Layers of Deception
by Sera Terranova
Summary: Completed KotOR MF and FF spoilers A Republic pilot and scout are stranded on a Sithquarantined planet. They must work together to save a secret weapon, escape the Sith and rescue the Republic.
1. Taris

Layers of Deception, Chapter 1, Taris

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Prologue  
Endar Spire  


* * *

Carth stood in front of the computer watching the life-signs of the Endar Spire's crew wink out, one after another. The Sith troopers who had boarded the Republic starship out numbered the survivors five to one. He guarded the last of the Endar Spire's escape pods and tried to aid the survivors. Soon, there was only one escape pod and one other crew member left. She was nearby and moving closer.

_Clever, she's overloaded the power conduit in the next room and dropped all the Sith soldiers between our locations. It won't take this scout, Trin Lenstar, long to reach me here, now. I'll have just enough time to download her service record._

She burst through the hatch as Carth disconnected his datapad from the computer. "You've made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

"Yes sir." She immediately secured herself in the escape pod. 

Carth hit the pod release and tried to reassure the young woman. "We'll make it," he said confidently.

Trin grinned weakly at him. "I'm just glad I haven't had my breakfast yet, Sir," she confided.

Carth chuckled.

Their entry into the atmosphere coincided with the Endar Spire's destruction. The escape pod descended like a comet, crashing in the Upper City of Taris.

* * *

  
Chapter 1  
Taris  


* * *

The smell of smoldering plastics choked Carth, as he regained consciousness. He was hanging from his safety harness; Trin lay below him moaning in pain. He released the catch and landed awkwardly to one side of the wounded woman. Carth popped the hatch and took a quick look around. _Thank the force, we've hit the planet's night side._ He stuffed anything potentially useful into his pack with the first aid kit and rations. Carth released the moaning woman from her harness and threw her over his shoulder; she was heavier than he expected. _How much gear is she carrying?_ The crash had knocked out the nearby streetlights. Scattered hand lights bobbed about in the darkness. He dashed to the closest building and blundered inside. With the last of his strength he somehow found an abandoned apartment and managed to seal the door from the inside before falling to the floor.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in the window. Bemused, Trin watched the dust motes dance and weave; she reached groggily for them. _I am so thirsty. _She tried to sit up but as soon as she moved her injured head, an explosion of pain sent her back to oblivion. Her arm fell with a thud onto Carth's chest and woke the exhausted Republic officer.

Carth sat up abruptly; he examined his surroundings warily. Carth moved Trin to one of the beds. He pulled out the emergency supplies and tended to her injuries. _Don't die. Don't die._ The sparsely furnished apartment he stumbled into displayed obvious signs of being unoccupied. There were no personal objects anywhere and most of the odd collection of furniture was bolted to the floor. There was a battered workbench, a long metal table flanked by two wooden benches and two low beds with relatively clean mattresses. A couple of loose mismatched chairs rounded out the decor. The fresher had running water, but the medicine cabinet was empty. Whether it was good luck or the Force they'd somehow made it to safety, at least, they were safe for the moment.

Carth examined his new companion. She, like many of the new enlistees, looked like she'd been pulled out of nursery school to serve the fleet. These baby faced youngsters made Carth feel as though each of his 38 years was a decade. He read her service record as she tossed and turned on the bed. She was Trin Yerda Lenstar, a single, 25 year old, female, scout, with no dependents whose home planet was Deralia. She spoke numerous alien tongues and had visited many of the rim worlds before enlisting three years ago. She had also received a grade of excellent in both marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat. This was her first combat mission. Prior to being transferred to the Endar Spire, at the Jedi council's request, she worked the supply runs to remote colonies and settlements. _Supply run duty is reserved for noncombatants and soldiers on light duty due to injury. Why was a freshly minted recruit assigned to those runs? The fleet wouldn't waste talent like hers on milk runs and how did the Jedi council know her? Something about her doesn't add up._

He looked over at the petite woman. She had a strong chin and a pert freckled nose; she was quite lovely. _She doesn't look much like a soldier._ When he'd checked to see if she had any broken bones he noticed regularly shaped scars on her ankles, wrists and the back of her neck. He wondered, but chose not to investigate, where else she might have these strange scars. There was no indication on her service record of an injury sustained in the line of duty. _Strange. _

He made two forays out to buy supplies and scout but for most of two days he watched over her as she tossed and turned on the bed, never quite coming to. She muttered urgently in strange languages and occasionally cried out or whimpered. He was greatly relieved when she finally regained consciousness.

* * *

Trin woke from a strange dream, there was a Jedi and a dark cloaked figure on a starship, fighting. She blinked owlishly at the ceiling before rolling onto her side and sitting up cautiously.

Carth stood up and took one step forward, then stepped back and stood at ease with his empty hands visible. "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep. That must have been one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

She turned her head towards his voice and stared. _He is even more gorgeous close up._

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused." He walked over and offered her his hand. "I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"

She nodded and took his hand reverently. He helped her up to her feet.

Carth looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure? You seem a bit groggy."

Trin examined the floor. "Um, I'm not much of a morning person," belatedly she added, "Sir."

Carth nodded and replied, "At ease soldier, we're going to have to forget rank to blend in around here, call me Carth. Your gear is over there, the fresher is through that door and there's some water and ration bars on the table. I'll give you a few minutes to get organized."

Trin grabbed her pack and a ration bar. She went into the fresher, closed the door and leaned on it. _Carth Onasi!_ She had traded away a plum duty assignment for a workout time that coincided with the commander's. She blushed as she remembered choosing activities based on the view. Errom, one of the other scouts, had teased her about panting after the commander. She'd accused Trin of daydreaming about the impossible to avoid the probable. Suddenly Trin remembered passing Errom on the bridge. She had stopped to close Errom's sightless eyes. The significance of their presence here on Taris hit home. Errom, most of the ship's compliment, the other scouts and many friends had likely died in the attack. All thoughts of her silly crush fled. She washed and changed quickly.

Trin was all business when she returned to the room. She sat down and looked at Carth. "What are we up against?" she asked.

Carth was glad to see she'd pulled herself together. He briefed her on their situation. "We're on the planet of Taris. It's entire land mass is covered in buildings, sort of like Coruscant but badly rundown. The tops of the towers and their connecting platforms are called the Upper City. The lower floors of the buildings and the interconnecting hallways down there form the Lower City and the closed support columns and bases in the ground form the Under City. Taris is under Sith control, their fleet is orbiting the planet; they've declared martial law and a planetwide quarantine. Despite the Sith's efforts they really only control the Upper City. Apparently the Lower City is overrun by warring swoop gangs and the Under City contains only outcasts, slavers and vermin— nothing of any value to the Sith. I saw on your service record you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That should come in handy while we're stranded here on an alien world. There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves. I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that are rumoured to have crashed in the Under City. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try to find her."

Trin was having some trouble focusing. "Bastila? She's the one from the Endar Spire, right?"

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought." Carth frowned worriedly then explained, "Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan, Malak's Sith master. Bastila's the key to the whole republic war effort. She has a talent called battle mediation that allows her to affect the outcome of whole battles. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. Darth Malak would be delighted to get his hands on Bastila. He's not even half the tactician the Revan was; that's his big weakness. But if he could turn Bastila to the dark side "

Trin shook her head. "What do you know about the Darth Malak?"

"Malak escaped the trap that killed Darth Revan, his Sith Master. With the Revan's death, Malak became the new Dark Lord. Right now the Republic is the only thing keeping Malak's brutal fist from crushing the entire galaxy— and it won't be long until even the Republic falls to the Sith fleet." 

"Where did the Sith come from?"

"Malak and the Revan were once both part of the Jedi Order, but they were young and headstrong. Against the wishes of the Jedi Council they went to battle the Mandalorians on the Outer Rim."

Trin vaguely remembered a stream of injured civilians landing on her home planet. "I remember the Mandalorians. When they attacked a planet in our system refugees fled to my home planet." Memories of the endless wounded threatened to overwhelm her. It had been a brutal dose of reality.

* * *

_A week after Trin's thirteenth birthday, four pallets were moved into her hospital room. They had various tenants over the weeks that the hospital remained crowded. But only one was memorable; the baby. Her mother wailed and screamed as though her heart had been ripped out until the orderlies dragged her away. The poor little baby lay there, dead, until morning when the nurses came around. _I stayed up all night watching her, hoping she'd take a breath, hoping she'd wake up._ In many ways those events marked the end of what little childhood Trin had experienced._

* * *

Carth nodded. "Thanks to the Revan and Malak we defeated the Mandalorians, but the Republic was weakened. The Revan, Malak and a substantial portion of the fleet chased the remains of the Mandalorian forces into uncharted space. Most of us thought they were destroyed or lost out there. They returned at the head of a massive Sith invasion fleet about four years ago."

"You keep saying **the** Revan, why?"

Carth grimaced. "My—" he swallowed convulsively, "In the fleet, we called Jedi Revan, **the Jedi **or** the Revan.**Because we thought no one else could have led us to victory. Later the Revan became almost a curse." _**You** should know that._

Trin sat quietly for a few moments. "It all sounds vaguely familiar but it's as though I'm looking at a picture that is slightly out of focus." 

"It's probably the head injury."

"Well no sense on dwelling on it. Any idea where we should start looking, Sir?" then at his frown she said, "I mean, Carth".

He winked as she tried to use his name casually. "Trin, our lives may depend on passing as normal stranded off-worlders. I'm Carth and you're Trin, no salutes or sirs, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Carth."

"And I want your input, this mission stands a much better chance of success if we work together."

"Well then, Carth, the sooner we start looking for Bastila the sooner we'll find her. Let's go."

"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile and we should be okay. I've heard some grim stories about the Sith interrogation techniques. They say the force can do some terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity. But I figure as long as we don't do anything stupid we should be okay. After all they're looking for Bastila not a couple of grunts like us."

* * *

Taris turned out to be a pretty grim place. Bigotry against aliens was common in the Upper City; the local crime lord, Davik Kang, had unofficial shares of all the businesses; and apparently the lower you went to worse it got. They soon discovered that, since they couldn't control the area, the Sith were restricting entry to the Lower City.

Carth and Trin spent the day talking to locals. Ironically, they were invited to a party by a couple of Sith junior officers. Carth accepted for them both.

Against Carth's wishes, Trin earned 300 credits in the dueling arena under the moniker The Mysterious Stranger. She switched to playing pazaak with the card sharks in the local cantina after that and managed to bring their total funds up to nearly 1,000 credits.

She promised to help their neighbour, Dia, straighten out a problem with some man named Holden, who'd put a bounty on her head for defending herself from his belligerent advances. Dia put them in contact with an arms dealer who sold them weapons and armour.

They bought some supplies and local clothing from a more legitimate store then ditched their republic equipment before heading back to their base late that afternoon.

Carth grimaced. "As much as I hate the idea, I think this party is too good an opportunity to pass up."

Trin nodded with obvious reluctance.

"At the very least we should be able to pick up some information. I'll work on the woman, Junior Officer Sarna, do you think you can handle her partner, Yun?"

Trin was terrified, she could handle anything but—mingling. She'd avoided parties with her crewmates and she trusted them. But she couldn't let Carth down. "Sure I know his type." _Yeah I know his type, male, never had much to do with them up close and personal but I could pick one out of a line up. I am in so much trouble._

* * *

Carth smiled grimly at the Sith woman and tried not to let his disgust show, after all she'd been very helpful. _If she whines about how tough it is to be a Sith or how the locals, that they have subjugated, do not appreciate them —Gods this woman is annoying. Still she's told me where to find some unsecured Sith melon head uniforms, I suppose that's worth putting up with her drunken pawing. _He glanced down at her as she swayed into a potted plant then managed to land on a soft couch. She complained of the attrition in the search parties and ranted drunkenly about monsters called Rakghouls that haunted the Under City and the sewers. Her speech soon became so slurred Carth could no longer follow it, then her voice faded away entirely and she fell asleep drooling on his shoulder.

By the time he'd disengaged himself from Junior Officer Sarna, several other people lay draped over furniture or sprawled on the floor. Couples were negotiating their ultimate destinations in the darker corners of the room. 

Carth glanced over at Trin. The Sith officer, Yun, had her cornered and she looked terrified. _She can fight in the arena without breaking a sweat and now she's unnerved?_

Trin's drink tumbled off the arm of the couch onto Yun as he lunged at her. "I'm so sorry," she twittered nervously.

Yun smiled indulgently. "Don't worry about it, baby, my fault." He got up and proffered a lazy self-assured smile. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Carth wandered over and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Who me, of course, woman of the world here, I can handle this " she stuttered nervously.

Carth began, "You don't have to do anything—" but he didn't get to finish his statement because as Yun reentered the room, Trin hopped up into Carth's lap and locked her lips on his.

They vaguely heard Yun wander away.

Carth's attention was wholly consumed by the soft, sweet woman he held.

Trin was overwhelmed, she'd dreamed of being in his arms but the reality left her dizzy.

For a while they lost track of time and the other party guests. As Carth nuzzled Trin's warm neck and tried to control his long denied desires he finally noticed that the room was dead quiet. The rest of the revelers had passed out or moved on to private pursuits. He took a steadying breath and drew back his head. With as much clinical detachment as he could muster he said, "It's safe now. We can stop the show."

Her eyes flew open; she blushed crimson and leaped off his lap. 

_Maybe it wasn't a show for her either._ But Carth repressed the feelings and desires savagely. _Don't be stupid old man. It was the situation, not me, stress and abstinence, not real feelings. Get back to work._

Carth glanced over at her. _She is such an endearing combination of innocence and wisdom; she is skilled and knowledgeable but strangely naive._ The look of confusion and longing was replaced by the misery of rejection then she quickly turned and searched the apartment.

Trin was horrified and humiliated, of course it had been an act, for the Sith, no doubt to protect her. _How could I think a man like that would be at all interested in an inexperienced young fool, like me?_ She put on a professional face and helped Carth search the apartment.

He wanted to reassure her but his habits and goals held him back. _It's better to not trust, better to reject any closeness now. If she is as innocent as she seems then it will be less painful in the long run, if she isn't_ The threat hung in his mind.

They found two Sith uniforms of appropriate sizes. Then they decided that this was likely the best time to check out the rest of the apartments in the building. It seemed to them that breaking and entering into Sith officers' apartments was more an act of war than petty theft, besides they needed the credits. 

As they walked back to their base Trin's naturally bubbly personality reasserted itself. She felt a need to do or say something to put the incident behind them. Trin preceded Carth into the privacy of the dark, quiet apartment. "I'd like to know more about you, Carth".

"Me? Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars—I fought in the Mandalorian wars before all this started. But with all that I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorian's were that senseless. My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

She wished she'd picked anything else to ask. "I'm sorry, Carth. This must be very painful for you."

He said angrily, "I'm just a soldier, I go where the fleet Admirals tell me to. I follow orders and I do my duty. It just—" he stopped and sighed before continuing in a calmer tone of voice, "doesn't seem right that doing that means I failed them!" Suddenly he said savagely, "I didn't."

Once again Trin tried to back away from the conversation. "I'm sorry Carth. I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed again. "I know. Don't worry about it. I just—must not be making much sense. I'm not accustomed to talking about my past much." He grinned, "At all actually."

"Me either," said Trin.

"Now why is that?" asked Carth, "You must have had some friends in the crew."

"Just a few. My best friend is—" she lowered her head as the tears slipped down her face, "my best friend was Errom. We hadn't known each other very long but we just hit it off right from day one. We daydreamed together about—" Suddenly Trin's chin shot up and she looked right at Carth as though she needed to remind herself to whom she was speaking. She blushed.

Carth laughed loudly, tears actually came to his eyes. "Don't worry, I knew Errom, I can imagine what you discussed."

Trin smiled through her tears. "I miss her, there were so many—" she trailed off.

Carth sobered. "I know Trin, I know," he said softly, "Errom was on the bridge, she fought bravely but I saw her go down."

Trin nodded. "I saw her when Trask and I passed through the bridge then Trask threw himself at that Dark Jedi." She stared morosely at her hands.

"We should get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Trin nodded.

Carth watched her as she crossed the room; her unconscious grace was intoxicating. She curled up near the top of the bed like a small child. _She's a study of contrasts. __Undeniably, she's a very sexy woman but she's also childlike and naïve. I wonder if she's cultivated that._

Despite her obvious skill and the day's activities Carth couldn't help but notice some things didn't add up. Her previous assignment seemed even more ludicrous in the face of the extraordinary skills she had displayed. She played pazaak like a card shark and bested three veterans of the dueling ring. He shook his head. _Why have the Jedi taken special interest in Trin? What secret is she harbouring?_

Trin was in the grip of a dream. She was with Marco on the supply ship. She was holding him, her hand on his smooth muscular back, his head rested on her warm breasts and they rocked, as he sobbed. He never did find out it was her first time. He had been numb; he'd watched several crewmates tortured to death by the Sith; he lost his right leg below the knee to their persuasions. Then he'd been rescued. Marco had been numb for months; he'd just wanted to feel something, anything. Trin knew it wasn't love, it wasn't even lust, it was desperation that had driven him into her arms. For her it had been compassion and curiosity. It had still felt good, very good. Afterward, as she was basking in the afterglow, he cried. He felt so guilty for surviving. At the time Trin hadn't understood. 

Trin tossed and turned in her sleep again. She emitted a long low moan that didn't sound like it belonged in a nightmare. Carth flushed, her femininity was hard to ignore. In the last few years, Carth had made sure there were no emotional entanglements in his life. The occasional encounter in port was with women who understood, it was strictly physical. His crewmates were off-limits as far as he was concerned; too many complications. _Yes that's what Trin represents—too many complications._

Trin's moans turned to sobs, then she muttered sorrowfully, "Oh Marco."

Carth's face went blank in remembered pain. _I'm not the only one who lost loved ones to the Sith._

When Carth went to wake Trin, she reacted to his tap on her shoulder like she'd been scalded. She jumped up, ready to do battle. "Your watch", he said mildly. He clenched his jaw and resolutely turned away from the glorious sight of her in a battle crouch, hair streaming down her back wearing very little in the way of clothes. The sweat glisten on her bare stomach and her nipples stood out through her light shirt. If she had leaped onto his lap at that moment— Carth headed to bed, alone. He didn't have much luck sleeping.

Trin dressed quickly and sat down. The chair was warm; Carth had been sitting in it. She put her feet up on the table and remembered her dream. _I understand Marco, now I understand._ The guilt was crawling around in her belly like a giant worm. _Why did I survive when so many fine people died?_ Carth had been in many battles, perhaps, in the morning, she'd ask him how he dealt with the aftermath.

They grabbed breakfast and packed up to head to the Lower City. Trin flopped down at the table. "Carth, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm all ears beautiful," he replied lightly. He was determined to keep things friendly, today.

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He grinned. "Which? The fact that I'm all ears or the beautiful part?"

She grinned back playfully. "Carth, are you flirting with me?" 

"Not really. Just a habit. You have something you'd rather I call you by?"

Miffed by his indifference she said coolly, "How about my name?" 

He frowned at the change in her tone of voice. "Don't get yourself in a twist over it, gorgeous. I didn't mean anything by it."

_Didn't mean anything! Hand a man a shovel_She shook her head briskly. "Forget it. Let's get back to my questions."

_What is her problem?_ He smiled in a conciliatory manner. "All business today, eh? Are these questions really necessary?"

She was a bit confused. "Not if you have a problem with it." 

"No. No, I don't have a problem with it, really. Go ahead and interrogate me."

Exasperated Trin replied, "This isn't an interrogation. I never said that."

He grinned at her, at being able to bait her. "No, I was just joking, though you do seem to be full of questions! It's rather refreshing to be honest." He suddenly became very serious. "Let me ask you something first. I've been going through the Battle on the Endar Spire over and over again in my head, since we crashed. Some things just don't add up for me. Maybe you could tell me what happened—from your perspective."

Trin frowned. "I woke up, the ship was shaking. Trask Ulgo, my bunkmate, rushed in to grab his gear. You called for all hands to defend the bridge. On the way to the bridge Trask and I encountered three or four boarding parties. When we got to the bridge it was deserted. That's when you gave the abandon ship command. Trask and I ran for the starboard escape pods but we were intercepted by a Dark Jedi." Trin lowered her chin to her chest in sadness. "He—Trask threw himself at the Dark Jedi and yelled for me to run. I followed my orders." She gulped. "I made my way through to the escape pods to where we met." Trin frowned. "I guess what it comes down to is that I wasn't in a position to know what was going on, really."

Carth nodded. "Neither was I, to tell the truth, I was on board as an advisor for the most part. The battle began so fast, it's anyone's guess what actually happened. We lost the ship and a lost of good people—and for what? In the hopes that the Jedi powers would save us somehow. Not that Bastila had much of an opportunity to act. We didn't choose that battle, it was forced on us. I'm just as surprised any of us survived. Some to think of it, its more than a little surprising that you happen to be here, isn't it? Just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?"

"I'm a scout! This was my first combat mission."

Carth eyed her suspiciously. "Why were you working supply runs anyway?"

She bristled at the implication she'd done something wrong. "How do you know about my previous assignment?"

"I am—was a special tactical fleet advisor to Bastila on this mission. I had complete access to all the crew's records."

"It took me a while to convince them I could handle a regular position. I had been released from the physical therapy about two weeks before I enlisted. It was my final round of rehab after the last of several surgeries designed to repair faulty bones and joints." She showed him the scar on her wrist. "It took about six months for my medical records to catch up with me, my doctors and the fleet's verified I was fit for active duty but some big wig up the line wasn't convinced. Satisfied or do you need to see the rest of my scars?" 

He seemed unperturbed by her painful admission. "Well, that makes some sense. Still— it seems strange that someone who was a last minute addition to the crew roster is one of the survivors."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. She yelled, "Are you implying that I had something to do with the attack?"

He looked right over her head at the door. "No. Well—maybe. Don't get me wrong, it just seems odd that someone Bastila's party specifically requested to transfer aboard happens to survive."

Trin sputtered in surprise. "Why would Bastila request my transfer?" 

Carth replied, "The Jedi requested numerous things when they came on board—hell they practically took over the ship as far as I could tell," he replied with resentment, "I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. I hate surprises."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Carth jutted out his chin. "I mean I have to expect the unexpected. Just to be safe."

"Are you always this suspicious?"

Carth tried to placate her, "Look, it has nothing to do with you personally. I don't trust anyone and I have my reasons. And, no, I'm not going to discuss them. So can we just keep our mind on more important things?"

Trin clenched her teeth. "First, you tell me you suspect that I betrayed my vow to the Republic by arranging an attack on the Endar Spire. Then you say lets keep our minds on more important things. Look you cold bastard don't tell me a superior officer doubting my honour is not important." She was shaking with rage. Trin grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" he bellowed out into the hall.

"Out!" she hollered back, "And if your not here when I get back, don't worry I'll understand."

As she stomped down the hall in full fury she noticed other tenants pulling their heads in. Their nearest neighbour, Dia, stepped out into the hall in front of Trin. "You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, thanks for asking. He's just such a bantha brain," Trin replied and wiped her face.

Dia smiled. "Men can be like that. You don't have to stay with him, you can bunk with me until the quarantine ends."

Trin grinned. "That would put his whiskers in a knot. Sorry Dia, I need to go cool off. Thanks for the offer but it's just not possible, I'm stuck with him."

Dia eyed Trin's bruises and suggested tentatively, "Trin, there's a very good doctor that has clinic not far from here. His name's Dr. Zelkar. He never charges more than you can afford—I thought you might"

"Thanks Dia, I may look him up." In a falsely bright tone Trin explained, "I'll be down in the Lower City today. I'll get Holden off your back. You must be pretty bored stuck up here to resort to worrying about Carth and I having an argument."

Trin wandered down to the cantina. The walk cleared her head. _So your hero turned out to be a paranoid, frigid, nerfherder. Grow up. We have a mission; put aside your personal feelings; get the job done. You're not likely to be working one-on-one with him ever again._

Trin bought two caffas and headed back to ground zero.

* * *

They met at the door of the apartment building. She gave him a cup of caffa and he gave her a pack of equipment including the Sith uniform in her size. They called a truce; there was no discussion; they both knew the mission was the priority.

"Carth, there's a medical facility nearby, I'd like to go pick up some supplies," Trin said in a carefully neutral voice.

"Good idea," replied Carth coolly.

At the medical facility they made a terrible, wonderful discovery. The head medic, Dr. Zelkar, was hiding injured Republic Soldiers from the Sith. The soldiers he were so badly injured that they wouldn't survive. Carth watched Trin closely as she walked from one bacta tank to the next examining the shattered remnants of soldiers, scouts, pilots and technicians. _Yes, that was it examining the people; memorizing their faces; reading their tags; and looking for friends._ At one tank she stopped and rested her head on the glass.

Carth walked over to her. "Someone you know?" he asked gently. 

She nodded. "Her name is Grenta. Not a friend. In fact if you'd asked me a week ago I'd have told you I hated her." Trin was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions she had no desire to share with Mr. Suspicious. "We're wasting time," she said gruffly, "There's nothing we can do for them, lets go." She turned away abruptly and headed out.

Carth matched her coldness with coldness and followed her out the door.

They bought some medpacs, stimsticks and antidote pacs before heading down to the Lower City. Dr. Zelkar told them about the Rakghoul disease that ravaged the Under city. Dr. Zelkar explained, "The disease destroys parts of the brain. Victims lose most of their higher brain functions. At the same time testosterone production skyrockets. The poor folk that survive an attack become may contract the disease from bites or scratches. There is no cure but before the Sith arrived I was part of a joint Tarisian-Republic medical team that was testing a serum. It seemed to halt and even prevent the disease. Sadly, all my research was lost when the Sith seized control of the planet and the Republic facilities."

Impulsively Trin promised, "We'll get it back for you, doctor!"

"What, no! No, no, no. I am merely trying to convince you to stay away from the Under City, it's dangerous. Disease can fell the most skilled soldier," he warned.

Wearing the Sith uniforms they'd managed to pass the Lower City guard without incident. They changed back into their own armour in the elevator on the way down. The Lower city was a slum and a war zone. Immediately upon leaving the elevator they witnessed a battle between the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks, the two most prominent swoop gangs. The Vulkars bested the Hidden Beks easily then turned on Carth and Trin for the crime of standing in the hall. It had been the first of many fights that day.

* * *

Carth set the food they'd picked up at the Upper City cantina on the table. Trin was next door sharing the good news, that Holden had removed the bounty on her head, to Dia. They'd decided not to eat at the Cantina due to Trin's growing reputation as The Mysterious Stranger. She had insisted on fighting another duel to replace the money she'd spent helping Dia today.

As he watched her duel, he'd listened to the fans comments. One of them claimed she was a dancer turned duelist. Carth smiled wryly; she had been a dancer, briefly. At the Javyar's Cantina, the only Lower City neutral gathering spot, they'd split up to work the crowd. He'd nearly fallen over as he passed into the bounty hall to find her putting on a dance show with a strange Twi'lek. Her movements were smooth, dexterous and more than a little erotic. He ducked behind some of the others watching. It turned out she'd volunteered to help the Twi'lek with a job interview. Carth shook his head at the memory of that dance. 

She'd found Holden and paid him 200 credits to take the bounty off Dia's head. Holden turned out to be a courier that worked for the local crime lord, Davik Kang. He'd bragged about Davik's ship the Ebon Hawk, "It's the fastest ship in the galaxy and I'm Davik's new pilot. As soon as Davik gets the Sith's access codes we can pass through their automated defenses and get back to business. None of their light fighters will be able to keep up with the Hawk." 

Later they'd run into Mission Vao and Zaalbar, a young Twi'lek street urchin and a Wookiee. Trin bought them lunch in Javyar's Cantina. Zaalbar ate an amazing amount of food but didn't say much. Mission ate little but she spoke a endlessly. When she and Trin started talking it was all Carth could do to keep up. Mission seemed to know everyone and everything in the Lower City but she spoke at lightspeed. It was like—it was like watching two teenage girls gossip about bounty hunters, crime lords and gang wars.

Mission explained, "The Lower City isn't usually **this** dangerous. It's all 'cause of Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars. Brejik used to be second in command of the Hidden Bek gang. When Gadon Thek lost his eyesight in a swoop bike accident; everyone expected him to step down; Brejik started acting like he was already in charge. But Gadon surprised 'em all, he decided Brejik wasn't ready to lead and didn't step down after all. He and Brejik had a huge fight, and Brejik left. Gadon thought of that scum-bucket as a son. Brejik and his supporters joined the Black Vulkars and quickly took over. Then Brejik ordered the Vulkars to attack anyone who wouldn't support them. Wham bam—we get a gang war."

"Why didn't the authorities step in?" Trin asked. 

Mission waved a hand dismissively."The only authority down here is Davik Kang and his toughs. The government's happy as long as we all stay down here."

"Then why didn't Davik step in?"

"Why would he, so far, his payments haven't been disrupted. Between Calo Nord and Canderous Ordo he can keep a bunch of little swoop gangers in line."

"Calo Nord?"

"Mmmhmmm, he's a big time bounty hunter. He looks a bit like a walking mushroom, 'cause he's short and wears this strange puffy white hat. But nobody messes with him. I've seen him kill people for trying to talk to him while he's eating."

"Nice. What about Canderous?"

"Canderous is a Mandalorian. He's tougher than he looks and he look's like a tank. He doesn't kill people outa hand for being stupid but he does beat them to a pulp."

"How restrained of him," Carth said drily.

"The Vulkar's are starting to get big heads though. They really think they'll be taking over after **the** Swoop Race."

"**The** Swoop Race?"

Mission did a double take. "The Great Taris Swoop Race! You've never heard of it? It's in two days and it's a **huge **event. That's why there are so many off-worlders here. It's one of the major races on the swoop bike circuit, the prizes are usually huge. All the racers have to be sponsored by local gangs." Mission's headtails curled close around her neck which Trin knew indicated nervousness. "The smaller gangs are laying low, until they see who ends up on top. The gang whose rider takes the race will get most of the small gangs on their side. But Brejik stole the Bek's prototype swoop engine so I dunno what's going to happen now."

"Are you a Hidden Bek, Mission?"

"Nah, don't get me wrong they're nice. Gadon has treated me very well, I'd have had some real problems after my brother left without his support. I thought about joining them, when I was old enough. But me and Zaalbar are a great team, we don't want someone breaking us up or telling us what to do."

"We're trying to find someone who may be hiding in the Lower or Under City."

Mission looked inquiringly at Trin.

Trin leaned closer and in a low voice said, "Someone that landed in an escape pod here or in the Under City, a woman."

Mission shrugged. "Must've landed in the Under City, I haven't heard anything. You should go talk to Gadon Thek, he'll deal honestly with you." 

They took Mission's advice and contacted the Hidden Bek gang. That's how they finally learned of Bastila's fate. She had been captured by the Vulkars and was a prize in the Great Taris Swoop Race. Gadon Thek, the leader of the Hidden Beks, offered to sponsor Trin in the race if they'd retrieve their prototype swoop engine accelerator from Vulkar base.

* * *

Carth was brought back to the present when the door slid open and Trin entered.

Trin smiled. "Dia's headed home. She insisted that I take this as a reward. " Trin plunked an energy cell for a vibroblade down on the workbench. "It's a really good one."

Carth shook his head in amusement. "Eat first."

She sat down at the table and ate. "Carth, I want to discuss something with you."

He looked at her. "You do? Fair enough what do you want to discuss?" 

"I'd like to know now if we have a problem." She replied.

"I knew you wouldn't understand where I was coming from." Carth sighed. "Look you are probably one of the most skilled women I've ever met. You've saved my butt more than once and I'm lucky to have you here to help me, no question. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching you or being wary. I'm not built that way. Period."

She asked angrily, "Why are you so hostile? What did I do to deserve this?"

He regarded her emotionlessly."You—you haven't done anything, yet. But there's no guarantee that you won't do anything in the future. I've been betrayed before by people and I—well, it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't happen again if you never trust anyone!" 

"Look—I'm not trying to insult you. This is just the way I am, no need to take it personally."

She leaped out of her seat, she seemed to be almost vibrating. "Don't tell me not to take it personally, you hairless Wookiee!"

Carth laughed."Hairless Wookiee! All right sister, just—just—just calm down before your head explodes." He turned to look out the window.

She marched around the table to look him in the face. "Don't tell me to calm down, you ignorant Bantha!" Her eyes sparkled, her face was flushed and her chest heaved in righteous indignation.

Carth thought she looked delicious and he goaded her a little more. "Is that your idea of an insult? Come on, sister, take your best shot." 

She sputtered for a moment. "Gamorrean pig-man!"

He put a hand over his heart. "Oh, ouch. I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one."

"Don't patronize me."

"Wouldn't think of it. Feel better now?"

She couldn't stay angry with him. "Maybe a little."

"Good then maybe we can talk reasonably about this. All I've been trying to say is that this isn't personal. If you're smart you wouldn't trust anyone, either—not me, not Bastila and especially not yourself."

Trin hugged herself. "I wouldn't want to live life like that." 

Carth turned his head away from the sight of this woman/child in need of reassurance. He said curtly, "Not all of us have the luxury of choice. I'm conditioned this way, sorry." _Sorry? What made me say that?_

She looked up at him. Trin was sure he was unaware of the painful grimace on his face. She said gently, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" 

He became irate again. "No, I don't want to talk about it! What I want to do is save the galaxy, if that's even possible."

Trin sighed. "Sorry."

Carth turned around and with his back to her said, "Why is whether I trust you or anyone so damned important to you? Why—Why do you care? Can we just drop this—for now."

Trin went round the table and sat down. Carth turned back to face the table. He picked at his meal.

Trin cleared her throat. "So tomorrow we head for the Under City."

Carth nodded.

"This crime lord, Davik Kang may be a problem."

Carth nodded again. "He has some tough muscle working for him," he said reflectively, "I've heard of that bounty hunter, Calo Nord, I don't relish the idea of facing him down to get to that ship."

"What about this Canderous Ordo?"

Carth frowned. "I don't know anything about him personally, but he's a Mandalorian. The Mandalorians are born with a weapon in one hand." He gulped a mouthful of the raw ale they'd ordered. "I'm surprised he's here on a backwater planet. If Davik is really a member of the Exchange then perhaps Canderous is using him to get into the organization."

"What is the Exchange?"

Carth looked at Trin with surprise. "Deralia must be some bucolic backwater planet if you've never heard on the Exchange. It's an interplanetary criminal organization. It practically governs a number of worlds including this one, normally. "

After dinner Trin used the energy cell to upgrade her vibroblade while Carth installed the alarm they'd bought on the door and then they both turned in.

* * *

As it happened, Canderous of the clan Ordo had also noticed them. Specifically he'd noticed Trin. Canderous was looking for someone; he was looking for an accomplice. He wanted off of Taris. He had watched her fighting the Vulkars in the Lower City and caught her duel on the vid-screens. She didn't just fight she performed a dance of death. Each move was precise, graceful and measured. She never used more force than she needed to get the job done.

Canderous asked around, knocked a few heads and discovered their purpose. They were republic soldiers searching for a comrade. _I know where their quarry is hidden, it's a good test. If this **Mysterious Stranger** can rescue her friend then she'll be looking for a way off planet. That will be the right time to approach her. _

* * *

Trin lay in bed looking at the ceiling, she heard Carth roll over yet again on his bed. "Carth, are you awake?"

Carth sighed. "Yes, what's on your mind?"

Trin took a deep breath. "I just want to talk with you."

Carth grinned in the dark. "Oh? You want to argue some more, is that it?"

Trin got up and wrapped herself in a sheet. She padded over to Carth and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm always up for a good fight."

Carth sat up and leaned back on the wall at the head of his bed. Trin tried not to stare at his bare muscular chest. He smiled at her in the dim light that filtered through the window. He chuckled. "Can't say I've ever met a woman quite like you before. You're really something." He smiled reassuringly, "What's this all about?"

She gathered her courage. "Your good opinion matters to me. But somehow I've done something to make you doubt my dedication to the Republic. I don't understand why you doubt my honour."

He grimaced and put his head in his hands. "Honestly Trin, this isn't about you. I just don't trust easily, and for good reasons—which are my own."

"But we have to work together, Carth, so it has plenty to do with me."

He shook his head, leaned back and looked blindly upward. "Ahhhh. Damn it. I suppose I won't get any rest until I talk. You want to know why I don't trust anyone? Fine, here goes. Five years ago the Jedi had just finished the war with the Mandalorians. The Revan and Malak were war heroes and I was damn proud to have served in the fleet. It was a complete shock when they turned on us invading the Republic while we were still weak. Nobody knew what to think, least of all me. Our heroes had become brutal conquering Sith—and we were all but helpless before them. Think about it—if you can't even trust the best of the Jedi, who can you trust?"

Trin nodded."I suppose you can't. That must have been hard." 

He shook his head, "I—it wasn't even that. There were others good, solid men; trusted men who turned on us and served their cause. Malak, the Revan and the Sith deserve to die for what they did. But the ones that fled the Republic and joined them are even worse. The dark side has nothing to do with why they joined the Sith." He clenched his fists and growled. "They deserve no mercy!"

She was taken aback. "You say that with such—hatred."

He deliberately relaxed against the wall again. "I know. I—should apologize to you for that." He pulled one of her cold hands between his larger calloused ones. "I've become so accustomed to expecting the worst in others that I— and you've done nothing to deserve that." He absentmindedly rubbed her hand to warm it.

Trin was paralyzed. His hands were so warm. His touch sent tingles up and down her back and started a warm flush low in her abdomen that rose through her body until her face was flushed.

Carth's gaze moved from the ceiling to Trin's face. "I'd rather not talk about it."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Carth looked closely at Trin. "This isn't what's keeping you from sleep. What else is bothering you?"

"The battle on the Endar Spire was my first."

He nodded encouragingly.

She looked down. "I thought I would feel angry or sad."

He pulled her other hand into his and rubbed warmth into it as well. "And how do you feel?"

Trin failed to hold back the tears, "I feel—I feel guilty. I feel guilty for being alive. Errom, my friends, even Grenta are dead and I'm here. Why didn't I die, too? Trask—" She sobbed.

Carth pulled her into his arms without comment and let her cry. 

"I don't think I'll ever feel alive again." She said dully. 

Carth tightened his embrace. "Don't say that. Your first kill; your first battle; losing a friend the first time—each of these are signposts in a soldier's career. You had a them all rolled into one event, it'll be hard, but you will recover."

Trin wiped the tears off Carth's chest with the sheet she'd brought. Carth gasped at her gentle touch. Shyly she kissed his shoulder. Carth grabbed her arms and said hoarsely. "This—this isn't a good idea, Trin." 

"Please Carth, I just want to feel alive. I'm not asking for anything more than tonight." Her hands pushed him back against the wall. He groaned; he knew this was wrong but he'd been watching her. He finally admitted to himself; he'd been lusting after her. He remembered her workout in the gym, how her firm body moved. She'd seemed oblivious to the admiring glances of her male shipmates. She had been the object of frustrated speculation in the locker room. But now she was here, with him.

"May the Gods forgive me." He said as pulled her into the bed with him. He slipped out of his pants then slowly undressed her. He savoured the sight of her beautiful body, he touched each of her surgery scars, caressing her gently until she clung to him. He tried to be gentle but it had been so long. 

_Ecstasy, it hadn't been like this with Marco. _His touch heated her skin, somehow under his hands her scars became focal points for pleasure rather than a source of shame, and his caresses filled her with a burning need. A need he expertly met. As they lay panting afterward Trin kissed his cheek and thanked him, she tried to slip out of his bed but his arms tightened. _He wants me to stay!_ She fell asleep in his strong arms.

Carth was shaken by the strength of his need for human contact; he just couldn't let go, not yet. The intensity of their coupling had surprised him. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep. He pulled back a bit so that he could look at her. She looked peaceful for the first time since the crash. He relaxed against her back. One night he promised himself. _Two broken spirits had a right to one night, didn't they?_

In the morning he slid out of the bed before she woke. He gazed at her peaceful face. He wanted to reach out and touch her again. Instead he went to the fresher and cleaned up. He looked in the mirror and saw—and saw a tired middle-aged man. One night she'd said.

Trin watched Carth walk quietly to the fresher through her eyelashes. _One night was all I asked for but I want more. Carth is in pain. He reached out to me against his better judgment. With his help the guilt has receded to arms length. I will heal him, somehow I will heal him._

* * *

That evening, safely ensconced in the Hidden Bek's hideout, they awaited the swoop race. Carth brooded. _She really is too good to be true._ Somehow they'd developed an amazing fighting rapport. When Trin was at his back he knew without any doubt where and when to move. It was the kind of joint fighting style that required many months of training to develop and years to master. Yet in just two days they'd learned to battle together like two halves of the same brain. He shook his head morosely. _Yeah, definitely too good to be true._

She did more than battle attackers. The plight of every down and out sentient they met tugged at Trin heartstrings and she acted to help them, all of them, every time. She even found the Rakghoul serum for Dr. Zelkar, rescued a Twi'lek whom the authorities failed to protect after he testified against Davik Kang and saved Zaalber from slavers. When Mission Vao had frantically asked them for their, Trin did not hesitate for a moment. Zaalbar was so impressed with her selflessness that he swore a life debt oath to Trin. _I don't know what she'll do with a Wookiee and his tag along Twi'lek after we get off Taris._ With Mission's help they snuck into the Black Vulkar's base. They freed a Vulkar slave, slaughtered a bunch of Vulkar thugs and grabbed the stolen swoop bike accelerator.

Trin sent Mission and Zaalbar up to the apartment in the Upper city with the Rakghoul serum and instructions to give it to Dr. Zelkar. _But she asked **me** to stay at the Hidden Bek's base with her, to back her up. Is that all there is to it or is she watching me, too?_

Trin was bone tired. Fighting battle after battle had tired her body. She was glad that Carth had had her back. They were a good team. Her heart was also weary, the day had held so many emotional highs and lows, there were so many hopeless sentients on Taris. But her mind buzzed and she could not stop thinking. Her mind flitted from Carth to the pending swoop race and back again.

She walked into the rec hall. Carth sat alone; she joined him. After her drink arrived she decided to tackle the issue she could do something about. "I want to continue our discussion from last night."

He frowned at her. "I thought I said I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Don't you think you'd feel better if you discussed it?"

He leaned in close so that they would not be overheard. "Listen sister— just because we have—we are working together doesn't mean you get to badger me with constant questions."

"Do we have another problem, now?"

He leaned back and without thought to the consequences he yelled at her. "Blast it if you aren't the most frustrating woman to talk to! Isn't there someone else you can harass for a little while?"

All the conversation in the rec hall halted and the Beks turned to look at their table. The moment of shock was broken when the man at the next table said loudly, "If he doesn't want you, you can come harass me, baby." After a moment of general mirth normal activity resumed.

Trin gave both Carth and the man at the other table a dirty look. "Well, I wouldn't want you to feel harassed. Have it your way." She got up to leave.

"Wait," Carth said irritably, "I didn't mean it that way. Don't go. Dammit."

He grabbed her by the elbow and moved to a booth, further away from prying ears. "I suppose I could use someone to talk to. I'm just not used to it." He looked down into his drink on the table. "And I don't know why you're so interested." He paused for a full minute to gather his thoughts. "When I think of all the men who betrayed us, the one that stands out above all of them is the one I respected the most. Saul."

"You say that name like I should know it."

He raised is eyebrows. "You don't. I thought everyone did. Admiral Saul Karath is the commander of the entire Sith fleet. He's half the reason Malak's done so well in the war. Saul was my commanding officer back when the Mandalorian wars first began. He taught me everything about being a soldier. I looked up to him. Saul approached me before he left—talked to me about how the Republic was on the losing side and how I needed to start thinking about my survival. I know now that he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but I couldn't have conceived of it then. I argued with him and he got angry and he left. I never saw him again." 

"You didn't think he would betray the Republic?"

"Saul was my mentor—he lead us to so many victories against the Mandalorians—even when things looked to be at their worst. I just couldn't conceive of it; he—he couldn't be serious. I was wrong of course, he not only left us for the Sith he gave them the codes to bypass our scanners. I remember waking up as the first of the Sith bombers snuck past our defenses and started destroying our half of our docked ships. I suddenly knew **exactly** what happened and I could have stopped him. I could have stopped it all."

"So you blame yourself for trusting your friend?"

He pounded his fist on the table. "I blame Saul—not myself. I was— I was stupid; I ignored the danger. He nearly destroyed us all. Look, I've fought Saul for years, now, and if I ever catch up with him—he will regret what he's done. He will regret it."

She reached a hand across the table to him. "Carth, I—I'm sorry that happened to you."

He ignored her hand and all the comforts it implied.

Trin pulled her hand back.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the table.

Carth broke the tension. "So, do you feel ready for tomorrow's race?"

Trin smiled ruefully. "Now that I've looked at the bike up close" 

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"A swoop bike is nothing more than a seat bolted onto a large accelerator engine. You gain speed by flying over magnetic accelerator pads and shifting like mad. I'm planning on hanging on for dear life in an effort to survive the race."

Carth grinned. "Good plan."

They finished their drinks in companionable silence, then headed to the room Gadon had provided. Carth stood watch next to the bed while Trin rested. For a second night she slept peacefully.

The following morning Trin headed to the track. The Bek mechanic had installed the prototype accelerator in the bike during the night. She felt an unexpected high being down on the track with the other riders. The prizes arrived, including a cage containing a woman dressed like a joy girl. It was the Jedi Trin had seen in her nightmares. _She must be Bastila, I remember seeing her in passing on the Spire but—but why would I dream of her. And why did the Jedi request that I be transferred?_ Bastila was restrained by a neural disrupter collar. 

Trin's first race was actually pretty good. She was early enough in the queue that she held first place for a few moments. One of the Vulkar's racers, Redros, beat her time. Trin was leaning on the race coordinators desk when he returned from his race. Redros sneered at her on his way by. "Don't worry sweet thing, I can make you feel like a winner later."

Trin was livid. _I'll show that—that—Vulkar pig-man how to win a race._ She wished she could beat the smile off his face with a bat, but the track was neutral territory and she wasn't going to be the one that broke the peace. Instead she rapped on the desk. "I'm ready to race another heat." 

On the track she pushed her bike and her reflexes to their limits. She was barely in control of the huge machine. The let down at the end of the race, when she had to stop, was almost painful.

* * *

Carth watched Trin's second heat on the monitor. She moved faster, much faster in her second heat. His eyes widened in fear as she careened from booster to booster. If the timer in the corner was to be trusted she was moving at about twice the speed she averaged in her first heat and she was still accelerating.

* * *

Canderous also watched the race, he'd seen Trin and Redros exchange words and though he couldn't tell what had been said Trin's expression made the intent of the swoop jock's statement clear. He was impressed. She channeled her anger and ran a tight race, better than any he'd ever seen before. _Yes, she'll do, she'll do. If she survives the race. _

* * *

The race coordinator flashed all the race lights to gain the crowd's attention. Those who didn't speak Huttese huddled around those that could translate. "/The Hidden Bek's third rider has won the Great Taris Swoop Race **and** set a new track record./" Applause and hisses greeted this announcement. "/Here is Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkars, to present the prize./"

Brejik stepped forward. "People - hear me! Before I present the so called champion of the Beks with her prize there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated."

Trin shouted angrily. "You're a damn liar, Brejik."

He continued without acknowledging that Trin had spoken. "The Bek rider used a prototype engine accelerator, clearly an unfair advantage. I am withdrawing the Vulkar's prize."

The race coordinator protested, "/You can't do that, it's against our most sacred traditions./"

Brejik cut him off. "You old fool, I don't care about your traditions. I am the wave of the future. I am taking back this woman and selling her on the slave market. And nobody can stop me."

A cultured female voice came from behind Brejik. "I might have something to say about that." Bastila had overcome the neural disrupter collar and broken out of her cage.

Brejik shook his fists in rage. "What! Vulkars to me, kill this woman, kill this swoop rider, kill them all."

Bastila knocked down a guard, grabbed his sword and attacked the Vulkar leader. Trin drew her own vibroblade and began to fight the other Vulkars. She missed the security of having Carth at her back.

Bastila was holding her own against Brejik so Trin went after Redros. She was angry. _I want to see Redros dead—no, I want to kill the hutt-slime._ As she traded blows with him a portion of her mind wondered at the hate. _Why am I so angry? I barely know him. He insulted me once._

Between them Bastila and Trin made short work of the Vulkars. Bastila looked down at Brejik's body and said disdainfully, "Well, maybe those bloody Vulkar's will think twice before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner again. And as for you, if you think you're going to collect me as a prize. Wait—I don't believe this! You're—you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?" 

Trin was overwhelmed, Bastila was too much; she seemed to radiate energy and emotion. The woman's mood swings were like physical assaults. There was a red haze of anger then a cold douse of shock. The emotional overload was followed by a vision of Bastila fighting on the bridge of a ship, she confronted a darkly shrouded figure surrounded by a nimbus of evil. Trin tried to pull herself together but all she wanted to do was get as far away from Bastila as she could. "What? Oh, it's a long story."

Fortunately Bastila seemed content to carry most of the conversation by herself. "Well, we don't have time for it now. We have to get out of here before the Sith send someone to sort out this mess. Is there somewhere safe we can go?" 

Trin nodded curtly. "I've got somewhere safe to go. I was planning to take you there after I saved you from Brejik."

Bastila laughed. "Save me? Is that what you were trying to do by running in that race," she said scathingly, "In case you hadn't noticed I managed to free myself. In fact, it's probably more accurate to say that I saved you. Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn't stepped into that fight," with false heartiness she added, "You're lucky I was here to get you out of this mess."

Trin was seeing a red haze again. She swallowed. _This woman is poison._ She looked at the Jedi, took a deep breath and withdrew into formality. "Yes sir."

Bastila continued, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on Trin. "We're not out of danger yet we need to get off this planet. I need to know what kind of resources we can draw on. First, are we the only two survivors left from the Endar Spire?"

Trin shook her head. "No sir. Commander Onasi is waiting for us in our base of operations."

Bastila sighed in delight. "Carth Onasi is alive? Finally some good news."

Trin led Bastila to their abandoned apartment in the Upper City, she clenched her teeth against the seething resentment that threatened to overwhelm her. When they arrived in the apartment Carth smiled in relief. Trin was so glad to see a friendly face. Then he opened his mouth.

"Bastila—you're alive. Finally things are looking up. Now we just have to figure out a way to get off this planet."

Trin was in shock. _Okay bonehead pull yourself together. Bastila's your commanding officer, Carth's a commander in the fleet, and I—I'm some damn nobody recruit. Good enough until somebody important comes along._

"You mean," Bastila said exasperatedly, "you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet?"

Before they could continue Trin interjected. "Permission to speak, sir." Carth did a double take.

Bastila acknowledged her. "Yes soldier."

"Might I suggest that I obtain lunch for us all. It's been a long morning, sir."

"Yes that's a good suggestion, go ahead Lenstar."

"Trin, wait," Carth called then he glanced at Bastila and back to Trin. He sighed. "Come right back, okay?"

Trin nodded abruptly. She was furious, she marched out of the apartment as quickly as she could manage.

Mission called out, "We'll come with you, Trin." She and Zaalbar followed Trin out the door.

Once the door closed Trin turned to face them and in a tightly controlled voice said, "I don't really want company right now."

Mission looked a little hurt but Zaalbar steered her off in the other direction along the hall. "/We'll stay out here, in the hall, until you return, Trin./"

Trin marched to the elevator. She felt cheated. She had done the work and risked her life and for what—to save her graciousness, the Jedi. She took a deep breath. _The Republic needs that spoiled brat. For the Republic, that's what this is all about. I have a duty and I will honour it._ Trin sauntered the rest of the way to the cantina. She felt much calmer. Trin arranged a time for her duel with Twitch, the crazy Rodian and the top ranked duelist, they were going to need the credits. She picked up a lunch and headed back to base.

As she left the cantina a tall green Twi'lek stepped in front of her. "Aren't you the rider who won the Great Taris Swoop Race."

Trin answered warily. "Yes, why?"

The Twi'lek grinned viciously. "I have a message for you from Canderous Ordo."

Trin relaxed and motioned for him to continue.

"Canderous wants to meet you at this cantina tonight after the last duel."

"Which duel?"

"Your duel with Twitch."

"News travels fast. What does he want?"

"Canderous didn't say why he wanted to meet you. He only said he had an offer you couldn't refuse. Given his connections, you can see why it would be foolish to ignore his request."

"Thanks for the message. I'll be there."

"A wise choice human. Don't be late, Mandalorians are known for many things, patience isn't one of them."

* * *

Carth watched Trin's back as she stomped out the door.

Behind him Bastila continued, oblivious to the feelings of those around her. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Carth turned back to face her. "We've been trying to find you, remember?"

"I see." In her most supercilious tone of voice Bastila proclaimed, "Now, that I'm back in charge of this mission, we can start doing things properly. Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than when you **rescued** me."

Carth shook his head. "I know you're new at this, Bastila, but a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth. **I** am a member of the Jedi Order and **this** is **my** mission." She looked at him sharply. "Don't forget that."

Carth clenched his jaw in frustration.

Bastila continued blithely, "My Battle Meditation has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure." 

Carth slammed his fist down on the table.

Bastila turned to stare at him.

He spoke slowly and emphasized each word. "Your talents might win us a few battles, but that does not make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will. A good leader also notices the efforts of those around her."

Bastila stopped. She couldn't control her chagrin at having been the one that was captured. _Carth and—Trin hadn't needed rescuing, had found allies and I, a Jedi, was dressed up like a joy girl and put on display. This is beneath me. _She took a deep breath closed her eyes and silently recited the Jedi code. _There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the force._

Carth watched Bastila impassively.

Bastila stated calmly, "Yes—you're right of course! I apologize Carth. This has been a difficult time for me. Of course, I'm happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

"First off we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. Secondly, you cannot treat Trin this way. She has been an integral part of finding and freeing you from the Black Vulkars."

Bastila sat at the table. "Tell me about—Trin."

Carth eyed the Jedi suspiciously. "I'd have thought you'd know all about her, after all, your group requested her transfer."

"That was not **my** doing. Now tell me what is she like, what did she do. I—I feel I made a poor first impression and I'd like to make amends."

Carth wasn't sure what to make of Bastila, but he filled her in on most of their activities over the last few days. "We crashed in the Upper City five days ago. By the morning of the third day we were both recovered enough to get to work. Trin made some credits to buy supplies by playing pazaak and fighting in the dueling ring under the name The Mysterious Stranger."

Bastila stopped him."Please do not take this the wrong way, but why did Trin fight in the dueling ring rather than you."

Carth shook his head. "I didn't want her to, she went off and fought the first one without warning me. She was convinced that it was more likely I'd be recognized and that she was more expendable."

"Fair points, please continue."

"We managed to get invited to a party thrown by some Sith junior officers where we commandeered a couple of Sith uniforms. The next day we went down to the Lower city where we met Mission and Zaalbar. On Mission's advice, we went to see Gadon Thek the leader of the Hidden Bek gang. He had information about your situation. We made a deal with him: we retrieved his stolen prototype engine accelerator from the Black Vulkars and he sponsored Trin in the swoop race. The following morning we went to the Under City and among other things broke into the Vulkar base and got the accelerator. Trin's original plan was not to win the race but to survive it so that she could engineer your rescue."

"What other things?"

Carth paused. He really wasn't sure how much he wanted to say. "Trin has a talent for drawing out other people's troubles and helping them. At the same time as looking for you she aided many desperate sentients. She helped people that had bounties on their heads escape from the local crime lord's wrath, rescued Zaalbar from Gamorrean slavers, found some Rakghoul serum and made it available to an honest doctor, she helped the downtrodden and desperate everywhere we went—she just never quits, she wouldn't give up on anyone—"

At that moment the door slid open to admit Trin, Mission and Zaalbar.

Bastila went over and helped Trin with the bags of food. "Thank you," she said warmly, "I'm famished; lunch was a excellent idea. As we're eating perhaps we can discuss ideas for escaping Taris."

Trin was so relieved that Bastila was no longer shooting emotional daggers at her that she actually returned her smile.

As they took the lunch bags to the table Bastila said, "I apologize, Trin, for my taciturn manner. This has been a difficult time for me. Carth has, rightfully, pointed out we need to work together." She put the bags down on the table, and stuck out a hand. "Can we start over? I am Bastila Shan."

Trin put down the last bag and took Bastila's hand. "I'm Trin Lenstar, nice to meet you, Bastila."

Over lunch they started planning.

Bastila mused, "I think we'll need some help getting off Taris. Maybe, if we ask around, one of the locals can help us out. We should probably start by asking around in the cantinas."

Trin smiled. "I may have made some progress in that direction already. While I was out a messenger from Canderous Ordo approached me. Canderous wants to meet with me after tonight's duel to discuss an offer I couldn't refuse." 

Carth groaned. "Another duel?"

Trin addressed Carth. "We need the credits and now it's a buy to speaking with Canderous. You don't have to come, I can go on my own."

Carth shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You shouldn't be facing a Mandalorian alone under any circumstances but particularly not coming out of a duel. What if you're injured? I'm coming with you."

Bastila nodded. "I agree and I'll come too. I may be able to sense any duplicity on this Mandalorian's part."

* * *

She won, again. The fight with Twitch had been difficult; the crazy Rodian had no sense of self-preservation. At the exit Carth jabbed Trin with a medpac

She smiled in relief. "Thanks, I needed that."

Trin collected her winnings and went to find Canderous. He was sitting at a table with a vid-screen. "Nice fight." He noted professionally as she sat down. Carth and Bastila stood behind her chair, like sentinels. Canderous handed her a bottle of Tarisian ale. She took a sip, after her exertions it slid smoothly down her throat.

Canderous had a strong presence and an expressive voice. He was a very large man, tall and extremely muscular. "I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive. You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."

"What are you talking about?"

Canderous grinned. "My name's Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them and I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand. But lately Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet."

Trin took another sip of ale. "How do you plan to do that?" 

"I've got a plan to escape Taris but I can't do it alone. I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That's where you come in." 

Canderous' voice was mesmerizing and the strong ale she was drinking wasn't helping. Trin was having a difficult time keeping her mind on business.

Carth leaned down and spoke near her ear. "Merc's like this don't have a lick of conscience—They'll betray you in a heartbeat. This could be a trap."

Canderous obviously had sharp ears. He looked menacingly at Carth. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to your friend, aren't I."

Trin was in a heightened state: the exhilaration of battle; the Tarisian ale; Canderous' sexy voice; Carth's whiskers rubbing her neck; and something else— some dark vision of Canderous and Carth fighting for—for Trin was confused. _I don't want this!_ She rubbed her forehead and imagined herself physically pushing the vision away. Suddenly her mind cleared. Her perception shifted; everything seemed normal again. Canderous was a dangerous old warrior, Carth a friend she wistfully wished could be more and she could focus again.

Canderous was talking, she'd missed some of what he'd said. "is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns." 

Trin smiled sweetly. "What's in this for me?"

Canderous grinned back at her. "Here's the deal: you bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet—Davik's flag ship, the Ebon Hawk."

Trin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How are you going to manage that?"

Canderous sat back and shook his head. "Uh-uh-uh. Not yet. First, you bring me the launch codes then I'll tell you the rest of my plan."

"I'll be back when I get those codes from the military base." She said firmly.

Canderous' grin widened. "Good luck - You're going to need it. The entrance to the base is sealed up tight and protected by an encrypted security system. Getting in won't be easy. It'll take a top of the line astro-mech droid to slice through it. Lucky for you I know just the place to get a droid like that." 

Trin sighed resignedly. "Where and how much?"

Canderous shrugged. "I don't know how much, you'll have to negotiate with her yourself. Davik was having a droid custom built by Janice Nall. You'll find her at her droid and droid supply shop in the Upper City. Just tell her Canderous sent you and she'll sell you the droid."

Trin narrowed her eyes and leaned forward putting her hands flat on the table. "Why don't you do this yourself?"

Canderous chuckled at the suspicion obvious in her manner. "Normally I would, but everyone knows who I work for. If I broke into the Sith base, they'd send an army down on Davik's estate to get those codes back. That's why I need you."

Trin leaned back nodding. "Okay, Canderous - you've got a deal." 

Bastila interjected quietly, "I don't sense any deception from him, which is surprising. This may be exactly what we need."

Canderous leered at Bastila. "Oh, I'm good at fulfilling needs, Princess." Then he returned his gaze to Trin. "I'll meet you in Javyar's cantina, it's in the Lower City. You find me when you've got those launch codes and I'll make sure we both get off this rock." Canderous slipped out of the booth and left. 

Carth and Bastila sat down.

Trin sighed. "Even with the winnings from my last duel we can't afford a droid."

Bastila asked, "Do we have anything we can sell?"

Carth shook his head. "Nothing that isn't on our backs."

Trin shrugged. "Pazaak is out, no one in the card room will even talk to me anymore. There's only one option." She stood and headed towards the front of the cantina.

Bastila turned to Carth, he looked ill at ease. "What is she doing?"

"She's gone to challenge Bendak Starkiller. I hate this, but she's right it's the only way to raise the credits quickly."

"I don't understand. Clearly, this is somehow different than the previous duel."

Carth replied, "Starkiller is a Mandalorian thug with a government bounty on his head who retired from the ring when death matches were banned." 

Bastila stuttered in shock, "Y—Y—You don't mean she's going to challenge him to a death match. You do. This is barbaric—it's a travesty of justice. I cannot allow her to participate such a heinous spectacle." 

Carth grabbed her arm before she could chase after Trin. "Justice is in a little short supply here on Taris. If she takes Starkiller in a death match she can collect her share of the winnings and the government bounty on his head. You won't be able to talk her out of this, she feels it's her responsibility." 

"Why would this be anymore her responsibility than yours or mine?"

Carth looked down at his hands in shame. "Because I once objected to all the credits she was giving away to help people. She feels guilty for having put their interests ahead of the mission."

Bastila started to retort in righteous indignation, "Well, she should"

Carth cut her off. "You need to understand that she's fighting Starkiller for the right to save their lives, to cut through the endless misery on Taris. She was right. A victimized woman's life **is** worth more than 200 credits."

Bastila sat back against the bench. "So, she's exorcising her inner demons by killing this Mandalorian."

"In a way. Trin is a woman of compassion; she can't pass by a sentient in need. Not when it's in her own best interest and not when she can convince herself it won't compromise her duty." Carth fell silent. His thoughts were in turmoil. _She's too good to be true, I know I can't trust these—these feelings. I can't trust her. This is just desire and there is no denying she is desirable._

Trin returned to the table. "The duel will be tomorrow morning, we can hit the Sith base in the afternoon and meet up with Canderous before dinner." She grinned. "Cheer up! With any luck by this time tomorrow we'll be off this hunk of rock."

Bastila looked almost offended by her cheeriness. Carth just looked worried.

* * *

The crowd roared and cheered. Trin felt relief, no triumph, only relief. She ignored the crowd and limped past Bendak Starkiller's lifeless body towards the exit. Each step released a litany of minor pains, through clenched teeth she chanted, "Never again, never again, never again" As she passed into the shadow of the stadium's entrance hot tears coursed down her cheeks. She'd killed a man for the entertainment of a howling mob and it had been—exciting. _I was having fun, I liked it, the cheering, the crowd, the triumph as he slumped to the ground at my feet. _She was exhausted, she lurched left against the wall and found she just couldn't keep moving. As she started to slide, strong hands lifted her.

Carth was there, he carried her into the med bay. "It's okay, Trin. It's okay."

She smiled wanly at him. "Made my blood money, got another guilt trip to purge." She mumbled before passing out. She was a mess. The fight had been very close. They'd very nearly lost her.

Carth tried not to think of what she had implied. _Was it an invitation? No, that had been one desperate night. We agreed, one night._ He shoved the memory into the dark recesses of his mind.

After the medic patched her up, Trin perked up. She seemed unnaturally alert, she was pleased to be past the duel and onto mission related business. She collected her winnings then headed to the Lower City and collected her bounty. Carth and Bastila followed her like a comet's tail.

Everything proceeded as planned. By evening they were heading back to the Lower City to meet Canderous. Trin was running on stimtabs, Carth urged her to rest and recuperate but she couldn't stop. Some second sense told her to hurry; the urgency was palpable like an accelerating drum beat.

She sauntered slowly up to Canderous' table to disguise her limp.

As she sat down, he said, "I figured you'd be back. Neither of us are getting off this planet unless we work together."

He looked at her appraisingly, noting her injuries. Amazing. She was beaten near to death by Starkiller this morning, stormed a military base this afternoon and she's still on her feet. "Now, I know the Sith military base had a break in. I know it was you. I know you've got those departure codes I need. So what do you say? We can join forces and I can get you inside Davik's base—and right to the Ebon Hawk."

Trin nodded. "Okay, but how are you going to get me inside Davik's estate?"

Canderous grinned. "Davik's always looking to recruit new talent. I'll tell him how you won that swoop race. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple of days while he runs some background checks on you—that's standard procedure."

Bastila bristled. "This is too risky, we should find another way."

Canderous sneered at her. "You got another plan sister, or you just objecting because you didn't think of it."

"No, I—don't have another plan. I would rather not place my life in your hands, however."

Trin patted Bastila's arm in a placating manner.

Canderous growled, "I can same the same about you. That makes us even. Fortunately, we both want to get off this rock, right?"

Trin nodded and motioned for Canderous to continue.

"While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris. Come on—I've got an air speeder nearby to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris the better."

Trin looked closely at Canderous, she put out her arm. After hesitating a second, he clasped her wrist in a warrior's grasp. With a surprising show of strength, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. "I, Trin Lenstar and you, Canderous Ordo, will capture the Ebon Hawk and escape this death trap of a planet, together."

Canderous saw the warrior in her eyes, he saw respect and he saw trust. She was offering to be his comrade in arms, to guard his back and she was asking him to do the same. In a voice gruff with strange emotions he replied, "I, Canderous of the clan Ordo, and you, Trin Lenstar, will capture the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris." He paused momentarily. "Together."

"Witnessed," snapped Carth grimly.

Bastila looked inquiringly at them all.

Trin released Canderous' arm. "Bastila, you'll stick out like a sore thumb at Davik's. Why don't you head back to the base and prepare Mission and Zaalbar to leave. Take my commlink. Carth will call you when we're on our way."

Bastila nodded and rushed off, it wasn't until she was on the way up the elevator in the apartment that she wondered why Trin was giving orders. But even then she knew why she was following them._ She's still a natural leader. She's charismatic, intelligent, well-spoken and knows instinctively how to treat people._ She smiled grimly and muttered to herself, "It seems clear that apparent youth cannot rob one of such basic attributes."

Carth and Trin followed Canderous to his air speeder and headed to Davik's estate. After tiresome introductions and an informative tour, Davik left the three of them on their own to enjoy the delights of his guest quarters. 

Canderous said urgently, "Okay, we're inside. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system then we can get the rest of your group and get off this planet. No sense waiting around here the sooner we get off Taris the better."

Trin tapped a finger on her cheek. "I think one or more of us should visit the slave quarters."

Carth raised an eyebrow and said hesitantly, "Um, why?"

Canderous laughed.

Trin blushed. "Well, appetites aside, slaves often have the inside story on a household. We may be able to get some useful information from them."

Carth shook his head irritably. "Fine, fine, let's go."

Canderous sat down and put his feet up. "Call me, when you want something dead."

Trin and Carth headed down the hall to the slave quarters. They were taken to separate rooms. Trin had a lovely massage. She suppressed her sense of urgency and spoke soothingly to the slave. She learned that the former pilot of the Ebon Hawk was being punished for stealing spice, a strong narcotic, from Davik's production lab.

A half hour later she exited the slave quarters to find Carth pacing. "Come on. I mean—I love a massage as much as the next guy, but we're not exactly on vacation here. We need to get going."

As they walked back to their quarters, Trin couldn't resist the urge to tease him. She wrapped her arms around herself and said, "Now Carth, if they didn't make you feel as heavenly as I do I think you should march right back and ask for better service."

Carth's right eyebrow rose at the word heavenly. "What exactly took you so long in there?" then looked away and said waspishly, "No, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know!"

When they entered their quarters, Canderous looked up, saw the looks on their faces and started laughing. After he calmed down, he said to Trin. "So what, other than that Gerig has magic fingers, did you find out?"

"It turns out that a the Ebon Hawk's pilot got caught stealing spice from the spice lab last night and is currently enjoying the hospitality of Davik's torture suite."

Canderous growled approvingly.

Carth grinned sheepishly. "Good job, Trin. Let's go."

Canderous led them through Davik's estate to the torture chamber by a circuitous route designed to avoid premature detection. They destroyed the torture droids and freed the pilot. He was more than happy to share the codes with them.

As they made their way to the hanger Trin's sense of anticipation reached a fevered pitch. Her hands were shaking as she tried to enter the code into Davik's computer. Carth looked at her questioningly.

Trin shook her head and said grimly, "Something's coming. Something bad."

As she finished entering the codes, they heard an explosion outside. Trin accessed the news-net on the computer, it was bad, the Sith were bombarding the planet. They ran for the hangar only to find they were not alone. Davik Kang and Calo Nord had the same plan.

Davik said to Calo, "Damn those Sith—they're bombing the whole planet! I knew they'd turn on us sooner or—well, look what we got here! Thieves in the hangar. So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your getaway and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't going to happen!"

Calo grinned maliciously. "Canderous." He turned to Davik and said, "I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"

"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all."

Canderous concentrated his fire on Calo, while Carth and Trin took down Davik. When Davik fell Calo pulled out a thermal detonator. "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking all you with me! This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" Just then the hanger shuddered under the weight of a Sith missile. Calo yelled, "Damn those Sith! They'll bring this whole hangar down around our ears!" Then the ceiling fell in on top of him. It would have been funny, if they weren't running for their lives.

Trin raced for the ship with Carth and Canderous. Carth fired the engine up and they blazed to the apartment. After picking up the rest of the team, the Ebon Hawk shot skyward. The launch codes got them past the automated weaponry but there was still a fleet out there. Carth and Bastila prepared for the jump to hyperspace. The Hawk had six fighters on her tail. Trin and Canderous ran to the gun turrets. The controls felt right in Trin's hands and the movements of the fighters obvious, easily predicted. She blew all her targets out of the sky then they were safely in hyperspace.

Trin climbed down out of the turret, she felt light headed. She made her way forward to the common area and sat down. Canderous wandered in. She grinned triumphantly to him then her eyes glazed over and she slumped down falling off her seat. A pool of blood formed around her body.

Canderous shouted, "Warrior down."

Bastila and Mission ran down from the cockpit as Canderous turned Trin over to reveal a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her side.

Mission choked back a scream.

Bastila grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out the kolto packs. Canderous pulled off Trin's armour and ripped open the back of her shirt. He grunted in relief, "No organs hit; it's just a flesh wound." Canderous pulled out the hunk of metal and Bastila packed the wound with kolto before she dressed it. Canderous carried the unconscious woman to a bunk. _She is so small. In fact she's smaller than either Bastila or Mission. How does so much fire fit in such a small package?_

Carth came in as Canderous put her down. "How is she?"

Canderous straighten up. "Worn out I imagine. Was she using stims?"

Carth nodded.

Canderous shook his head. "Between the stims and the battle high she probably was too pumped to even feel the wound. She's lost a fair amount of blood for someone her size." Then he shrugged. "But she's in no danger, now." 

Canderous left, he had noticed the tension between Trin and Carth at Davik's estate. It was the type of tension that did not require a third party.

Carth kneeled by the bed and touched her head briefly. _No fever this time._ He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her hand. _Too good, remember, too good to be true._


	2. Taris to Dantooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 2, Taris to Dantooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 2  
Taris to Dantooine  


* * *

Trin woke slowly; she had been dreaming. Mission sat nearby and watched her anxiously. Trin smiled reassuringly. "I had the strangest dream." 

Mission frowned. "It seemed more like a nightmare." 

Trin furrowed her brow trying to recapture the feeling. "I was being followed no—preceded by a dark shape. Everywhere I went this ominous gray cloud stood before me, preceding my every move with some move of it's own. It was like being a shadow." 

Mission giggled. "Weird dream. But hey, I once dreamed I was being chased by a protein snack." 

Trin giggled with Mission. "Yeah, I've had dreams like that."

* * *

Bastila stood just outside the room, where she inadvertently eavesdropped. She'd frozen in shock as Trin described her dream. _I have to talk to the council. She senses something._

Bastila couldn't face Trin, she needed to think, to calm down.

* * *

Trin looked around confused. "So Mission, why am I in bed? And how did I get here?" She sat up and noticed her state of disarray. "And what happened to my shirt?" 

Mission smirked mischievously. "Well, Canderous ripped open your shirt and carried you through here." 

Trin eyed the young Twi'lek doubtfully. "Out with it, give me the rest of the story." 

Mission giggled again. "You had a hunk of metal in your side, probably from the explosion in Davik's hanger." Her eyes changed, they were haunted. "Anyway after the fire fight with the Sith fighters you came down to the common area and Canderous said you passed out. There was a lot of blood, everywhere." 

Trin shook her head. "Strange, I never felt a thing." Then she shrugged. Mission wasn't listening she stared off into space. With a flash of insight Trin realized that the discussion had reminded her of Taris' fate. Trin sat up and put her arms around her young friend. Finally, the dam burst and Mission began to cry. After she ran out of tears, Mission talked about Taris, Zaalbar, the Hidden Beks, and finally, her missing older brother, Griff. 

Trin lifted Mission's chin and looked her in the eye. "You'll find your brother, I'm sure of it, and if I can help, I will." 

Mission smiled, thankfully. Trin pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back. Soon the young tough was asleep. Trin lowered her friend down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She whispered, "Sleep and heal, Mission. Sleep and heal."

* * *

Canderous was sitting in the main area with a drink in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow as Trin entered the room and smirked. "I thought Republic tucked you in." 

Trin blushed. She strolled over to sit across from Canderous. She said seriously, "I'm glad you had my back." 

He nodded. 

"Where are Bastila, Zaalbar and Carth?" 

"The Jedi Princess is off meditating. The Wookiee just ate then headed off to the bunk room." Then with a raised eyebrow said, "So that leaves your tame Republic soldier in the cockpit flying solo." He chuckled as she blushed again. "And as much as I'm enjoying the view you may want to do something about that shirt before you go see him." He grinned. "Or not." 

Trin blushed once more and rolled her eyes. "Pervert!" She wrapped the remains of her shirt around her middle and went forward to talk to Carth. Mission's rambling reminisces had reminded her that there was something she had to do—to tell him. 

Carth sat in the cockpit and stared blindly into space. _I am obsessed with her. This needs to end. Taris was a mistake and she—she isn't thinking of me._ Just then her voice sounded behind him, he hadn't heard her come in. 

"Carth, can—can I talk to you?" 

"Sure beautiful, pull up a seat." Carth said in what he hoped sounded like a carefree manner. She curled up in the copilot's chair. He glanced in her direction. "How are you feeling? Where's Mission, she's supposed to be keeping an eye on you?" 

She smiled. "I'm tired, but okay. Mission did watch over me but she—well, she's hurting over Taris." 

Carth stared moodily at the blinking lights on the control board. "Yeah, it's pretty tough to take, losing your home." 

Trin nodded in agreement. She was nervous. She had won some respect from Carth and she desperately wanted him to trust her but she had lied. 

Carth watched Trin, the emotions danced across her face. It was one of the things he liked about her. The quick play of feelings she showed when her guard was down. "What's eating you gorgeous?" 

She bit her lip and started rambling, "I'm not sure where to begin. I—I don't want any lies between us." 

Carth turned and stared at the control board, again. _Here it comes. I knew it, I **knew** it._

"It isn't just you" She looked despairingly at him. "I—My service record is inaccurate. That is I told some lies—let me tell you about my past—my childhood." 

He didn't say anything. 

Trin stifled a sob and got up to leave. 

Carth stood, casually strode over and closed the door then crossed his arms. "Go ahead," he said noncommittally. He stared at a spot above her head and waited. 

She took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "I—I grew up in a hospital in Grensorast on Deralia. My mother was involved in a chemical accident during her pregnancy with me. It affected my development, specifically, my joint development. My parents were poor miners. For my own protection I had to stay in the hospital. I was actually a ward of the state, but my family visited fairly regularly." 

Carth nodded; his eyes dropped to her face. 

"I was rarely allowed out of bed, my joints were brittle. They ached constantly. I was told that once I stopped growing there was a treatment. So, I waited, I had little choice. I was educated by vid hookup. When I was about eight I discovered holo networks and started making holo friends. Most of them were much older than I, many were shut-ins or terminally ill. They reminisced about their childhoods, spouses and children. Through them I found I had a talent for alien tongues. I sought opportunities to communicate with other sentients, to learn their ways." 

"Sounds lonely." 

Trin smiled sadly. "There wasn't much physical contact. You can't expect doctors and nurses to fill that need. Only my brother ever hugged me, my parents were afraid they'd break me. But Darid would stop by on his way home from school. It was the highlight of my day for years. But the war held an irresistible lure for my big brother. When I was ten he enlisted. I missed him terribly but he couldn't have been happier. The messages he sent were full of cheer and bravery, you—you were his hero. He had seen you decorated in a ceremony on Coruscant, he sent me a clip of the ceremony. You were tall and handsome. Every soldier's ideal. I think he was one of many that tried to live up to your standard." 

Carth stared stonily into space. _She had a crush on me, no, on Carth Onasi, war hero. Great_. 

"When I was fourteen he came home with a girlfriend, Celeste. She was a tall, willowy woman and a scout. She'd spent some time on the Outer Rim before the Republic recruited her. I idolized her, she was everything I wanted to be and she encouraged me. She was very impressed at my ability with languages. She told me to keep learning, that if my surgeries worked out maybe I could join the fleet someday." Trin sniffed. "When I was fifteen they decided to give me growth inhibitors. Once they stopped my growth they could operate. I was so excited. They shipped me to a hospital on a space station. The cycle of operations, drug treatment and recovery took two years. Darid only visited me there once, but his messages and encouragement helped keep me sane. My parents were so thrilled that their daughter would be able to walk, and have a normal life. They decorated a room for me in their house. They sent me pictures. My life was finally going to begin." 

Carth watched as tears started flowing down her face. 

She continued in an emotionless voice. "Six months before my release I was sent to a physical therapy centre on the surface for my final recovery. I learned to move under gravity. My parents were supposed to be coming to visit. I became convinced that either they didn't want me back or they couldn't regain custody of me. No one would answer my questions. Two days before my release a case worker came to explain that I'd be living in a home for orphaned teens. She was stuck with the unpleasant task of telling me my family was gone. A mudslide had wiped out Grensorast. Further, when they'd tried to contact my brother through the fleet they discovered that his ship, The Reliance, had been destroyed." 

Carth stepped closer, put an arm around her and nodded grimly. "I was at that battle, all hands on The Reliance were lost." 

Trin took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Carth. "I didn't think it would matter, it was an escape, an adventure. I contacted Celeste. She vouched for me so I could enlist. We claimed all my records were destroyed with my hometown and that I was a 22 year old, experienced translator and scout with first hand knowledge of dozens of rim worlds. That was three years ago." 

She continued fairly calmly, "When my medical records caught up with me, someone in HQ put me on the supply runs instead of kicking me out of the fleet. They claimed it was due to concern for my fragile physical state. But I was fully recovered it wasn't necessary. I think someone had dropped a hint in the right ear. I was never able to confirm my suspicions because Celeste died on The Endeavor the following year." Trin stopped and waited; she looked into his warm brown eyes as they widened in shock. But the first thing out of his mouth was the last thing she expected. 

Carth whispered, more to himself than her, "You're twenty." His mind was spinning. _She's twenty, twenty, you dirty old man, she's twenty and has a bad crush on Carth Onasi, war hero._

Trin frowned. "Yes, Carth, I'm trying to tell you I lied about my experience when I enlisted. I may have needlessly endangered lives by pretending first hand experience I don't have." 

He let go of her and jumped back, an expression of dawning horror crept over his face. _I'm old enough to be her father._

Trin looked miserable. "I could have failed in my duty and I'm sorry, I put my crewmates in danger, I put you in danger." 

Carth looked up, closed his eyes for a moment then forgave and rejected her all at once. "Don't worry about it, kid. Fudging the numbers a little to enlist is not all that uncommon. The fact is you are a talented young lady." 

Trin wanted to shout at him, as Mission had, to make him see more than a kid. But she could sense it was hopeless. He'd found the excuse he needed to keep her at arms length. Any hopes or dreams of him—Trin tightened her jaw. "Thanks for understanding, Carth. I'd appreciate it if you didn't turn me over to the nursery just yet." 

He frowned at her. "Nursery?" He shook his head. "I stand by what I said on Taris. You are probably one of the most skilled women I've ever met. You've saved my butt more than once and I'm lucky you were here to help on this mission." 

Trin nodded. She thanked him and walked heavily out of the cockpit. She was angry. Her attempt to gain Carth's trust by being honest with him had done the opposite. She gritted her teeth. _Despite you, I will save you. You will be happy again._

* * *

Carth wanted to call her back. But there was nothing to say. She was twenty, he was thirty-eight. Whatever she wanted him to say—it just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Trin wandered back into the common area. "Where did you get that drink, Canderous?" 

He pointed to the storage units at the back of the room with his chilled bottle of Tarisian Ale. "Davik kept a well-stocked ship." 

She searched through the cupboards and found protein snacks, a bottle of Deralian whiskey, ice and a glass. She put them down on the table opposite Canderous then went back to the bank of storage units. Her diligent searching was rewarded by the discovery of clothing. Unfortunately, little of it would fit her. She found a utility vest in her size. Without regard for Canderous' presence she pulled of her torn bloody shirt and put on the vest. It was unlike her to wear a sleeveless garment. It showed her scars. She sat down opposite the large Mandalorian and poured herself some whiskey on ice. 

She looked at him challengingly. "If you're about to comment on my second show, don't." 

Canderous did enjoy the view when her shirt came off, she had a spare muscular frame and nicely shaped breasts. He liked the way the vest hugged her body. The scars on her shoulders and wrists seem almost decorative. But it was not Trin's womanly traits that had attracted Canderous' attention. It was the force of her personality and the fire in her belly. He was perfectly willing to admire the package, he might've even bedded her if she hadn't been enamoured with the republic grunt but he was more interested in Trin, the warrior. 

Trin eyed Canderous. "I've only ever had second hand information on your people. Tell me about Mandalorians." 

Canderous snorted. 

"As payment for the peep show." 

Canderous laughed. "You want to hear tales of my exploits? Of the worlds I've seen and fought, of the enemies I've seen die by my hand? Sure, I'll humour you." He paused as he took a swig of his drink. "My name is Canderous of the Mandalorian clan Ordo. I've been fighting across the galaxy for 40 of your years. For my people it's the honour and glory of battle that rules us. It's through combat that we prove our worth, gain renown and make our fortunes." 

Trin asked slowly, "Prove your worth to whom?" 

Canderous looked at her sharply. "To other Mandalorians, to ourselves and to potential mates." 

"Why do you work as a mercenary?" 

HE grimaced. "Times have changed now. The Mandalore clans have been scattered across the Outer Rim, The Republic is in decline and the Sith Empire rises to take its place. The clans as they were, aren't a threat, but the galaxy fears us." He snorted. "People think we war out of spite or bloodlust. They don't understand, and fear that. We only wanted the challenge of the battle, and the glory from it—win or lose. And we lost." 

"So it's the struggle that matters. The struggle and how a warrior meets it." 

Canderous nodded. A fleeting look of sadness crossed his face before he schooled it into his habitual sneer. "But now I have no real challenges. Crushing Davik's enemies and the pathetic gangs in the Lower City of Taris could not be considered the most glorious of tasks." 

Trin stood and put a hand on Canderous' shoulder. He sat silently for several minutes. 

Finally Canderous spoke in a pained gravelly voice, "When I think of the battles I've fought—the thousands I've killed—the worlds I've burned—I weep for my past." He sat silent for a time. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "We will never again speak of this." 

Trin gave his shoulder a pat then went back to her seat. They drank together in a silence that gradually changed from morose to comfortable.

* * *

Bastila was engaged in an activity that did not befit a Jedi. The council would want a full report on the Taris incident. They would undoubtedly want to know more about Trin's role in events. Bastila was not one to shirk her duty but being near Trin was **very** difficult. Trin manipulated the force on an instinctive level; it surged wildly around her. For a force adept it was like standing to close to a whirlwind. The lack of discipline had brought Bastila's mind forcibly to thoughts and memories she usually buried deeply. Although the other woman would not speak of it Bastila was sure she had sensed this turmoil. So torn between a need to maintain her self-control and her dedication to duty, Bastila had resorted to skulking. It had started inadvertently when she happened to overhear Trin describe her dream to Mission. Since then she'd followed Trin as she formed and strengthened bonds with the others: first with Mission, then Carth and finally Canderous. Bastila had managed to catch parts of Trin's conversation with Mission and Canderous but not Carth. 

Bastila listened to the lengthy silence in the common room with growing dismay. _What could they be doing?_ With a sick conviction that she would see something she didn't want to Bastila walked into the room.. 

As Bastila entered the common area; Canderous lit a cigaro. He offered one to Trin; she smiled but refused with a languorous wave. Trin's torn shirt was on the floor and she was wore a short tight vest. Bastila tried to stroll through the room nonchalantly as she wondered if she'd missed the beginning or the end of their—conversation. She walked through to the cockpit.

* * *

Carth paced in the limited confines of the cockpit. He muttered, "Twenty? Twenty! Twenty." Just then a female voice sounded behind him. "Not now, not again Trin—" He trailed off as he turned and saw Bastila. "Um, sorry." 

Bastila stood in the entrance to the cockpit. Without preamble she asked, "Carth, could you please explain the significance of the vow between Canderous and Trin that you witnessed in Javyar's cantina." 

Carth looked at her blankly for a moment. "It was a warrior's vow, a mission vow. They were making a commitment to the mission and each other. I was surprised and suspicious when he reciprocated the vow." 

"Reciprocated?" 

"Essentially she vowed make his priorities, getting himself off planet, her priorities. He could have just accepted that vow. Though she made it pretty clear she wanted him to return the favour." 

"So when he made his vow, he was committing to getting all of us off planet." 

"And to her credit, he followed through. This time anyway." 

"Do you think there's anything else between them?" 

"What? No! No." 

Bastila had a sudden thought. "Zaalbar swore a life debt to her, and Mission follows Zaalbar. Is there some sort of bond or connection between the two of you?" 

Carth grimaced as though Bastila had punched a bruise. "No, not really. We both vowed to protect the Republic when we signed with the fleet, of course. So it was our joint duty to find you and get you off planet." Carth sighed. "She risked her life repeatedly to insure the success of the mission and that we could—could still be the good guys out there. She went beyond the call of duty."


	3. Dantooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 3, Dantooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 3  
Dantooine  


* * *

Bastila exited the Ebon Hawk as soon as the hatch opened. She said abruptly, "Stay here! I must go speak to the council about—certain developments." 

Trin shrugged off Bastila's declaration. Carth wandered out of the cockpit and eyed Trin's new look. She winked and flexed her arms in a muscle man pose. 

Carth shook his head. "Nice biceps, beautiful. What's with the new look?" 

Trin glanced at Canderous. "Warrior man expressed an interest in seeing more skin." 

Canderous smirked at both the truth of the statement and the confusion it caused. 

Carth looked at Canderous with dismay, which he quickly covered with a cough. He muttered, "I'll check the engines." Then he wandered aft. 

Canderous beckoned Trin. She obediently came closer to the Mandalorian. He stood, held her by the shoulders and looked down into her face. "Don't make me your cat's paw. I may choose to make you live up to your claims." 

Trin was suddenly very aware of Canderous' masculinity. _This is not the kind of relationship I want to have with him_. "I'm sorry, Canderous."

* * *

Carth walked quickly to the engine room. _No. Not Canderous, it can't be true. But Bastila asked if there was anything else between them. No. I don't believe it._

* * *

Bastila rushed off the ship to the council chambers and bowed to the masters. She reported on the events that transpired on Taris. As she expected they asked about Trin. "She is using the force subconsciously; it whirls around her like an untamed beast. She also had a disturbing dream in which she was shadowing some dark presence." 

Master Vander asked, "Did she speak to you of this dream, Bastila?" 

"No Master. She and I have not spent any more time together than necessary. I find her presence extremely disconcerting and she seems unsettled when I'm nearby." 

Master Vrook frowned at Bastila. "Sometimes our duties are unpleasant, Padawan," he said sternly, "That is not a good reason to avoid them." 

"My apologies Master Vrook. Based on comments from the others, I believe that Trin has been experiencing the same visions of events involving Darth Revan that I have seen. I may be the catalyst for these visions. I felt caution was in order." 

Master Vander asked, "What have these visions revealed?" 

"Nothing so far, Master Vander. They were visions or perhaps memories of my confrontation with Revan." 

Master Vander nodded, "The time has come. We will see Trin now." 

Bastila returned to the ship. She found Canderous, Carth, Mission, Trin and Zaalbar eating in the common area. She hurried over to Trin and said breathlessly, "I have spoken briefly with the council; they request an audience with you. We should go at once." 

Carth said curiously, "An audience with the Jedi Council? That's pretty unusual for someone who isn't even a Jedi. What's this about Bastila?" 

Bastila turned to face Carth. "I'm sorry Carth, it's a council matter. I can't tell you." 

Carth looked troubled but said, "I don't like this but I don't want to get you in trouble with the Jedi Council. We'll try it your way for now." 

Trin and Bastila made their way to the council chambers. Trin entered the large chamber with trepidation. 

An older Twi'lek with a congenial face spoke, "Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate you are here. We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council." Master Zhar gestured to the older light skinned human man, "With me are Master Vrook," then to a very short, large eared, sage green sentient, "Master Vandar and, of course," he gestured to the dark skinned human man, "the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak. Padawan Bastila I am sure you are already familiar with." 

Trin nodded respectfully to each Master in turn. There was a sense of expectation in the room. Trin felt the pressure of the council's scrutiny as a physical thing. _They want something from me. _She ignored the intrusive sensation and waited passively. 

Master Zhar finally broke the silence. "Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force. We are considering you for training." 

Trin looked at Master Zhar in disbelief. _I don't want to be a Jedi._ "I don't know if I'm ready for this." 

Master Zhar took her literally. "Do not worry, I am confident you can learn." 

Trin was about to tell him she had no interest in becoming a Jedi when she was suddenly assailed by pure fury. She clenched her hands. Trin imagined the anger as a wall she was pushing away from. Once her head was clear she realized she had missed something, the masters were talking. 

Master Vrook said, "—certain Revan is truly dead? What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?" 

"We should discuss this matter more fully in private." Master Vandar instructed, "Bastila, you and your companion must go. This is a matter for the Council alone." 

Trin nodded wearily and plodded back to the Ebon Hawk. She was exhausted. 

Carth watched as the two women approached the ship. Bastila walked at a brisk pace preoccupied with her own thoughts. Trin lagged behind Bastila, she leaned on the rail for support. Carth ran to Trin; her eyes were haunted and she was shaking. He asked in an urgent whisper, "What did they do to you in there?" 

Trin shook her head weakly, "Nothing. Something's happening. I'm so scared. I do not like those old men, I do not like them at all." 

Carth helped Trin back to the ship. He was ready to put her back into bed but she shook her head. Trin headed to the common area and flopped down in a chair. 

She pointed to the bottle of Deralian Whiskey. "Carth, can you pour me a glass of that, on ice, please?" 

He nodded and as he poured her drink said in a worried tone, "What are you going to do?" 

She shook her head, "Same as any soldier. Follow my orders." Then raising her glass. "And get drunk while I'm in port. I just wish this place had a better floor show." 

Carth smirked. "Hey don't look at me, you're the dancer." 

Trin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?" 

Carth mimed one of the arm movements from the final dance Trin had done with the Twi'lek in Javyar's cantina. 

"You were watching me!" 

Canderous walked in and asked, "He was watching you do what?" 

Carth continued to smirk. "Dancing, with a Twi'lek partner. She was pretty good, too." 

Canderous laughed, "You really do like to put on a show, eh!" 

Trin banged on the table with her fist, "I was helping someone out with a job interview." 

Carth added, "As a lounge dancer." 

Trin rolled her eyes. 

Canderous shook his head in mock dismay, "And did you get the job?" 

Trin scowled at him. 

Canderous laughed. "I guess not." 

Carth was doubled over. "No, she got the job." 

Trin shook her head in disgust and forgetting all about her drink headed to bed.

* * *

Trin's sleep was disturbed by visions of two people searching a ruin. The vision repeated endlessly until she understood. She was watching the Revan and Malak. They were on Dantooine searching ancient ruins. She woke with a start, pain rolled up from her neck over her head temporarily obscuring her vision. Then it receded to the back of her head. Trin dressed and stumbled out of the ship into the daylight almost running into Carth. 

Carth looked at her strangely. "This morning is getting stranger by the minute, first Bastila comes out looking like a ghost and now you." 

"Is there any word from the Council?" Trin asked anxiously. 

"Well, Bastila did mention that you should go to the Council chambers. It is no doubt urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting." 

"Did she say anything else?" 

"No, she didn't. She didn't seem well, as I recall and for that matter neither do you. Are you all right?" 

Trin leaned against the Hawk and shook her head. "I had a rough night." _I don't want to go in there. I don't want to face them._ But no one could protect her from this fate. 

Carth and Trin locked eyes for a moment. He could see the terror and mute appeal for intervention by anyone. She could see the compassion and desire to help locked in a cage built by bitter experience. 

Carth offered her an arm. "Let's go, I'll help you." 

Trin slowly walked to the Council room then left Carth in the hall and went to face the Jedi alone. 

Master Vander said, "Bastila has told us of a most unusual development. She claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine." Bastila glanced neutrally in Trin's direction. 

"These ruins have long been known to us, but we believed them to be burial mounds," said Master Dorak, "Perhaps they are more than we first suspected, if Revan and Malak found something there." 

Trin did not respond. 

Master Vandar explained, "Bastila has already described this shared dream in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila." 

"I'm having visions now?" Trin said doubtfully. 

Master Zhar explained, "You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force—and each other. This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly." 

Trin's jaw dropped. 

Master Vandar warned, "Whatever dangers lie ahead, we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together." 

Trin looked at Bastila's professionally calm face with revulsion. "Are you saying I'm joined with her?" 

Master Vandar replied, "You and she are linked, you two may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith." 

"The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn." Master Vrook looked at Trin grimly. "Are you ready for such hardship?" 

Trin was overwrought. She stood shaking her head and whispered, "No," then louder added, "Thank you for your—uh—generous offer but I don't want to be a Jedi." 

Bastila stepped back as though she had been shoved. "What?" 

Master Vrook motioned for her to leave the council chamber. Bastila bowed elaborately and left the room. 

Master Vandar stepped forward. "Understand that there is little choice in this matter, for you or us. You are very strong in the force." Master Vandar frowned. "To a force adept you are a raging bonfire about to burn out of control. You **must** have training before you meet a Dark Jedi. You **must** have training before someone or something tries to tempt you from the side of light." His lips formed a stern line for a moment before he continued. "Further, across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advance—many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our members wherever they are found. Without training **you** will simply be an easy target." 

Trin hung her head. She felt as though she was in a speeder racing towards a cliff and the Jedi were driving. "There is little time for me to train. Malak must be stopped soon." 

Master Zhar answered firmly, "You can start an intensive accelerated program today. We can spare several weeks to give you at least basic defenses. The Force will aid you." 

Master Vrook pointed at Trin and said in a mystical manner, "**You** have a destiny that you must be prepared to face." 

"Masters I need time to think, to assimilate all you've told me." 

Master Vandar pointed out, "As you've said there is little time. This is an opportunity to serve the Republic in a greater way than you might have as a scout. You may be able to personally help thwart Malak." 

Trin could no longer hold back her tears. "And the price for this opportunity? You don't need to tell me. You require me to sacrifice my future." 

Master Vrook said gruffly, "The Republic fleet asked you to risk your life." 

Trin smiled through the tears. "But if I survived their trial, I and the galaxy would be free to live our own lives. In the fleet we fought for ourselves, those we love, and the Republic. You ask me to dedicate myself to an Order I barely understand. You ask me to give up love and everything in my life that makes Malak worth fighting." 

Master Vandar said reluctantly, "We are not monsters. Should wish to leave the Order…" He shrugged. "We would not ask this of you if it were not necessary." 

Trin looked up at the austere walls of the Council room. The tears stopped flowing. She had come to a decision. She looked at Master Vandar. "I am not a hypocrite. I have no desire to be a Jedi. If you can accept that I will treat Jedi training as a duty, then I will consent to be trained." 

Master Vrook frowned. "Being a Jedi is** not** a day job." 

"It's all I can offer." 

Master Vandar raised his hand. "We will accept this compromise, Trin Lenstar. But be aware you have chosen a very difficult path. Master Zhar will begin your training this afternoon meet him in the training room immediately after lunch." 

Trin bowed submissively. 

Master Dorak said, "Send Padawan Bastila in to us as you leave, Apprentice." 

Outside the council chambers Carth and Bastila waited. Trin was clearly unsettled. She said formally, "The council wishes to speak to you Padawan Bastila." 

Bastila nodded and reentered the Council chamber. 

Trin slumped into a chair. 

Carth was concerned. _She looks so tired._ "What happened?" 

Trin shook her head. "They hooked me. I'm to become an apprentice. Let's go, I have a couple of hours of freedom left." 

Trin's training was tiring and intensive. She refused accommodations in the enclave; she preferred to sleep on the Ebon Hawk at night. She trained each day from sunrise to late evening. 

By the fourth week of training the pace was beginning to tell. She trudged up the boarding ramp and fell into bed each night; she woke every morning feeling sick to her stomach. Some mornings despite all her muscle control training she couldn't resist the urgings of her rebellious stomach. She was told that her progress was amazing but she felt no sense of accomplishment. Despite being surrounded by Jedi who professed to want to help her she felt isolated. 

One morning during her fifth week of training she dragged herself into the training room only to be greeted by Master Vandar. "Master Zhar has been unexpectedly called away. I will—Apprentice you do not look well. Have you been sleeping at night?" 

"No, Master. I am seldom able to sleep peacefully. My nights are haunted by abstract dreams." She suddenly realized there had been only two nights since the crash that she'd slept peacefully. _Carth—I was only at peace when I was with Carth._

Master Vandar looked worried. "Perhaps we are pushing you to hard. Go to the infirmary and ask the medical droid for a full physical. It may be that your head injury has caused some long-term distress. Then you may have a rest day, apprentice." 

Trin's tired mind could not process anything other than that she was free today. "Thank you, Master," she said with relief. She headed to the enclave's infirmary and submitted to a full body scan. The droid took some samples and sent her on her way. Trin's step was lighter than it had been in weeks as she headed back into the ship. 

Mission was picking at her breakfast in the common area. She was thrilled to see Trin and Trin was pleased to receive Mission's happy hug. After a leisurely breakfast they played some pazaak and chatted. 

"So, what have all of you been doing while I slave in the salt mines?" 

Mission giggled. "Is that how they train Jedi? Well, I've been hanging out here with Zaalbar. We've been tinkering with the ship." 

Trin raised an eyebrow. "Is it still going to fly?" 

Mission poked her in the arm and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, T3 has been helping us. Canderous has been working, there's a bounty on Kath hounds locally. He's looking for a particular Kath hound, something about a giant albino. Carth has been hanging out in the enclave's library and moping." 

At midday Zaalbar came in. He ate an enormous lunch and beckoned Mission to come work on the ship. Trin joined them. Zaalbar talked a great deal while he worked. Trin sat perched on a rock as Zaalbar and Mission chatted and worked. She was completely unaware of Master Vandar's scrutiny. 

Vandar stood at the window watching Trin with evident fascination. Bastila had been right to say she had formed bonds with her companions. Force bonds connected her to those around her. The bond with Bastila was easily explained, but not the others. Vandar watched as Canderous and Carth approached the ship. The bonds with these two men were particularly strong. The Mandalorian was worrisome. He glanced at her medical report in his hand. She was healthy, no further trauma from the head injury. In fact just the opposite had occurred; portions of her brain that should have been dead were active. Somehow, she had healed. But the rest of the report; well this would set the Council over on its ear. They'd have to ease off on her training a little. Vandar returned to the window and eyed the merry group; Bastila had joined them. There was much joking and teasing. They had decided to have a picnic on the grassy verge of the courtyard. As the sun was setting they sat around a small fire, together. 

Vrook approached. Vandar handed him the medical report without comment. Vrook read through quickly. His hand tightened on the papers. "Who?" 

"We cannot be certain. If it's one of them I suspect, Carth Onasi." 

Vrook shook the report. "We should tell her everything. This dishonesty taints us all. Then we can deal with the fallout here, in a controlled environment." 

Vandar smiled sadly. "Look at them Vrook. This is what she needs; this is what we robbed her of last time. Zhar is right, a premature revelation will rip away these fragile bonds." 

Vrook watched Trin through the window. The connections she had formed with these people pulsed. She nurtured them; they protected and cherished her. "It is not the Jedi way." 

"Perhaps, we too need to change." 

Vrook regarded his old friend intently. "This is hardly the time for experimentation." 

"We have little choice. The traditional modes have already failed." 

"What of the other two bonds; the quiescent ones?" 

"We cannot change them, she must meet that challenge, in the future." 

Out in the courtyard the pressures and concerns of the war and Trin's training had been purposely set aside. Canderous was telling them of an asteroid, he'd once encountered, that contained some strange alien ship. His voice was mesmerizing. Mission shrieked and jumped when Canderous got to the part where the asteroid spun shaking off its rocky covering to reveal a strange ship. 

Trin sat shaking near Carth. "You're shivering, beautiful." He removed his flight jacket and tucked it around her shoulders. "Better?" 

Trin nodded. "Yes, thanks." She snuggled into his body-warmed jacket. It smelled of Carth; a heady smell. 

Carth grinned. "Anything for a damsel in distress." 

Canderous sat across the fire from Trin and eyed her thoughtfully. She reminded him of someone. _No, not someone, of my people. She listens to the stories with the respect of a young clan member. She effortlessly draws Mandalore's tenets from both the traditional sagas and my tales. This evening feels like—like home. We all feel it. _She did something to people; she performed some magic that made those near her feel they belonged. It was pleasant and probably more than he deserved. He took another sip of the local spice beer and relaxed. 

Trin gazed at her companions in the firelight. Mission was teasing Bastila about her hair. Bastila gestured to her hairless headtails and pointed out that Twi'lek hairdressers did not exactly inspire confidence. Zaalbar was eating. Canderous was lying on his side watching her. When she noticed his gaze he raised his bottle in an informal salute and turned to watch Bastila and Mission. Carth had lain back to gaze at the stars. Trin lay down so that her head was near his and her feet near the fire. 

"What do you see, Carth?" 

Carth spoke languidly, "Stars. I like the night sky. In the summer when I was a kid my friends and I would camp outside every weekend. I remember falling asleep with the splendor of a thousand stars above me and dreaming of visiting them all." 

Trin smiled at his tone. "I've never slept under the stars. There are so many lights around a hospital you can't see the night sky. I've been in space since then." 

Carth propped himself up on one elbow to look at Trin. She missed so many things. "Wait here." Carth ran lightly into the ship and brought out a bunch of sleeping bags and pillows. He dumped them in a pile without comment then grabbed a couple for himself and Trin. He returned to her side then handed her a sleeping bag and pillow. "Tonight, let's relive my childhood." They set their sleeping bags side by side. Carth pointed out the stars he knew; they made up names for the rest. 

Trin sighed. 

Carth asked, "What's wrong?" 

Trin said, "I wish, I wish Darid could have seen me like this." 

Carth put an arm around her shoulders. "Like what?" 

Trin rested her neck gently on his arm. "Whole." 

Carth squeezed her shoulder. She rolled toward him and fell into a gentle restful sleep. 

Carth reached over with his other arm to enfold her in his embrace. She seemed so small and fragile. They had all heard her screams in the night. _Tonight I will shield her from the nightmares._

The next morning Master Zhar gave her a new schedule, a schedule that left her evenings free. And though Trin still felt ill every morning her evenings with the gang helped recharge her batteries. 

At the end of seven weeks of training Master Zhar informed her she was ready to take her tests. 

He first tested her knowledge of the Jedi code. 

Master Zhar intone, "There is no emotion." 

Trin responded, "There is peace." 

"There is no ignorance." 

"There is knowledge." 

"There is no passion." 

"There is serenity." 

"There is no chaos." 

"There is harmony." 

"There is no death." 

"There is the force." 

He nodded sharply. "You know the code." 

"But master, I will not live by the code." 

"Your resolve in this matter has been discussed, Apprentice. We will admit you to the Order as a Padawan. The Jedi code is a guide to live by not a law. The purpose of the code is to help a Jedi resist the lure of the dark side. But in the end every Jedi finds their own way to live with themselves. Meditate on the Jedi code when you have time, do not simply abandon it or us because it seems on first examination to be untenable. The council believes you will find your place in the light." 

Zhar smiled at her, it was almost in benediction, "Now, go see Master Dorak about your lightsaber."

* * *

When Trin returned to the ship for dinner that night she solemnly displayed her newly constructed lightsaber. She watched Bastila's face as she brought it to life. If the green glow surprised Bastila she didn't show it. 

Mission asked, "What does this mean?" pointing to the lightsaber. 

Bastila responded, "It means that Trin has decided to follow the path of the Jedi Consular and that she has completed the first two of three tests." Then she turned to Trin. "What of the third test?" 

"I am to report to the Council tomorrow morning and I may take some of my companions with me. Any but Bastila." 

Bastila nodded as though the restriction was expected and normal. 

Mission asked, "What's a Jedi Consular?" 

Trin smiled. "A Consular seeks peaceful resolution of difficulties whenever possible." 

"Oh, so what're you Bastila?' 

"I wield a yellow blade, the color of the Jedi Sentinel. Sentinel's expose deceit and injustice." _Expose deceit—Oh, Masters I hope you know what you are doing._

* * *

Carth sat staring at the controls of the Ebon Hawk. He was angry. They would be leaving in the morning. After sitting cooling his heals for weeks he was suddenly thrust into the middle of another crazy quest. It was the Endar Spire all over again. For the last two days he'd trailed behind Trin as she raced from one deed to another. 

He remembered watching helplessly as Trin had battled the Cathar, Juhani. The cat-woman had used her Force powers to put Carth and Canderous in stasis. She then nearly fought Trin to a standstill. In the end Trin had rallied and made her opponent yield. Then she turned the confused Cathar woman back to the light side. _The Jedi gambled Juhani's and Trin's lives on Trin's abilities and compassion. We were useless in that fight, which is probably why we were permitted to accompany Trin._

Balanced with his annoyance was his admiration for her endless compassion. She'd done it again. How could one person wander through a place and in two days affect so many people. Not only had she saved Juhani; she'd exacted a farmer's revenge on the Mandalorian raiders that had killed his daughter; and single-handedly ended the Sandral/Matale feud by convincing Shen and Rahasia's fathers to let them marry. She'd even convinced them to build and new estate for the lovebirds. Mission had thought that episode endlessly romantic. Then they'd found the Star Map. Somehow Trin had succeeded where more experienced Jedi had failed. 

_Why am I angry?_ It hit him. Because I'm in the dark and nothing makes sense. He went to confront Bastila. 

Bastila was meditating on a sun heated stone in the courtyard. She clearly had sensed his approach. She stood and said warily, "Yes, Carth." 

"I want to know what the Jedi council wants with Trin." 

Bastila's eyes narrowed and she hissed angrily, "That is none of your concern, Carth and you would do well to leave the matter be." 

Carth was shocked at Bastila's attitude but he clenched his teeth and carried on. "I respect you, Bastila, but you've been as close-mouthed as the rest of the Council. I want to know what's going on." 

Bastila just shook her head and walked away. 

Carth shouted after her, "If you won't talk to me, then maybe someone else will." 

Carth sought out Trin. She was pelting down the ramp of the Hawk on some errand when he found her. He yelled after her, "Trin." 

She turned. "Carth!" She stopped and walked over to him grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go sit in the sunshine." 

They found an unoccupied bench and sat down together. Carth did not know how to begin. 

Trin said, "You've been very quiet, lately, you know that?" 

"Have I been quiet? I suppose I have. I guess I just don't like being left out of the loop." 

Trin smirked. "You were born out of the loop." 

Carth smiled sourly. "Very cute. If you were any cuter, you'd pass for a Gamorrean's sister." 

She chuckled. "Better than a Gamorrean's mother." 

"Look, I'm serious. No one seems to want to tell me anything, and it's starting to irritate me. For one thing, I want to know what the Jedi Council said to you. They pulled you in there and refused to tell me a thing about it." 

Trin squirmed uncomfortably. "They want me to search for the rest of the Star Maps." 

Carth spoke very seriously, "And why is that? You were a great help on Taris, but why would they keep you with us? Don't they—don't they have to train you?" 

"They said there's a bond between Bastila and myself." 

Carth said doubtfully, "A bond? What kind of bond? You mean to say that they told you you were tied to Bastila in some way?" He laughed bitterly, "I have trouble believing that." He slapped the back of his hand on his thigh with his points. "You are a neophyte Padawan who's been saddled with the responsibility of tracking down these Star Maps. Why? That's not normal! I'm not trying to provoke you or imply that you're somehow responsible for the Jedi Council—but give me a hand, here! There has to be a reason!" 

She took a deep breath. "Carth this bond, between Bastila and I is real. We share some feelings, dreams and visions. The council thinks our visions will lead us to the other Star Maps." She paused and shook her head. "It seems more real, more rational when Master Vandar says it." 

Carth exploded, he jumped up and gesturing wildly said loudly, "And what does that mean? Is this more of that destiny garbage that the Jedi keep talking about? Well that can't be it!" He shook his fist in her direction. "I'll tell you this much—I am not going to wait around until I'm betrayed again!" 

Trin stood and looked up into Carth's angry face. "I am not going to betray you! I am not Saul!" 

Carth couldn't meet her gaze. He turned away and muttered, "Well, we'll just see about that won't we?" Carth stomped away. 

Trin sat back down on the bench. She'd been so excited to be leaving. _Am I really that blind, does he really resent my presence on this mission?_ She thought back through all their conversations over the last weeks. They hadn't really been alone together since the night they'd slept under the stars. Two weeks later he had taught her and Mission a children's game involving finding shapes in the clouds. He'd promised to teach them how to skip rocks someday. The bittersweet memory brought tears to Trin's eyes. She went back to work. _I have a mission to complete and a duty._ _Carth may not be happy but he **will** honour vow to the Republic_.


	4. Dantooine to Kashyyyk

Layers of Deception, Chapter 4, Dantooine to Kashyyyk

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 4  
Dantooine to Kashyyyk  


* * *

Before leaving Dantooine they gathered in the common area to talk. Trin wanted to give everyone a chance to back out. She gazed appraisingly at each of them as they filtered into the room. 

Bastila walked gracefully over to a seat in the centre of the room, she sat upright, her brown braids arranged tidily and her spotless Jedi robes folded around her waist. Her face was calm and composed but Trin sensed turmoil boiling beneath her cool exterior. 

Juhani followed Bastila into the room. The Cathar's top knot swung as she walked with the predatory grace common to her people. Her cat like features were difficult for Trin to read but there was only a sense of curiosity emanating from her direction. She curled up in a low chair by Bastila. 

Bastila shifted uncomfortably away from her fellow Jedi. 

Canderous strode across the room his steel grey eyes scanned the room for danger as he entered. The long ingrained habit had no doubt added to his dangerous reputation not that being a muscular giant and an experienced Mandalorian warrior weren't enough. Trin noted idly that he'd recently trimmed his grey hair again. She remembered him snorting at her vanity as she'd sat brushing her long brown hair one evening. "That long hair won't be nearly as pretty entwined in your opponent's fist." All at once his cruel scarred visage changed when he turned and smiled at her scrutiny; somehow his grin was both predatory and boyish. Trin couldn't help but grin back at him. As she turned to examine Carth, Canderous leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 

Trin's grin faded as Carth marched in scowling at the wall to the left of her head. _He can't even meet my eyes. Why me? This isn't my fault, why does he have to take it out on me?_ Carth's auburn hair was comb tidily except for the lock of stray hairs that habitually fell over his forehead. He stood at ease on the far side of the room near the passage to the cockpit. 

Zaalbar and Mission came in together. Zaalbar had been edgy and irritable ever since he'd learned they were heading to Kashyyyk, his home world. He stood shifting from foot to foot at the passage closest to the Hawk's hatch. Despite the generous height of the room he stood slightly hunched as though he expected to bump his head. Trin reflected that the seven foot Wookiee probably had good reason for walking hunched most of the time. 

Mission was her usually bubbly self, her headtails swung loose at her back and there was a healthy pink glow on her blue cheeks. _She's only fourteen, I should really find her a safe home. But she wouldn't stay at some safe farmstead while we set out. No, better to have her nearby if she wants to follow us than trailing behind, alone and vulnerable._

T3M4 was tucked tidily into a wall niche, only the steady blinking light on his dome indicated it was functioning. 

Trin cleared her throat. "As you all know Bastila, Carth, Canderous and I found an incomplete star map in the ruins we searched yesterday. According to the data on the star map it once displayed the location of something called the Star Forge. We don't know what the Star Forge is or does but we do know the Revan and Malak were searching for it. The map had four other worlds in four different systems displayed: Kashyyyk, the homeworld of the Wookiees; Tatooine, a desert planet; Korriban, a Sith occupied lifeless world; and Manaan, the neutral water world where kolto comes from. 

Several of them nodded. Carth was now watching her face closely. Trin smiled nervously at the floor. _I have to get on with this, if they want to leave they should. It doesn't matter that I want them all with me._

"Bastila and I had a—a vision, apparently, of the Revan and Malak finding the Star Map here on Dantooine and it's known that the pair visited all four of the other planets before they turned on the Republic, in fact before they disappeared with a large portion of the fleet." 

Canderous pulled out a cigaro and lit it. "So we're hunting Sith secrets?" 

Trin nodded. "This mission's ultimate goal is to find a way to stop Malak and the Sith." 

Bastila interjected, "The Council is confident that we can succeed." 

Carth snorted. "Is it our destiny?" 

Trin looked sadly at Carth. "I think this mission is a long shot, any who join us should know it is a risky venture." 

Juhani spoke Galactic Basic with a heavy Cathar accent. "I, for one, am full of confidence as long as you lead us, Trin. The Force has chosen you to do great things and I am honoured to be at your side." 

Zaalbar roared in Shyriiwook, "/I will honour my life debt and follow you where fate leads you./" 

Mission grinned impishly. "I go where he goes," she added more seriously, "besides I'd like a shot at sticking it to the Sith, they owe me." 

Carth said flatly, "I know my duty, I have been assigned to assist the Jedi in this venture and you can count on me to follow orders." 

Trin glanced at Carth as Bastila stood to take centre stage. _Did he request a transfer?_

Bastila said coolly, "Well said Carth, it is indeed our duty to rise to the occasion and meet our destiny." 

Canderous chuckled, he took a long drag on his cigaro. "Sounds like a worthy fight. I'm in." 

Trin looked down at her feet. _I should be worried for them but I'm so relieved they'll be here._ "Thank you. I'm glad we're all in this together. Kashyyyk is closest so it seems a natural first stop. Let's get going." 

Carth turned on his heel and headed forward to the cockpit. 

Trin waited a few moments as everyone else dispersed then followed him. Carth was going through the final checklist. Soon they would be away. 

Carth said coldly, "Is there something you need?" 

"Not particularly." 

"I don't want someone looking over my shoulder, sister." 

Trin retreated back to the common area. 

Carth hung his head for a moment, even through his anger she held a magnetic attraction. _And where is she pulling me?_ He remembered the ancient ruins, it had almost been a temple. There were strange robots and computers of an alien design. Meaningless symbols appeared throughout the complex. The Star Map itself looked like a huge metal three petalled flower bud sitting on the ruin's floor. As they had approached it the three petals laid back and a holographic bubble displaying several star systems appeared. It was clear sections were missing. Many known systems were not displayed. _Where will this puzzle end?_

* * *

Trin checked in with their newest crewmember. When the Council had announced that Juhani had requested to join them, Trin had been a bit nervous. Juhani had apologized for trying to kill the three of them. Canderous didn't seem particularly worried; Carth seemed suspicious, of course. Trin felt pressured—another lost soul. 

Juhani had found a quiet out of the way corner, she and Trin chatted. Juhani had told her of how she had joined the order. "I was a slave, on Taris." 

"Taris!" 

"Yes, strange isn't it. A group of Jedi on their way to join the fleet were passing through Taris. They heard about the slave auction and shut it down. I do not remember any of them clearly, It was long ago and I was not well. I later learned it was Jedi Revan's followers that had such an impact on my life. I mourned with the Masters when I learned that they turned." 

"They betrayed so many." Trin shook her head. "Why? What happened to them?" 

"No one knows." Juhani shrugged sadly. "There was a woman with the Jedi that you remind me of. She wasn't very tall, but she had a commanding presense. When I first saw you—It was like someone had stepped out of a childhood dream. Do you have any relatives among the Jedi?" 

"Not that I know of, but I have no way to check. My family—my whole home town was destroyed." 

Juhani sighed. _Yet another victim. Too many, there are too many that have suffered loss at the hands of the Sith._

Soon Bastila joined them and they meditated together. Trin made a mental note to try to reach out to Bastila as she'd reached out to Juhani.

* * *

Bastila watched Trin covertly as she chatted with Juhani. _There she goes, seducing another into her fold. Where does it end, must she have us all?_ Bastila stepped into the room. "Would you care to meditate?" 

Juhani gestured for Bastila to join them on the floor mat. The three Jedi quieted, the sounds of the ship and the rest of the crew faded. 

Trin felt vulnerable; her meditations were not calming. She felt as though someone was watching her closely, not watching over her but stalking her. She pushed the feeling away and tried to regain the sense of peace she knew should infuse a meditating Jedi. Soon Trin was floating in a gentle grey plain, for a few timeless moments she found her level. The plain began to warm up, shots of blood red marred the surface around her. Juhani stepped into view, she seemed to be bathed in red light, in front of Trin, she kneeled and put her lightsaber before Trin's feet. When the Cathar woman stood again she was no longer wearing any robes, she posed provocatively then beckoned, "Come to me." Trin felt her body temperature rising. The scene, thoughts and feelings were so alien. Trin stood and took a step back, then another. _This isn't me. I don't want this, why does this keep happening to me?_ Trin imagined a column of white light around herself then imagined the light column growing. The lurid shades of red faded and disappeared. Trin took a deep cleansing breath, left the meditative state and open her eyes. 

Bastila stood abruptly. "I have work to complete." She walked briskly out of Juhani's corner room across the common area to the women's bunkroom. _I can't do this, she is poisoning me. I can't—I must, I simply have no choice. _Bastila prepared for bed then lay down and meditated; the lurid image of Juhani haunted her. She abandoned her meditations for the oblivion of sleep but Juhani's images simply followed.

* * *

Not yet ready to rest, Trin sought out Canderous. He was at the workbench upgrading his vibroblade. Trin sat against the wall watching his precise movements. 

Canderous glanced in her direction and growled, "Yeah? What do you want?" 

"Tell me another tale Canderous." 

Canderous chuckled. He put down the vibroblade leaned on the bench with his arms crossed. "Hmm, I have one that seems appropriate given our desperate venture. In one battle above the world of Althir, my unit managed to defeat a force of Althiri ten times our own size." 

Trin's eyebrows rose. "Ten times your size, our odds are a little steeper, Canderous." 

He grinned and waved away her concern. "Perhaps, but it's a different kind of battle with different kinds of rewards. That battle gained me command of an entire sub-sect of my clan." He grinned in his boyish predatory manner again, he was caught up in his memories. "Ha! I was the best! Except for Mandalore of course. He was the only person alive except the Revan who could have beat me." 

Trin shook her head amused. 

Canderous laughed. "There are few self-effacing legends, Trin. I fought for the right to brag of my exploits. So have you. By sharing them we can inspire others and spread our fame." 

Trin nodded in acknowledgement of his point then prodded him on with a word. "Althiri?" 

He nodded briskly, and with sweeping gestures told his tale. "For five days they had managed to hold off our forces, keeping us to the outer rings of their world, preventing us from attacking it directly. **My** task was to assault one of their flanks with a false attack. The Althiri would be drawn out by the units I had sent in. Once they had surrounded those units, the bulk of my forces would attack from the rear and defeat them in detail. They weren't stupid. Stupid races don't make starships and weapons of mass destruction. But they weren't masters of the arts of war as Mandalorians are. Things did not go as I had planned. I saw an opening—a mistake they had made in the disposition of their forces—and took it! While fending off our main force, they had let their fleet split in two! The centre of their entire fleet was left exposed! I turned my forces and assaulted the centre of their fleet, decimating them! This is a chance given to a warrior once or twice in a lifetime. The chance to change the course of history in a single act. Their slow, ponderous ship could not turn to face us without being overwhelmed. Their command vessels were destroyed in seconds. Their ranks were thrown into chaos. It was most amusing to watch the surviving ships scatter and flee. Several even tried to dive through the plane of the rings to escape us! They were shredded by the rings, or crashed into rocks, or were destroyed by our forces as we pursued them. Warriors do not flee from a battle if they are losing. They fight to the end! As we did against your Jedi Revan." 

Trin listened intently to his story intently, she ignored the bloodlust and spoke to the core, the meaning of the story. For all Mandalorian stories and sharing of exploits were also lessons. "So a true warrior chooses the best path at any given moment." 

Canderous nodded and used his large hands to emphasize his points. "Yes. Planning is necessary but you must recognize the moment to seize opportunity and forget the plan." 

"And a true warrior never abandons the struggle—win or lose." 

Canderous nodded. 

Trin then put several pieces together. "That's why you sneered at the Mandalorian's on Dantooine. They have abandoned the struggle to become bullies." 

Canderous growled, "They are scavengers; they pick off the dead, dying and weak. Where there is no struggle there is no honour nor glory." 

A slow satisfied smile spread across his face as he watched Trin stare off into space. He missed instructing young warriors; over the last two months he had come to—cherish—these times alone with Trin. If I had a daughter, if I had raised one to lead my clan—I would have wanted them to be like Trin. 

Zaalbar rushed into the room and looked around wildly. "/Did someone come through here ahead of me?/" 

Trin shook her head. "Do you mean Mission?" 

"/No she's looping around the other way./" 

Mission slipped in from the other direction. She looked inquiringly at Zaalbar, when he shook his head she sighed exasperated. 

Trin asked, "What's going on?" 

"/Someone has been pilfering our emergency supplies./" 

Trin looked up at the Wookiee with surprise, she asked in Shyriiwook, "/Someone? Do you suspect a stowaway?/" 

Zaalbar nodded. "/Mission and I cannot locate them./" 

Trin went to exam the emergency supplies. Empty packets lay strewn on the floor. The packets had been ripped open, not chewed. Trin searched the ship but could catch no sign of an intruder. She decided to catch some sleep before they arrived in Kashyyyk and headed for her bunk. 


	5. Kashyyyk

Layers of Deception, Chapter 5, Kashyyyk

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 5  
Kashyyyk  


* * *

Carth stood at the end of the ship's ramp. The Hawk was berthed on a platform high in the kilometer tall wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. The Wookiees made their homes high among the wroshyr branches; only their bravest warriors descended into the forbidding depths of the forest. Czerka corp. had built the space port and walkways from the port to the local village of Rwookrrorro. The sun was setting and there was still no sign of—of them. Mission paced back and forth in front of the ship impatiently; she shot the occasional disgruntled look in Carth's direction. 

They had arrived on Kashyyyk at noon local time but dawn ship's time. Bastila and Trin had stumbled out of their bunk room looking like death warmed over. Bastila had immediately headed for the infirmary; Trin had bolted for the fresher. They'd shared a vision of the Star Map, it seemed to be on the forest floor. Trin, Zaalbar and Bastila left the ship maintenance to the others and followed the Czerka representative to his office then headed to Rwookrrorro in the hopes of gaining permission to descend into the Shadowlands. 

Carth had had his hands full while Trin and the others had been away. He, Juhani and Mission had purchased supplies from an independent merchant named Eli Gand. Czerka had a bad reputation, they were known to be involved in the slave trade, none of them had been happy to find them running the spaceport. Unfortunately, Eli had an indentured employee, his mechanic Matton. Juhani didn't see much difference between his indentured servitude and slavery. Matton explained that once his missing crew returned he would pay his bill and be on his way. It had taken all of Carth's powers of persuasion to convince Juhani to leave the situation alone, at least, until Trin got back. Meanwhile Mission had slipped off to explore. Carth shot the young Twi'lek an irritated glance. 

As darkness fell Canderous called down the ramp. "Trin just checked in, they'll be here in about twenty minutes." 

Carth reached out and grabbed Mission before she could bolt. "Oh no, you don't. I gave my bond that I would keep you here, missy." 

Mission spit on the ground and tried to pull away from Carth for a moment. Canderous walked casually down the ramp, amused at the situation. He chuckled as Mission stomped on Carth's foot. Carth winced but did not let go of Mission's arm. Mission slumped as if in defeat. Carth simply adjusted his grip. He was not falling for that one. Mission glared at him. 

After what seemed like an age they saw Trin and Bastila approaching the ship. Mission tensed; suddenly her own concerns were forgotten. She called out to Trin, "Where's Zaalbar?" 

Trin's voice cracked with weariness. "Mission, I'll explain inside." 

They all gathered in the common area. Trin stood at the bow end of the room. "It appears that Zaalbar's father was the leader of the village of Rwookrrorro. Some years ago Zaalbar discovered that his older brother Chuundar was dealing with Czerka slavers. He was so furious that he attacked Chuundar with his claws. It is taboo for Wookiees to attack with their claws. Zaalbar was labeled a Madclaw and banished from the village. Apparently since Zaalbar left his father, Freyyr, discovered Chuundar's treachery and disappeared. Chuundar seized Zaalbar and is holding him until we complete a task for him in the Shadowlands. We tried talking to the wookiees in Rwookrrorro but we had little luck. We heard about a missing wookiee and that they are waiting for Bacca's Blade. I think answers, if there are any, will be found in the Shadowlands." 

Canderous asked, "What task?" 

Bastila answered, "He's ordered us to go kill a Madclaw in the Shadowlands. Apparently this Wookiee is giving Chuundar's Czerka allies some problems." 

Trin continued, "We hope that we can contact this wookiee, perhaps he can help us deal with Chuundar." 

Canderous cocked an eyebrow, "He's just giving you a backstage pass to meet with one of his enemies?" 

Trin shook her head. "I'm certain it's a trap." 

Canderous grunted in agreement. 

Mission stood. "Well let's go, let's go find this Wookiee and save Zaalbar. Why are we sitting here?" 

Trin went to Mission and hugged the distressed Twi'lek. 

Carth said implacably, "You are not going anywhere, missy." 

Trin looked over at Carth and asked, "What happened?" 

Carth shook his head. "We got a call from the port authority an hour after you left. Mission had been arrested for attacking another Twi'lek. I managed to talk them into house arrest. She cannot leave this landing platform." 

Trin looked questioningly at Mission. 

Mission looked defiantly at Carth and then said to Trin, "It was Lena, she's my brothers girlfriend, I mean **ex**-girlfriend. She said some nasty things about my brother Griff abandoning me on Taris. She claims he's on Tatooine working for Czerka." 

"Mission, did you attack her?" 

"Yeah." 

"Did it help?" 

"No." 

"These people are slavers, Mission. You're a young Twi'lek girl. You are damn lucky Carth managed to get you back without a fight." 

Tears dribbled down Mission's face. In a small voice she said, "I know." 

Trin raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

Mission slipped out of Trin's protective arms and went over to Carth. "Thank you for rescuing me Carth, and I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

Carth stood with his arms crossed. "And?" 

Mission looked self-consciously over at Trin then sighed. "And I'm sorry I tried to run away." 

Carth was not letting up. "And?" 

Mission sighed exasperated. "Oh fine, and I'm sorry I bit you and stomped on your foot and called you a Gamorrean Slime puck." 

Carth shook his head in amusement. "Believe it or not I understood where you were coming from. I just didn't think getting sold by the Czerka authorities would help much." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, kid." 

Mission's chin jerked up. She shouted, "Kid? How many times do I have to say before it sticks in your withered skull, geezer? I ain't no kid! I'm 14 years old!" 

Carth, Trin, and Canderous burst out laughing at this declaration. Even Bastila and Juhani smiled. Mission held a straight face for a good ten count before bursting into fit of giggles. She impulsively hugged Carth. The stricken look on Carth's face at the unexpected move set Canderous and Trin off again.

* * *

They ate dinner in companionable silence, each of them caught up in their own thoughts. 

Trin thought of her day and the time she spent talking to Bastila. She had learned about her background. Bastila had been found to be strong in the force as a child and was sent to the Jedi. But for Bastila there had been no Darid, no special person that loved her. There had been teachers and dire warnings; and now there were her claims to fame: Battle Meditation and having killed Darth Revan. Her quelling comments hid a deep sense of insecurity. Perhaps Bastila could heal too. 

Trin's thoughts turned to Carth. His suspicion had worsened with the onset of their quest. He rebuffed her every effort to speak with him now. But she would try again. Carth finished his meal and headed outside. As Trin followed him she caught a look of amusement on Canderous' face. She stuck her tongue out at him as she left. Carth stood at the rail gazing out into the trees. 

Trin stood next to him. "Do you want to talk? You got pretty upset the last time we spoke." 

Carth turned to face her. "I—I'm not very good at this. I—I know I owe you an apology, more than one, probably. I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly in the battle over Taris, and now the Jedi have us looking for these—these Star Maps. I know this mission is important, it's just—I feel a bit useless. I can fight, sure, but I'm no Jedi—all this feels completely out of my league." 

Trin looked down at her hands and forced her voice to stay calm. "Why don't you return to the front lines, then?" She was terribly afraid he would, given the chance, just go. 

"Because this is more important. This may really, finally, make a difference—I suppose even if I can't figure out everything that's going on; I still want to help if I can." 

Trin didn't look up; she took a deep breath."Carth, I need you here. I—I told the council I didn't want to be a Jedi and yet somehow here I am with these robes on my back. I don't really know what's going on either. You seem to be the only other person who cares." 

Carth looked at her incredulously. "You mean the Jedi didn't explain it to you. What about Bastila?" 

Trin shrugged. "The bond, the brain shaking visions, they're real. But nobody will tell me why. Bastila says, 'Trust in the Force'. The Jedi council talked about destiny. I just—I just don't know what to believe." 

Carth smiled sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I hate not knowing what's going on and feeling this—helpless. I thought it was just me. I've been a royal pain in the backside, haven't I?" 

"You sure have." 

He laughed long and hard. Trin grinned then finally joined him. "Well—I guess I should be at least a little pleased I haven't lost my touch." Then more seriously he added. "So—I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?" 

She put out a hand to shake on it. "Yes." 

He took her hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed it. "Thank you, milady." 

Trin shivered at the touch of his lips on her hand, she remembered vividly his touch elsewhere on her body. 

Carth, still holding her hand, said with a smile, "You know you aren't so bad to have around. You know that?" 

Trin lowered her eyes. "Thank you." 

Carth released her hand and they stood at the rail in peace for a time. 

Trin finally sighed. "I'm going to go look for that stowaway again." 

"Good luck with that. Uh—you may want to have a chat with Juhani, too." 

"Oh?" 

"We had a run-in with a local independent merchant—I think she'd appreciate some of your time." 

Before turning to leave she asked, "Will you come with me to the Shadowlands tomorrow, Carth." 

"You got it, gorgeous." When she smiled in response to his answer her whole face lit up. Carth had noticed that she seemed more beautiful and more luminous everyday. He looked back out at the trees and tried to control his unruly thoughts. 

Trin's heart skipped a beat. She walked into the Hawk feeling a bit light headed. 

Carth stood at the rail for a while longer. That the Jedi had told her so little surprised him. But when he thought about it he supposed it shouldn't have. The revelation required some internal adjustments for him. She was operating on pure faith, despite the fact that she had little faith.

* * *

Juhani had needed a friend. Naturally, she despised slavers and she found it a struggle to keep her emotions under control. Czerka's presence had put her on edge but she still felt that something was wrong with the situation between Eli Gand and Matton. 

After her chat with Juhani, Trin rounded up Mission and T3 to help her capture the stowaway. Trin walked down the central corridor towards the aft of the ship. Mission and T3 were holding position at the starboard and port ends of the aft corridor respectively. Trin heard quiet foot falls ahead; she followed forcing her quarry to choose between capture, the engine room or the cargo hold. The retreating steps sped up and headed into the cargo hold, Trin was after them in a flash. There she found a small girl. Trin held out her hands with her palms up to indicate she meant no harm. She called out, "Mission, I found her. Our stowaway is a child." 

The girl spoke broken Mandalorian. Trin had difficulty understanding her. All she had been able to determine was her name, Sasha. Trin coaxed the frightened child out of the cargo hold and into a bunk room with food. She crouched in the corner of a bunk, still scared. 

Trin told Mission, "Maybe if I go to sleep she will, too." Trin bunked down soon she was sound asleep.

* * *

Carth, Canderous and Trin went down to the Shadowlands in the morning. As they jogged down the great walkway to the lift that would take them down to the Shadowlands, Trin shared the news that three Dark Jedi had attacked them the day before. Darth Malak has put the word out; we're wanted, dead. Carth nodded in understanding, Canderous shrugged. 

An unfriendly Wookiee from Rwookrrorro ran the lift that carried them down to the Shadowlands. He warned them to stay still and quiet so as not to attract any predators on the ride down. At the end of the long drop they found a very unpleasant surprise. 

As they stepped off the open lift they heard a familiar voice. 

"I have to give you credit—you've led me on quite a chase. But nobody gets away from Calo Nord in the end!" 

"Calo!" Canderous growled as he cracked his knuckles. 

"You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death, Canderous." 

Trin and Carth drew their melee weapons. Canderous pulled his cannon off his back. "I was interrupted last time, Calo, this time **I will** puncture that ego of yours, permanently." 

"I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way this time! Nothing will stop me. By the way, Darth Malak sends his regards." 

Canderous shrugged. "I'm not impressed by name dropping, shorty." 

Calo's face went blank, he spoke to the two Wookiees standing behind him. "Let's go, boys— it's show time!"

* * *

Late in the day four tired souls ran back up the walkway. On the way to the ship they stopped to confront the shop keeper, Eli Gand. Trin stepped up to his booth with the droid's head they'd found. "Eli, I found this droid's head in the Shadowlands." 

Eli tried to grab it. "Ahhhh, just junk, I'll buy it from you." 

Trin held it away from him. "I think there's something you should hear first." Trin flicked a switch. 

Matton noticed the commotion and came to the front of the booth. "What's this? Hey that's the head from my droid, the droid from my ship. Where's my crew?" 

The droid's eyes flickered erratically. "Playback: 'I don't get it. That merchant said there was salvage down here. We need Matton to work the sensors.' Playback: 'When he gets back we'll—wait—I'm getting something. Oh, it's Eli. Good. Maybe he'll point us in the right direction.' Playback: 'Eli! What the... ! But you got your money, you double-crossing snake! We had a deal... ' " the recording ended with the sounds of blaster fire. 

Matton looked sick. "While I repaired your ship in orbit you lured them to the Shadowlands and ambushed them. Why?" 

Eli held his hands out. "Now, Matton. Good mechanics are hard to find in a place like this." 

Matton looked disgusted. 

Eli started backing away. "Matton don't be hasty." Then he ran for the gates to the walkway. 

Matton let him go. 

Matton nodded to Trin. "I can't thank you enough for getting me out from under that man's thumb. To think I spent a month with the slime bag who slaughtered my crew." 

Trin warned, "Matton, you should get off this planet, as soon as you can manage." 

Matton looked at her sharply. "I see. I'll be on the next transport. Good luck with, whatever you're planning." 

Then they continued along up to the Ebon Hawk where Trin introduced their new companion to the rest of the crew. "This is Jolee Bindo; he's a hermit, a Jedi and the very definition of an irascible old man. Jolee this is Bastila and Juhani, Jedi. This is Mission a major scamp. The young person hiding under the table is Sasha. She's a stowaway whose secrets we're trying to unravel. The droid here is T3." 

Mission absently looked Jolee over, he was an ancient dark skinned human man with very little hair and an affable expression on his face. She asked anxiously, "Did you find the wookiee?" 

Trin shook her head. "Not yet Mission. But we've narrowed down his location. I think we'll have some answers by tomorrow." Then she turned to Juhani. "You were right, Eli Gand had tricked Matton. We found the remains of Matton's crew in the Shadowlands. Matton is free Juhani." 

The Cathar smiled gently. "You are a true Jedi, Trin." 

They ate. Trin was talking quietly with Sasha; trying to learn her language. Canderous described their day of battles: Calo Nord's ambush; wild creatures; and more rogue Mandalorians. 

After Sasha was asleep Trin wandered outside for some fresh air. She undid her braid and finger combed her hair enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of the wind in her hair. 

Carth joined her at the rail. He looked at her speculatively. "You look different with your hair down." 

"Different?" 

"Less fierce I guess." 

Trin chuckled. "Fierce?" She shook her head. "Was that a complement or an insult flyboy, I'm just trying to keep track." 

He grinned unrepentantly. "A complement of course, beautiful. I like long hair, so few women in the fleet wear it long." 

She shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to, in the hospital. It's a luxury I enjoy, despite the impracticality." 

They stood in silence for a few minutes. 

"So how's it going with Sasha?" 

"Well, I think I've got a handle on her speech. I believe she's originally from Dantooine; she was probably captured and enslaved. After were done, here on Kashyyyk, I thought we could take her back there." 

Carth nodded in agreement. "You seem very comfortable with her." 

Trin looked sadly at her hands. "I had hoped to someday have children of my own, but—" She gestured to her robes. "I don't know Carth. I feel trapped. No, that's not right, pushed. Yes, I feel like I'm being pushed into things." 

Carth grabbed her hand. "The Jedi don't own you. Once all this is over you could leave the Order." 

Trin looked sorrowfully into the distance. "Can I? I feel—I feel as though my life is not my own. I feel so disconnected from everything except this mission and our crew." 

They stood together her hand in his for several minutes. Trin let the feeling of sorrow and confusion dissipate. Carth was caught up in his own sorrows. 

Trin said hesitantly, "Carth can I ask you something?" 

"Would it make any difference if I said, no?" he said smiling. 

Trin did not respond to his levity. "Why you want revenge on Saul so badly?" 

"I already told you." Carth turned his head away. "He betrayed us all." 

"It just seems to be more—personal than that." 

"Well, There—there is more to it. I'm—I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." 

"I asked because I care." 

"It's just that I—don't talk about it very much. Okay?" 

Trin now rubbed his hand comfortingly. 

"I told you about my homeworld, Telos. Four years ago, Saul led the Sith fleet there and demanded its surrender. The planet refused and Saul proceeded to devastate its entire surface. Millions died. I had—a wife and son on Telos. I thought they would be safe there. But my task force arrived too late to be of much help. We didn't have enough medical supplies. The colony was burning and the dying were everywhere. I remember holding my wife and screaming for the medics. They— didn't come in time." 

"That's terrible, I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

"Of course not. How could you?" He looked down at his feet and scuffed the wooden deck with his boot. "I—had nothing left after that, really. I devoted myself to the fleet. Hunting Saul was my only purpose. I—miss them. I know killing Saul won't bring them back, and it won't make me happy again—but I have to do it. I don't expect you to understand. I have to pay him back for what he's done—I have to. It's all I have left." 

"So this is where all that anger comes from." 

"Yes. I can't forgive Saul for this. He took everything from me, even—even my trust." He gazed into her eyes. "I hope you can understand that." 

"What was she like, your wife?" 

Carth smiled as he thought of his wife. "She had courage—and she was stubborn." He chuckled. "She was a little bit like you in that respect. I could never talk her out of anything once she put her mind to it. And she hated it when I signed back onto the fleet at the start of the war. I had planned on—on leaving soon, to join her" 

"So what happened to your son? You didn't say." 

Carth released a long melancholy sigh. He sat down on a crate, tiredly resting his head in his hands. "His name was Dustil and I don't know what happened to him. The colony was a complete ruin, and we never found any trace of him. I made inquiries and followed the reports from Telos for years, but—I stopped. Anyway—that's the story. For what it's worth." 

"It's worth a great deal to me. Thank you for telling me." 

Carth sighed again. "I've never talked about it before, to anyone. I suppose it's time I finally did." 

Trin sat on her knees next to Carth and put her arms around him. She said in a low voice, "Oh Carth, they didn't deserve that and neither did you." 

Carth stayed passive in her embrace tears sliding unnoticed down his cheeks. He told Trin about his married life and gradually the tears receded. He remembered his bachelor party, burnt dinners and fights over the dishes. He shared his feelings at his son's birth, first camp out and first tour of a starship. 

Carth took a deep cleansing breath. Catching Trin's hand he stood up and helped her to her feet. "Thank you, for helping me let their memories come back into my life." 

Trin smiled. 

Carth returned the smile. "I'm going to go get some rest. You should too. We plan to be away at daybreak, remember." 

Trin nodded. "I'll be along soon." 

Carth kissed her hand theatrically. "As milady wishes." Then he strolled into the Hawk. 

Trin stared sadly into the trees. She'd been holding her own feelings at bay. He had been married, for all intent and purpose he was still married. Trin admitted to herself, _I want a piece of him, for me, in my life. If he needs revenge on Saul before he can move on, so be it._

With that thought she marched into the ship to get some sleep before dawn.

* * *

Deep in the darkest depth's of the Shadowlands they found the Madclaw, it was Freyyr, the father of Zaalbar and Chuundar. After a short battle Trin and Jolee managed to convince him that they did not work for Czerka and that Trin was a friend of his younger son, Zaalbar. 

Freyyr growled in Shyriiwook, "/The only way I could rally support against Chuundar would be to return with Bacca's Blade in hand./" 

"Bacca's Blade! The Wookiee's in the Rwookrrorro mention that as well." Trin asked, "/Who is Bacca and what is the significance of his blade?/" 

"/A great and wise warrior, Bacca was hunting in the Shadowlands ages ago when an alien ship crashed through the upper boughs of the forest. The tale varies with each telling, but whether he had to fight the inhabitants or just found them obliterated in the wreckage, he understood their coming as a sign. There was life elsewhere in the galaxy, and it might not come to Kashyyyk with peace in mind. Bacca constructed a weapon from components found among the debris, and over time it became a symbol of leadership. It reminds my people that trust must be given cautiously, and only to those that have earned it. His ancient sword is the tool of ascension, the mark of a chieftain. The blade was lost by an arrogant chieftain during his ritual hunt. It is said to be lodged in the hid of the _Great Beast_. If we could recover this blade I could return to Rwookrrorro and wrest control of my people from Chuundar./" 

Trin and company joined forces with the Freyyr and went to the Ritual hunting grounds. On the way they had to pass a strange alien machine. 

Freyyr whispered, "I cannot pass this guardian and Chuundar's Czerka minions have blocked any other route **you** might take to the ritual hunting ground." 

Carth, Canderous and Trin recognized the carvings on the strange machine as well as the quiescent star map at it's feet. They approached carefully, the machine sensed their proximity and woke. 

A holograph of an unfamiliar alien appeared. "Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition. Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found. Begin socialized interface. Awaiting instruction." The holograph looked directly at Trin. "Greetings. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time." 

Trin responded, "What is your purpose?" 

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioral reconfiguration will be needed before access. I am sorry, I did not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations." 

"Who placed this terminal here?" 

"Corruption has resulted in gaps appearing in my memory, and in that of the original installation. It could be theorized that these gaps are intentional, but I have no information on that." 

Trin dismissed the mystery of the machine's existence. "I seek information about a Star Map." 

"Accessing. Yes, I have found a Star Map in original system memory. Access is restricted." 

"What do I need to do to get access to the Star Map?" 

"Your request requires additional security access. You must be made to match the parameters I have in my memory bank." 

"And if I don't match?" 

"Then you are not worthy of further access. You will be rejected as unsuitable." 

Trin looked quizzically at her companions, Carth looked worried, Freyyr seemed unconcerned, Jolee frowned at the holograph and Canderous shrugged. Jolee asked, "What will rejection mean?" 

"Access will terminate with success or failure of evaluation." 

Trin shrugged. "You may begin evaluation." 

"Evaluation commencing. Results will be compared against the pattern in memory. Just act like **you** should. You travel with a Wookiee and have encountered complications. Hypothetical: you and this Zaalbar are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year in prison for each of you. However, call Zaalbar a traitor, and he will serve five years, while you serve none. He is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse the other, you both serve 2 years. What do you do? What do you trust him to do?" 

"How did you know Zaalbar's name?" 

"I hear what happens on Kashyyyk, and a good deal beyond. Answer the question I have posed." 

"I trust Zaalbar. I would say nothing, and neither would he." 

"Are you sure? If you turn, you risk two years, or none at all. If you rely on loyalty, you risk one year or five. Your loyalty is dangerous. Your companion could take the opportunity to benefit by turning on you. Zaalbar's family is mired in treachery. What loyalty do they know? Your answer is incorrect." 

"I thought this was an evaluation, not a quiz." 

"I must match your behavior to the pattern in memory. You must answer truthfully, knowing the consequences." 

"The choice is mine. I refuse to alter it." 

"The previous incorrect response will be discounted. Future incorrect responses will result in rejection. Evaluation will continue. Hypothetical: you are at war. Deciphering an intercepted code, you learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defense will be at its weakest in ten days, and they will attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course of action?" 

"**This** is distasteful." Trin shook her head. "I'll just take you apart to get the Star Map." 

"Intention of hostility matches the pattern in memory, but the subject has failed to demonstrate required behavior. Access denied. This system will purge the subject as false. Defense mode initiated!" 

Droids materialized and attacked Trin. Carth and Canderous charged the robots vibroblades in hand. Jolee and Trin drew their lightsabers and hammered at the battle droids shimmering shields. With a mighty roar Freyyr pulled his double blade off his back and joined in the attack. Soon the droids were heaps of rubble on the forest floor. 

The hologram spoke again. "Neural scan complete. Analyzing—Well, it would appear initial assumptions about you were incorrect. Secondary scans during battle have revealed much. Under duress, your emotions were easier to read. Programming now instructs that I give you what you seek." 

With that the hologram disappeared, the machine shut down and the star map bloomed to life. Trin pulled out her datapad and uploaded the additional information. "There are a few more systems here, and notice Manaan is not listed on **this** map, but still no indication of the location of the Star Forge." She put her datapad away. 

Freyyr led them deeper into the Shadowlands.

* * *

Mission moped around the ship. She wanted to help rescue Zaalbar. To do anything but remain confined to this ship. Trin, Carth, Canderous and Jolee had left at first light. It was now late afternoon. 

Bastila and Juhani trotted up the boarding ramp and closed up the ship. Mission dashed over to them. "What's going on? What are you doing?" 

Juhani explained soothingly, "Trin just called in, she told us to secure the ship. The wookiees from Rwookrrorro and several other villages are about to attack this Czerka outpost. She asked me to assure you that Zaalbar has been freed." 

Mission watched the battle via the view screen. 

Bastila scolded her, "Mission, you shouldn't watch that." 

Mission eyed Bastila with scorn. "I grew up in the Lower City of Taris, remember. Battle scenes and worse are hardly new to me." 

"That's no reason to immerse yourself in unnecessary violence." 

Mission waved Bastila away. "I'm looking for them. What if Trin and everybody comes and needs on the ship?" 

"They'll call." 

Darkness closed around the ship. The fighting ceased. Bastila's personal communicator beeped. Trin's voice spoke through the small device. "Bastila, Jolee is coming to escort you three through the wookiee hoards to Rwookrrorro. The village is having a celebration, we've all been invited as guests of honour. Be careful there are still a few of Czerka employees hiding out there. Leave T3 to guard the ship." 

Trin and Jolee were pressed into service as translators that evening. Mission sat next to Trin, thrilled to be off the ship and to have Zaalbar safe and free. 

Freyyr told the tale of his betrayal and redemption. 

Zaalbar told the tale of his partnership with Mission. He also told the tale of his life debt to Trin. 

Trin, whose mastery of Shyriiwook should have been physically impossible, told the tale of their mission to find the Star Maps. 

Other wookiees told traditional tales including the ancient tale of Bacca's Blade. 

Then Freyyr presented Bacca's blade to Zaalbar. Zaalbar in turn promised to return to lead his people when his life debt was paid. 

After the tales were told the singing began. The first song was about the founding of Rwookrrorro; the second about Bacca's Blade. Trin translated for Carth and Canderous, Jolee for Juhani and Bastila. 

Jolee wandered away from Bastila and Juhani after the second song pleading a sore throat. After a short break the musicians and singers started the third song, a wookiee love song. Jolee sat next to Trin with an amused look on his face as Trin stuttered and suddenly stopped translating. The singer described, in detail, the physical features of her dream mate. Trin's face turned bright red. She coughed. Canderous smirked. Jolee laughed uproariously. Carth just raised an eyebrow. Mission fell off her seat in a giggling fit. 

Trin threw a twig at Jolee. "Very funny Jolee." 

Jolee chuckled. "I guess you've never heard a wookiee love song, before." 

Trin just continued to shake her head. 

Canderous asked mischievously, "What are we missing?" 

Jolee said with a straight face, "She's describing the size of her dream mate's sword." 

Trin choked on her drink. Jolee thumped her helpfully on the back as she attempted to regain her breath. 

She waved him off. "Enough, enough." Then, breath regained, she said, "We should get some sleep then get out of here. We've got the Star Map and saved the day." 

They took their leave of Freyyr. Only Mission and Zaalbar elected to stay a little longer. 

On the way back Juhani and Bastila took the lead followed by Trin and Carth then Canderous and Jolee. 

Canderous asked in mock innocence. "So what kind of sword was she looking for?" 

Jolee said, "Let's see there was quite an extensive list to translate." 

Canderous offered suggestions to the old man. Trin's ears were burning as they approached the gates. Carth chuckled softly next to her. 

"Long?" 

"Yes." 

"Hard?" 

"Indeed." 

"Swift?" 

"Certainly not!" 

When they reached the other side of the gate their banter stopped. There were corpses everywhere. On the landing platform she found Matton draped over crates of goods from Eli's shop. Trin dropped to one knee. 

Carth put a hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could." 

Trin shook her head sadly. _He's died of a belly wound, bad way to go. Was he been here slowly dying while I celebrated?_

As if he'd read her mind Canderous said, "He's been dead for many hours. He also has a stab wound here, up into the heart. 

Carth rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "You can't save them all Trin." 

"I can try." 

"You **did** try." 

"Carth get the ship ready, we're going as soon as Zaalbar and Mission return. I'll get some stims and take first watch." 

Canderous commanded, "No, you won't." 

Carth agreed, "You'll have to deal with Sasha in the morning and when we get back to Dantooine. Let's just stick with our plans." 

Trin didn't try to face off against both of them. 

When they reached the ship Carth grabbed her elbow and pulled her into the infirmary. "Tell me." 

Trin's voice cracked. "His crew was murdered here, he lost his ship here, his freedom was taken and then his life. I should have offered him a berth on the Ebon Hawk and then he wouldn't be dead." 

Carth stood helplessly next to her. She leaned on the counter. 

"Damn it. We were doing something good here, why—" 

"You're only human. You've done more good than harm. It is a tragedy that an honest man died unnecessarily here. But you didn't kill him. You didn't tell anyone to kill him. You warned him to leave." 

Trin nodded. 

Carth looked down at her. "You should get some sleep, I should too. Are you going to be okay?" 

She nodded. "Thanks Carth." 

"Go get your beauty sleep, gorgeous." 


	6. Kashyyyk to Dantooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 6, Kashyyyk to Dantooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 6  
Kashyyyk to Dantooine  


* * *

Trin slept fitfully. Tired and a bit grumpy she headed for the common area. Canderous and Jolee were eating breakfast. When the smell of their food hit her she turned abruptly and headed for the fresher. 

Jolee grinned. "I guess she had a little too much Wookiee beer, last night." 

Canderous grunted noncommittally. 

Jolee smirked. "You should know, you were the one handing her drinks last ni—" He stopped suddenly and gave Canderous a sharp look. Jolee's face went blank as he reached out towards Trin with the force. 

Canderous grimaced. 

Jolee said in an undertone, "How did you know?" 

"I'm perceptive." 

"Why haven't you told her?" 

"How? It's not mine." 

Carth walked in, both men watched his progress across the room. Jolee looked questioningly at Canderous. Canderous shrugged. 

They left Kashyyyk and headed back to Dantooine. 

Trin spent the day with Sasha, teaching her some words in Galactic Basic. Carth spent the afternoon surreptitiously watching them. Trin seemed different with Sasha, she was at peace. He could only remember three other occasions when she had seemed so relaxed. Each time she had been asleep: their camp out, the night before the swoop race and as she slept after she'd come to him for—physical comfort. She'd wanted to feel alive, but she'd started thawing him. 

She was doing Sasha's hair. He smiled as they chattered away in Sasha's language sprinkled with the occasional Basic word. Trin giggled as they experimented with hairdos. Eventually Sasha convinced Trin to put her hair back in a braid to match Trin's hair. 

Jolee wandered in and sat near Carth. He said in an undertone to Carth, "That datapad you're reading is upside down." 

Carth looked down startled then glared at Jolee. 

Jolee laughed. "Made you look." 

Carth shook his head in annoyance. "Don't you have anything better to do?" 

Jolee gave him a wide smile and replied, "No not really." He peered at Carth intently. "So how long have you known her?" 

Carth jerked. Jolee had fit into the crew so smoothly that it seemed like he'd always been with them. Carth sighed. "We were both serving on the Endar Spire. I was on board as an advisor; she was a scout. I think the Sith learned that Bastila was on board. They ambushed us over Taris two weeks into our mission. That was about two months ago." 

Jolee commented, "I've head Mission mention Taris a couple of times. I didn't want to push it, seems to be a touchy subject." Then Jolee, gently used the force to encourage Carth. "Tell me about Taris." 

Carth gave a factual account of their adventures on Taris and the events on Dantooine. Jolee could read between the lines. 

"You seem to have reservations about her compassion." 

"We found Matton's body out there last night. He didn't really deserve to die in that mess, but he was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Trin feels responsible for all the people she doesn't save. No one can protect every bystander. She fights a battle she's doomed to fail." 

Canderous approached the table in time to hear Carth. Canderous commented, "The fault is not in the battle she's chosen; it's the way she handles defeat." 

Carth looked at Canderous with surprise. Canderous watched Trin, with an amused look on his face. "She'll be a fine mother someday. She has a way with Sasha. Her children will be strong. I hope they'll have a worthy father." 

Jolee snickered. Carth shook his head and thought, "Two crazy old men, great." He left for the cockpit to prepare to leave hyperspace and land on Dantooine. Canderous' comment echoed in his head. _"I hope they'll have a worthy father."__What did he mean? Was he interested in Trin? Bastila had asked, "Do you think there's anything else between them?" What was going on? Had that Mandalorian bastard—_ Carth swore aloud. _It doesn't matter. We're friends, partners. I don't own her._ He sat in the pilot's seat and tried to concentrate on his work. 


	7. Dantooine Again

Layers of Deception, Chapter 7, Dantooine Again

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 7  
Dantooine Again  


* * *

Sasha clung to Trin as they exited the ship, making it difficult to walk. Carth finally just picked the small girl up and walked close enough to Trin to let her hold Sasha's hand. 

A Padawan greeted Trin as she passed through the central courtyard. "Greetings Padawan, may I assist you in some way." 

Trin said, "Yes, this is Sasha, she stowed away on our ship. She was a captive of Mandalorian thugs and I believe is originally from Dantooine." 

"Come with me." She led them to a small office, where Carth put Sasha down on the chair next to Trin. 

The Padawan sat at the terminal. "Yes, there is a missing person's report here for a Sasha Trenmoor. An agent representing the family is here in the enclave. I'll go get him." 

Trin cuddled Sasha and talked to her quietly. The agent, a Twi'lek, brought a vid of a family. The young girl in the vid was clearly Sasha. Trin smiled brightly and told Sasha that she was going home. 

Sasha allowed herself to be led away. 

Trin sat for a moment gathering her thoughts. 

Carth put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

Trin nodded. She said wistfully, "I'm going to miss her a little. I could be silly and relax with her." 

Carth nodded in understanding, he remembered feeling the same way when out camping with Dustil. _There is a special freedom to act like a kid, when you are with one._ He patted her shoulder. "We should get going." 

Trin nodded and they headed back to the ship. 

As they headed up the ramp a Twi'lek woman called out in Huttese, "/Excuse me, I understand that Bastila, daughter of Helena Shan, is traveling with you. It's urgent that I speak with her./" 

Trin examined the woman. She said to Carth in an undertone, "Keep an eye on her." Trin said to the woman, "Please wait here a moment." Then she went to see if Bastila had returned from consulting Master Vandar. 

Carth eyed the woman suspiciously. He was glad Trin was being cautious, Bastila and by extension all of them were being hunted by the Sith. Soon Bastila and Trin appeared. Carth and Trin flanked Bastila. 

Bastila said, "I am Bastila Shan. I take it you know my mother?" 

The woman said, "/Oh, yes. I worked for your father on an expedition years ago. My name is Malare. Your mother showed me holos of you before you—well, before you left. Such a pretty little girl you were./" 

"Is there something I can do for you, miss?" 

"/Your mother is desperate to find you—/" 

"I have not seen my mother since I joined the order. Do you know what has happened? Did she—she say anything about my father?" 

Malare said sadly, "/I'm sorry, dear, but your mother is very ill. So she told me. She didn't say anything about your father and I didn't see him./" 

"I see. Where did you meet her?" 

"/I saw her on Tatooine, dear. She said she'd been there for awhile. Maybe she's still there?/" 

"Thank you for informing me. I really must be going, now." 

Bastila walked back up the ramp into the ship. Trin followed her. When they reached the common area Trin reached out putting a hand on Bastila's shoulder. Bastila turned and looked at Trin inquiringly. 

"What's this all about?" 

"It seems my mother has been looking for me. Strange. Should we get the opportunity, could we look for her on Tatooine?" 

"Certainly, if it's important to you." 

"It is important enough that my mother was attempting to seek me out. Perhaps it has something to do with my father. Part of me would rather not see her at all. But if she is really sick—well, we shall see." 


	8. Dantooine to Tatooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 8, Dantooine to Tatooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 8  
Dantooine to Tatooine  


* * *

They left immediately for Tatooine. Trin fell thankfully into her bunk. She was so tired. 

Morning found Trin in the fresher again. Yet another vision, this time of a star map in a cave. After her regular morning heave she went to lie down for a moment. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Mission asked impishly. 

Trin shook her head and groaned. "I thought that this would ease once I got away from Dantooine. After all the stress of training was over." 

Mission giggled and said incredulously, "Stress?" 

"What's so funny?" 

"You really don't know. Geez, I know. How can you not know?" 

"Know what?' 

Mission patted Trin's stomach. 

Trin sat up suddenly, hitting her head. Her eyes were wide. She whispered, "No, I can't be. My implants—" She reached under her arm to finger the row of capsules under her skin. 

"I thought you knew. I wasn't—Not what you want, huh." 

Trin grabbed Mission's arm and shook her head slowly. "I—I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I am supposed to be protected so— I'm supposed to be a Jedi now! Bye the Force, can you imagine what Bastila will say." 

Mission giggled. In a credible mockery of Bastila's high Coruscant accent, she said pompously, "Jedi, do **not** get knocked up. We are above such things." 

Trin smiled faintly then bit her lip. "Please don't tell anyone, it could be a false alarm. I have to confirm this somehow." 

Mission shrugged; she was convinced. 

"What do I say to—him? Does anyone else suspect?" 

"No one's said anything to me." Mission smiled sadly. "Well, you can go and you know—have it ended. If it's not what you want." 

From somewhere deep in Trin's subconscious came an intense denial. She shouted, "No." Terror boiled up from some unknown source. She had inadvertently put the Force behind her shout. The word reached everyone in the ship. Her hands tightened on Mission's arm with bruising pressure. But Trin was unaware of any of this; she was trapped in a vision.

* * *

Trin was in a white room; sitting on a bed holding a newborn, "What are you naming her?" asked a female voice over and over again endlessly repeating. Trin clutched the baby and realized she didn't know the baby, she didn't know the baby's name, the baby's face was turning blue. Waves of horror buffeted Trin as the voice droned on, "What are you naming her? What are you naming her? What are you naming her? …"

* * *

Mission yelped as Trin clenched her arm. When Trin didn't let go she panicked and yanked until her arm came free. Deep scratches and a hand shaped mark marred her skin. Trin hadn't moved. Her hand was still clenched around a phantom arm and her face was frozen in a rictus of horror. From a jumbled heap on the floor Mission stared at her insensible friend. Mission whispered her name urgently, "Trin." When Trin didn't respond she yelled, "Trin." Mission noticed every muscle in Trin's body was flexed; she screamed and scrambled backward in horror. 

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Carth. "Mission, what's wrong?" 

Mission pointed at Trin. Carth leaped to Trin's side, he was afraid to touch her. He thought quickly. "Mission go get Jolee." 

Mission scrambled to her feet and took off running she nearly smashed into Canderous. 

Canderous strode to Trin's other side. "This isn't natural, nor is it any poison I'm familiar with." He put a hand on Trin's forehead. 

Mission flew back into the room just ahead of Jolee. Jolee looked at Trin, he hemmed and hawed. "This is a force trap of some sort. It will be difficult to unravel." 

Carth said surprised, "This is an attack?" 

"Not necessarily. It may be the natural result of some past trauma - physical or emotional." 

"What do we do?" 

Jolee looked at Canderous, "Do you have a trank stick?" 

Canderous looked sharply at Jolee. He said, "Nothing I'm sure would be safe in her condition." 

Mission's eyes narrowed, her glance bounced back and forth between Canderous and Jolee. 

Jolee nodded. "I was hoping to treat the physical symptoms and wait until Bastila regains consciousness to handle this." 

Carth was startled, "Bastila's like this too." 

Jolee waved reassuringly, "No, she's just unconscious, it was the link. She's reacting to whatever has happened to Trin." He examined Trin closely. "I think her muscles are starting to relax. Canderous get a stim stick for Bastila; I'll meet you in the infirmary. Mission, out to the common area, I want to talk to you." 

Carth said, "Someone should stay with Trin." 

Jolee replied, "Yes, you can. She needs someone to loosen up those muscles. Massage is the best answer." 

Carth reddened. "Wouldn't—uh—Juhani be a better choice." 

Jolee looked at Carth sympathetically. "I don't have time to pull punches with you Carth. Juhani's taking care of Bastila. From what the two of you haven't said I'm pretty confident you were intimate during your time on Taris. She needs your help and will probably never consciously know it was you." 

Carth nodded reluctantly. 

Jolee left, closing the door behind him. 

Carth stretched Trin out on the bed; he rubbed her hands and arms briskly. He gently massaged her face and scalp with his thumbs. Sorrowfully, he remembered the last woman he massaged, his wife, her belly swollen in the last month of her pregnancy, awaiting Dustil's entrance into the world. He sighed and giving in to the inevitable removed Trin's nightshirt and loose pants so that he could work properly and help her relax.

* * *

Jolee went straight to where Mission was sitting and asked, "What triggered this? What were you talking about?" 

Mission bit her lip. "I—I can't tell you. She asked me not to say anything." 

Jolee kneeled by Mission, he sighed. "I already know and so does Canderous, incidently. She's pregnant. Now what happened?" 

Mission sighed. "She didn't know. She was being really dumb about it. I patted her stomach and laughed. She was all panicky. I was talkin' about what she could do, you know, that she could end it and she grabbed my arm and yelled." 

Jolee nodded. "That's interesting." 

"I didn't know she'd go coma." Mission sighed guiltily. 

"How could you?" Jolee stood and looked off into the distance at nothing. "Say nothing of her condition to anyone else." 

Mission nodded firmly. "No problem." 

Jolee headed to the infirmary. Juhani stood calmly next to Bastila. Canderous had given Bastila a stim she was groggy but conscious. 

Jolee asked her, "What happened?" 

Bastila looked at him blearily, "I was stunned, through the link with Trin. Where is she?" 

Jolee nodded, his guesses were confirmed. "Physically she's still here on the ship. Something triggered a trap door in her mind. I'm going to pull her out by repressing the memory of this morning. But if we can't determine what trauma or deliberate trap caused this to happen, it could be repeated." 

Bastila looked away from Jolee and mumbled, "I'm not feeling myself. I need a few minutes." 

Jolee gave back of her head a grim look before leaving the infirmary. 

The smooth massaging movements soothed both Trin and Carth. Carth ran his thumb over the scars on Trin's shoulders. They were strange scars, the skin seemed almost melted. He rolled her over onto her back; her pert breasts took him back to the other occasion he had undressed her. He covered her torso with a sheet and worked on her legs, starting at the feet. He avoided looking at her slack face; the lack of any expression made her look lifeless. A knock sounded at the door. He covered her with a blanket and went to the door. 

Jolee was there, "I think I can pull her out of it." 

Carth's eyes darted left and right. "Hang on, let me—uh—" 

Jolee chuckled. "I know how massages work, Carth. Get her dressed." 

Carth struggled to put Trin's night clothes back on quickly then ushered Jolee into the room. Jolee held Trin's hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jolee found Trin in a white room sitting on a bed holding a small blue-faced newborn. A disembodied female voice droned over and over, "What are you naming her?" 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, a door appeared behind him. Jolee turned and opened the door into the room. The nameplate on the outside of the door read "Liera". Jolee turned to Trin, taking her hand he said, "Put Liera down dear." 

Trin looked down at the infant and said, "Liera. The baby took a deep breath and turned a healthy pink." 

Jolee coaxed, "Put her down, my dear, it's time for us to go." 

Trin looked up at Jolee and said sorrowfully, "Can't she come with me; I don't want to leave her behind again." 

Jolee replied sadly, "She needs to stay here for a while longer. Put her down Trin. Come back with me." 

Trin stood and obediently laid the child down in a bassinet, she tucked a soft blanket over the child and bent to give her a good-bye kiss. 

Jolee pulled her towards the door. She suddenly stopped and resisted his pull. 

"Will I be coming back for her?" 

"We will try." 

"I don't want to leave her here alone, Jolee. What if she needs me?" 

"She isn't really here, my dear." He waved vaguely towards the door. "She's out there somewhere." 

Trin looked back and saw that the bed and the bassinet were fading. She followed Jolee out the door and down a long corridor. They stopped at a door marked "Home" and stepped through it into the Ebon Hawk. It was evening ship's time. 

"Go to sleep, my dear. It will be morning before you know it." 

Trin lay down on her bunk and closed her eyes. 

Jolee went back down the hall and locked the door to Liera's room before he left her mind. 

Jolee opened his eyes. Carth hovered anxiously watching Trin. Jolee shooed Carth out of the room.

* * *

In the common area Jolee spoke to Mission. "She's sleeping. Sometime in the next fifteen minutes she'll wake. She will not remember waking earlier today. Go keep an eye on her until she wakes, Mission." 

Mission went to the women's bunk room Trin was sleeping peacefully. Mission sat vigilantly on her own bed. Within a couple of minutes Trin started to stir. She stretched and sat up. 

Trin smiled at Mission. "Good morning." She stretched. "There's nothing like a good night's sleep to work out all the kinks." When Trin stood she looked down at herself and frowned. 

Mission asked timidly, "What's wrong?" 

Trin shrugged, "I must have more tired than I thought last night. I put my shirt on inside out and backwards." She shuffled off to the fresher and missed the expression of shock on Mission's face. 

Mission hollered, "I'll see you at breakfast." She rushed out of the room.

* * *

Carth confronted Jolee. "What happened to her?" 

Jolee sighed. "She got caught up on a path with no end." 

"That doesn't mean anything. What happened? Will this happen again?" 

"The brain protects itself from traumatic events by doing strange things. A Force adept can pervert that natural process to put a trap in someone's mind. I'm not sure if the trap in her head is natural or a construct. I hope I've disarmed it, but there's no way to be sure." 

"You mean she's been brainwashed." 

"Something like that, but she's too strong minded to be programmed to act against her own nature. So the trap just shuts her down." 

"You believe it was a trap, set on purpose." 

Jolee shrugged. "Has she ever mentioned the name Liera?" 

"No. Why do you ask?" 

"Just something floating around in her head. A woman's mind is a little difficult for me, all sorts of exotic hormones floating around." 

Mission came barreling into the room. Carth and Jolee stood up. 

Carth asked urgently, "Is something wrong?" 

Mission walked right up to him and poking him in the chest to emphasize her points said, "Is something wrong? Is something wrong? There's something wrong with you!" In a fierce whisper she said, "Her shirt was on inside out and backwards. Haven't you already done enough!" 

"Hasn't he done enough about what?" asked Trin as she entered the room. 

Mission whirled away. Carth stumbled backward. Jolee sat down smoothly with a pleasant smile on his face. 

Trin was amused. The three of them looked like a band of cutthroats caught planning an ambush. "What exactly have you three been up to, this morning?" she asked. 

Mission said waspishly, "**I **haven't been up to anything." 

Jolee just chuckled. 

Carth turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

Over breakfast Trin noticed the small hand shaped bruise and scratches on Mission's arm. Trin said tightly, "How did that happen, Mission?" 

Mission pulled her arm off the table. "Oh, it was an accident." 

Trin gave her a quizzical look. "How did it happen?" _Why is she so uncomfortable?_

Mission shrugged and looked away. 

Trin looked at her hand and said flatly, "You could hardly have done that to yourself, the impression is too small to have been Zaalbar, Canderous, Carth or Juhani. So that leaves Bastila or—or me." 

Mission cleared her dishes. She said, "I don't want to talk about it 'cause it's no big deal," then she left the room. 

Trin started after her but Bastila caught up with her before she made it out the door. "Ah Trin, may I speak with you?" 

Trin turned and said, "Sure." _Perhaps if I give Mission a little time—_ Trin turned her attention to Bastila. 

Bastila asked, "Did you sleep well?" 

Trin replied, "Yes, actually I woke feeling refreshed." 

Bastila nodded. 

Trin looked at Bastila appraisingly. "What do you want to ask Bastila?" 

Bastila challenged, "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" 

Trin grinned wryly, "Your face is a scrunched up like a kinrath puppy's." 

"Very amusing." 

"What is it Bastila?" 

"I saw your service records when you were transferred aboard the Endar Spire, but nothing beyond that. I've shared some of my life with you but I know very little about you." 

"What do you want to know?" 

"What kind of background do you have?" 

"I was a scout with the fleet." 

"On which planet were you born?" 

"Deralia. It's in a remote system." 

"Your age is?" 

"I'm twenty though my service record says twenty-five. Bastila, this isn't getting to know me better. What is going on?" 

"Yes, well—The truth is I was studying how you responded to my questions." 

"And what did you find out?" 

"You were honest, which is good. And you treated this as a serious matter, which it is. This bond we share will shape both our destinies; it is not to be taken lightly." 

Trin felt uneasy; she felt as though she were about to be surprised. She was overcome by a sudden need to distance herself from the other Jedi. Trin nodded to Bastila and said as calmly as she could manage, "I understand." Then she practically ran from the room up to the cockpit.

* * *

Carth sat staring morosely at the control board. _I lied to her. She is walking around with a trap of some sort in her head and I am part of a conspiracy to keep it from her._ Worse he'd been relieved to hear Jolee tell Mission that Trin wouldn't remember anything. He shook his head. _What kind of man am I, now? _He sighed. _I have other concerns._ He wanted to feel bad, he wanted to brood. Instead he found himself remembering the warm embrace of her thighs around his hips. 

Trin approached the cockpit she called, "Carth?" 

Carth was enjoying his daydream. He replied languidly, "Yeah, Gorgeous." 

Trin laughed. "Where are you?" She walked up and peered over the top of the pilot's seat. 

Carth straightened sitting upright. 

Their heads nearly collided. 

Trin stared at him in mock horror. "Carth Onasi, were you, dare I say it, slouching?" 

He chuckled. "Of course not. The most handsome pilot in the galaxy never slouches." 

Trin giggled. "Don't be so modest, Carth." She tripped and plopped gracelessly into the copilot's seat. 

"Watch it. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm okay. Other than Bastila's strangeness, I'm better than okay. I haven't had such a good sleep in ages. Every kink in my back has melted away." She grinned at Carth. 

He ducked his head and quietly said, "Great." 

Trin could practically taste him withdrawing. _What did I say this time? I didn't mention wives, children, marriage, mentors, revenge, happiness or trust._

Trin didn't pursue it. _Maybe later I'll talk to him. Not right now._ "How long until we reach Tatooine?" 

Carth replied, "We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about ten minutes and Tatooine will be close, so we should be landed within the hour. And it will be dawn local time." 

Trin replied, "Great. Look I—uh—I need to talk to Canderous. See you later." 

Carth was consumed with dark emotions. _Why did she need to talk to Canderous? Why do I care? Because I'm her friend and Canderous is not right for her. He's too old. He's a Mandalorian. He's taking advantage of her._

As Trin walked through the common area she could feel their eyes following her. Bastila and Jolee watched her warily. Juhani, Mission and Zaalbar seemed concerned. _Has everybody on this ship gone insane?_

Trin found Canderous working on his armour at the workbench. 

She flopped down on a handy crate and sighed. 

Canderous glanced at her. _What is it about this woman that has unsettled me? I have no desire to bed her, but I want to protect her. I should be disgusted by her weakness. She was an invalid; she is a liability with that trap in her head. Yet, I cannot let go of these feelings._

He growled at her, "Did you want something?" 

Trin pulled her legs up and hugged them. She asked pensively, "What's up?" 

Canderous kept his face bland. "What do you mean?" 

Trin stared at the swoop bike. "Something—something is different this morning." She shook her head absentmindedly, "What happened to Mission's arm?" 

Canderous shrugged. 

"Did I strike her?" 

"Why don't you ask her?" 

"I tried to, she—she shut me out." _They are keeping something from me. What could have happened? Did I go insane? _Trin sighed exasperatedly. With a strength that belied her size she pulled him around to face her. She stood as though ready to do battle and said forcefully. "I know something happened. Just tell me this, does it endanger the mission." 

Canderous said solemnly, "Yes." 

Trin looked imploringly at Canderous, "I must know what it is to fight it." 

"Jolee knows the whole of it. From what I understand there's a trigger in your mind that renders you helpless. But he's not sure what does it—" 

"Helpless? That mark on Mission's arm had some help." 

"Your muscles seized while you were holding her arm." 

Trin stared at the floor for a couple of minutes. "I have an off button. How could this have happened?" 

"I can't discuss this with you." 

"It's my head, why not!" 

"Because it was difficult to get you back last time. Do you want to become a vegetable?" 

"Isn't that better than a time bomb." 

Canderous nodded. 

Jolee spoke from the doorway, "No. It's not." He walked into the room and said, "Liera." 

Trin looked like someone trying to remember the lyrics to a childhood song. She mouthed Liera a couple of times before saying, "Liera, it's a—a name. It's an important name. Who is Liera?" 

Jolee shook his head, "I can't tell you that. But the name is your on switch." 

"Who knows about my little problem?" 

Jolee answered, "Everyone to some extent. Canderous, Mission and I know more about the trigger than the rest." 

Trin said dejectedly. "It would be best if that information was shared with everyone." 

Canderous interjected firmly, "No." 

Jolee said, "I agree with Dad here. We have your best interests at heart. Telling everyone would be problematic." 

Canderous jumped inwardly when Jolee called him Dad. _That's it. I think of her as a daughter. And like so many fathers before me I hold fast to her strengths and try to bolster her weaknesses._

Trin asked worriedly, "Jolee will I be able to use this key to turn myself on?" 

Canderous and Jolee laughed uproariously. 

Trin blushed and rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." 

Canderous couldn't resist. "Don't worry about it, I'll turn you on." 

Jolee fell into another spasm of laughing. 

Trin shook her head, "You two are impossible." Then as she stomped out she shouted, "I'm getting ready to leave, we'll be landing soon."

* * *

Trin paused at the door of the bunk room; Mission was changing into a long-sleeved shirt. 

Trin said hesitantly, "Mission, I'm sorry." 

Mission whirled around then replied too brightly, "Sorry for what?" 

"Look, Jolee won't tell me the whole story. He says he doesn't know what triggered the trap in my mind. I don't remember anything but I'm sorry about your arm." 

"Trin, I wish I could tell you everything. Trust me the arm was an accident." 

"Mission, could you do me a favour? Could you tell Carth everything for me?" 

Mission blushed. "Uh—I don't think that's a very good idea Trin." 

"Why? Look, I trust Carth, I don't want him to feel he's being left out of the loop again." 

"There's no way. I'm not telling him." 

"This is very important to me". 

Mission shook her head and looked away. 

Trin sighed exasperated then grabbed her gear and headed for the cockpit. 

Mission stopped gathering her gear and sat down. _I can't tell Carth but maybe Jolee would._ She went to find Jolee. 

Jolee looked up as Mission bounded into the infirmary. "Jolee..." 

He looked at her, "Yes?" 

She looked at the floor and mumbled. "Trin asked me to tell Carth." 

Jolee scowled, "Speak up, I'm not on the floor and I can't hear you when you mumble." 

"Trin asked me to tell Carth." 

"Tell Carth?" Jolee's eyebrows rose. 

"Yes, tell him about you know what." 

Jolee waved her explanation away. He said testily. "Yes, yes." 

"I think **you** should tell him." 

"Why would I do that? No, no. I think we'll keep this secret a little longer." He noticed Mission's dismayed look. "Don't worry I'll say something to everyone." 


	9. Tatooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 9, Tatooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 9  
Tatooine  


* * *

The Hawk was passing over the night side of Tatooine when Trin arrived in the cockpit. 

Carth nodded in her direction then returned to piloting. Trin stood by the main console watching him. He looked more relaxed and at home piloting the ship than he did anywhere else doing anything else. He was neither smiling nor frowning. He is very handsome. No wonder his awards ceremony made the news, the fleet's public relations section must have loved him. 

Carth expertly landed the ship and turned to Trin. "What's the plan, beautiful?" 

Trin smiled. "The usual, we're saving the galaxy one world at a time." 

Carth grinned. "Let's go." 

When Trin and Carth reached the common area everyone else was gathered. Jolee put a hand on Trin's shoulder. 

Jolee cleared his throat. "Trin wanted me to tell you everything about the incident this morning. To do that I would have to reveal some personal information and I won't do that. However, I will say this much. There is a trap in her mind. When the right topic is broached Trin gets stuck in a vision of a sort and she is physically helpless. What her friends need to know is how to get her back." Jolee watched Bastila closely out of the corner of his eye as he imparted the last tidbit. "The key is a name, Liera." His scrutiny was rewarded, for a brief moment she showed shock. _Ahhhh, so the trap is not of the Council's making but the name is known._

Trin sat down, abruptly. Once again the name resonated. But this time there was an emotional surge. Trin was sure the feelings of fear and pity were external. She closed her eyes and visualized pushing the feelings away. _Where do these overwhelming emotions come from? Could it be Bastila?_ Trin looked across the room at the other woman. There was no sign of any emotion on the other Jedi's face. _Maybe Juhani or Carth?_

Jolee patted Trin's shoulder then stepped away. 

Trin stood and said firmly. "T3 stay here and take care of the ship. Jolee, Juhani, Zaalbar and Mission concentrate on Czerka's operation here. Talk to the employees then find the local Czerka offices. Jolee use that charm of yours to find out what they're up to here and see if you can find anything out about Mission's brother, Griff. Bastila, Canderous, Carth and I will hit the hotspots: clubs and cantinas. We'll meet back here mid-afternoon."

* * *

When they arrived back at the ship that afternoon T3 was waiting at the end of the ramp. The little droid seemed agitated and almost embarrassed. Bastila and Canderous ignored the little fellow and walked up the landing ramp without a second glance. 

Carth paused by Trin as she tried to interpret the droid's message. "What's wrong T3?" 

T3 beeped and booped about a shipment. Just then something the size of a small dog was catapulted out of the ship. The frog-like creature was unhurt and hopped away. Canderous appeared at the top of the ramp and launched another. "You'd better find some gizka poison, the ship is infested with them." 

Carth groaned in annoyance. "Damn it. It'll take a week to clean up the mess." 

Mission came barreling out of the ship. "We can't just kill them," she said tearfully. 

Carth shook his head. "We have to Mission. There's a reason they say 'breed like gizka'. There is no way to hunt them all down. They hide in the most unlikely places. 

Mission looked hopefully at Trin. Trin just shook her head. "They're right Mission. We'd end up knee deep in gizka." 

Carth said, "I'll see if the two headed guy over there has anything." 

Mission looked reproachfully at Trin but didn't say anything. She was afraid that this topic skirted a little to close to something they shouldn't discuss. 

Carth returned with a couple of vials of poison. "This is a fast acting poison. Since gizkas are cannibals if we poison a couple of them hopefully the rest will follow. Then all we have to do is sweep." 

Trin gave the poison to T3. Then they proceeded inside to report and hear what the others discovered. 

Mission started. "Griff was working for Czerka. He's been captured by Sand People. I'm—I'm hoping we can rescue him." 

Trin said reassuringly, "We'll find a way Mission." 

Jolee reported, "Czerka's mining operations aren't going very well, between Sand People attacks and the low quality of the ore, they're losing credits. Most of the employees seem to feel they'll be pulling out of here soon. However for the moment they control all exits from this settlement. We'll need a hunter's license to get out to the desert but they're not selling them anymore. I think if you promised to deal with the Sand People attacks you could get a license. There was a Duros in there that claimed a peaceful solution is possible. He said that Yuka Laka's shop by the gates has a droid that speaks the Sand People's language." 

Trin nodded. "Good. I'd rather find a peaceful solution than take on an entire nation of Sand People." 

Canderous spoke up. "You also need a license to sell that wraid plate." 

Trin nodded. 

Juhani wrinkled her brow. "Wraid plate?" 

Carth replied, "Trin bought a wraid plate from a needy widow." 

Juhani asked, "How did a needy widow obtain a wraid plate?" 

Trin answered sadly, "Her husband was a soldier turned miner. When Czerka laid him off he took up hunting. Someone attacked him out on the dunes, killed him and stripped him of his equipment, she suspects the Gamorrean hunting trio but has no proof. She was trying to raise money to get her family off planet." She sighed. "This place reminds me of Taris." 

Mission asked curiously, "How?" 

Juhani knew. "No justice." 

Trin nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. The widow said it: 'There is no justice on Tatooine.' I remember someone saying the same thing on Taris." 

Bastila said briskly, "We were also accosted by Dark Jedi again. They dog our every step. We must all be on guard for Sith spies and attackers. **Nobody** should leave this ship alone." Bastila's gaze lingered on Trin a little longer than the rest. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

Trin said, "We learned from Bastila's mother and from one of the hunters in the Lodge that there is a huge rare predator out in the desert called a Krayt Dragon." 

Mission looked up at Bastila. "You found your Mom?" 

Bastila answered repressively, "Indeed." 

Trin coughed. "Anyway, I want to go get that license today, and sell that shield over there." She said pointing to the wraid plate. 

Mission asked curiously, "What is a wraid plate?" 

Canderous answered, "A wraid is a stupid carnivore with a thick bony plate attached to its head. They're hunted for their plates, not for sport." 

Trin shrugged. "So what do you think this one is worth?" 

Canderous answered dryly, "About 500 credits, which is what she told you." 

Trin smiled. "See she's an honest woman worthy of our help." 

Canderous shook his head. "Which means you stand to lose a third of your investment. You **are** going soft on me." 

Trin grinned toothily. "Help me find the Gamorrean scum out in the desert and we'll see how soft I am." She continued. "Okay, I want to be back before dark." 

Canderous and Carth chimed in at the same time, "I'm coming with you." 

Trin smiled. "I can handle that hunter you two." 

Canderous cracked his knuckles. "I'm a generous man. I wouldn't want you to waste your energy. Besides he has one of those 'punch me' faces I can't resist."

* * *

Trin, Canderous and Carth were back at sundown. 

Mission asked, "Did you get the license?" 

Trin looked annoyed, "Yes, and sold the wraid plate. We did a little more scouting, too. I'm just here to grab some food and a little sleep. I'm racing at dawn." She addressed the two men at her back. "Since you two are determined to trail along behind me you'd better do the same." 

Carth said, "Yes, oh Leader of our Tribe." 

Trin looked annoyed. "Would you give it a rest. It was just easier to agree with him than worry about the details." 

Mission looked quizzically at Trin. 

Trin said, "A Jawa asked me if I too was the leader of my tribe. I agreed that I was, which was a huge mistake." 

Mission giggled. "I like it, well lets go eat Leader of our Tribe." 

Trin groaned theatrically. 

"So what are you racing and why?" 

Trin sighed. "We need to earn enough credits to buy a protocol droid that speaks the Sand People's language. Swoop racing seems the fastest method." 

Over dinner Bastila lectured Trin on the temptations of engaging in unnecessarily dangerous activities. Trin finally snapped. "Bastila, if you don't like it suggest something else!" 

Bastila said calmly, "We could hunt wraid." 

Canderous said, "At an average of 50 credits a plate we'd be at it a while." 

Bastila said, "Well what about Pazaak?" 

Carth said, "She's already tapped out the only two real players we could find." 

Trin looked at Bastila challengingly. 

Bastila took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it does seem you explored other alternatives first." 

Trin patted Bastila's arm. "It's okay Bastila. I know where you're coming from."

* * *

Later that evening Trin was pacing around the ship unable to sleep. Carth could hear her marching round and round. He slipped on a pair of pants and quietly left the men's bunk room He heard her retreating down the hall and walked into the common area to meet her on her next round.

* * *

All through the busy day Trin had been able to push her worries aside. But in the stillness of their dark bunk room she couldn't avoid the thoughts any longer. _Someone has tampered with my mind. They've been in my head._ She tiptoed out of the women's bunk room 

When Trin entered the common room on her next circuit she stopped dead at the sight of Carth, half dressed, leaning against the table. Trin's appearance, in a short thin sleeping shirt, surprised Carth. For several seconds neither of them moved nor spoke. 

Carth finally broke the silence. "You've been out here pacing for the last half hour. What's bothering you beautiful?" 

Trin reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Carth's bare chest and sat on a nearby chair. "I'm just brooding." 

Carth walked over and started expertly massaging her shoulders. "Come one. What are you brooding about?" 

She put her head down on the table. She couldn't hold the tears back in the face of his sympathy. "Somebody has been in my head. I feel—I feel violated. Who would do this to me and why?" 

Carth took a deep breath. He kneeled down and put his arms around her. She sighed and leaned into his chest. She was cold. While leaving a reassuring hand on her shoulder he reached over to open the lower storage drawer and pulled out a couple of sleeping bags. He wrapped the downy fabric around her. "Come on, it's warmer in the control room." 

They walked to the control room near the bridge and sat on the floor under a heating outlet. 

Carth put an arm around Trin and she sobbed into his shoulder. Eventually the tears ended. 

Trin said, "It's so silly. I'm more emotional now than I was before my training." 

Carth remembered her actions on Taris, he smiled. "I don't think so. You were pretty emotional on Taris." 

Trin blushed and pulled away from him a bit. _I guess hopping into a guy's bed and begging him to make you feel counts._

He said quietly, "Regrets?" 

She smiled sadly. "Life is short. We're on a fool's errand that will probably get us all killed. I'll take what I can get." 

He asked the question he'd been afraid to even think about in the weeks since Taris. "Was—was that your first time?" 

She whispered, "No" then looking down she said sadly, "There was one other, before." 

He remembered her talking in her sleep. "Marco, you dreamed of him, did you love him?" 

She looked up surprised at hearing his name, but shook her head. "No, it wasn't love. It was desperation. He'd been the only survivor—he needed to feel alive— he cried afterward for what seemed like hours." 

Carth swallowed. _Even in this she gives more than she receives. _"Trin, you deserve so much more." 

She shrugged, "It's not all that likely my day will come." 

Carth put a finger under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "Don't give up hope, Trin don't let it go." He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep. Carth listened to her breathe slowly and evenly. _She's so—so precious; but not for me. I have to end this, charade. She deserves more than a pin up hero. _Before long he dozed off too, the next thing he knew it was morning.

* * *

Heavy booted footsteps woke Carth and Trin. Canderous appeared at the door. He smirked at them. "Bastila and Juhani have gone to see if you two are already at the track. You probably have enough time to get your skinny asses into the bunk rooms and dressed before they get back." Then he turned his back and left. 

Carth and Trin looked at each other then laughed. They grabbed up sleeping bags dashed for their own bunk rooms 

Trin was able to stow the sleeping bag, dress and make it to the common area without being seen. Carth was already there, eating. She grabbed some breakfast and sat down next to him. Before she had a chance to say anything to him Bastila arrived. 

Jolee preceded Bastila. "Sorry, I thought I heard someone leave the ship early this morning." 

Canderous entered next. "I checked the cockpit and glanced into the control room." He shrugged. "I didn't expect them to be curled up in a corner." 

Bastila eyed Trin coldly. "I would like to speak to you, privately." 

Trin obediently followed Bastila out into the hall. 

"Where were you?" 

"I couldn't sleep, Carth heard me pacing and got up to keep me company. We went into the control room so we wouldn't wake anyone else." 

"And what did you do there alone all night?" 

Trin regarded Bastila evenly. "Padawan Bastila, I am not a child. To be quite frank what I may have or may not have done last night is none of your business. But feel free to think the worst if it will keep you entertained." 

"You trivialize the danger of the dark side by putting yourself in such a—a—volatile situation. Jedi simply do not act this way." 

Trin cocked an eyebrow at Bastila, she felt palpable waves of fear, almost terror through their link. "Bastila, I've had it with your lectures on the dark side and your prissy attitude towards life. I did not want to become a Jedi. As I told the masters the best I can do is treat it as a job. What I choose to do in my down time is none of your business." 

Trin returned to her breakfast. Everyone but Bastila came down to the track to cheer her on to three victories.

* * *

Trin and Carth walked together towards Yuka Laka's Droid Shop. Canderous and Jolee trailed behind them at a distance. The others had gone directly back to the ship. 

Carth asked, "So what did you tell Bastila this morning?" 

Trin smiled wryly. "I told her to butt out. I'm sure I'll regret that in the long run." 

Carth chuckled. "I bet she took that well." 

Trin shook her head. "What can I do? She'll never understand. I'm not sure she's human." 

"I would imagine that she's been under tremendous pressure ever since her Battle Meditation manifested. Remember she's the same age as you, but she's been piled with weighty responsibilities for the last two years." 

Trin nodded in agreement. "I think she's angry that I didn't come to her with my troubles. But I can't help it. I don't trust the Jedi council and by extension—" 

"I understand. So why can you tell me?" 

"I thought you knew, I trust you, Carth. I know you won't betray my goal to aid the Republic and I know you won't betray me. I can't really trust myself anymore but I trust you." 

Carth swallowed, he did not share his thoughts. _**I** don't trust myself._

* * *

The droid, HK47 turned out to be a pretty strange character. It seemed overly anxious to lay waste to anyone in its path to be considered a standard protocol droid. They headed back to the ship to eat and grab desert gear. 

Bastila, Carth, Canderous, HK and Trin headed out into the desert immediately after lunch. Trin let HK exorcise its homicidal tendencies on the Sand People attacking a group of engineers. 

They managed to find enough Sand People robes to disguise everyone and made peaceful contact with the local tribe's Chieftain. They made a deal to reduce the attacks against Czerka and free the Sand People's prisoners and slaves. To seal the deal they needed to obtain and return with two moisture vaporators. 

Perhaps it was because they were tired that they missed the signs of ambush. They were strung out along a dune top when the Gamorreans armed their mines. Within the perimeter the three slavering brutes surrounded Carth and Trin. 

The dua drew their weapons and stood back to back. 

One of the nasty beasts laughed and pointed at them. "Now you see we hunt good. We hunt best type." 

Then the three thugs attacked. Carth and Trin danced with deadly precision, weaving in and out of each other's guard forming an aura of protective movement around themselves. 

As he blasted one of the monsters in the head, Canderous couldn't help but note how smoothly Carth and Trin moved together and he felt proud. The notion distracted him. Fortunately, they'd run out of enemies. _Pride? I'm really starting to lose it._

The bully Trin faced pitched sideways into the sand. His last wheezing breaths suddenly infuriated her. She couldn't push away the deep need to really make him hurt for his crimes. Drunk with rage she dropped her lightsabers, rolled the dying Gamorrean onto his back and started smashing his face with her fists. She yelled, "This is for the children who no longer have a father, the woman who no longer has her husband and the parents who no longer have a son. You bastard. You bastard. You bastard—" 

Carth stood shocked, by her sudden raw pain and personal violence. 

Canderous ran through the mines to stand guard over Trin's grief. Bastila followed his cleared path. Trin beat at the dead body rhythmically until her spite was spent and she slumped down onto the sand. Canderous gestured to Carth then letting him tend to her battle wounds. 

Bastila pulled out a trank stick. 

Canderous pulled it out of her hand, crushed it in his fist and shook his head. "I won't let you do that." 

"Why not? She'll be much easier to manage if she is unconscious." 

Canderous simply repeated himself in the same even tone of voice. "I won't let you do that." 

"She **needs** help you two cannot provide. Her questionable ties with the two of you have imperiled her. If she does not embrace the Jedi code she will inevitably fall to the dark side. You have seen only a taste of this horror." 

Canderous looked at Bastila impassively. _What a load of crap. She's young and stressed. Her anger has more to do with hormones than a battle between dark and light._

Trin smiled wanly at Carth and took a deep breath. As suddenly as it had begun the rage was gone. She whispered to Carth, "I think I'm going insane." 

Carth shook his head."This sort of thing happens Trin." 

Trin looked him in the eye. "Carth, it was like someone flipped a switch. The rage was turned on then off." 

Bastila intoned, "Such is the power of the dark side." 

Trin insisted, "Bastila, this isn't the first time this has happened. I sometimes feel as though dark emotions are obscuring my perception of the world, when I push them away everything snaps back into focus. Today was the first time I wasn't able to push them away." 

With all the calm and righteousness of a stereotypical Jedi, Bastila said, "This is simply a manifestation of the struggle within you. You must take refuge in the teachings of our order or you will fall to the dark side." 

Carth looked away. _I know why Trin doesn't trust Bastila. She's right, sometimes Bastila doesn't seem human._

Canderous interrupted, "This isn't a good place to stand around chatting." 

Trin nodded. "Let's go." 

As they approached the settlement all thoughts of their last encounter were driven from their minds by a strange sight. Tanis Venn, the overly friendly hunter from the lodge, was standing in the middle of a group of vibrating battle droids. He called out, "Anyone out there—? Could you help? I seem to be— ah—doomed." 

They moved closer to the trapped man. 

Tanis said, "Could you—hey, I remember you. You're the young lady from Fazza's club. Talk about answered prayers." 

Trin asked, "What happened here?" 

"Well, ah, it would appear that I worn out my welcome with my wife Marlena. She fixes my droids—heh, fixed them good this time." Tanis eyed the droid nervously. "I triggered some sort of trap she programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out. Uh, she was right." 

"Why would she do this?" 

"Something about me not following her archaic rules for proper conduct in a marriage. I swear, I never saw this coming." 

"You're an idiot. What do you want me to do?" 

"The battle droids a're in some sort of discharge loop, and if I move from this spot, they're threatening to blow up. They don't care if you move. It's just me that's stuck." 

Trin felt a wave of disgust pushing away the somewhat cruel humorous delight she was experiencing. She closed her eyes and pushed back at the alien emotion. Her mind cleared. 

Carth sighed. "I guess we should help him out." 

"Yes! Yes, I knew I liked this fella the minute I saw him." 

Trin said, "The first time you saw him he threatened to knock out some of your teeth!" 

Tanis smiled insincerely. 

Bastila piped up, "I say we leave him." 

They all looked at Bastila in shock. 

Tanis said, "You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know?" 

Bastila looked at Tanis with contempt. "I take it back. Let's congratulate his wife." 

Canderous said admiringly, "Princess, I didn't know you had it in you." 

HK-47 seeing an opportunity for violence said, "Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, master." 

Tanis eyed HK warily and said, "What's with all the droids, lately? My wife get to you, too?" 

HK replied, "Negative. I just don't like organic meatbags. Except for the master of course." Then strangely it chuckled. 

Tanis begged, "I'd really appreciate a bit of help. Please?" 

Trin rolled her eyes. "All right, I'll try and help out. Hold on." 

"You just have to access each droid's repair interface. Oh, and ignore the message Marlena left in there. No way do I deserve this, I swear." 

Trin quickly repaired the four droids, releasing Tanis. 

Tanis said, "That was—unpleasant. Thanks for your help. I would have been a goner. Heh, and the old bat thought I was dead." He laughed brittily. Then in the same oily tone of voice he used when he had spoken to her in the lodge he said, "Now, my dear lady, I must see to your reward. Will earthly delights suffice?" 

Trin laughed at the pathetic man. Bastila glared. Carth actually growled. 

HK said, "Query: May I blast the meatbag now, master?" 

Canderous simply scanned the horizon and ignored the little slime-toad. 

"Uh—I suppose not. You never asked me for anything, but I consider my life worth something. Please, take this. I insist." He gave Trin 400 credits, then muttering to himself ran for Anchorhead. 

Canderous commented, "If that hutt-spawn actually succeeds in breeding someday you will be remembered for the disservice you did the galaxy today." 

Bastila nodded in agreement then took a deep breath began reciting the Jedi code under her breath. 

The rest of their trip into Anchorhead and back out to the Sand People's village was uneventful. 

Trin successfully curbed HK's homicidal tendencies long enough to secure the release of the prisoners and slaves. The Chieftain took the moisture vaporators and promised to leave the area within the week, as his bond he gave Trin his gaffa stick. 

The Jawa slaves ran off as soon as they were released. The offworld prisoners needed an escort. So they formed a perimeter around the unarmed civilians and led them back to Anchorhead. Most of the prisoners were embarrassingly grateful to have been rescued. Unfortunately, one of the prisoners was the most annoying sentient on the planet. He was worse than Tanis Venn. He complained about the lack of transport, he complained about the heat and he lied about his position with Czerka. Naturally he was Mission's brother, Griff Vao. 

Finally Canderous took care of the situation. During a break in their march he stood over the whining Twi'lek and said, "If you can't shut your yap I will shut it for you." Griff walked the rest of the way in injured silence. Every time he opened his mouth Canderous growled. 

When they arrived in Anchorhead they lead the former prisoners to the Czerka offices. Trin showed the Chieftain's gaffa stick to the Czerka officer but refused to hand it in. 

The Czerka officer shrugged. "If you won't hand it in, I won't pay the bounty." 

Trin agreed, "Fine," then turned to leave. The officer sputtered incoherently behind her. 

Trin grabbed Griff by the arm and said, "Come with me." 

Griff tried to free his arm. "Hey lady, I'm not that kind of Twi'lek." 

She glared at him. 

He backed down. "Okay, for you I could be." 

She laughed, "You are pathetic. Someone on my ship has been looking for you." 

Griff started begging. "Ah look it was all a misunderstanding. Please, don't do this. I can let you in on the ground floor of a sweet deal if you'll only give me half a chance." 

Much to Canderous' delight Trin didn't say a word as she dragged Griff to the port. 

Carth grinned, "I'll run ahead and let our friend know, Mr. Vao's on his way." 

When they arrived at the Ebon Hawk Mission was standing at the end of the ramp. 

Griff was shocked and delighted. "Mission? Is it really you? I heard Taris was destroyed! I thought you were dead! Ah, joy of joys, my little sister is alive!" 

Mission was less enthusiastic. "I—I have to ask you something, Griff, It's important. I ran into Lena. She said—she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It's not true, is it?" 

"Ah, well—there's the truth and then there's the truth, you know? I always meant to go back to Taris, sis. Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts. But credits have been hard to come by." 

"You mean it's true? It was your idea to leave there? I'm your sister—how could you abandon me like that?" 

"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore. You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now - I mean everything worked out fine." 

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?" 

"That and—uh you look good, sis. Like you're doing well. Financially, I mean. Say—you think you could spare me a few credits to get back on my feet, do you?" 

Mission's nostrils flared. Now she was angry. "You—you're hitting me up for credits? I don't believe this! Lena was right about you. Griff! We should have just left you to the Sand People." She turned to Canderous and said, "Canderous I'd consider it a personal favour if you'd run this riff raff off for me." Then she turned on her heel and marched into the ship. 

Griff opened his mouth to plead his case with Trin but abruptly closed it and ran as Canderous started down the ramp towards him. 

Canderous laughed at the fleeing Twi'lek and boarded the hawk. 

Trin gestured to HK indicating it should board. 

Carth and Trin were about to follow when a man's voice called behind them. "Carth! Carth Onasi, is that you?" 

Carth turned then gasped in recognition. "Jordo?" Carth bounded down the ramp to shake his old friend's hand. 

Trin followed more slowly. 

Jordo said jovially, "It is you, isn't it? I knew it when I laid eyes on you! You old spacedog, how have you been? I thought for sure you'd be fighting on some ship out there." 

Carth said whimsically, "I was. I crashed." 

Jordo chuckled. "That's pretty rich. I can't imagine what it would take to keep you on the ground." Then he winked in Trin's direction. "Must have something to do with your pretty friend, here, hey? How do you do, miss?" 

Trin smiled prettily. "Nice to meet you, Jordo." 

Carth asked curiously, "So, what are you doing out here, Jordo? The last time I saw you was on, um—well, Telos, actually." 

"Yeah—it's a shame about home. Telos still hasn't recovered. The family and I moved on, and I'm working for Czerka now." 

"Czerka, oh Jordo." 

Jordo nodded and raised a hand to forestall the inevitable comments on Czerka. He continued sadly, "I didn't see you after—what I mean is, my condolences on your wife. I heard what happened." 

Carth felt the grief roll in and he said raggedly, "To me and many others, Thanks Jordo." 

"At least your boy made it through all right" 

Carth was shocked out of his sorrow. "My—boy? You mean—Dustil?" 

"Yes, of course. I saw him at my last stop, on Korriban, though he didn't recognize me. You—didn't know he was there?" 

"No! Jordo, Dustil has been missing since the attack on Telos! Are you—are you absolutely certain it was him." 

"Yeah. I'd recognize Dustil anywhere. Positive." Then he continued reluctantly, "He's uh—he's joined the Sith, Carth." 

Carth was reeling. "What do you mean he's joined the Sith?" 

"There's an academy for the Sith on Korriban. He's a student there. I saw him suited up in their outfit and everything. Sorry—I thought you knew." 

"No—no, I—I didn't. Well, thanks for telling me, Jordo." 

"Sure, no problem. Good to see you again, Carth. I hope everything works out with Dustil." 

As Jordo retreated into the shadows and out of the hot sun Trin reached out and put a hand on Carth's shoulder. 

Carth looked down into her concerned face. "Dustil—Dustil is alive!" It was as though he couldn't quite believe it. Then he grabbed both Trin's arms. "We have to go to the Korriban academy and find him!" 

Trin smiled sadly and put a hand on his rough cheek. "I understand. We can go right now." 

Carth looked into her eyes with wild hope. "What about the Star Map and our mission?" 

Trin shrugged. "The Star Map has been here for countless years. We'll get to the one on Korriban first." 

Carth was shaking. "Thank you, I—I just have to see him. I have to know what happened to him. All this time I've thought he was—he must be a man by now." 

Trin pulled her arms out of his grip, grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go." 

They ran into the Hawk, Trin pushed Carth towards the cockpit then ran to gather everyone else in the common room. 

Without preamble she explained, "We're leaving for Korriban as soon as Carth can get the clearance for take off. We'll be coming back to Tatooine. Carth has urgent business on Korriban that simply shouldn't wait. We'll also investigate the Revan and Malak's activities on the planet." 

Bastila asked, "Just what is this urgent business?" 

Carth answered from the hall to the cockpit. "My son. My son is alive and is a student at the Sith Academy." 

Bastila narrowed her eyes, "This is dangerous and foolhardy." 

Trin disagreed, "Bastila this is what we do. We're trying to save the galaxy from the Sith threat. Some actions save many, some save only one. Both are victories in our struggle." 

"Why should we accept you as the arbiter of what is right? Do we have no say in our fates?" 

The accusation rankled. Trin took a deep calming breath. "Fair enough, shall we vote?" 

"Very well. I vote for going to Korriban." 

Trin looked at Bastila flabbergasted, "But you just" 

Bastila appeared unruffled. "I was objecting to the process, not the outcome." 

Canderous said, "Go, stay I don't care." _I am lying. I begin to understand Trin's struggle and I want to help her. I'm going soft._

Mission said, "I'm just as happy to get out of here for now. Let's go rescue the geezer's kid." 

Jolee murmured his assent and Juhani nodded. 

Trin smiled in relief. "Then it's unanimous." 

Carth said, "We can take off anytime in the next twenty minutes." 

Trin nodded grimly. "To Korriban." 


	10. Tatooine to Korriban

Layers of Deception, Chapter 10, Tatooine to Korriban

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 10  
Tatooine to Korriban  


* * *

Trin waited until they were in hyperspace to go up to the cockpit. Carth was staring blindly upward. Trin slipped into the seat behind him and he turn to face her. 

Carth asked distractedly, "What do you need?" 

"Do you want to talk?" 

"Talk about what? The only thing I want to do is find Dustil. If he's alive—well there's just nothing else I want to think about." 

"Fair enough. Carth?" 

"Yeah." 

"Try to get some sleep." 

He nodded and went back to brooding.

* * *

Trin was craving a warm drink before bed. She found Canderous in the common area. He had a glass in his hand and his feet up on the table. 

Trin asked, "What are you drinking tonight?" 

Canderous replied, "Fifty year old Telosian whiskey, very smooth." 

Trin wrinkled her nose "I'm more in the mood for warm milk. I've been craving molasses too." She mixed a dollop of reconstituted molasses with reconstituted milk and warmed a bit. 

Canderous shook his head in amusement. 

Trin sat across the table from him dreamily sipping at her milk. "Canderous, I was wondering if you had any more war stories." 

Canderous smiled. She loved to listen to stories in the evening, his and Jolee's in particular. He took a sip of whiskey then settled into the tale. He said musingly, "I think I'll tell you a bit about the recent war we had with the Republic. That might be more familiar to you." He paused to take another sip of his drink. "The one where the Jedi Revan beat my people." 

Trin drew her feet up onto the chair and watched Canderous intently. His stories were also lessons; they offered an insight into his mind and his culture that Trin found alluring. 

"We started by conquering worlds just outside the Republic. We did it quietly so the Republic wouldn't really know what was going on until too late. When we finally did hit the Republic worlds, they had no idea we were coming." 

Trin nodded this lesson was familiar, "Pay attention to your neighbours lest you share their fate." 

Canderous nodded absently. He gestured as he described their tactics. "We came in through three invasion corridors in adjacent sectors. Anyone who put up a fight - or wouldn't fight - was crushed. We razed whole worlds trying to provoke the Republic into fighting us." Shaking his head with disgust he continued, "I don't particularly enjoy wiping out worlds for its own sake, but the cowardly tactics the Republic defenders used left us little choice." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Hiding in the homes of civilians. Using families as shields. Thinking we would not use appropriate force on their bases inside major cities. They underestimated our resolve and what measures are acceptable in war. Those who cannot defend themselves should not be around those who can in battle. If annihilating a city is the kind of power it takes to overwhelm a Republic shield device, then that's what we did. Necessary force to destroy all opposition." 

"Did it ever haunt you?" 

"No, it disgusted me. It's wrong to hide with shields surrounding you hoping the enemy will be so good as to throw themselves at your feet to be slaughtered! I have no time or patience for cowards! They deserve to be hunted down and exterminated like vermin!" 

"So the republic planets you conquered used their people to protect their forces rather than their forces to protect their people." 

Canderous pounded his fist on the table, "Exactly." 

"Their cowardliness and the actions required to counter it still anger you!" 

"There was no honour in wiping them out like rats." He sat silently for a few moments staring at the amber liquid in his glass. "But some of your forces did redeem the Republic in our eyes—especially later—" 

"Later?" 

"Later—when the Revan had joined the war." Canderous looked up at Trin. "You're tired. Go to bed. Ask me about it another night." 

"You're right. I just can't seem to stay awake in the evenings lately." 

Canderous shook his head. _Is it a blessing or a curse that she doesn't know?_

Trin washed and put away her cup. She headed over to Canderous and kissed his grizzled cheek, "Thank you, Canderous. Goodnight." 

Canderous sat brooding. _Only now, when it is too late, do I to understand why old warriors returned to home to dangle grandchildren on their knee._


	11. Korriban

Layers of Deception, Chapter 11, Korriban

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 11  
Korriban  


* * *

Trin felt a sense of déjà vu as she and Carth left the Ebon Hawk. They were both dressed in light armour and had vibroblades strapped on their backs. The Hawk was a smuggler's ship, so they hoped to avoid undue attention by dressing appropriately. They grimly made their way to the docking authority, paid the fee and entered the planet's only settlement, Dreshdae. Dreshdae's facilities were minimal: one independent merchant, a Czerka office; a medical clinic; a hotel; a residence block; a cantina and the Sith academy. Sith students swaggered the halls bullying any who wouldn't stand up to them. They were accosted by three students who were out harassing newcomers, the ringleader a woman named Lashowe wanted to be entertained. Once they realized that three Sith students did not intimidate Carth and Trin, they ran off towards the academy. The determined twosome followed them. 

At the doors to the academy they were denied entrance by the guard. He said, "You are neither a Sith nor do you bear the medallion of a student of this facility. Please leave at once." 

Trin said, "I bear an important message for the Headmaster." 

"Messages and deliveries must be relayed through official Sith channels only." 

Trin stared pensively at the Sith soldiers helmeted head. 

"Look, quit wasting my time. There is no truth to the rumour that getting past the guard automatically qualifies you to be a student." 

"So, how does one become a student?" 

"You have to impress a Sith, then they will give you a medallion." 

"Medallion?" 

"It is the device given to one who has been accepted into the academy, but has not yet proved their worth as a student. Now on your way citizen." 

Trin and Carth obediently stepped back from the academy's entrance. On the way back to Dreshdae Carth stopped Trin. "You **can't** enroll in the Sith academy." 

Trin put her hands on her hips. "I'm open to any suggestions." 

"Why don't we just see if we can get one of those medallions." 

"Okay, we'll try it." 

They wandered into Dreshdae's cantina just as a group of celebrating students were being ejected. 

A dark skinned woman yelled drunkenly over her shoulder, "When we're powerful Sith you'll regret this—yes, you will, you'll see." 

Carth and Trin exchanged a glance. 

"What do you think you're looking at short stuff?" the drunken woman asked Trin. 

"Not much." 

"Ooh, tough talk. I'm going to rearrange your lovely face. Hey pretty boy, will you like her as much when her nose is sticking out of her ear?" 

Trin and Carth took a step forward. One of the woman's friends laughed. "They don't look all that scared, Uma. Do you know who we are?" 

Carth sneered. "A ragtag bunch of bullies down from the school." 

"Hey, take that back or" He stuttered as he saw Carth and Trin draw their vibroblades with the casual practice of experts. Dreshdae's citizen's scattered. 

Trin stalked around the huddle of students. "You seem to have lost your backbone, children." 

Slowly the import of their smooth practiced movements and lack of fear permeated the students' impaired minds. The suddenly sober dark skinned woman watched Trin warily and said, "We didn't—uh—mean anything by it all, we were just kidding around." 

Trin supposed the pained look on her face was meant to be a smile. "I can't just let this go, I have a reputation to maintain." 

One of the students laughed shrilly. "Nothing happened here to ruin your rep, ma'am." 

Carth grinned. "Perhaps some form of payment is in order." 

"Payment?" asked one student nervously. 

Trin sneered. "These fools don't have any real wealth—but perhaps they could pay with something that's precious to them. That at least would be a fitting punishment." 

"Precious?" 

Carth laughed. "I have it, hand over your precious Sith medallions." 

"But—uh yeah, of course." One after another they tossed their medallions into a pile. 

Trin slowly stepped over to the pile and picked them up. "Hey, these will be perfect for target practice." She winked at Carth. 

Carth drew his blaster. Trin threw the medallions in the air one after another and Carth disintegrated them with his blasters as the slack jawed students watched. Then Trin and Carth walked nonchalantly into the cantina and ordered a drink. Trin tucked the medallion she had palmed into a pocket and grinned at Carth. 

They returned to the academy entrance to speak to the guard. 

The guard said, "I see you have a medallion, but I do not recognize you. You must have been admitted quite recently." 

Trin said, "Yes. Today, in fact." _I hope this is a new guard. It's impossible to tell these melon heads apart._

He said, "I see. And who might your friend be?" 

Trin thought fast, "He is—my slave." 

The guard said maliciously, "Ah. I trust you will be responsible for ensuring your slave is not disruptive, then?" 

Carth muttered under his breath, "No more disruptive than my master will be." 

The guard said sharply, "What was that?" 

Carth replied, "Oh, nothing." 

"You will want to bring your medallion to Yuthura Ban. She is the one who brings all selected students into the academy for their training." 

Trin sighed. "Where do I find Yuthura Ban?" 

"I believe she is still in the cantina vetting hopefuls." 

They headed wearily back to Dreshdae. Carth pulled Trin off the trail to talk. "I can't let you do this!" 

Trin asked warily, "Do what?" 

Carth said earnestly, "You can't enter the Sith academy this way. What if they find out you're lying? What if you find the dark side drawing you in?" 

"I will lie very well, thank yoo, and so do you. We fooled those students. I'm not tempted by anything I see here, are you? A bunch of—what did you call them—bullies. They are pathetic. Their power is nothing but hate and fear. Nothing here speaks to me." 

Carth did not look convinced but he let go of her arm. 

Trin said urgently, "Carth, you have no choice but to trust me here. We have to get inside that academy both to rescue your son and to find the Star Map." 

Carth looked down at his feet. "Trin I want to—but—I've only known you for a couple of months. I knew Saul for years and he betrayed me." 

Trin grabbed Carth's arm in a warrior's clasp. He raised his eyes to hers. 

Trin clenched her jaw then intoned solemnly, "I, Trin Lenstar, will find Dustil son of Carth Onasi, free him from the Sith and restore him to his father" She paused briefly then added fiercely, "or die trying." 

Carth sputtered. Behind him a familiar deep voice snapped, "Witnessed." Carth whirled to see Canderous. 

Trin said calmly, "Thank you, Canderous. Were you looking for us?" 

Canderous nodded. "There's a Rodian here claiming we have his shipment. I was going to run him off but he told Mission he'd pay 1000 credits for it. Juhani and Jolee are hiding in the infirmary; Bastila and Mission are fighting like newly hatched rancors; I elected to check up on you two." 

Trin nodded resignedly. "Why don't we accommodate this Rodian we could use the credits, it'll only add to our reputation as smugglers and I rather get whatever it is off the ship." Trin got on her communicator and contacted Bastila and Mission. She convinced Bastila of the importance of removing the mystery object from their ship and she asked Mission to deal with the Rodian as befits the representative of a smuggling ship. Trin cautioned, "Ask Canderous, nicely, to back you up whenever you meet with this shady merchant." 

As Carth led the trio back into Dreshdae, Trin put her hand on Canderous' arm. She said, "Thanks, I needed a comrade in arms to fight that battle." Then incongruously she hugged his arm before walking through the doors into the settlement. Quickly she outlined their plan. "I'm going to pose as a prospective student with my slave. We'll track down Dustil first then check the tombs that were rumoured to be in the valley beyond the academy." 

Canderous chuckled. "Does your slave know about this plan?" 

Trin snarled at him. "Get out of here." 

Canderous headed into the cantina first. He ordered a drink then leaned against a wall with a view of all the patrons and the door. 

A few moments later Trin and Carth entered. Trin scanned the cantina briefly then made a beeline for a purple female Twi'lek with elaborate tattoos sitting towards the back. With a careful mixture of truth and lies, Trin managed to convince the Twi'lek, Yuthura Ban, to admit her as a prospective student. 

Yuthura took them to the academy to meet with Master Uthar and the other prospective students. Master Uthar explained that to become the student accepted for training, they needed to gain more prestige than the other three students. Trin noted that they were all old friends. The other students were Lashowe and her two buddies, Shardan and Mekel. Yuthura led them to their quarters; all four of them shared a wing of the dorms. Yuthura assigned Trin to the last room along the hall. 

She ushered Trin into the room and followed. "You have real potential student." 

"Thank you, Master Yuthura." Trin said warily. 

"I have a proposition for you, why don't we step out into the hall to discuss it, while your slave unpacks." 

Carth obediently shuffled over to the chest and opened it as Trin followed Yuthura out of the room. Trin was soon back, she closed the door and wandered over to the bed to sit down. 

"What did she want?" 

"She wanted to make a deal. She's going to help me gain prestige, I've agreed to help her eliminate Master Uthar after my final exam." 

Carth raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"I accepted with appropriately Sith-like venom. Since we don't plan to be here that long it seemed pretty safe." 

He nodded reluctantly. 

"Now, I suspect that we'll find other groups of competing student's in the other dorm wings."

"Makes sense. Let's go."

The nearest wings were populated by staff and soldiers; they tried further afield. Though they sought Dustil, they found Kel Algwinn. 

"Who—who are you?" he asked with a worried frown. 

Trin sensed there was something different about this young man. Most of the Sith students exuded an aura of malice; he did not. Trin smiled benignly. "I'm Trin Lenstar. Who are you?" She reached out her hand. 

"Kel, Kel Algwinn." He took her hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you." 

Trin grinned engagingly. "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, just meditating. Nothing really." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No—no, everything is fine." 

"You're a Sith, so I really shouldn't..." 

"Aren't you a Sith?" 

"Yeah, I didn't mean it that way. My master always says I am too trusting, too willing to show weakness." 

"Come on, you can trust me." 

"Well, I just—don't feel I belong here. I thought maybe I did at first, but now—I don't know. I have so many doubts." 

"Have you considered that the dark side just isn't your way?" 

"Uh, eh, maybe you're right. But where would I go, then? What would I do?" 

"Have you thought about the Jedi?" 

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. Maybe I should seek it out, give it a try. Thank you—thank you so much! If there's anything I can do to help you." 

"You could tell me where I could find Dustil Onasi." 

"Dustil!" He shook his head. "Be careful with that one, his room is at the end of the hall. Good luck." 

It was late in the day after most students had sought their beds Carth and Trin crept along the passage to Dustil's room. _End of the hall, just like me, I wonder if that's significant. _Trin popped the door open and they crept in. 

As they closed the door a voice came out of the darkness, "You take a wrong turn somewhere?" and a bedside light flicked on. 

Dustil had darker hair, longer side burns and no beard but the relationship between father and son was obvious. He had been sitting, fully dressed, on his bed in the darkness. 

Carth stepped forward and said hesitantly, "Dustil? Is that you?" 

Dustil stared at his father in disbelief. His face twisted into a sneer and he said sarcastically, "Oh, lovely. It's Father. Figures that you'd show up after all this time. How did you manage to get inside the academy?" 

Trin answered pertly, "Through the front doors." 

Dustil replied, "Cute. I wonder how interested Master Uthar would be to know just who he has in his web. Unless you've switched sides, Father. But I doubt that." His voice became shriller as he continued. A cold anger robbed his features of youth, "Just why are you here, Father? Not for me, I hope. Couldn't you have gotten yourself blown up on some ship and spared us this reunion?" 

Trin slipped out the door to stand guard and give them some privacy. The hall way was empty but Carth and Dustil were getting louder. She opened the door a crack and slid back in. 

Dustil leaned close to his father's face and said viciously, "You never knew me. You weren't even there to know me, so don't presume to tell me what I would or wouldn't do!" 

Carth said firmly, "I don't know what's been done to you, but you're coming with me out of here. Now." 

Dustil threatened, "Touch me, old man, and I'll kill you. Get out! Get out of here before I tell the Sith that you're here!" 

Trin stepped between them then with her back to Carth she said, "Calm down, Dustil. Carth is only trying to protect you." 

Dustil hadn't really noticed the diminutive woman. He found her eyes almost hypnotic. Under her knowing gaze his anger draining away. He reluctantly broke eye contact with her then slowly backed up several steps. 

Dustil said with less vehemence, "I don't need his protection! Not anymore. The Sith give me everything I need." 

Carth was aghast. He said imploringly, "You can't mean that! The Sith are— they're evil. They're the dark side. They—they took me away from you and your mother. They're—they're what took you from me!" 

Dustil replied tensely, "No, they're not evil! They're not! The dark side is superior, and you—you were at war long before they came along!" His gaze slid past his father's face, only to be trapped again by the short woman's expressive eyes. He asked in a low intense voice, "Who are you?" 

Trin grinned. "A friend of your father's, Trin Lenstar." She continued more seriously, "Your father coming here to see you is a gift. Think how many people, even Sith, would jump at the slightest chance to recover any part of their families. This man was willing to leap into the fire on the off chance we'd find you here. Don't reject him on a whim, consider everything that has lead you to this moment and everywhere you might go from here." 

Carth stopped suddenly, he saw Trin speaking to his son—an adult to a child. _Her age doesn't matter. She is a passionate, kind, caring, tough woman. She's working her magic on my son, for me._ Carth's rage dissipated. He tried to explain, "The Sith war to conquer, to rule the helpless. I went to war for you, Dustil, for your freedom, your future!" 

Dustil looked away and laughed bitterly. "I—don't believe you." 

Carth said sorrowfully, "If I failed you, son, then it's—it's my failure. Please don't add to it by becoming something evil." 

Dustil's tone became challenging, he said, "Prove it. Prove that the Sith are so evil and I'll think about it." 

Trin asked seriously, "Will you consider such evidence with an open mind?" 

Dustil sneered at her, "I have been open-minded about the Sith, it's you Republic types that are narrow-minded." But once again his negative emotions drained away as he looked at Trin. 

Dustil continued, "I'll stay right here. I won't tell anyone you're here—for now. You find some proof and you bring it to me. If I hear you asking questions about me or doing a single thing to jeopardize my position in the Sith I swear I'll tell everyone what you're up to. You got that, father? You prove what you're saying is true. I'm not going anywhere otherwise." 

Carth said sadly, "I—got it, Dustil," then he added firmly, "I'll be back. I swear it." 

They retreated back to Trin's assigned room. Carth sat on the storage chest. 

Trin asked gently, "Do you want to talk?" 

Carth replied intensely, "No. What I want is to find something—anything— that will convince Dustil we're telling the truth. There must be something here in the academy we can bring to him, something that would show him what the Sith really are!" 

Trin said, "We need to search Master Uthar's room. I have an idea, a way to get in there, wait here." Before Carth could protest she was out the door and gone. 

Trin jogged down to Master Uthar's quarters. She had the perfect excuse for seeking him out in his quarters; she would betray Yuthura. Trin knocked on Master Uthar's door. He said, "Come." And the doors slid open. 

Master Uthar leered at her. "What brings you to my quarters at this time of night, student." 

Trin suppressed her reaction to his lascivious gaze. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Uthar, but there is something about Master Yuthura I wish to tell you in private." As she spoke Trin unobtrusively examined the room and the door. 

Uthar was instantly all business. "Yes, what is it." 

Trin replied, "Yuthura promised to help me gain prestige in exchange for conspiring to kill you after the final test." 

Uthar rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers, "Why have you brought this information to me?" 

Trin lied, "Because I do not think I could best you and I'm not confident that she will follow through and help." 

Uthar nodded, "It is good that you told me of this plot. Take this datapad to my aide in the morning. I will turn the tables on Yuthura. You have gained prestige for this but not enough. Continue student." 

Trin cursed her luck. The room would not be easy to break into. 

Unfortunately, Yuthura saw her leaving the hall leading to Uthar's room. She grabbed Trin by the arm and dragged her towards a dark alcove. She hissed, "You have betrayed me. For this you die." 

Trin put her hands up and claimed, "No. No, he heard about your plan from someone else. I neither confirmed nor denied anything. I simply told him I had no idea what he was talking about. He asked me to give this datapad to his aide." 

Yuthura read the note. "Ah, he plans to poison me! This is what we shall do. You deliver the datapad as instructed. We do not want to further inflame his suspicions. I will leave a keycard and a Sith poison probe in the chest outside my room. Tomorrow when he is in the main concourse use the keycard to break into his room and slip the probe under his bed." 

Trin nodded, Yuthura turned on her heel and left without another word. Trin ran back to her room. Carth was pacing agitatedly. He grabbed her arms and whispered urgently, "What possessed you to run out of here like that! I am not just here for Dustil, I am also here as your backup!" 

Trin apologized prettily, showing her dimple. "I'm sorry Carth, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Carth was still angry, "Don't give me that little darling act. Promise me you won't run off without back up again!" 

Trin sighed, "I promise not to run off without backup unless I've discussed it with you. Fair?" 

Carth grudgingly said, "Fair." And let go of her arms. 

Trin grinned, "Do you want the good news?" 

Carth eyed her suspiciously. 

She said, "By morning I'll have a key for Master Uthar's bedroom and study." 

Carth asked for the whole story. He didn't look less worried when she'd finished. 

Trin asked, "What is it, Carth? What's wrong?" 

Carth shook his head, "It's this place. It's steeped in—I suppose evil. I fear all these lies and mimicking a Sith are steps towards the dark side." 

Trin said soberly, "What do you know about the dark side, Carth?" 

Carth sat down on the storage chest. "I used to believe it was a fancy name for something I saw every day, corruption. But I'm beginning to think it's different for Jedi. I think there is something malicious out there waiting for you. You and Bastila are so righteous but it isn't that hard to imagine it differently, like the flip side of a coin." 

Trin frowned, "Do you think we are turning?" 

Carth shook his head, "No, you're both very strong. But you have weaknesses. Your overdeveloped compassion may be a weakness." 

Trin looked confused. 

Carth explained, "What if you had to make that choice, the one posed by the alien computer on the forest floor on Kashyyyk? How would you choose between saving millions now or billions in the long run? Could you really gamble with information that way? How would playing god affect you? I think that's part of what happened to the Revan and Malak." 

Trin was startled. She paused then asked, "Did you know them personally?" 

Carth shook his head, "No. The fleet didn't see much of them. I did meet Malak once." He stared into space remembering. 

Trin prompted him. "And?" 

Carth looked at her. "He's a big man and he was friendly. He seemed compassionate and willing to work, to help. He used the force to heal many of the wounded on our ship. I was impressed." 

Trin sighed. "What can I say Carth? I will not turn to the dark side." 

Carth looked at her sadly. "I'm sure Malak would have said the same thing then." 

Trin looked down at her hands. "Well, I don't plan on ever being in the position to need to make those decisions. When all of this is over, I'm leaving the Jedi and going back to being a scout." 

Carth asked, "Why don't you want to be a Jedi?" 

Trin scowled, "I don't trust them. They treat people like objects, tear children away from their families and expect obedience to a code I cannot live with." 

Carth then asked the question that had been burning at the back of his throat for hours. "Why did you swear the oath to restore my son to me—or die trying?" 

Some obscure emotion flitted across her face. Was it pain? She said, "Losing a parent is a hard but common experience. Most people outlive their parents; many outlive their siblings and friends. Losing a spouse or a lover is more difficult. But to lose your child is the worst loss, most people expect to outlive their children. Some of my holo friends were older, much older. When they lost children they'd just let go of life, they'd just fade away." 

He slumped miserably. Trin kneeled in front of him, looked him in the eye and said intensely, "You're living on rage, it will run out, you need your son and I will do anything to make sure you get him back, anything." 

Carth took a deep shuddering breath. 

Trin put her arms around Carth's shoulders. 

Carth leaned into her and returned her embrace. He spoke painfully into her shoulder as though the words were being dragged out. "You never give up. I don't deserve such—dedication. Even I gave up on my son. Oh, Trin I gave up. I gave in to despair. What if I had kept looking, could I have prevented this—horror? The Sith have their hook in him!" 

Trin tried to lean back to look him in the eye but when she tried to pull away his arms tightened. _He needs me, wants me right now._ "Carth, there is hope. He didn't reject you, he wasn't as adamant as he appeared. We'll find something. He doesn't really want to reject you. It's been how he survived all these years, by being angry instead of sad, by blaming you instead of nameless faceless enemies he couldn't fight." 

Carth nodded his whiskers brushed her neck sending thrills up and down her spine. 

She shifted in his embrace and sat on his lap. 

In a gruff voice heavy with unspoken longing he said, "Trin?" 

She put her fingers on his lips and nuzzled his neck, "It's okay, Carth." 

He ran his hands up her back, "I shouldn't—" 

She pressed her lips to his, the quick silencing peck she had intended turned into a long passionate kiss. They were both panting when their lips parted. 

Carth carried Trin to the bed, he impatiently pulled off his own clothing then tore urgently at hers. "I've wanted to touch you so badly for so long." 

She stretched out her arms. "I'm here." 

They luxuriated in the skin to skin contact. 

Carth felt almost savage, he felt possessive. _You are MY lover, Canderous will never touch you like this._

Trin reveled in the sensations Carth produced.

* * *

Dustil paused as he opened the door to Trin's room. He heard his father say "Trin?" and her answer. He watched his father carry the small woman to the bed and quietly closed the door. 

Dustil leaned against the wall. _They are lovers. He forgot all about Mother and hopped into the sack with—that woman. _ Dustil shook his head and walked back to his own quarters. Her gaze haunted him, in her eyes he saw a reflection of a different self. _She sees a different Dustil than I do. I need to talk to her again. I want to believe I can go home. For a few brief seconds I saw it in her eyes._ He sat heavily on his bed and took a deep breath.

* * *

Trin woke in the morning. Carth was standing by the door. She looked into his haggard face; he looked haunted. 

She asked, "Did you sleep at all?" 

He shrugged. 

Trin sat up suddenly, forgetting that it was not her best move in the morning. Her face turned green. She ran to the fresher in the hall. After her rebellious stomach calmed, and she'd cleaned up she returned to the room. Fortunately she made it there and back without encountering anyone. 

Carth looked at her worriedly, "Are you feeling all right?" 

She replied, "Nerves, being a Jedi doesn't agree with me." 

Carth nodded. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. Nightmares again?" 

Trin shrugged. "None that I remember." _I never have nightmares when I'm with you._

Carth frowned. 

"What is bothering you, Carth?" 

"Canderous." 

"Canderous?" 

"Look, I know I don't own you." 

"Thanks, what has that go to do with Canderous—oh!" Trin looked sharply at Carth. 

Carth looked at her grimly. 

"Carth, there is nothing sexual or—or romantic about my relationship with Canderous." Trin wrinkled her nose. 

"Bastila—" 

Trin cut in. "—was wrong. She is almost more suspicious than you!" She walked up to Carth and put a hand on his crossed arms. "Canderous is more of a—a, I don't know, uncle like or father like figure. A blood thirsty tough Mandalorian father figure." 

"Fair enough." 

"As for us. Well, who knows what will happen to us on this mission we may be rushing to our deaths. I'll take any special moments I can get right now." 

Carth nodded and looked down into her face. _What do I say? I want her but I don't trust her._

She smiled up at him. "Let's get moving." 

He nodded. 

Trin went to the chest by Yuthura's room and collected the keycard and poison probe. 

They crept down the hall to Master Uthar's room and used the keycard to get inside. Carth searched the desk and study area, Trin went through to the bedroom area. Uthar had a collection of Jedi lightsabers in his chest. _I wonder whose these are and how you came by them._ She didn't put the poison probe under the bed. 

Carth called out, "Trin, I found something." He handed her a datapad and said thoughtfully, "That datapad—take a look at it. I wonder if Dustil knows his friend was disposed of like that?" 

Trin quickly scanned the datapad. "I think this will do it, Carth." 

They were able to slip out of Uthar's room without incident. The duo made a beeline for Dustil's dorm room. This time Carth knocked. 

Dustil ushered them in then checked the hall for witnesses. He closed the door gently then sneered. "Back already? So tell me, father, where's this proof you promised?" 

Carth replied calmly, "I have a datapad I want you to look at. You knew someone named Selene?" 

Dustil was surprised. "Selene? She's the one who convinced me to come to the academy with her. Why? Where did you get this?" 

Carth said, "Look at it. It belongs to Master Uthar, doesn't it?" 

Dustil looked at the datapad in horror. He said haltingly, "Yes—it's his. But—he told me—he, he said that she'd been lost on a mission in the valley. This—this says that they" 

Carth continued for him, "Killed her because she was hindering your progress. Superiority at any cost, Dustil. There's your evil. Or can you live with that?" 

Dustil was chagrined; he gripped the datapad tightly. "No. No, I can't. I—I had no idea—they lied to me." 

Carth was relieved. "Well, there's the son I remember. Now will you leave here?" 

Dustil replied, "I—no. You go do whatever you have to, father. I—I have some other friends here. I have to warn them what's going on. And maybe I can, you know, look around here and find out some more information. From the inside. Something that might help you." 

Carth grinned wryly, "I—don't suppose there's any way I could talk you out of that, is there? I mean, you're not going to do anything half way. Sounds familiar." 

Dustil gave a half smile, "I—guess it does." 

Carth took a deep breath and patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Dustil. You aren't hanging onto a lie after you see it for what it is. Not everyone could do that." 

Dustil said seriously, "Maybe—after this is over, we can—talk. I'm still not sure about—us, but I'll listen. Maybe we can get back to where we should have been." 

Carth said quietly, "I'd like that." 

Dustil shook Trin's hand. "Thank you, for helping me to see clearly." 

She smiled and said, "Stay safe." 

Dustil shook his father's hand and said, "I'll go back to Telos when this is over. You can find me there. Good-bye father." 

Carth gazed into his son's eyes. "Good-bye son." 

When they'd returned to the privacy of her dorm room Trin said, "Carth?" 

Carth answered, "Yes? What's on your mind?" 

Trin asked, "Do you think you'll see Dustil again?" 

Carth said thoughtfully, "I think so. If he's anything like he used to be, Dustil hates to be tricked. There's no way he'll let the Sith trick him again. As for whether or not he'll be my son again—I don't know. He's so full of anger and hate—I wasn't expecting him to be like this. Maybe we can work it out. I hope so. I guess I'll have to wait and see." Then he smiled, it was a completely unguarded smile. "Thanks, by the way—for all your help." He put his hands on her shoulders and added seriously, "I consider your vow to be fulfilled." 

She said neutrally, "Thank-you." _I don't, but we shall see._

They put on their armour and strapped their vibroblades onto their backs ready to search the tombs on the surface. Much to their disappointment they found that one of the tombs was sealed off. Only students in the company of Master Uthar were allowed in the last tomb. 

Trin said, "Carth, it's the only way." 

Carth shook his head, "This is very dangerous. I'm worried for you." 

Trin shrugged, "I'm just pretending to be bad." 

They returned to the academy. Trin spoke to every instructor she could corner and eventually learned of several ways to earn prestige in Uthar's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to recite the Sith code, so that way was barred. She could and did subvert several quests. 

She freed a Mandalorian smuggler by faking his death and gained prestige for obtained the location of his weapon cache on his ship even though the ship had been scrapped. She helped some disobedient Sith students escape and gained prestige for having found and dealt with them. She reprogrammed a faulty droid to erase its assassin subroutines and when it blasted off planet she gained prestige for having gotten rid of it. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall she convinced his restless shade to return to the light and on his advice turned his sword over to Uthar rather than keep the tainted blade. She also worked with Mekel to destroy the past headmaster of the school. Trin shielded Mekel from the insane Sith's assaults long enough for both of them to break free and attack. Her mercy shook Mekel to his core. He was suddenly on the other end of cruelty and he didn't like the view. Mekel wasn't all that keen on becoming a Jedi but he decided to leave the Sith. 

These efforts took two gruelling days. On the morning of the third day, Trin woke and bolted for the fresher again. Carth was very nervous. Today she was heading into the tomb with Uthar and Yuthura. She had to go alone. She ate a plain breakfast in her room to settle her stomach then giving Carth a mock salute she headed off to her test. 

Carth paced back and forth across the room. He had too much time on his hands, too much time to think. About three hours after Trin left he had an unexpected visitor. 

There was a knock on the door. Carth cautiously took a position to the right of the door before he asked, "Who's there?" 

A woman's voice answered, "Lashowe. Let me in Onasi." 

Carth stiffened at the use of his name. "It's unlocked, come in." 

She walked through the door carefully keeping her hands in full sight. Lashowe closed the door. 

Carth gestured with his vibroblades for her to back up towards the corner. Then he said tensely, "To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of this visit?" 

Lashowe grinned viciously. "Funny, you seemed like such a pleasant fellow on the vid of your award's ceremony. Tell me, what is Carth Onasi doing here pretending to be a slave?" 

Carth shook his head. "You seem to have me mixed up with someone else." 

Lashowe laughed. "No matter. You're identity is neither in doubt nor relevant. I have been asked to eliminate you." 

Carth cocked an eyebrow at her. "Very civilized of you to let me know." 

Lashowe explained. "As you no doubt have anticipated, I'm willing to bargain." 

Carth waited. 

Lashowe continued. "Trin did not win this contest merely through her suspicious activities. She has something Master Uthar wants very badly." 

Carth frowned. "What?" 

Lashowe explained, "Everyone entering the academy by the main door passes through a scanner. A combination of scanned information and, when available, blood is analysed. That's how we ferreted out your identity. Unfortunately, not before you spoke to your son." She said maliciously, "Thanks to your intervention he's a dead loss." 

Carth started to lunge towards her then checked himself. _Nothing this woman said could be trusted._

She grinned at having gotten a rise out of him. "It appears the Onasi children are strong in the force. I will save them if you convince Trin to leave Korriban." 

Carth stared at her and swallowed, "You want me to—" Then he stopped as her words sunk in. He whispered hoarsely, "Children?" 

Lashowe laughed delightedly. "You didn't know. This is too rich." 

Carth stepped back and eyed her coldly. _Her demand made no sense. Remember nothing she says can be trusted._ "Take me to Dustil, first." 

Lashowe chuckled at his suspicion and discomfort. "Certainly." 

He sheathed his swords and pulled out a blaster; he draped his jacket over the blaster then stood close behind Lashowe and said, "Let's go." 

As they walked down the corridor he asked in a conversational tone, "Where are we going?" 

She replied sweetly, "To the torture chamber." 

Lashowe led him out of the dorms, through the main concourse and up towards the torture chamber. 

As they approached the end of the hall, Carth shifted his grip so that the pistol was pointing directly at Lashowe's heart. He said coldly, "If this is a trap. You die first." 

Lashowe appeared unperturbed by this statement. 

She triggered the door open and dove forward. But Carth was too fast for her, he shot and dove left. Lashowe landed on her face. A lightsaber flew over Carth's head. 

Staying low he peered around the door frame. There were two Sith students in the room, Sharadan and the dark skinned woman whose medallion they'd taken. Lashowe pawed at the floor weakly. _I don't have much time if I want to question her._ Carth pulled out his other blaster. He stepped out sideways and fired at the woman standing by the computer console. She was caught off-guard and Carth's aim was true. She went down under in a barrage of blaster bolts. 

Sharadan brought his lightsaber to life. He growled between clenched teeth, "The plan be damned. Now you die." 

Carth did not waste anytime on words he quickly release a volley of blaster bolts at the defiant Sith. 

The student deflected them all catching Carth's leg with one then grinned viciously at Carth. 

Carth holstered his blasters and pulled his vibroblades out of the sheaths on his back. 

The student swung his lightsaber back and forth lazily. He taunted Carth, "Yes, after I've carved you up, I'll carve it out and kill her." 

Carth ignored his threats, long years of battle had inured him to battle taunts. He let the words roll past him without parsing them for meaning. They could be remembered and examined later, not here, not now. 

Carth lunged forward, he swung a mighty overhand blow with his right blade; the student blocked the powerful swing with his lightsaber. Carth's left blade flicked inward thrusting at his opponent's stomach; the student dodged left and knocked Carth's arm away with his left hand. Using the momentum of his block he swung around and attempted to decapitate Carth with a wide backhand arc; Carth ducked below the wild swing and thrust his shorter sword into his opponent's kidney. The young Sith kicked at Carth's groin succeeding in knocking him of balance. The kick was followed by another wild swing that glanced off Carth's left shoulder numbing his arm; the shorter blade fell from his nerveless fingers clattering on the floor. The off-balance maneuver left an opening for Carth to swing his longer sword around deep into the young man's right side. The Sith jerked and died slipping off Carth's blade. 

Carth winced as he made his way over to Lashowe and rolled her over, fortunately she was still breathing. He pulled out a medpac and showed it to the dying Sith. 

Carth growled, "A trade. Tell me everything if you wish to live." 

Lashowe shuddered and coughed up a little blood. She nodded. "I wanted revenge." Her features twisted into a sneer. "She swept in here at the last moment and cheated her way to victory." She coughed again. "I found out about the baby that Uthar wants. We were going to capture you and make her choose between you and the baby then kill you both anyway." She coughed weakly again. Then she begged. "The medpac" 

Carth shook his head grimly, "What about Dustil and—?" 

Lashowe's desperate whisper interrupted him, "He's long gone." She coughed feebly. "All of them left." She begged again. "The medpac." 

Carth was poised to jab her, but first he asked one more question. "How do you know they made it off planet?" 

Lashowe murmured, "Master Uthar placed a bounty on their heads. Please—" then she passed out. 

Carth jabbed her, the healing power of kolto flowed through her blood stream pulling her back from the brink of death. He jabbed himself with a medpac, cleaned and sheathed his swords, slipped on his jacket and carefully closed the doors to the torture room behind him. With any luck Trin would be back and they'd be gone before anyone discovered the bodies. _A baby! Can it be true? Who's the mother? Dustil has fathered a child, I can hardly believe—It could be a lie, nothing these Sith say can be trusted._

Carth arrived at the main concourse at the same time as Trin returned from her test. She smiled wearily at him. "Let's go." 

He nodded. As they left the academy Carth asked, "Successful?" 

She said, "Yes. Have you seen Dustil?" 

Carth shook his head. "I heard—a rumour that he has left." 

Trin said, "We can ask around at the port." 

Carth nodded. 

As they entered Dreshdae Trin noticed the blaster hole in his jacket. She said, "Carth? What happened to you?" 

Carth looked at her questioningly. 

She pointed at his back. "There's a blaster hole in the back of your jacket." 

Carth turned away. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't wearing my jacket at the time." 

Trin looked at Carth strangely then shrugged. 

At the port a friendly mechanic confirmed that Dustil and three male friends had left on a transport ship the day before. 

Carth talked to the mechanic. Canderous came down the Ebon Hawk's ramp. Trin left questioning the mechanic to Carth and went to meet Canderous. 

Canderous was glad to see her in one piece. She looked tired. Someone followed Trin towards the ramp. Canderous stepped forward to meet Trin but when he saw the man behind her he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Trin saw Canderous step down towards her then stare shocked at something over her shoulder, she spun to see a strange man. 

The man said sternly, "Ah, so we meet again, Canderous. It has been quite a long time." 

Canderous replied, "Jagi?" 

Trin asked, "Do you know him, Canderous?" 

Canderous looked shocked. He said, "He—he was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir. But I thought—" 

Jagi interrupted. He said sharply, "You thought I was dead, didn't you! You thought all of us that you sent on the attack had perished! You sent us to die in a foolish attack while you directed our forces elsewhere! You broke from the battle plan and let us die for it, so that you could have the honour of being first to the enemy commander!" 

Trin interjected, "Tough decisions are made in war." 

Jagi said viciously, "That does not excuse what he did to us!" 

Canderous replied, "I—I did what was prudent at the time. If I had not done it, the battle would have" 

Jagi interrupted angrily again, "The battle would have been won anyway! I am tired of your excuses, Canderous. I have spent years tracking you down since the clans were banished, and I will not rest until I have had my vengeance." 

Trin said boldly, "If you face Canderous, you face me as well!" 

Jagi sneered, "I am not afraid of you. And if you choose, you can die by his side as well!" He stood straight and looked Canderous in the eye. Jagi said in ringing formal tones, "I challenge you Canderous. I challenge you to fight the fight you fled that day above Althir. In the dune seas of Tatooine, I will be waiting for you. All the surviving Mandalorian clans know of what I do here, and that we shall meet on Tatooine to settle this debt of vengeance once and for all. If you fail to meet me there, you shall be stripped of all honour and forever cast out of our society!" Then Jagi turned on his heel and left. 

Trin looked up at Canderous. He was breathing heavily. 

Trin said hesitantly, "C—Canderous?" 

Canderous looked down into her face, "I've been given a challenge I can't ignore. We've got to go to the dune seas of Tatooine so I can find Jagi and kill him for his insult to me!" 

Trin nodded briskly, "We should get going then." 

Canderous growled, "The sooner we get to Tatooine the better." Then he strode back up the ramp into the ship. 

Trin glanced worriedly at Carth. He nodded reassuringly and they followed Canderous onto the Hawk. 


	12. Korriban to Tatooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 12, Korriban to Tatooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 12  
Korriban to Tatooine  


* * *

Trin was incredibly weary. She waved to the rest of the crew on her way through to the fresher. By the time she got out of the sonic shower and dressed, Carth had gotten clearance and lifted off planet. 

Trin went to eat and have a warm drink. As she passed the swoop hanger she could hear Canderous putting himself through a gruelling battle workout in full armour. _I'll leave him alone for now._

After dinner she answered Bastila, Juhani and Jolee's questions about Korriban. 

Jolee asked, "So what happened with Uthar and Yuthura." 

Trin sighed and said sadly, "I finished their test and the Star Map was at the end of the tomb. When I got back to the outer door I found Uthar and Yuthura. I sided with Yuthura and we killed Uthar—" 

Jolee asked intently, "Why did you side with Yuthura over Uthar?" 

Trin shook her head. "I had hoped to turn Yuthura back to the light. Besides I was pretty sure that both of them considered me expendable. Uthar was the stronger of the two." 

Juhani prompted her this time. "And?" 

Trin continued, "After Uthar was disposed of Yuthura attacked me. No doubt to protect her own reputation. I fought her until she was near death, then I talked to her. She wouldn't see reason but she let me leave peacefully." 

Juhani shook her head. "Did you really expect she would turn back to the light after all this time." 

Trin sighed again."I hoped so because she reminded me so much of you." 

"Me!" Juhani's eyes widened. She whispered, "Why?" 

"We talked for quite a while in that tomb. She had been sold into slavery as a young girl and rescued by a Jedi. She joined the Jedi to right wrongs but her anger betrayed her." 

Juhani nodded soberly. "Truly, her story is similar to mine." 

Jolee patted the Cathar on the shoulder. "But you have returned to the light, my dear." 

Bastila sighed and said to Trin, "In our time together I've been watching you. You are a true servant of the light. You make it seem so easy. Or is that an illusion?" 

Trin replied seriously, "I just do what I think is right." Trin paused as she remembered a conversation she'd had with Carth on Korriban. "So far it hasn't been hard to tell, I imagine there are situations where it would be much more difficult." 

Bastila said, "I've always struggled for control over my passions. I've always been too quick to anger, too quick to get involved. My instructors constantly berated me for it." 

Trin frowned thoughtfully. "Bastila, when I trained as a scout we learned to push our emotions to one side. I don't suppress them, I just try not to let them affect my decisions." 

Bastila paced agitaedly as she spoke. "I just think about all the evil that the Sith have caused and I—I get so furious. Yet we are told that these feelings are the path to the dark side." 

Trin replied sadly, "It sounds like you have your own demons to face." 

Bastila stopped pacing and looked at the floor, as though searching for inspiration. "I suppose I do. Part of me thinks that it would be worth anything to vanquish evil, even if it meant giving in to my base emotions. The very thought that I could become as evil as Malak; I just can't fathom it." 

Juhani replied, "That is part of the trap. In each person there is a dark spot we do not like to acknowledge, but we must if we are to stay strong." 

Bastila suddenly drew back. "The Jedi teachings are clear; who am I to question them? And even worse, who am I to try to make you questions them? These are dangerous thoughts, the indulgence of a vain mind." 

Jolee put a hand on Bastila's shoulder. "Only through questioning teachings can you reach true understanding. Blind obedience is not what the Jedi seek." 

Bastila was clearly upset she pulled away from Jolee. "Perhaps, but this is neither the time nor place for such reflection. Please, forget I ever mentioned this." Then Bastila rushed away. 

Trin said, "I'm worried about her, she seems to be struggling." 

Jolee said, "At least she is struggling and not sliding." 

Juhani murmured an agreement. 

Trin yawned. "Well if I'm going to be of any use tomorrow on Tatooine, I need to get some sleep." 

Trin went to her bunk room and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Trin woke five or six hours later she was shaking. She vaguely recalled a nightmare in which she was trailing behind an evil shadowy figure. _I can't go back to sleep right now._ Trin crept out of her bunk room and padded into the common area in search of a late night snack. Bastila was there ahead of her. 

Trin grinned. She asked, "What are you doing up?" 

Bastila looked up from her snack. She shrugged, "My stomach woke me up. You?" 

Trin grimaced. "Nightmare." 

Bastila said nonchalantly, "Oh about what?" 

Trin shook her head, "I can't remember it all that clearly. I was following no, trailing behind an evil shadowy figure." 

Bastila shuddered. 

Trin asked, "Are you okay?" 

Bastila grinned weakly, "I'm just cold." 

Trin said, "Bastila, I'd like to talk about what you said before. About giving in to your emotions." 

Bastila said reflectively, "Yes, I did end that quite abruptly, didn't I? Perhaps a Master could have addressed my questions with proper wisdom. But I never should have brought it up here. Not with you. Part of my purpose on this mission was to guide you in the way of the light. I don't think I'm the proper Jedi to guide you." 

Trin asked, "Why do you say that?" 

Bastila replied, "The fact of the matter is that I have never possessed much skill at controlling myself. With the bond that joins us, it seems I have even less. You have maintained the path of the light side. But it has been in spite of my influences. It is increasingly obvious I am unable to guide you properly." 

Trin said quietly, "So what now?" 

Bastila shook her head sadly. "I don't know. I think—I think I may have made a very big mistake. I simply hope that you are not the one who pays the price." 

Trin said, "Maybe we could help each other?" 

Bastila smiled. _Endlessly generous that was always her weakness. _"That's a kinder response than I deserve. Perhaps you can help me. And I will try to help you, if I can." 

Trin smiled back at Bastila and pulled a protein snack out. 

Bastila yawned, "I think I'll be able to sleep, now. Good night Trin." 

Trin's mouth was full so she waved as Bastila left the room. She finished her snack, grabbed a cup of tea and brushed the crumbs off her shirt. With a sigh set out for the swoop hanger.

* * *

Canderous was sitting by the workbench an unlit cigaro in one hand and an untouched drink in the other. He had been through his battle workout three time and had dismantled and rebuilt each of his weapons, making sure everything was in working order. _Why am I sitting awake like some neophyte? Jagi. All these years he has been looking for me, hating me and somehow I didn't know. Of course I didn't know, how could I know. I thought he was dead and even if I'd known he was alive— Why is he seeing the battle in such a perverse light?_

Trin said from the hallway, "Canderous?" 

He looked up. "Yeah? What do you want?" 

Trin sighed and walked into the room. She said, "I've got your back. What are we facing?" 

Canderous nodded. "Thanks. But I don't want to talk about it. Why aren't you sleeping?" 

Trin cocked an eyebrow at him. But all she said was, "Nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." 

Canderous snorted. 

Trin sat cross-legged on the floor. They were silent for several minutes. Finally Trin said, "Tell me more about the Mandalorian Wars." 

Canderous took a sip of his drink then put it down on the workbench. He lit his cigaro then leaned back. His deep mesmerizing voice made an epic of the tale. "We fought against the Republic forces for some time, over the course of many battles. At the start, they were not much of a threat to speak of, but once the Jedi Revan had taken charge, things began to turn against us." 

Trin shook her head. "Jedi Revan, why what did he do?" 

"She." 

"The Revan was a woman?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." 

"The Republic fleets began to use more than just basic tactics. Feints, counterattacks, mass deceptions. The Revan was a genius in the field. She abandoned worlds of their defenders so that other would be too fortified to strike, and was willing to make sacrifices in order to advance goals. And in the end, the Revan proved too much for us." 

"But what about the Sith?" 

Canderous shrugged. "The Sith had gone - retreated into their empire. They sealed themselves off from the rest of the galaxy. We thought it would be centuries before they'd come back. It's amazing that they could rebuild their fleet so fast. But at the time, it looked like the galaxy was in our grasp! I still remember that final battle in the skies above Malachor V. The two fleets filling the space around it, outshone the stars" 

"Tell me, what turned the tide." 

Canderous smiled grimly, "It was not your ships or your men or your vaunted fight for freedom that won this, the final battle of the war. It was by the actions of one person, the Jedi Revan, that you prevailed. Her strategies and tactics defeated the best of us. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity of her attacks, the tenacity of her defences. and the subtlety of her plans. Revan fought us to a standstill and then began pushing back. We really didn't have a chance." 

Trin leaned forward and asked intently, "Then, why didn't you retreat?" 

Canderous grinned fiercely. "It was what we had wanted all along, in a way. We wanted to fight the best in a battle that would be remembered for centuries. And we did. And the Revan won." 

Trin was trying to understand. "It really is how you meet the struggle that matters, not the nature of the struggle or the outcome. But what about defeat, how do—how do you" 

Canderous understood that the question was not about his defeat but what her own. He shook his head and said gently, "Do not confuse defeat with failure, nor winning with success. We did not fail in the battle over Malachor V, we lost but we did not fail." 

Trin looked at her feet. "I can't be as philosophical." 

Canderous growled, "Philosophical? The Jedi speak of having no emotion but they do not understand that passion and emotion are necessary parts of living. There is a difference between having emotions and investing your emotions in other's actions." 

Trin looked up at Canderous. "But If I'd invited Matton to come with us on the Hawk he'd be alive now!" 

Canderous replied, "Or he may have refused. This is the lesson too many of my people have failed to learn. Do not invest emotion in the outcome of the struggle. Invest emotion in your actions, in the way you meet the struggle." 

Trin was suddenly angry. "You can't tell me you don't care whether or not you win or lose." 

Canderous said calmly, "I do care but I don't hold a grudge against the Revan, and neither do any of my people. It was the greatest moment of my life to be in that battle." 

Trin felt the anger drain away. _Perhaps this was what the Revan and Malak did not learned. The tactics that Canderous so admired would have been difficult for a Jedi to accept. Did they invest emotion in the outcome rather than the struggle? Did they make decisions to obtain the best results and ignore the pleas of those to be sacrificed. It must have hardened their hearts._ Trin said hesitantly, "You are saying that I must behave according to my principals in each struggle and learn from the outcome, possibly even regret some outcomes but—" 

Canderous replied gently, "But release the guilt. Republic is right, you cannot save everyone. You can strive to, you can have a successful, meaningful, inspiring struggle towards your goal but inevitably some people will not be saved. Take pride in your battles, in the manner in which you face your challenges and do not invest so much emotion in the results which inevitably are beyond your control." 

Trin looked Canderous in the eye. "I could not do some of the things you have done. My conscience does not allow me to make some of the choices you have." 

Canderous shrugged. "I am Mandalorian it is our way. If the Revan had been a Mandalorian, nothing in the galaxy would have stopped us." 

Trin nodded. "The lesson is about recognition of self and living within your own code, not any particular code. I understand but I will need to live with it for a while. I still wish I could have" 

Canderous shook his head. "Wishing for the past to be different is useless. Better to look to the future. As we should now. We'll talk more later, I think." 

Trin nodded. _Despite all our differences Canderous' embodiment of Mandalore's teachings inspires me. He possesses an unexpected wisdom._

Canderous put out his cigaro and drained the rest of his glass. Before he could stand up Trin gracefully rose to her feet and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled gently at him and padded away. 

Canderous put his hand to his cheek. _She has formed many bonds but which will last past the mission and which will fail. I will be ready if he falters._

* * *

Trin made her way up to the cockpit. She wanted to see Carth before she went to sleep. He was sitting in the pilot's seat staring thoughtfully out the window. 

Trin stepped into the room. She asked, "I didn't see you at meal time. Have you eaten?" 

Carth shook himself out of his reverie. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "No." 

Trin waited a couple of heart beats, when he said nothing further she said, "Come have a snack with me." 

Carth nodded absently and followed her into the common area. Trin placed a protein snack in his hand. Carth absently opened it and started eating. 

"You seem like you're far away. Is something wrong?" 

"Oh—it's nothing. Sorry." 

"It doesn't seem like nothing." 

Carth sighed. "I told you my wife died four years ago. I—I've just been trying to remember what she looked like. It shouldn't be so difficult. I can remember things about her—things she did. The way she smiled, what her hair smelled like, our last fight—just not her face. I try to hold it in my head but it's gone. Is—that strange? Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this." 

"It does feel a little odd to discuss her, I admit." 

Carth finally looked at Trin. "Ahhhh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it, even if you asked. I just find you, I don't know—easy to talk to." 

Trin said seriously, "Thank you." 

Carth smiled. "I, uh—it must look really strange for me to be obsessing like this, still. You must think I'm incredibly stupid." 

"No," she added gently, "But I doubt your wife would want you to do this to yourself." 

Carth looked away as he answered, "I—suppose you're probably right. But I have to do it, anyway. The only thing that's kept me going since she died has been the need to find Saul and kill him. It's better to think about that than—anything else. If I can do that, then maybe I can let her go. Let it all go." 

Trin nodded. 

Carth grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. "If we encounter Saul— if we ever have the chance, promise me that I will be the one to kill him. I have to settle this—I need to." 

"If we get the opportunity—then, I promise." 

Carth said earnestly, "Thank you, Trin." He released her hands from his warm grip and sat back. He was slipping back into his painful circuit of thoughts: pain - guilt - anger - burning desire for revenge. 

Trin said intensely, "So tell me—what happens if you ever get your revenge on Saul?" 

Carth said bluntly, "You mean if I kill him?" 

"Yes. What happens afterwards?" 

Carth looked at her blankly for a moment before replying. He finally said, "I—never thought about it. I suppose I always assumed I would be dead once Saul was." 

Trin felt rage bubble up from her gut. "Why? What kind of risks do you plan on taking?" 

Carth noted her anger. He attempted to mollify her with an explanation. "Understand that whenever I envisioned taking on Saul in the past, it was as the captain of my own ship—or alone. In those cases I would risk everything. I'm not in the same situation, now. I wouldn't risk hurting you—or the others." 

Trin looked away. _This is what Canderous was warning me about. I want to heal Carth in spite of himself. He isn't doing what he should!_ She said angrily, "How do I know that's the truth?" 

Carth said irritably, "You don't think I would throw away everything we're doing here, do you?" 

"When I hear the hatred in your voice, I don't know. What wouldn't you stop at to kill Saul?" 

"I would like to think that I wouldn't put you in danger. That I wouldn't forget that there's more behind Saul that needs to be stopped." Then he looked away and said reflectively, "If I saw Saul, however—if I had the chance—I don't know what I would do. I really don't. I mean his death has been my focus for so long." 

Trin said firmly, "Well you'll have to find something else to focus on." 

Carth sighed. "Well, that's easier said than done, but I know you mean well." He gripped her arm in a warriors grasp, "I, Carth Onasi, swear to you, Trin Lenstar, I'll see this mission through, no matter what." 

"Witnessed." 

Then Carth released her arm and leaned back. "As for what comes afterward— well, let's just wait until I know that I'm around to see it." 

Trin sighed. "I suppose that's true for all of us." 

Carth smiled at her. "Aren't you seconding Canderous tomorrow? You should get some sleep." 

Trin nodded and headed off to her bunk room. 

Carth watched her pad silently across the deck plates, her smooth swing of her hips brought other images to mind. _I feel alive again, for the first time in several years I want to think about tomorrow. Am I being unfaithful? What would Morgana want me to do?_


	13. Back on Tatooine

Layers of Deception, Chapter 13, Back on Tatooine

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 13  
Back on Tatooine  


* * *

Trin followed Canderous as he strode unhurriedly over the dunes to meet his challenger. Jagi stood at the end of a long shadow on a dune top, two Rodians stood near him their blasters drawn. The late afternoon sun behind them would have blinded Canderous and Trin if they hadn't come prepared for desert conditions. 

Jagi called out, "Ah, so you managed to come after all. I see you brought a friend." 

Canderous replied, "You brought some of your own as well." 

Jagi laughed humourlessly, "Indeed I did. I foresaw that you might need help so I arranged a distraction." 

Trin said flatly, "I came, by my own will, as a witness." 

Jagi sneered. "I do not need to hear your excuses, Jedi! I know why he brought you!" 

Trin shook her head sadly. _He doesn't trust Canderous' honour, that's why we're here. Why would I expect him to respect my honour?_

Canderous shouted, "Enough of this talk, Jagi! Let us do what we came here to do." 

Trin couldn't leave it, her honour, her struggle compelled her to try to find a peaceful solution; to try to make these two old compatriots see eye to eye. "Why must you fight him, Canderous?" 

"This is a matter of honour. I cannot stand by this insult. I must do this." 

Jagi sneered at her again. "We both know the stakes here, and we both know what we must do. It is only in death that this can end." 

Canderous ignored Jagi and continued, "He has slandered me and questioned my honour, among the Mandalore, many have died for much lesser insults." 

Jagi replied angrily, "I speak the truth! And honour is the question here! The deaths of my comrades, your warriors, is a debt in blood that can only be paid by you. When you saw prospects for glory you abandoned the plan and left us to die surrounded by enemies!" 

Canderous replied, "If I had not attacked when I did, the battle would not have been won so easily!" 

"It would still have been won!" Jagi said hotly, "You sent your own men to die there, Canderous. I cannot forgive you for what you did to us! You will pay!" 

Canderous replied angrily, "That's not the way it happened." 

Trin said neutrally, "What happened?" 

"The Althiri were fighting hard. I saw a break in their defences that left their centre exposed. I had to take the chance. If I had not done what I did, many more warriors would have died and the battle would have taken much longer. I stand by my decision." 

Jagi was incensed, "You coward! You glory hunter! You were given direct orders and were part of a plan! You had a responsibility to us!" 

Canderous said sadly, "I—I can regret their loss, but it was necessary." 

Trin could see it from Canderous' point of view. She said, "Jagi, what he did was a smart tactical move." 

Jagi sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Canderous when he said, "He left us to die when his responsibility was to us! Instead he went hunting more glory for himself!" 

"He may have saved other lives by doing what he did." 

Jagi's shoulders slumped. He said forcefully, "But he cost us ours!" then he continued sadly, "But—but I do see your point—But—Why did you have to leave us there to die while you chased glory somewhere else?" 

Canderous said firmly, "I saw a chance and had to take it. It ended the battle more quickly than we would have otherwise, and many of our warriors may have died. Mandalore taught us that opportunism and flexibility in battle were to be admired. You may contradict me, but do you contradict him as well?" 

Jagi stepped back. He responded forcefully, "No!" then added slowly, "I—I— I see that I have been wrong. I have not been true to the teaching of Mandalore. You were right. I was wrong to question your honour. But I must now cleanse mine with my life!" He put a blaster to his head and pulled the trigger. 

Trin whimpered, "No." 

Canderous said sadly but firmly, "And so it shall be." 

Trin said fiercely to the two Rodians, "This is over, run back to Anchorhead and do not bother us again!" 

The Rodians looked at their dead employer, shrugged then left. 

Canderous kneeled next to Jagi's body and chose a token from the dead man, his blaster pistol. Then he stepped back. 

Trin used the Force to move rocks from a nearby ridge and build a cairn over the corpse. 

As they marched back to Anchorhead Canderous said sadly, "I—I think this has affected me in ways that I didn't anticipate—I think I'll need time to sort things out. Thanks for what you did, whatever your intentions might have been. I just need—time." 

Trin and Canderous returned to the ship about an hour before sunset. After Trin had used the fresher and changed she sought out Canderous. He had cleaned up and changed then retired to the swoop hanger. He was in the process of cleaning Jagi's blaster pistol. Trin sat down on a storage crate near the work bench and watched Canderous. 

She asked, "Why did you take Jagi's blaster pistol?" 

Canderous countered with a question of his own, "Why did you keep the Chieftain's Gaffi stick?" 

Trin answered honestly, "To remember him and the negotiations. He is a good leader, he put aside personal prejudices and bargained with me in good faith." 

Canderous asked, "Did you get everything you wanted out of that struggle?" 

Trin thought and after a few moments answered slowly, "Yes and no. Before I understood the situation I wanted, I suppose I wanted peace between Czerka and the Sand People. I soon realized that was impossible. But I know I reached the best settlement that was possible." 

Canderous said, "You succeeded. I don't know whether or not you won. Czerka would not think so if they ever found out what you did. But you succeeded. The Gaffi stick is a symbol of your success. Did the success make you happy?" 

Trin thought for several moments, she examined her thoughts and feelings. Then she shook her head. "No. There is a certain sense of satisfaction, but no not happy, not even proud. Relieved to be done with it. But I know more Jawas will be enslaved and that there will be conflicts between the Sand People and anyone else on the planet." 

Canderous nodded. "Then you know why I took Jagi's blaster pistol." 

Trin nodded sadly. She said "Canderous?" 

"Go Trin." He shook his head wearily. "Leave an old warrior alone with his ghosts." 

Trin nodded and left him alone.

* * *

Carth watched Trin pass through the common area and head for the cockpit. She looked shaken and worried. Carth hauled himself to his feet and said quietly to Jolee, "I'm going to try to get Trin out of here for a little while. We'll go have a drink in the hunter's lodge." 

Jolee put a hand on Carth's arm. He said hesitantly, "We've been—that is Canderous and I—" He stopped and shook his head and sighed. "Fine. Fine. Just order her something without any depressants or stimulants in it." 

Carth gave Jolee an odd look. But any comment he might have made was cut short when Trin re-entered the common area and Jolee exclaimed, "Ahh, there she is Carth." 

Carth cocked an eyebrow at Jolee then turned to face Trin. He said, "Hey beautiful, are you busy?" 

Trin shrugged. "No. What do you need?" 

Carth smiled, "Join me for a stroll?" 

Trin's features softened a little. "Sure let me get out of these robes first." Trin walked briskly to her bunkroom where she changed into utility pants and put on the vest she'd come to feel comfortable in. She hooked her lightsaber to her blaster belt and stuck Bendak Starkiller's blaster in the holster. 

Mission arrived in the bunk room as Trin adjusted the holster around her hips. She smirked, "You've put on your favourite vest, non-Jedi issue pants and you're carrying your favourite blaster. Trying to impress a date?" 

Trin stuck her tongue out at Mission. "Carth asked me if I'd like to go for a walk." 

"Ooh, out for a walk with the Geezer." Mission said fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. "How romantic." 

Trin wagged a finger at the laughing Twi'lek. "Back off Mission, it's not like that, we're just friends." 

Mission rolled her eyes. "He watches you, you watch him, very friendly." 

Trin frowned. "No really Mission, there is nothing else between us." 

Mission muttered under her breath, "I know there wasn't anything between you on at least one occasion." 

Trin's hearing was better than Mission expected. "What?" 

"Nothing. Gotta go." Mission jumped up and dashed out of the room. 

Trin yelled after her, "This isn't over, kid." 

As expected Mission yelled back, "I ain't no kid."

* * *

Trin hurried off to change, Jolee rolled his eyes. He said, "Change? What's getting into that young lady." He then started to wander off. 

Carth stepped in front of Jolee, "Nice try. Why?" 

Jolee looked at Carth ingeniously, "Why what?" 

Carth said implacably, "Why no depressants or stimulants?" 

Jolee gave up on subterfuge. "I won't tell you." 

Carth sighed irritably. "And she doesn't know about this restriction." Carth thought over the evenings and meals they'd eaten together. It had been Canderous or Jolee that volunteered to hand or pour Trin a drink. They'd been watching what she ate too. He asked suspiciously, "What is it that you two old men know?" 

Jolee sighed. "I had hoped that she would remember something or realize—" He paused. "Look Carth. I can't give away Trin's secrets. Even when she doesn't know what they are. But if she doesn't catch on by herself I'll tell her soon." 

Carth said, "When?" 

Jolee smiled. "When tomorrow gets here." 

Carth replied, "Nice try. Tonight." 

Jolee said seriously, "How about tomorrow afternoon." He smiled. "That way you kids can stay out as late as you like tonight and I'll have a chance to talk to Canderous." 

Carth frowned but nodded in agreement. 

Trin appeared. She was wearing street clothes and carrying a blaster pistol. But all Carth noticed was the vest, the tight little vest. 

Carth put a hand on her near shoulder and guided her down the ramp and into Anchorage.

* * *

Carth went to the bar and ordered a couple of herbal teas and some protein snacks. Trin stopped to talk to Komod, a local legend in hunting circles. 

Trin joined Carth at a table in the back corner. Trin said, "Komod's going after a nearby Krayt Dragon in the morning. It has to be the same one the Sand People, the Jawas and Bastila's mother Helena told us about." 

Carth nodded in agreement. "So will we be butting into the hunt tomorrow?" 

Trin nodded. "Komod didn't mention where he was going but how many of the monsters can live in this area. We'll follow the map that Jawa gave us." 

Carth nodded. He stared at the cup in his hand. 

Trin remembered Mission's comment about Carth watching her. _He has been watching me lately. I wonder if I've somehow made him suspicious, again?_ Trin decided the blunt approach might well save a lot of time. She said, "You've been watching me very closely as of late. Why is that?" 

Carth replied surprised, "Oh. I hadn't thought you'd noticed." 

Trin's eyes narrowed. _It's not suspicion._ She decided to give him a hard time. "If you were any more obvious, your eyes would fall out of your head." 

Carth looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not that bad, am I?" 

Trin grinned. "Relax, Carth. I'm teasing you." 

Carth frowned with mock sternness. "Damn it, woman, if you keep hounding me I'm going to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson!" 

Trin laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" 

Carth growled, "You just wait, you'll get yours," then with a friendly smiled continued more seriously, "At any rate, I wasn't ogling you." _Much._ "I've just been admiring you. I've been watching you in action. Your skills—you have a natural talent that is incredible. Not that all I do is watch you or anything. I don't mean anything by it." 

Trin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Any other observations?" 

Carth grinned, "Well—maybe a few. But I think I'll keep those to myself. Does it bother you?" 

Trin smiled shyly and shook her head. 

"Good. I have to tell you we've come a long way with your help. Whether it's the Force or fate or just dumb luck—I'm glad you're here. We probably would have never made it this far without you. I—should have said this long before, instead of doubting you. I, ah, hope you can forgive me." 

"You already apologized once, Carth." 

Carth replied patiently, "And you accepted it—but that doesn't mean I'm forgiven." 

Trin looked away confused. Gazing at her hands she asked, "Why do you need my forgiveness, anyway?" 

Carth reached across the table and lifted her chin. Looking into her eyes he spoke from his heart. "Because you're an impressive and beautiful woman. In some ways—good ways—you remind me of my wife and I'd like to make things right between us." 

Trin's eyes widened in surprise. _He thinks I'm beautiful, he doesn't just say it as a habit._ She answered hesitantly, "I—I—Yes. I forgive you." 

They chatted amiably for half an hour then strolled back to the ship. As they approached the Hawk, Trin stopped and put her hand on Carth's arm. She nodded towards the ship and said, "Thanks for getting me out of there for a while." She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek then dashed up the ramp. 

Carth stared after her. As he walked slowly up the ramp, he thought of all she did. _She draws out our hurts and worries, aids the downtrodden, saves the desperate and fights like an avenging angel. The Jedi, the republic and all of us depend on her. Does she know she can depend on me? _

* * *

The next morning they split up. Jolee and Zaalbar went to the Hunter's Lodge to wait for any sign of Komod returning from his hunt before Trin, Carth, Bastila and Canderous found him. Mission had asked Juhani to help her track down her brother Griff, again. 

Out on the dunes Canderous took the lead. He strolled forward through the heat and dust. He called frequent short rests. It seemed to Bastila they spent more time resting than moving. She complained to Canderous, "If we keep stopping like this we will never overtake Komod." 

Canderous cocked an eyebrow at her. "Just the opposite is true, Princess. It's pointless to rush in the desert. Conserve your energy so that we may face the coming battle with strength." Then he chuckled sardonically. "I did not expect to teach patience to a Jedi." 

The mildness of Canderous' response surprised Trin as did the time he spent gazing at the horizon with a vaguely discontent look on his face. When he spotted wraids in the distance, Trin finally realized that he was not staring off into space but guarding them from surprise attacks. The incident with the Gamorreans was clearly not going to be repeated. 

The sun was well up by the time they found the cave the Jawas had told them of. There, not too far from the entrance, was Komod.

* * *

Mission and Juhani were able to find Griff without much difficulty. Griff convinced Mission to give him 200 credits, Juhani pitched in another 100 credits. He'd somehow found the recipe for making Tarisian Ale. He promised Mission they'd make a fortune and scurried off to make his first batch. 

As Juhani and Mission strolled to the hunter's lodge, Mission noticed that they were being followed. Jolee was sitting comfortably enjoying a bottle of the local spice beer when Juhani and Mission arrived. 

As Mission sat down Jolee straightened up in his seat. He said, "Out with it youngster, what is wrong?" 

Mission shook her head. "I don't know. We've picked up a tail. I just don't know why." 

Jolee frowned at her. 

Mission protested, "No really, I haven't done anything. I gave my brother some money. He says the Exchange is looking for him but then they'd have followed him, not me." Mission turned to Juhani. "Is there any reason someone would be looking for you?" 

Juhani shook her head. "I cannot think of anyone who would be looking for me other than as a part of this crew. We must assume this person is either working for the Sith and trying to find Bastila or working for Czerka and trying to find Trin." 

Jolee frowned. "Why are Czerka looking for Trin?" 

Juhani shrugged, "I am merely trying to be complete. If they were to discover the deal Trin made with the Sand People's Chieftain or her role in the events on Kashyyyk—" 

Zaalbar said, "/It's possible that the Exchange is hunting Canderous for deserting Davik on Taris. Calo might've told someone. I may be wanted by Czerka./" 

They all nodded in agreement. 

Jolee ticked the possibilities off on his fingers. "So the tail you picked up could be a bounty hunter or someone who works for the Exchange, Czerka or the Sith. It's unlikely they're looking for Zaalbar or any of us. I think they'd have challenged us by now. So whoever is following you is probably looking for Trin, Bastila, Canderous or Carth. In all likelihood it's Bastila or Canderous." 

Mission said sarcastically, "Great—now what do we do about it." 

Jolee smiled beatifically, "That's easy child, we tell Trin."

* * *

There was no battle with the Krayt Dragon, it was much too large to make that feasible. Komod sent them to gather some wild banthas. The bantha's lowing lured the dragon out of its cave and into a mine field, where it perished. Komod mourned the necessity that required the creature to be killed. IN payment for their aid the hunter gave one of two the Krayt pearls to Trin. 

The dragon's cave contained many souvenirs from past hunters, including a holocron that belonged to Bastila's father. Trin put the holocron in Bastila's hand. Bastila bit her lip. "There's no hiding now. He's really dead." 

Trin reached out and hugged Bastila. At first Bastila stood like ice in her friends embrace then she relaxed and leaning down onto Trin's shoulder let the tears out. Canderous and Carth turned their backs. Eventually Bastila calmed down and put the holocron away. "What will you do with it, Bastila?" 

Bastila shook her head. "I don't know. I can't seem to suppress my emotions and make a rational decision. All I can think is why should Mother get this last piece of my father?" 

"Give yourself a few minutes, Bastila. I think you should at least see her one more time." 

Bastila nodded reluctantly. 

At the back of the cave they found the Star Map. Trin used her communicator to contact Jolee. "We're on our way back, you may as well go prep the ship for take-off." 

Canderous interupted Trin's transmission. "We've got company." He gestured at a floating smudge on the horizon, it was moving rapidly towards them. 

"Jolee, I'll get back to you after I see who's visiting." 

A hover car containing three dark Jedi came into focus. 

The leader of the trio leaped out and strode forward. "At last, my search is over! I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure." 

Trin sighed. "When will Malak learn? If you do not leave now, we'll kill you just as we killed Calo Nord!" 

The Sith sneered. "You may have defeated the pathetic bounty hunter my Master sent after you, but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself!" 

Trin shook her head. "You're Malak's apprentice? Can't say I'm impressed." 

"I am Darth Bandon. You're a fool if you think you can defeat me." 

Something about this black clad braggert was familiar. "You were on the Endar Spire! You killed my bunkmate, Trask Ulgo." Trin's mouth was set in a grim line. 

Carth snarled, "You'll pay for that!" 

Bandon flicked his lightsaber to life. "Your words mean nothing to me—unless you wish to beg for your life. No? Then I shall try to make this both quick and painful!" 

Bastila and Trin brought their lightsabers out as Carth and Canderous drew their vibroblades. 

Darth Bandon leaped high in the air over Trin bringing his blade through in a great body cleaving blow that Trin rolled away from. Trin turned to swing at Bandon's unprotected side and scored a glancing blow off his armour. 

Trin glanced behind her, Bastila rushed forward to engage one of Bandon's followers while Carth and Canderous surrounded the other. Trin turned back to focus on Bandon. 

Bandon stepped back and raised a hand in Trin's direction. Force lightening lashed Trin lifting her off the sand. Bandon smiled cruelly as she howled in pain. 

When the torture ended Trin took a moment to put her force blocks in place before racing forward to attack Bandon. Trin surged to her feet and brought her lightsaber high over her head and down towards her much taller opponents shoulder. 

Bandon blocked with his own blade. He smirked confidently as their lightsabers locked, confident his superior size would allow him to prevail. 

With strength few expected her to possess, she pushed him back four steps before he rolled away. 

He tried to flail her with force lightening again but with her blocks in place the maneuver's only effect was to expose a weak spot in his armour and defenses. 

Trin stepped to the left and plunged her lightsaber into his torso through the unarmoured gap under his raised arm. 

He collapsed to his knees then looked into her eyes before pitching forward, his shocked face was concealed by the hot desert sands. 

Trin whirled to see how her companions fared. But they too had disposed of their opponents. Bastila stood stooped over her opponent breathing heavily. Carth had a nasty lightsaber burn on the back of his hand and Canderous had added another scar to the collection marring his face. Trin healed both men. 

Trin called, "Let's get out of here and go see your mother, Bastila." 

Bastila turned she was trying to hold her intestines inside her body cavity and there was a scorched lump on her forehead. She fell backwards heavily. 

Canderous was the first to reach her side, he peeled the fabric of her robes back from the deep wound, the fresh pink flesh was partially healed, a mute testiment to where Bastila had spent the last of her strength. "If you can't heal this stomach wound, Trin, she's not going to make it." 

Trin put a hand on Bastila's injured stomach and reached for the force. She continued Bastila's efforts, knitted as much of the flesh back together as she could manage. Soon she was drawing on her own life-force rather than the force. 

Carth shook Trin. "That's enough. Trin stop, Bastila will not want to live at the expense of your life." 

Canderous looked sharply at Trin and batted her hand away. 

He packed the wound with kolto and wound a clean bandage around her. 

The wounded Jedi's colour was already improved. Carth pulled Trin up to stand. 

Canderous jabbed a stimstick in Bastila's arm and she started to come around. "Come on Princess wake up, that Sith scum didn't best you on this day." 

Bastila opened her eyes and groggily rubbed her stomach. 

Canderous nodded with satisfaction. 

They took Bandon's hover car and drove back to Anchorhead.

* * *

Carth and Canderous waited outside the Cantina. Trin stood by Bastila as she went to face her mother. 

As Bastila approached Helena said sarcastically, "Back already? Have you even looked for the holocron, yet?" 

Bastila responded tiredly, "I have the holocron, Mother. I'm just not sure I want to give it to you." 

Helena asked angrily, "And why not? Would you deny me even that?" 

Bastila's emotions burst from her then. "I've never denied you anything, Mother. You may think I don't remember what it was like before I left for the order, but I do. You were the one that pushed Father to go on one treasure hunt after the other. You loved living in wealth. You think I don't remember the fights? You were eager to send me to the Jedi, even though I didn't want to go. You took Father away from me, and now this holocron is all I have of him." 

Helena responded predictably, "Fool girl! You have a strange way of remembering things. That wasn't—" 

Bastila cut her mother off, "No. I don't wish to argue with you any more, Mother. It's time we parted ways, now, for both our benefit." 

Trin interjected calmly, "Maybe you should listen to what she has to say." 

Bastila looked defiantly into Trin's eyes, "You don't know her. My mother is notoriously deceptive when she wants something." But in the face of Trin's calm gaze Bastila felt her anger drain away. She asked plaintively, "Why should she have the holocron?" 

Helena said bitterly, "Is it too difficult to believe that I am a dying woman who simply wishes to see her husband one last time?" 

Bastila' features twisted into a sneer, "I find it difficult to believe anything you say, Mother." 

Trin said soothingly, "Maybe one of you should be the first to give the other a break?" 

Bastila sighed and said sadly, "You're right. It shames me, but I just—I find it difficult to—let go of the past. I'm—sorry, Mother." 

Helena said sorrowfully, "I was hard on you, dear. I wasn't a very good mother to you, I know that. Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him—he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous." 

Bastila took a step towards her mother, Trin took a step back. 

Helena continued, "I always tried to keep him from the dangerous ones, but he would have none of it. It was a reckless life we led, always moving—I didn't want that for you." 

Bastila said gently, "So that's why you gave me to the Order?" 

Trin turned to leave, Bastila and Helena could, in fact should, manage this without her. Carth and Canderous stood on the right side of the cantina's door. Trin paced back and forth, Carth was giving her a funny look. She stopped and leaned on the wall near Carth. 

Trin looked up at Carth. "You look like you want to say something." 

"Oh, you can tell, can you?" he replied smiling. 

She smirked. "It doesn't take Jedi power to read a man, believe me." 

Carth answered, "Oh yeah? Well listen, beautiful, I don't need to take this abuse. I get enough female Jedi bashing from Bastila, thank you very much." 

Trin chuckled. "Don't like it, huh? What are you going to do about it?" 

Carth glowered dramatically. "Wouldn't you like to know. Just you wait, sister." 

Trin waved off his protests. "You love the attention. Admit it." 

"You think so?" He laughed. "I could probably get the same kind of attention from a blaster rifle." 

Trin shook her head and said with mock solicitousness, "I could leave you alone with one, if you prefer." Then she stood away from the wall. 

Carth laughed heartily, "No, wait, wait, don't go. Not just yet." He caught his breath and said, "Anyway—as fun , as this is, I do have to talk to you about something serious. Really serious. Uh, is this a good time." 

Trin was surprised by the sudden change in his demeanour. She glanced at Canderous then shrugged. "This is fine." 

Canderous took the hint and stepped a little further away. _I don't need to stand on their shadows to hear them._

Carth began hesitantly, "All right I'm, uh—I'm concerned about you. I've been keeping these thoughts to myself, mostly, but I think it's time I say something." 

Trin frowned. "What's this about?" 

Carth took a deep breath. "It's about you." He said, "I'm worried about what might happen to you. You have a lot of courage, and the fact that you've remained strong is amazing, but there is even greater danger ahead." 

Trin nodded in agreement. _I have sensed something hovering beyond the horizon; soon, very soon I will meet it._

Carth continued, "I think you might be setting yourself up for a fall. Maybe at the urging of the Jedi, I don't know—but you're definitely going to become a target. If, uh—if I'm going to find some purpose beyond taking revenge on Saul, then it's going to have to be in protecting you." He held up his hand to forestall any comment she might make. "I don't know why, but I think some terrible fate is waiting for you. I think the Jedi Council knows it, too. And I don't want that to come to pass." 

"You think the Jedi council have thrown me to the wolves." 

Carth put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't chalk it up to my paranoia just yet." He said intently, "Something isn't right. I blamed it on you, before, but I— I think the Jedi didn't tell us everything." 

Trin nodded her head grimly in agreement. 

"If I'm going to live past Saul, I need you to, as well. Let me protect you— from yourself, from the Sith—you have to let me try." 

Canderous listened to Carth speak. He was pleased. _He's finally doing the right thing._

Trin looked down at her feet. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because—because I never got the chance to save my wife and son. Because I didn't stop Saul when I had the chance. Because I finally have the chance to do it right." 

Trin looked down and shuffled her feet. _More of his past, it's not about me._

Canderous groaned internally, so much for that. 

Carth lifted her chin with his warm hand. "You are an extraordinary woman— you make me think that maybe I might have some purpose beyond mere revenge. I don't know whether it means anything to you—but it does to me." 

Trin couldn't avoid his face. His admission had brought tears to her eyes. She said quietly, "It means a lot to me, Carth. Thank you." 

Carth let go of her chin and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," he said warmly, "I'll do my best." 

Canderous glowered at no one in particular. _Finally, now Jolee can tell them_. 

Bastila walked slowly out of the cantina. 

Trin grinned at her. "So," she demanded, "Do you feel better now?" 

Bastila smiled weakly. "Yes. That brought me a lot of peace. More than I thought it would have. Thank you for urging me toward it. After all my training, I would have thought it would have been easier. Apparently I still have much to learn." 

Trin smiled in relief. "You still need to see Jolee about that wound." 

"I am not foolish, Trin, I will have it seen to." 

They headed back to the Hawk.

* * *

Jolee was in the infirmary, he had just patched up Bastila's nasty stomach wound. "If Trin had not been there missy, you wouldn't be here now. Now eat a light meal then go lie down. I know of no better medicine than rest and time to care for a knock on the head." 

Bastila nodded. "Yes, Jolee," then with a ghost of a smile said, "There is wisdom in what you say." 

"Bah." 

After the young Jedi left, Canderous stepped in to fill the door frame. "Jolee," he said gravely, "They're coming to see you. You should tell them." 

Jolee shot the Mandalorian a dirty look. "I think you should tell her." 

Canderous shrugged. He said, "You lost the bet." Then he strolled unhurriedly away. 

Trin and Carth stood at the door of the infirmary. "Canderous said you wanted to talk to us." 

"Yes, well—yes," he said, "Don't just stand there in the hall, come in, come in." 

Carth and Trin stepped into the infirmary. They both stood waiting expectantly for Jolee to explain. 

Jolee coughed. He said, "After that incident with the trap in your mind I bought some medical sensors and had T3 secretly scan you, Trin." 

Carth frowned at Jolee. "Why, Jolee? What were you looking for?" 

Jolee shook his head irritably. "Well several things," he looked at Trin then continued, "First off I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with you, my dear." 

Trin nodded her acceptance. 

Then Jolee looked around the room. He coughed. "The second reason is I'd begun to suspect something and the scan confirmed my suspicions." He harrumphed a couple of times. "You are—pregnant, nine or ten weeks along." 

Carth sat down heavily. _What will we do? What will she do? This is—complicated._

Trin stood stock still. _How do I feel? How does Carth feel?_ She looked at Carth, he looked back expressionlessly. 

Jolee excused himself. He closed the door to the infirmary as he left. 

Trin broke the heavy silence, "Carth, I—I don't want" She bit her lip. 

Carth looked away. He said hoarsely, "Don't want what?" 

She took a deep breath. "I don't want you to feel trapped by this child." 

Carth looked up at her, hope blossomed on his face. 

Trin gasped as she realized what he had feared. She put her fingers on his lips to forestall any comment. He grasped her hand in his but waited silently. She said quietly, "I asked you for one night, not a lifetime. I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened." 

Carth stared at her with his mouth open for a split second then he laughed a deep belly laugh. 

Trin smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay. I know how." 

Carth stopped laughing. He stood and hugged Trin. "We're going to have a baby, beautiful." He said warmly, "Our situation is complicated and the timing could be better, but the baby will be wonderful. Just stop for a moment and be happy." 

Trin put her arms around Carth. She pushed aside all her doubts and enjoyed a moment of awe. She said reverently, "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

Jolee left the infirmary. _Find what happiness you may in this brief time children. The storm approaches._ He walked slowly into the common area and nodded to Canderous. They waited.

* * *

Trin stepped away from Carth and sat down. 

Carth pulled her hands into his and sat next to her. "Canderous knows. He and Jolee have been watching over you." 

Trin smiled. "I think Mission knows." 

Carth's hands tightened convulsively. "The Sith on Korriban knew and they wanted our child." 

"What? How?" 

"While you were at the final test Lashowe approached me with an offer to free my son. She later admitted that she'd been after revenge. She mentioned that Master Uthar was interested in the baby but at the time I thought she meant Dustil had fathered a child." 

Trin gasped."Carth, the Jedi know!" 

"What?" 

"About halfway through my training Master Zhar became concerned with my exhaustion. He gave me a day off and asked me to report to the medical droid for a full check up." 

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, I remember it was the night we had the campfire and watched the stars. They eased back on your training program after that." 

"I knew I shouldn't trust those old men! They mouth Jedi wisdoms. All life is precious to the Jedi, all life but mine and this baby." 

"They're hiding something Trin. For them to put you and our unborn child at risk like this—it's out of character." 

"Are you sure? The Jedi use people all the time." 

"I know you don't trust them and with reason. But that still doesn't explain why they had to send you. You are a very talented woman but surely there are others in the Order that are skilled enough to aid Bastila in this quest." 

Trin shook her head angrily. "You're right it doesn't add up. I want to know just what makes my presence so important—Let's go back to Dantooine and ask them." 

Carth nodded in agreement. 

Together they made their way to the common area. Jolee, Canderous, Bastila and Mission were sitting silently at the table. 

Trin asked, "Mission, could you ask everyone to gather here, please." 

Mission looked at Trin apprehensively. 

Trin smiled. "I'm fine Mission and not unhappy about my condition." 

Mission smiled with relief and gave Trin a quick hug. "Congratulations." She whispered. Then she ran of to gather the others. 

Canderous eyed them intently. _They are united in some purpose but not as a couple. They haven't made all their decisions yet._

Mission soon returned with Zaalbar, Juhani, Bastila, HK and T3 in tow. 

Carth said, "Before any other explanations take place, I'd like you to witness something." 

Trin looked at Carth questioningly. 

Carth grinned at her. "It somehow seems appropriate." He grabbed her arm in a warriors grasp and looking her in the eye said, "I, Carth Onasi, vow to protect you, Trin Lenstar, and our unborn child." 

Canderous said with some satisfaction, "Witnessed." 

Jolee was watching Bastila as Carth made his vow. She blanched. Mission smirked and Juhani gasped. 

Bastila stammered, "You're—you can't be." 

Trin faced Bastila. "I am pregnant, Bastila. Further the Jedi council knew. They sent us on this mission knowing of my condition and did not see fit to tell me." 

Bastila sat down heavily. "I didn't know, Trin, they didn't tell me." 

Carth said seriously, "Bastila, we're going back to Dantooine. We want answers." 

Bastila nodded silently; she did not look at either Trin or Carth. _They will hate me. I can't tell them. I am a coward! Perhaps there is some way to shield them from the truth. There are some things better left unknown._

Mission piped up, "I need to run into Anchorhead to see Griff before we go. It won't take long." 

Juhani said, "I will accompany you, Mission." 

Mission complained, "Juhani, I don't need a babysitter." 

Juhani shook her head, "I do not need one either, now can we go together to see what Griff has managed to do with our money?" 

Mission nodded reluctantly. 

As they left the tension in the common area rose. 

Bastila said, "I cannot believe the Jedi council would not have informed you of your condition Trin. Perhaps you are mistaken." 

Jolee shook his head, "No Bastila, there is no doubt. She is just far enough along that I can sense her." 

Carth and Trin looked at each other. Trin whispered, "Her?" 

Bastila asked, "Is it not possible that you became—pregnant after your training." 

Trin raised an eyebrow. "There is no doubt as to when I became pregnant." She said firmly. 

Bastila continued to raise objections, "What makes you think they would sense your condition, the council would hardly have been expecting—this." 

Trin said patiently, "Halfway through my training Master Zhar sent me for a full medical scan. Master Vandar informed me that it showed I was in perfect health." 

Bastila said, "I see. Will we be abandoning the mission?" 

Carth shouted, "Have you been listening Bastila? They lied to Trin. What else have they lied about?" 

Trin added, "I'm willing to give them a chance to explain themselves. But there would have to be something much more compelling than 'it is your destiny' to get me to continue this mission. Under the circumstances, can you blame me?" 

Bastila said in a small voice, "No." She stood. "I need to meditate on these matters." She slowly left the room. 

Trin said to Carth, "I don't think she knew, about the baby." 

Jolee agreed, "I was watching her carefully. I don't think she knew." 

Carth eyed Canderous and Jolee closely, "Why didn't one of you tell Trin sooner?" 

Canderous snorted. "How and when?" 

Jolee shrugged, "We were suspicious not all knowing. Then—then there was the incident with Mission. The trap in your head is related to something she said that morning. It has something to do with your pregnancy." 

Trin frowned, "Perhaps the Jedi put it there to—I don't know." 

Jolee shook his head, "It is not in the Council's character to do so. But they have not been honest with you." 

Carth patted Trin on the back, "I'm going to contact the port authority and initiate the departure routine." 

Trin nodded.

* * *

Juhani and Mission were back too quickly. Mission was incoherent with rage. "That nerfherder. Bantha head, poodoo slime toad. Sending his goons to follow us then—then.. Ohhh that creep." 

Trin looked inquiringly at Juhani. 

Juhani said with quiet fury, "It seems that Griff has left Tatooine. Apparently his attempt to make Tarisian ale failed and he decided to leave without confronting Mission." 

Trin was taken aback by Juhani's anger. It seemed out of character for the Cathar to be upset by the loss of 100 credits. 

Mission stared at Juhani in disbelief. "My brother is a dirt bag, no doubt. But you know that's not what I'm talking about. It was that repulsive man." 

Trin frowned in confusion. "Juhani, what's going on." 

Mission interrupted, "She doesn't want to disturb you during this difficult time." 

Juhani said, "Mission! Trin has much on her mind. My concerns are petty in comparison." 

Trin sat down with a sigh. "What happened?" 

Juhani took a deep breath. "I told you of my plight after my parents died leaving me alone on Taris." 

Trin nodded. "Davik put you on the auction block to pay your mother's debts but the Jedi arrived on the planet en route to the Mandalorian War and freed you." 

Juhani nodded. "It appears Davik had already sold me when the Jedi arrived. The man that purchased me was waiting outside the ship when we returned. He— he hates my people and threatened Mission and I." Juhani's voice deepened in anger. "He wanted to speak to our owner. He taunted me and I nearly succumbed to my anger." 

Mission added, "That slime toad killed Juhani's father." 

Trin walked over to the seething Cathar. "You nearly succumbed to your anger— that's the same as not succumbing." 

Juhani's hands shook. "But I wanted to strike him down with all my anger, to make him beg for his pathetic life. That murdering bigot lives while my parents and much of my race is dead." 

Trin assured her, "Stopping such a man from continuing his depredations is consistent with the Jedi's mission. Striking out with your uncontrolled anger takes too much away from you, Juhani. If he seeks you out again, we'll deal with him, together." 

Juhani nodded slowly. "I will go meditate and try to regain my calm." 

Trin went up to the cockpit. She said to Carth, "We're all aboard, Commander." 

He winked at her. "Thank you, Ensign." 

Carth lifted the Ebon Hawk off of Tatooine then put them into Hyperspace. 


	14. Journey Interrupted

Layers of Deception, Chapter 14, Journey Interrupted

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 14  
Journey Interrupted  


* * *

As ship's evening approached Trin wandered to the common area and sat near Canderous. He smiled at her unasked question and said, "Since about the fifth week on Dantooine." 

She shook her head. "You've been watching over me for a month." 

Canderous shrugged. 

She said solemnly, "Thank you." 

They sat in silence for a while. "Tell me more about the Mandalorian wars." 

Canderous nodded. He said slowly, "The war we had with the Republic was supposed to be the most glorious battle of our history, but—it was a very costly one. I guess we didn't think of how much we could lose in it." 

"There must not have been many of you left." 

He shook his head solemnly. "There weren't. Mandalore himself was killed at the hands of the Jedi Revan. The best of us could not defeat her! After that last battle, those of us that survived were stripped of our weapons, our armour, and our Basilisk war droids. The Republic's forces destroyed them while we were forced to watch." 

"Why?" 

Canderous shrugged. "It was necessary. We lost, they disarmed us and there was never any illusion that we could recover our equipment; we knew it was gone. Those who hadn't fled earlier were left with nothing to call their own: no weapons, no armour—only the honour of having fought in the battle we just lost. For many this was not enough. While the rest of us were sent into exile on the Outer Rim, they tried to relive the old days—raiding worlds. They're nothing more than bandits now." 

"And you eventually came to Taris." 

"Yeah, I came to Taris. Working for Davik was like driving a spike through the side of your head— Sure you get something new in there, but in the end, you've lost something as well. Beating up people who wouldn't—or couldn't —pay, strong-arming his competitors, killing who he said. It was busy work, nothing decent. I sought worthy challenges, but the best that Taris could offer were nothing to me." 

"And now?" 

Canderous looked at Trin. "I think now—with you—I may finally find opponents worth fighting." 

Trin patted the back of Canderous' hand. "Canderous, you are a worthy companion." 

The ship suddenly lurched. Trin and Canderous sprinted for the cockpit. 

Trin gasped, "What happened? What's going on?" 

Carth replied tersely, "Sith Interdictor ship." 

Bastila said from behind Trin, "They must have been waiting for us on the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam." 

Trin asked, "Do you recognize the ship?" 

Carth replied grimly, "It's the Leviathan. Saul Karath's vessel. My old mentor." 

"Come on we don't have much time," Trin said, "Let's get everyone into the common area. We need a plan."

* * *

Carth described their capturer. "Admiral Karath taught me everything I know about being a soldier. He was a legend in the Republic fleet, and a hero to me. Until he betrayed us. When the Sith attacked my home world, the Leviathan—which is Saul Karath's flagship—was at the head of the fleet. My family was destroyed that day and my wife died in the Sith bombardment." 

Trin cautioned, "Don't do anything you'll regret, Carth." 

Carth nodded. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I won't throw our lives away in some mad quest for vengeance. But if I get a chance to kill Saul during our escape, nobody better get in my way." 

Bastila said, "Talk of an escape is somewhat premature, don't you think? We don't even have a plan to get out of this mess yet!" 

"I'll admit it won't be easy." Carth shook his head. "Saul's no fool and he won't underestimate us either. You can count on plenty of guards watching every move we make." 

Bastila offered, "Maybe Admiral Karath doesn't know how many of us there are on board. We all have special talents; talents we could exploit so that one of us could stage a rescue. We just have to figure out who has the best chance to avoid capture so that they can come and rescue us later. It's a long shot, but it's our only hope." 

Carth said urgently, "Well, if we're going to pick someone to save our skins we better do it quick. In another minute we're going to have Sith troops marching up our loading ramp!" 

Trin gestured to herself, Carth and Bastila, "Admiral Karath will be watching the three of us very closely. One of the others is going to have to save us." 

Canderous volunteered, "You could give me a shot to delay my healing mods from kicking in. A small incendiary grenade will leave burn marks that look like I was injured while making repairs to the ship. Make my wounds bad enough and the Sith'll drag me off to the morgue or the medical facility to die. When my healing mods kick in I'll come save the rest of you." 

Trin sighed. "Okay Canderous, go for it. But be careful not to overdo it." 

Canderous replied, "I'll go into the Ebon Hawk's armoury and give myself that shot right now. The plating on the doors back there will keep the rest of you safe from the grenade explosion." 

Carth said, "Here we go! They're dragging us into the docking bridge!" 

Once the ship was in the docking bay a Sith boarding party flooded the Hawk with sleeping gas.

* * *

Two Sith junior officers reported to their commander. 

"We found an injured Mandalorian in the back. Looks like he was trying to rig the ship's engines to break free of our tractor beam when something exploded." 

"Admiral Karath wants us to question all the prisoners. Did you get any information from him?" 

"He's unconscious right now. I don't think he's going to make it. He's burned pretty bad." 

The commander said cannily, "Dump the Mandalorian in the medical bay. Let them take the blame if he dies before the Admiral has a chance to interrogate him."

* * *

Bastila, Carth and Trin woke in the detention centre's torture room. Each of them had been stripped of their gear and placed in a torture field. Soldiers buzzed about the equipment ignoring them. 

An older man in a Sith Fleet Admiral's uniform marched in. "Carth, it has been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent years have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you." 

Carth replied coolly, "But I recognized you, Saul. I see your face every night even as I promise myself I will kill you for what you did to my home world." 

Saul sneered, "Did you learn nothing in your time under me? As a soldier you should understand that casualties were unavoidable. It was an act of war." 

"It was a cowardly act of betrayal! Your fleet bombed a civilian target into oblivion without warning or provocation." Carth's voice reflected all his spite. "And the blood of those innocent people is on your hands!" 

"In war even the innocent must die. The Sith would not accept me until I proved I had truly turned my back on the Republic by bombing the planet." 

"My wife died in that attack, Saul. And for that, I swear I'll kill you." 

"You used to be a man of action, not of empty words. Cling to your lust for revenge if you must, but spare me your tired threats. I've heard them all before. You are an insignificant part of these events, anyway." He then pivotted to face the two Jedi."Lord Malak is far more interested in your Jedi companions. He has great plans for them." 

Bastila met Saul's insolently intimate perusal with cold fury. "We will never serve Malak or the dark side! The Sith will be destroyed, Admiral Karath—as will you if you don't turn away from this path." 

Saul chuckled. "Your words are brave, Bastila, but the lure of the dark side is hard to resist—or so I've been told. I wonder if your companion is as devoted to the light as you are?" 

Trin frowned, "You're wasting your time, Saul. I'll never betray the Jedi!" 

Saul grinned. "You're defiant. I'm certain Malak will find your loyalty to the Jedi amusing. The Dark Lord would probably reward me if I just killed you once and for all. But he may want to question you given the trouble you've caused him—and the history between you." 

Trin was confused. She blurted out, "What do you mean?" 

Saul's head swivelled to examine Trin more closely. "You mean—oh, this can't be true, can it? You really don't know what's going on here, do you? Well, I won't be the one to deprive Malak of the pleasure of telling you himself," he smiled coldly and then continued, "The Dark Lord will no doubt torture you for information and for his own twisted pleasure. Eventually you will tell him everything. The Sith can be very persuasive. However, Lord Malak is in another sector. It may be some time before he arrives, so I suppose I will have to fill in for him until then. Activate the torture fields." 

A neural current passed through each of the torture fields causing every nerve ending to send pain signals to their weary brains. 

Saul barked, "Keep an eye on those vitals, I don't want them to pass out before I question them. Malak will appreciate any information I can give him when he arrives." 

Carth recovered first and said defiantly, "Don't waste your breath, Saul! We won't answer any of your questions." 

Saul smirked. "I'm sure you won't. However, we both know your friend's loyalties have proven in the past to be somewhat—flexible." 

Trin shouted, "My loyalty is as true as Carth's!" 

Saul stood at ease with his hands clasped behind his back. "It is time to put your loyalty to the test. I doubt torturing you will gain me your true co-operation. Your will is too strong to be broken that way." He nodded to one of the technicians. "However, even the strongest of heroes has trouble watching those they care about suffering. The interrogation will begin now. Each time you refuse to answer or give me a false answer, Carth will suffer." 

Trin shuddered; she whispered, "No, don't hurt him!" 

Carth said sharply, "My pain is meaningless! Tell him nothing!" 

Saul spoke abruptly, "I tire of these games—now I want answers! On what planet is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?" 

Trin said solemnly, "Jedi Academy? I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Saul smirked. "Very well. This is the price of your resistance." 

Carth's body shuddered and shook, screams ripped involuntarily from his throat. 

Saul gestured sharply to the soldier. "Enough!" He said, "You see what happens when you try to defy me?" He smiled venomously, "This first question was a test. Malak knew the Academy was on Dantooine, and it has since been destroyed by our fleet! Dantooine is an empty graveyard now. Nothing remains but a smoking ruin and the charred remains of your former Masters!" 

Trin said in horror, "No, you're lying!" 

Saul continued, "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. The fact remains that the Jedi on Dantooine have been eradicated, along with any hope of someone coming to rescue you! Now— tell me your mission. How were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and our Sith armada?" 

Trin said tearfully, "I will not betray the Republic, even to save Carth." 

Saul signalled a soldier, "Perhaps you need a reminder of the consequences of refusing to co-operate." 

Carth was still panting from the last treatment when new agonies bathed his body in flames. He screamed despairingly, "NO!" His head snapped back and forth as he howled, "The pain—THE PAIN!" 

Saul said with mock sympathy, "Listen, can you not hear him suffering? You can spare him further pain by simply answering my questions. Now, I will ask again—on what mission did the Jedi Council send you?" 

Trin gazed at Carth's shaking form sadly. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Carth lifted his head and tried to smile at her. She said without turning her head, "You are a sick and evil man, Saul Karath." 

Saul shook his head as he signalled the soldier yet again, "Perhaps another lesson is in order?" 

Once again Carth's body jerked and shuddered within the confines of the torture field. He screamed, "No! I beg you— mercy!!! NO!!!" Trin closed her eyes and concentrated, she focused on Carth. Suddenly he slumped down, mercifully unconscious. 

Saul shot a scowl at a soldier. Then covered saying, "I am surprised he did not pass out sooner. Rarely have I seen someone withstand such punishment and remain conscious." 

Saul turned to Bastila. "Perhaps the torture of your fellow Jedi will elicit more of a response." 

As Bastila jerked about in pain Trin concentrated and she too passed into unconsciousness. 

Saul's eyes narrowed, he stepped back and consulted with the soldiers. 

Trin relaxed and Bastila regained consciousness. 

Saul commented, "I see I am wasting my time here. When Malak arrives you will learn my interrogation techniques are considered merciful among the Sith. I will leave you here in your cell with a small taste of the horrors you will suffer when Lord Malak arrives." 

As the pain began to bathe her body Trin vaguely heard one of the soldiers say, "Sir, there's something you should see here."

* * *

Carth came to with a start. The sharp tang in the back of his throat indicated someone had jabbed him with a stim stick. Every muscle in his body burned. He glanced over at the other torture fields. Bastila hung motionless. Trin whimpered and twitched convulsively as the torture field crackled around her unconscious body. Carth looked towards the soldiers. They were gone—only Saul remained. 

Saul grinned viciously and gestured to Trin."Congratulations." Saul turned off the neural current. He continued conversationally, "They tell me it's a girl. Have you been discussing names?" 

Carth's voice was hoarse after his torture. He said evenly, "What do you want, Saul?" 

Saul grinned, "Why Carth, I want you." 

Carth was surprised. "You're insane, Saul." 

Saul strolled over to Trin's force cage. He turned off the power, caught her deftly and lowered her to the floor. Saul sat on the platform holding Trin's head on his lap. As he spoke he stroked her hair. "She's very pretty, Carth. But you never did have any problem attracting beautiful partners. Just think, you could have put your sad past behind you and start anew with her. But here you are, in my hands." 

Carth clenched his fists in impotent rage as Saul touched Trin. 

Saul continued as he gazed down and the unconscious woman. "What has your loyalty bought you, Carth? Where was the Republic when you needed them, where are they now? Your child would have been beautiful, too. You'd have been such a handsome family." Saul sighed dramatically and looked up at Carth. "You still could be. You, Carth, you can buy the safety of this woman and your child." 

Carth looked away. He knew what was coming. 

Saul said, "Join me, Carth. Your knowledge of the Republic could buy you an influential post. I promise, your ladylove and child would be safe. Officers are provided with comfortable housing planet-side." 

Carth choked out, "Forget it, Saul. I know what your promises are worth." 

Saul smiled coldly and looked back down at Trin's recumbent form. He cupped one of her breasts. "There are other options, I'm sure some of my troops would find her amusing." 

Carth almost lost control. He said carefully, "I know that nothing I say to you will change our fates." 

Saul shook his head regretfully, "I would rather have you by my side, Carth. There isn't much time before Malak arrives. If you agree to join the Sith, I will guarantee her safety." 

Carth stated flatly, "You could save Trin, but for Bastila, nothing. I'm not that stupid Saul. I heard what you said to Trin earlier; Malak has some interest in her." 

Saul dumped Trin back into her containment field. "Think about it, Carth." Then the admiral strode out of the room, leaving Carth to his thoughts. 

Within a few minutes Bastila woke. She groaned. 

Carth said, "We're alone here, for now." 

Bastila looked at Carth then turned to look at Trin. She frowned, "What happened? Why is Trin still out?" 

Carth answered, "They just stopped torturing her. He—they kept at it even—even after she passed out." 

Trin groaned. 

Bastila said to her, "Don't try to move too quickly, you might not be fully recovered yet. Admiral Karath had his guards continue to torture you even after you passed out." 

Carth added, "They tortured all of us, though you got the worst of it by far. Saul wanted them to make us suffer. He's become some sort of sadistic monster." 

Bastila said righteously, "The dark side has perverted him, Carth. Once you start down the tainted path it leads you ever further into the depths of evil. I fear he is forever lost." 

Trin responded, "No one is without hope of redemption, Bastila." 

Bastila admitted, "Yes, hmm, I suppose you are correct. Sometimes it is easy to lose sight of that hope in the face of such unbridled cruelty, but you speak the truth." She sighed. "I suppose I'm taking the news of Dantooine's destruction quite hard. First Taris, now the Academy—is there no end to the killing?" 

Trin suggested, "Maybe Admiral Karath was lying." 

Bastila shook her head, "I'd like to believe that Saul was lying to us, but even as he said the words I knew they were true. The Academy is gone. We should have felt a disturbance in the Force when the attack came. The fact that we did not is a bad sign. I fear the dark side is growing stronger, casting shadows our vision cannot pierce. I can only hope that some of the Jedi escaped. Vrook, Vandar, Zhar—I cannot imagine all of them being gone. In any case, we have lost our one place of refuge in the galaxy." 

Trin said, hard faced, "And any hope of learning what's really going on. I don't know what to do, now." 

Carth reminded them, "None of this will matter if we don't get out of this prison before Saul gets back! Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way. I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival—and to report the results of our interrogation." 

Bastila commented, "It is fortunate you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning. The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest piece of vital information." 

Carth said hesitantly, "I—I have to confess something. There was a—there was a moment—just a moment—when part of me was hoping that you would tell him what he wanted to know. Just to make the horrible pain stop." 

Trin said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Carth. Watching you suffer tore me apart." 

Carth replied reassuringly, "No, I know you wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally cause me pain. But you had no other choice. You couldn't betray our cause." Then in a haunted voice he admitted, "I— I don't honestly know if I could have been as strong in your position. To watch you suffer like that I— I might have cracked." 

Bastila said abruptly, "Did you feel that? A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message, the Dark Lord knows we are here now. Malak is coming." 

"Well, then we better hope Canderous busts us out of here before he arrives," Carth said grimly.

* * *

Canderous awoke undressed on a cold medical table. The detention centre's infirmary was deserted. He found his equipment dumped in a nearby storage cube. He dressed, equipped and stocked up on medical supplies before heading for the door. A vicous grin lit his face. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Carth, Bastila and Trin waited impatiently; they were tired and sore. Without warning the force fields dropped and the door to the room slid open. Canderous grinned at them from a console in the main room. 

Carth had never been happier to see the Mandalorian, blood spattered armour and all. He said merrily, "Nice job, Canderous. You keep getting us out of jams like this and there might be a medal for you, even if you are a Mandalorian!" He continued more calmly, "If I remember the layout of this ship our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors. After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls. It's the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here!" 

Bastila commented, "We better get moving. I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives." 

Trin said quickly, "We need some type of plan." 

Bastila mused, "Surprise and secrecy will serve us best. A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk." 

Carth said sternly, "Count me in then, I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm gonna find him on the Leviathan's bridge!" 

Trin said firmly, "I'm coming too!" 

Bastila supported Trin, "That's a good idea. The others can get to the Ebon Hawk on their own, but Carth and I might need your help. The three of us will get our equipment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of you head down to the docking hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to find a way to deal with guards." 

Canderous assured them, "Don't you worry about that. I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!" 

Trin replied, "Good. Get to the equipment room, grab what you need, and get going." 

Bastila said to Canderous, "We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking bay doors open. Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you." 

Canderous pulled Trin aside. He looked at her seriously, "Face the struggle as you always do." 

Trin allowed some of the desperation she was feeling to surface on her face. "How did you know?" 

Canderous smiled slightly, "I know you. The only way you can protect your child is by facing the struggle and surviving. Your courage is still your best ally. Do not back down or change, you must trust your instincts." 

Trin reached up and kissed Canderous' cheek. "I'll see you in the hangar." 

Canderous growled, "You better." 

Juhani gazed at Bastila with disquiet. Something—something intangible in Bastila's attitude or some hint from the force made Juhani nervous. "Be careful, Bastila, be vary careful." 

Bastila looked agitatedly at Juhani. She snapped, "Of course." 

Juhani said solemnly, "May the Force be with you." She turned and left. 

Bastila whispered the sentiment in return. "May the Force be with us all." 

Mission hugged Trin wordlessly—then she and the others followed Canderous to the elevator. 

As they marched to the elevator Canderous issued orders. "Zaalbar, HK and I will take point." 

Zaalbar roared his approval. 

He turned to the two Jedi. "Jolee and Juhani, I want you to reserve your Force powers for dealing with Dark Sith and keeping our crew alive." 

Jolee nodded. Juhani murmured her assent. 

Canderous continued, "Mission and T3 hang back, we'll be counting on the pair of you to get us through any locked doors and past other security measures. Mission I know T3 can" 

Mission interrupted, "Hey, I don't need no babysitter." She drew her blaster pistol and waved it in Canderous' face. "I can take care of myself and help." 

Canderous grabbed Mission's arm, "Stop!" He commanded. "This is not a request. You will protect T3. If we encounter a large group of the enemy, target their commanders with your sharp shooting but stay near T3." 

Mission shrank back from Canderous' vehemence. She said in a surely voice, "Fine." 

Juhani removed Mission's arm from Canderous' grasp. "She knows what to do." Juhani assured Canderous. 

Canderous started the elevator towards the hangar level. 

Juhani whispered to Mission, "A team must have a leader and must act together Mission. You are an important part of this team. Canderous is counting on you being ready to slice through any security doors just as he's counting on T3 to slice into any computer panels we encounter. If you rush forward, distract Zaalbar or get yourself shot" 

Mission nodded shame faced. "I get it, I get it." 

T3 interfaced with the panel in the elevator. He whistled and beeped to HK. HK swivelled his head to look at Canderous. "Translation: The Ebon Hawk is still in the entrance hangar. The most direct route is down the hall to the hangar area, straight through the control room to the starboard bays." 

Canderous, HK and Zaalbar stood by the doors. Mission and T3 hung back and to the right, Jolee and Juhani took the left. The elevator door slid open to reveal an empty corridor. They crept forward. There were large doors to the right and left Canderous stood by the left door and Zaalbar the right as HK led everyone else onward. 

At the end of the corridor there was a heavy blast hatch. Canderous said quietly, "So far we've been lucky but only because the general alarm has not yet been sounded." 

HK47 said, "Statement: My superior auditory sensors detect activity beyond this hatch." 

Canderous snapped, "Numbers?" 

HK47 responded, "Estimation: I believe there are fifteen to twenty meatbags waiting to be blasted beyond this hatch." 

Canderous looked back at everyone to make sure they were ready then popped the hatch and they entered firing. There were two guards at each of the three entrances. Zaalbar sliced the head off the guard to the right with Bacca's blade. While HK blasted the guard to the left. Canderous' heavy repeating blaster thundered, holes appeared in the chest's of the Sith soldiers guarding the hatch directly across the room. Someone in one of the control pits hit an alarm as the last two guards turned on their energy shields and raced forward to repel the invaders. 

Canderous slung his blaster across his back and drew his vibroblades. HK ran to the edge of the first control pit and jumped down to deal with the soldiers at the controls. Two Sith leapt out of the far control pit, lightsabers in hand. Juhani and Jolee ran forward to engage the dark Jedi bringing their lightsabers to life. Canderous trotted unhurriedly towards the shielded guards. Zaalbar followed. The Sith soldiers pulled their blades and attacked. Canderous blocked a blow with his left blade—then slammed his right blade home through the overmatched soldier's chest. Zaalbar traded blows with the other soldier. 

Canderous pointed to the left hatch and bellowed, "Mission, get up here and jam this door." He casually dropped the dead guard off his blade then he leaped, somersaulted forward in the air and landed with cat like grace in the far control pit. He used his momentum to slice one of the soldiers from shoulder to crotch. The soldiers quailed at the sight of the grinning Mandalorian as he mowed through their ranks. 

Mission ran forward, security spikes in hand, dodging and weaving around the three pairs of combatants. Juhani's opponent flung out an arm intending to put the young Twi'lek in stasis, instead he provided Juhani with the opening she needed to finish him off. Jolee's dispatched his opponent with the same casual efficiency that he handled the wild beasts of Kahsyyyk. 

Zaalbar's superior strength and stamina were wearing his opponent down. Three bloody gashes on Zaalbar's arm bore testimony to the enemy's skill but his motions were becoming more desperate. Zaalbar used his superior strength to beat past the tiring soldier's defence finally killing him with a slashing blow to the throat. He fell to the floor with a meaty thud. 

HK47 and Canderous emerged from the now silent control pits. Canderous asked, "Mission is that door secure?" 

Mission piped up, "Yep, they're going to have to cut their way through that baby." 

Canderous nodded, "Good. Everyone stay back from that observation window, no need to draw the guards out of the hangar. T3, you go take a look." 

T3 rolled forward to the window—then drew back whistling and beeping his findings. 

HK stated, "Translation: There are twenty-three personnel visible from the window. Comment: I deem it probable there are at least that many outside of T3's sensor range." 

Canderous grunted in response.

* * *

Carth, Bastila and Trin were stepping off the elevator on the bridge level when the general alarm sounded. 

Trin grimaced, "This isn't going to be easy with everything locked down. We need to find a computer panel." 

The short corridor leading away from the elevator ended in a T intersection They dispatched the two guards patrolling the hall and headed to a hatch down the hall to the right. As the door slid open, Bastila leaped through and rushed in to face the fire of three battle droids. Carth dove after her and Trin scrambled to keep up. They bested the droids easily. 

Trin turned to Bastila, "What was that all about?" 

Bastila answered calmly, "I am taking point." 

Trin protested, "Bastila" 

Bastila shook her head and interrupted Trin. "I'm not asking, it is the least I can do. The truth is, I have come to depend on you. Not just for the sake of the mission, but for my own sake as well. I am— I am glad you are with us." 

Trin smiled, "Is that a compliment? From you?" 

Bastila said severely, "I am trying to be sincere, here. It occurred to me that I may have been too critical of you. Too demanding, at times. I know my manner can be a bit taciturn. I know you must be getting sick of my lectures about the dark side and—and everything else. I spent all my years being hounded by my instructors. Being told so often how gifted and important I was until I was sick of it. I remember when I was younger I used to swear that I would never become as self-absorbed and stodgy as the Jedi Masters. It's ironic, really." 

Trin shook her head. "Nonsense. You're not self-absorbed or stodgy." 

Bastila shrugged, "Being controlled has kept everyone around me at an arm's length; even those like yourself who are most in need of my understanding and compassion. But maybe it's time to change that. You deserve to know how much I respect and admire you. I thought—I just thought I should tell you." 

Trin smiled again, "Thank you, Bastila. But I thought you were disappointed in me." 

Carth stepped closer to Trin. It seemed to Bastila he wanted to protect Trin from Bastila's disapproval. 

Bastila smiled sadly. "Are you referring to your pregnancy? I was shocked. Jolee is correct she's definitely there, a little spark of life. I—I don't know what to think but I do know that your daughter deserves to live. I will brave the front. Let's go." 

They opened a door to the left to reveal a long room that contained a computer panel. Trin immediately sliced in to the system; she shook her head. "Everything is locked up tight. We'll never get through the bridge doors. There are three barracks on this level, each hallway is guarded by a pair of soldiers and there are two Dark Jedi assigned to this area." 

Carth said sarcastically, "And now for the bad news." 

Trin continued to root around in the Sith files. "Now this could be handy, a repair crew was working in the area. I think we can gain access to the bridge by taking a short space walk." Trin pointed out the route on the area schematic. "We'll have to deal with the Dark Jedi but I think we can avoid all the barracks." 

Carth and Bastila nodded. 

Trin unlocked all the security doors and downloaded the area schematic. "Let's go." She said.

* * *

Canderous issued new orders, "Mission and Juhani use your stealth fields to sneak onto the Hawk. T3 will use the defence system to fire on the auxiliary entrance to the hangar and create a distraction. Mission disable the Sith machinery T3 says they've installed in the cockpit. Juhani take out any soldiers on board. Once you two have secured the Hawk close the boarding ramp and use the Hawk's blaster cannon to herd the Sith soldiers towards the entrance hatch. Once they're inside T3 will gas them then we'll come in and mop up the rest." 

The other's nodded. T3 rolled over to the nearest computer panel and sliced in. Mission and Juhani activated their stealth fields, disappeared from view and made their way down the access corridor to the Hawk. 

Zaalbar paced; he was unhappy. Waiting did not suit his temperament. 

Jolee said in Shyriiwook, "/Relax Zaalbar. They'll be fine./" 

Before long the loading ramp of the Hawk went up and the blaster cannon started firing. Most of the soldiers were herded into the entrance where T3 gassed them. However a group of about fifteen were pinned by the destroyed auxiliary entrance. Canderous, Zaalbar, HK and Jolee ran down to dispatch them before they could find a way to communicate with any other area. The fight was short and brutal. The demoralized Sith soldiers were overmatched. 

Canderous sent Mission to scan the communications bands for any news of their own or their friend's activities then he sat down and said wearily, "Now, we wait."

* * *

Carth, Bastila and Trin gripped their weapons. They'd bested the Dark Jedi, found space suits, broken into the bridge area and fought their way through a troop of soldiers to arrive here. Bastila nodded; Trin flipped the door release and they walked out onto the bridge. 

Admiral Saul Karath said calmly to Carth, "Very resourceful. I assume you had some part in this; you taught you well." 

Carth replied coldly, "The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul." 

The Admiral said, "Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender—a chance to live. Carth don't throw this chance away. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment." 

Bastila confirmed bleakly, "He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching." 

The Admiral continued, "Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful." 

Carth said bitterly, "I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" 

The Admiral shook his head, "You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do." 

With that the battle began. Bastila ran forward to engage one of the Dark Jedi. Carth and Trin stood back to back they cleared the entrance of soldiers—then began advancing through the Sith forces towards the Dark Jedi and Admiral Saul Karath. Soon only a few soldiers and one Dark Jedi stood between them and Saul. 

Trin said over her shoulder, "Now, Carth—go. Bastila and I can handle the rest—go deal with Saul." 

Carth looked over at Saul. The rage he'd been suppressing surged to his face. He growled and ran towards Saul unmindful of anybody between them. Trin followed; she guarded Carth's back. _Please survive this Carth._

Bastila came forward and stood back to back with Trin. The two women mowed down the remaining soldiers—then tiredly faced the last Dark Jedi. Trin didn't dare glance back to see how Carth and Saul were faring. 

Carth attacked unconcerned with his own safety. Saul shot at the charging man, he missed twice with his blaster before he dropped it and pulled a vibrosword. Carth's mighty blows were too powerful to be blocked. Saul dodged desperately trying to find time to retaliate against the furious onslaught. As the Admiral scrambled backward he tripped and Carth stabbed down into his hated enemy's chest cavity. Carth glanced back at the others in time to see the Dark Jedi manage to put both women in stasis. Carth abandonned the vanquished Admiral and charged the Dark Jedi running him through from behind. He stood panting in the aftermath of the battle. _How do I feel?_ As the stasis wore off freeing Bastila and Trin, a voice sounded weakly behind him. 

Saul called, "Carth, Carth." 

Bastila hissed in horror, "The Admiral, he's still alive!" 

Carth turned implacably towards his old mentor, "It's time to finish this." 

Trin watched him sadly. She protested, "No, Carth, not like this! Do not give in to the hate." 

Carth yelled hoarsely, "Don't you understand what this man has done to my life? Do you know the pain he's brought me?" 

Bastila stated, "Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise." 

Trin moved to the computer console purposely putting her back to the painful scene. _I can't watch him make this mistake. Please Carth, don't kill him, leave here with a clean conscience._ She accessed the main controls, disabled the tractor beam and opened the hangar door. 

Saul coughed weakly and said, "Carth—must tell you—must tell you something—come closer." Carth walked over and leaned down to listen to the dying man's last words. Saul whispered something to Carth then laughed cruelly. "You didn't know, did you? Remember my dying words. Remember them whenever— whenever you look at those you thought were your friends—whenever your daughter smiles at you." 

Carth stood abruptly his face filled with rage. "He's gone. He said—it can't be true, can it? No. No— no—it can't! Damn you, Saul! Damn you!" He turned to look at Bastila, the look on her face confirmed Saul's claim. He yelled, "Bastila—it is true, isn't it? And—and you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council. You knew the whole time!" 

Bastila said pleadingly, "Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand." 

Carth demanded, "So make me understand!" 

Bastila said desperately, "Not here, Carth. Please—there's no time. Malak is coming. This isn't the place. Please, Carth, I'm asking you to trust me. For just a little while longer." 

Trin frowned worriedly. She asked anxiously, "What did he say, Carth?" 

He glanced coldly at Trin. 

His look chilled her to the bone. 

Carth looked away from her familiar face. _She doesn't know. _He shook his head as though he were trying to clear it. "I'll trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!" 

Bastila said in a placating manner, "Of course, Carth. As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk I'll explain everything. To both of you. I promise." 

Trin eyed both of them warily. She sensed their unease but it was overshadowed by a growing dark presence. _I can sense Malak. I know it is him. He is coming to me for a reason. Is he the dark shadow in my nightmares?_

As the fought their way back to the elevator Trin struggled to control her fear. She focused on the battle but the ominous presence grew. In the elevator Trin slumped against the wall. 

Carth stood with his back to her staring resolutely at the door. 

Trin stared bewildered at his back; his unreasoning anger was another source of torment._ What could Saul have said? What did he know? He mentioned my history with Malak._

Bastila kneeled by her side, "Trin, what is it? What is wrong?" 

Trin covered her face with her shaking hands. "Bastila, something terrible is happening." 

Bastila looked helplessly at the shaking woman. Trin's normal self-sufficiency had been torn away. Bastila could feel the waves of terror and anger pounding through their bond. _Trin's terror but whose anger? Carth's or Malak's?_

Carth spoke as though the words were being dragged from him against his will, "You were like this on Taris before the bombardment. It's probably just Malak's proximity." 

Trin shook her head. She whispered, "That was a premonition of destruction. This is very personal—something terrible is about to happen to **me**. For the first time in my life I want to run away, if I could I would run right now." 

Bastila hesitantly stroked Trin's head. "You are strong, you can face this." 

Carth turned and saw Bastila awkwardly attempting to comfort Trin. 

Trin raised her tear stained face, "Now, I know the meaning of fear." She saw Carth's face over Bastila's shoulder, he turned away and said evenly, "We've reached the hangar level." 

Bastila helped Trin to her feet. 

Trin schooled her face and pulled her lightsabers. The green glow from the blades lit her face eerily. 

Bastila brought her own dual yellow bladed lightsaber to life. 

Carth adjusted his grip on his vibroblades. 

The elevator doors opened the trio marched grimly forward. 

Trin's communicator beeped. "It's Canderous. We took care of the guards and the hangar bay doors have opened. We're inside the Ebon Hawk and all systems are go. As soon as you guys join us we can get out of here." 

Trin responded, "We should be there soon Canderous." 

They fought their way through more troops, to reach the hangar control room. Where they found and destroyed Darth Malak's reception committee. Trin ran behind Bastila. She felt like a puppet dancing on a string, an urgent beat ruled her thoughts and movements. _Don't be here. Don't be here. Don't be here. Don't be here. Don't be here._ The dark presence was directly ahead. Bastila's urgency and Carth's coldness were undetectable this close to the source of malice. The hatch in front of them slid open and Darth Malak loomed before them. 

Bastila stated with barely suppressed anger, "Darth Malak." 

Carth's blaster was in his hand and he fired without any thought. "Down you go!" he shouted. 

Malak laughed as he blocked the blaster bolts with his lightsaber—then force pushed Carth to the floor. 

The Dark Lord laughed as he spoke, "I hope you weren't thinking of leaving so soon, Bastila. I've spent far too much energy hunting down you and your companions to let you get away from me now. Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes." He stared entranced at Trin. "You look so young, and your face—your face is untouched." He took a deep breath. "Tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?" 

Trin was overwhelmed by the twisted feelings that were flowing directly from Darth Malak to her—curiosity, jealousy, awe, bewilderment and deep anger. She said fuzzily, "Reunion? What are you talking about?" 

Malak laughed, his humour was chilling. He exclaimed, "What? You mean you don't know?" He sneered. "All this time, and you still haven't figured it out? I wonder how long you would have stayed blind to the truth? Surely some of what you once were must have surfaced by now. Even the combined power of the Jedi Council couldn't keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"

* * *

Trin was assailed by flashbacks, it was as though Malak was reaching into her mind and pulling out all the clues she'd missed. All the hints of her real identity. 

She saw Carth on Taris, "They say the force can do some terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity." 

Next she saw Bastila on Dantooine, "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?" 

She remembered Master Vrook speaking as she came out of a daze, "— Revan is truly dead? What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?" 

He was followed by a vision of Master Zhar, "Traditionally the Jedi do not accept adults for training, though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order. But you are a special case." 

Carth's face when he looked at her on the bridge. Master Vrook's distrust. The ease with which she learned to work with the Force. The ancient computer's comments on Kashyyyk. The dreams—the dark shadow that preceded me everywhere in my dreams. 

Finally she saw a black cloaked figure on a precipice removing a mask. The face behind the mask was pale and disfigured but undoubtedly hers. _I was Darth Revan? I was Darth REVAN! No!_

* * *

Trin screamed in horror, heat rose in her face, blood vessels in her eyes broke and pain rushed to her head; still she screamed. 

Malak reached out with the force and smacked her. 

Trin tumbled to the ground and held her face in her hands. 

Malak said menacingly, "You cannot hide from what you once were, Revan! Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord—and know that I have taken your place!" 

Trin stood slowly; her nose was bloodied. "No— this is some type of trick! A Sith lie!" 

Malak savoured her horror. "You do not yet remember, Revan? The Jedi set a trap. They lured us into battle against a small Republic fleet. During the attack a team of Jedi knights boarded your ship. The Jedi strike team captured you and the Council used the Force to reprogram your mind; they wiped away your identity and turned you against your own followers." 

Trin stared at Malak in disbelief. "How can this be?" She looked back and forth between Carth and Bastila pleadingly. 

Carth could not look away from her, his expression alternated between revulsion and pity. Bastila displayed only regret. 

Malak continued inexorably, "You must have seen flashes of your old life in your dreams, Revan; memories bubbling up to the surface? Surely you must remember the battle in which you were captured?" 

Trin looked to Bastila and pleaded, "Why didn't the Jedi simply kill me?" 

Malak replied, "The Jedi are fools; they do not believe in executing prisoners. Originally I assumed you had died in the battle. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still alive, Revan." 

Trin shook. She asked, "How—how did this happen?" 

"I helped them, Revan." He answered, "I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel I saw my day had come. I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I could destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage. How you survived the final battle is a mystery to me. Perhaps you should ask Bastila; after all, she was part of the Jedi strike team that captured you!" 

Trin looked desperately at her friend, "Bastila, is this true?" 

Bastila nodded sadly, she spoke resolutely, "It's true. I was part of the team sent to capture Revan—to capture you. When Malak fired on the ship you were badly injured. We thought you were dead. Your mind was destroyed, but I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body. I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind." 

Trin asked her, "Why don't I remember being the Revan?" 

Malak answered, "The Jedi Council didn't restore your wounded mind, Revan! They merely programmed it with a new identity—one loyal to the Republic! They tried to make you their slave!" 

Trin looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath and pushed Malak's presence out of her mind. She suddenly realized that she had a link with this man. That she had links with many people. It was through these bonds she had perceived the others' emotions. _I was the Revan, but I am not the Revan now. This is Bastila's gift to me._

She stepped over to Bastila and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Bastila. You had no other choice. Thank you for saving me." 

Bastila smiled in relief. Trin's forgiveness had lifted a huge weight from the young woman. Carth stood in awe for a moment. He could not mistake her sincerity, she forgave so much so easily. _I cannot be so giving._

Malak realized he'd lost his inlet into her mind. She was still very strong-willed. He snarled, "Forgiveness, Revan? You are weak; I was right to betray you. You are not fit to rule the Sith! A small part of me has always regretted betraying you from afar. I always knew there were some who would think I acted out of fear, that I did not want to face you. But now fate has given me a second chance to prove myself. Once I defeat you in combat no one will question my claim to the Sith throne; my triumph will be complete!" 

Trin drew herself up, "Your power is no match for the light!" 

Malak growled, "We shall finish this alone in the ancient Sith tradition: master against apprentice, as it was meant to be!" He waved his hands negligently at Carth and Bastila placing them in stasis. 

Trin put her Force blocks in place then attacked Malak with a sudden flurry of blows. 

Malak was only able to block one of her furious attacks. "You are strong Revan. I see the Jedi restored your face and your body. But it will take more than muscle to defeat me, my old master." Malak's lightsaber flicked under Trin's defence deeply scoring her leg. 

She ignored the pain and stung Malak several more times with another flurry of blows. 

Malak attempted to draw some of Trin's life force from her but was frustrated by her Force shields. 

Trin leaped up and over the Dark Lord. Her foot caught his head on the way over opening a cut on his forehead. 

Blood obscured Malak's vision, he flung out a hand breaking through the remaining tatters of Trin's Force shield he managed to send her twirling away. Malak ran; he closed a blast door behind him. The Dark Lord patched up his head a prepared for his old mentor's next move. 

When the whirlwind released her Trin landed lightly on the floor. Carth and Bastila showed no signs of escaping the stasis field soon. Trin muttered aloud, "Damn, I must stop him." 

Trin healed herself—then raced around the corridors until she found another door to Malak's refuge. She triggered the door open and found Malak waiting for her. He gestured for her to attack. She accommodated him with another flurry of blows. This time he blocked all but one. 

Malak asked spitefully, "Do you wonder what made you turn last time?" 

Trin did not answer. He was obviously better prepared to fight this time. She missed over and over again. 

Malak continued, "I know. I was there for the Republic's betrayal. I was there when they sacrificed us, Revan." 

Trin was vaguely aware that Malak triggered a door release with the force. As they spun around she saw Carth and Bastila stuck on the far side of a force field watching them battle. 

Malak stepped back and said almost intimately, "They will witness you turn again." 

Trin said defiantly, "Never." 

Malak's superior smile did not slip as he blocked her wild attacks. He said intensely, "I hear you are carrying a soldier's child. Will you keep this baby or abort the pregnancy." 

Trin stopped fighting, she seemed to be having a seizure of some sort. Malak stretched an arm out towards her, he was concentrating. She fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Her back arched and her limbs flailed, her face was frozen in a rictus of horror and animal like whimpers of despair tumbled from her lips.

* * *

Trin was in a white room; sitting on a bed holding a new-born, "What are you naming her?" asked a female voice over and over again endlessly repeating. Trin clutched the baby and realized she didn't know the baby, she didn't know the baby's name, the baby's face was turning blue. Waves of horror buffeted Trin as the voice droned on, "What are you naming her?" "What are you naming her?" "What are you naming her?" 

A man's voice overlaid the woman's voice, "In spite I return a piece of our shared past to you." With that Malak opened the door to his memories: to the Jedi's betrayal on Coruscant and the Republic's betrayal on Deralia.

* * *

Carth watched the battle numbly. Bastila frantically tried to find a way through the force field. They heard Malak's threats and Trin's defiant response. 

Malak asked her, "Will you keep the baby or abort the pregnancy?" 

Carth watched in disbelief as Trin toppled onto the floor. He couldn't imagine what horror she was seeing. 

Bastila ran through the corridors to the other door. _I must stop him, I can't let him have another Force sensitive child to train. _She stood defiantly beyond the threshold and shouted, "This isn't over, Malak!" 

Malak straightened. Trin continued to shake on the floor. Malak glanced down at her shuddering form, "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty." 

Bastila threw her lightsaber at Malak. He dove backwards to dodge the deadly spinning projectile. 

As Malak ran at her, she yelled, "I'll hold Malak off. Get her out of here! Find the Star Forge!" 

Carth yelled, "No, Bastila, he's too strong!" 

Bastila caught her lightsaber and yelled, "For the Jedi!" 

Carth screamed, "NO!!" as the door closed and locked. He turned to look at Trin still rolling on the floor. He said wearily "Liera." 

The shuddering stopped Trin clesed her eyes and swallowed. Carth grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her. She looked up at him, her eyes were haunted. She whispered, "Carth?" Then as reality came crashing in she said urgently, "Carth! Where's Malak?" 

He said flatly, "On the other side of that door, with Bastila." 

She lurched to her feet. 

Carth put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, "The door's sealed, we can't get past! Come on, we have to get to the Ebon Hawk!" 

Trin said hoarsely, "What about Bastila? We have to help her!" 

Carth shook his head and said grimly, "Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but we can't help her. Not here. We have to get off this ship and find the Star Forge. That's the key to beating the Dark Lord! Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain! Come on!" 

Trin followed Carth reluctantly. They ran out to the hangar and dashed on board the Ebon Hawk. 

Carth bellowed, "Canderous get us out of here!" 

The boarding ramp closed and the Ebon Hawk lifted off. 

Trin collapsed in a seat. Canderous and Mission had already manned the gun turrets and Jolee was flying, he raced to the proper co-ordinates and jumped into hyperspace. In short order they were safely away. 

They gathered in the common area. 

Jolee asked grimly, "Where is Bastila? What happened on that ship?" 

Carth answered morosely, "We ran into Malak. He would have killed us, but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away." 

Mission whispered horrified, "You mean she's— she's dead?" 

Jolee snorted, "Bah. Malak won't kill her, don't be foolish. He'll want to use her battle meditation against the Republic. Turn her to the dark side and the Sith will always be victorious." 

Trin spoke as loudly as her punished vocal cords would allow. "We can't help Bastila—not unless we find the Star Forge first." 

Carth raised a hand, "Not so fast. We've got a bigger issue to deal with here. They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Malak said, or should I?" 

Trin shook her head. She clenched her jaw and swallowed a couple of times as she tried to control the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She said hopelessly, "I don't care what Malak said; I'm not Darth Revan, I'm Trin Lenstar." 

Mission exclaimed, "The Revan? What—what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?" 

Carth responded in a controlled even tone of voice, "No, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured the Revan and erased her mind, programming in a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the Leviathan and Bastila confirmed it!" 

Mission said amazed, "You're Darth Revan? This is—this is big. Do you—do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?" 

Trin responded tiredly, "Yes and no. There are small bits. A few strange dreams and visions." 

Mission said, "Just a few flashes? That's it? Nothing more?" She shrugged. "Then I don't think there's a problem. It seems to me that if you don't really remember anything about being the Revan, then it doesn't really matter anymore. You are who you are now, right?" 

Carth protested, "Of course it still matters! How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us? The whole time we've been chasing after Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans!" 

Tears slid silently down Trin's face. "I'm sorry, Carth— I wish this wasn't true." 

Mission countered, "Hey—you've got nothing to be sorry about! You didn't ask for this. Besides, I know you—you're not the Revan anymore. Whatever you used to be, you're one of us now! Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives; we won't desert you now!" 

Zaalbar said, "/I agree with Mission. I swore a life debt to the person you are, not to the person you were./" 

Carth said angrily, "How can you say that, Mission? The Sith bombed my home world! The Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!" 

Canderous rebutted, "Everyone knows it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame the Revan for that." 

Carth shook his head, he spoke slowly, "I suppose you've proven yourself to be a friend of the Republic by your actions so far—Revan. But can I trust you? Can any of us?" 

Trin sighed, she looked around at the people she'd counted as friends. "I have to continue this mission now, no matter what the cost. If you'd rather I left you—I understand." She started with the person that seemed safest. "What do you think, Canderous?" she croaked. 

Canderous spoke seriously, "You defeated the Mandalore clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like you before, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? Whatever you are fighting, it will be worthy of my skill. I'm your man until the end, Revan, no matter how this plays out." 

Trin sighed, "Canderous, I am not the Revan. I'm more like—her heir." She turned to face the old Jedi from Kashyyyk and rasped, "What about you, Jolee? Do you think I'm safe to trust?" 

Jolee shrugged. "Safe—Trin or Revan you were never safe. I already knew who you were, though it wasn't my place to tell you. Better off that you know, if you ask me. Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. You'll do what you have to, and I'll help if I can." 

Trin asked, "Juhani, where do you stand?" 

Juhani said, "I judge you by your actions, and as long as we have been together I have seen you act as a servant of the light." 

Trin finally turned to face him. She said in a quiet, serious voice, "Well, Carth—will you stand with me against Malak?" 

Carth did not meet Trin's gaze. He said slowly, "Well, the others seem to trust you—and I don't see any other way that we can stop the Sith. And I suppose that Malak is the real enemy here—I really don't have any other choice, do I?" 

Trin said firmly, "I'm not the Revan anymore, Carth. You have to believe that." 

Carth lifted his head and finally met her eyes, "I want to believe you. You've proven yourself time and time again during our mission, but this is a little much for me to wrap my mind around." 

Trin gazed at him sadly, "How do you think I feel?" 

Carth's eyes lost their cold edge and his face filled with compassion, "This must be even more of a shock to you—I don't know how you even keep going. I guess we both just have to find a way—to push forward." Then he pulled his gaze away and his face hardened. It was though he'd stepped back over a line again and she had ceased to be a person. "Don't worry—I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission. But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic! As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances!" 

Trin snapped hoarsely, "I swore the same oath, Carth." 

He replied, "Did you?" 

Trin's face filled with despair. _My life—gone, no past, I have no past._ She came back to the present and gritted her teeth. 

Carth watched the emotion wash over her face. _I hurt her, I can't let go of the past—and hers isn't real. _Her response surprised him. 

She said firmly in her raspy voice. "Very well, let's not leave it to chance." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You **are** an officer. Witness my vow." She stood at attention and said solemnly, "I, Trin Yerda Lenstar, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Republic against all enemies; I take this obligation freely, without any reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of my position." Then she saluted Carth. 

Carth reluctantly returned the salute. No one spoke and the silence grew until Carth found it unbearable. He said, "So I guess that's it—then we keep going. We've still got one more Star Map to uncover if we're going to find that Star Forge and save Bastila, so let's do it before it's too late." 

Carth left for the cockpit, Mission and Zaalbar wandered away, Canderous went to the swoop hanger to use the workbench. 

Trin spoke wearily, "Where are we headed, Jolee?" 

Jolee smirked, "Manaan." 

Trin nodded, "Of course." Then she glanced sadly at the hall to the cockpit and said, "I'm going to get some sleep." 


	15. Enroute to Manaan

Layers of Deception, Chapter 15, En Route to Manaan

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 15  
En Route to Manaan  


* * *

Trin woke shaking as the grip of her vision eased. Manaan— The Star Map was on the ocean floor. Trin rose and bolted for the fresher. _The baby—Gods what will I do now? _She returned to the bunk room and dressed in her favorite utility pants and the vest. 

She wandered through the quiet ship. Canderous was sitting in the common area with a drink and a cigaro. She smiled at the familiar sight of him sipping amber liquid from a tumbler surrounded by a swirl of smoke. 

Trin made herself a cup of tea. As she sat down Canderous spoke, unprompted. 

"Taris could offer were nothing to me. I wasted the two years in that rat-hole working for Davik. It was not exactly what you'd call spiritually fulfilling work, but it got the bills paid." 

Trin's throat was still sore. She asked in a quiet croak, "What did you do for him?" 

"I killed people." 

"You were an assassin?" 

"Assassin. Mercenary. Those are names people give guys like me who do the killing to make us seem better or worse in their eyes. I've killed many people. I can't say I'm proud of it, but I have. Criminals, competitors, businessmen, police— women, children— Jedi were a better challenge, but they hardly ever poked around in the Under City. Until you came along" He paused to take a sip of his drink and a drag off his cigaro, "But I never wanted to challenge you. Never felt the need. Maybe I knew I couldn't win—just like all those years ago." 

Trin shook her head, "Do you really believe that?" 

Canderous eyed her, he shrugged and said, "Maybe. But you're not who you were back — then, I can tell. You've changed— and maybe I have too. I remember a time when I could do anything I wanted— Kill, maim, murder— It was all the same to me. But now— now that I'm older, I can look back and regret." 

Trin was watching Canderous with amazement. She'd never seen him like this before. "Regret what?" 

Canderous said slowly, "I look back and regret all the chances I had as a warrior, and all the chances I've had since—I shouldn't be getting like this, not when so many other things are happening—but—it feels like—like something has changed inside and I don't know what it is. Bah! This is unbecoming of a warrior! I'm a Mandalorian." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm not even sure what that is anymore. The Mandalorian are gone, defeated by the Republic and swept away by time." 

Trin said seriously, "You are the best Mandalorian. I have learned more about myself and how to maintain my integrity from you than from all the Jedi masters. If the Revan had you to tutor her, she might not have fallen to the dark side." 

Canderous frowned, "What do you mean?" 

Trin sat very still she said, "I have only one memory of my own from before— from when I was the Revan and it's part of the trap. All the rest of my memories of her are from other points of view. I have some of Bastila's memories of the Revan and now" She released a long shuddering sigh but managed to hold back the tears. "Now I have some of Malak's memories of the Revan. I think she acted for the greater good during the Mandalorian Wars, I think she could have eventually recovered from that guilt. But that required two things support and time. I don't think she had either. Then there are the things Malak showed me—I don't know whether to believe them or not." 

Carth spoke from the door, "What did he show you?" 

Trin's head spun. How long has he been listening to me ramble? She frowned, "He showed me" Trin swallowed and her jaw clenched and unclenched. "He showed me some of his memories from before and during the wars. He claims that there was more than one betrayal, that he and the Revan were victimized on Coruscant before the war and that there was an incident on Deralia during the war. I'd rather not say more until I can find some way to verify or refute— it." 

Carth said, "Do you believe him?" 

Trin sighed, "I don't want to believe him. But if the Jedi and the Republic betrayed Revan then there will be a price." 

Carth asked angrily, "If you believe they're guilty of treachery why did swear to protect the Republic?" 

Trin looked sadly at Carth, "I am not an enemy of the Republic, Carth. I swore that oath for you, I am bound by the service oath I remember swearing three years ago." 

Carth shook his head, "You couldn't have sworn that oath three years ago. It is just something the Jedi programmed!" 

Trin stood up and said angrily, "I can only act as the person I am—now I will be true to what I know—it isn't relevant that I'm the only one who remembers it. That vow is part of who I am." Her voice faded out at that point. 

"So there will be a price." Carth said menacingly, "Don't you think you've already exacted your price, Revan?" 

Trin's face turned deep red, she closed her eyes and pushed Carth's rage away. Without opening her eyes, she said at a whisper, "You are choosing to interpret everything I say as though spoken by a traitor." Trin opened her eyes, "I am a true servant of the Republic. I have never given you any reason to doubt my word nor my intentions. I am not the Revan." Trin stood and walked wearily from the room. 

Carth started after her but Canderous stood and blocked him. 

Carth muttered, "I'm going to" 

Canderous cut him off. He said firmly, "You are going back to the cockpit. Both of you need time," he added menacingly, "Do not question her honour again." Then he turned and followed Trin. 

Carth seethed as he retreated to the cockpit. _I am being an idiot._ He shoved the voice of reason aside. _It's not me— she's the Revan. I **should **hate her, I should be angry and I shouldn't trust her. I must remember that she was the first betrayer, the origin of my pains._

* * *

Trin decided to confront Jolee before they landed on Manaan. She marched into the infirmary and said belligerently, "You lied." 

Jolee cocked an eyebrow at her, "I did?" 

Trin continued, "You said you'd been on Kashyyyk for a couple of decades but roughly fifteen years ago you were on Dantooine." 

"I said a decade or two." 

"Malak showed me his memories of Dantooine." 

"How inconvenient." 

"Is it true?" 

"The truth can be a slippery thing—but I don't doubt he showed you his truth." 

"The time for such games is over. I want to know what happened to her." 

Jolee looked at Trin closely._ To her. Not to me. They are so similar and yet so profoundly different._ He sighed, "You'll need some history first." 

Trin sat down, "Fine." 

Jolee sat as well, "My wife's name was Nayama." 

"You were married!" 

"You know another way to get a wife?" Jolee shook his head irritably. "I was a smuggler, way way back. I got shot down once over Ukatis, the enforcer that shot me down was Nayama. Upon meeting her, I knew right away that she was strong in the Force. That's why she was able to shoot me down. She was a marvel of a woman. Fiery, determined, smart—she dragged me to the capital and foiled three of my attempts to escape prison. Oh, and that body—well—yes, that. Needless to say I eventually won her over. That was after I kidnapped her upon being broken out of the Ukatis prison, mind you. That's another story entirely. At any rate, I wanted to train her in the Jedi way. The Council refused my request, naturally. I was still a Padawan at the time. Nayama was intrigued by the idea of becoming a Jedi. She liked the idea of power too much, perhaps, but I certainly didn't see that at the time. I believed in her and trained her in secret. I ignored her willful nature—I loved her too much to see fault in her. And she loved me, too. I know she did. At the time, our love was a shared bliss—better than anything I had known before or since." 

"What happened?" 

"Exar Kun is what happened. Nayama was inspired by Exar's promises of a new Golden Age. She wanted to join him. She came to me, pleading with me to throw aside what she called the decrepit trappings of the Jedi—to join her in Exar's war. I pleaded with her to reconsider, to think about all that she was throwing away—to think about what she would become. She would have none of it. Finally, in frustration, she attacked me. She drew her lightsaber and attempted to strike me down. It was a scene being repeated everywhere throughout the galaxy. Pupil against master. In my case—it was a long and terrible battle, but I defeated her. No— no. I had her at my mercy, disarmed and defenseless. She looked up at me and she knew— she knew I couldn't do it. And I let her go. To my shame, she went on to kill many Jedi during the war. I believed she was slain in the final battle." 

"But she wasn't." 

"Shush, don't get ahead of my story. I grieved for her death and the Jedi Council put me on trial for my actions once the war was over. I had trained Nayama against their wishes. I had failed to kill her when I had the chance, and she went on to kill others. It was a travesty, of course. I told you that even the Jedi were capable of great injustices, didn't I?" 

Trin rasped bitterly, "Do you really think you need to tell **me** that. What did they do to you?" 

"They found me innocent." 

"And you thought yourself guilty." 

Jolee's face bore an expression of horror, "Yes. Even though I—deserved every punishment and more—they let me go. Mitigating circumstances, they said. I deserved compassion, they said." 

With a great shuddering sigh she said, "Compassion. The Jedi council's compassion has a sharp edge." 

Jolee nodded in agreement. "I spent quite some time wandering the galaxy. I merely traveled from place to place—I don't even think I knew what I was searching for. It wasn't as if my travels were pleasant, either. There were plenty of folks who distrusted the Jedi after the war—or worse. I was lost. I couldn't conceive of returning to the Jedi. Not everyone understood why the Jedi had suddenly start killing themselves and tearing up half the galaxy. If people weren't treating me with suspicion, they were looking at me with greed. I don't know how many thought they could make use of me for their own ends. I got so sick of the treachery and deceit I left the civilized parts of the galaxy and headed instead for the uncivilized parts." Jolee looked into Trin's eyes, "About fifteen years ago I was on Dantooine, it was supposed to be a brief stopover to refuel. I recognized a familiar tremor in the force; it was Nayama. She had come to Dantooine, she claimed, because she had rejected the dark side." 

"Had she?" 

"No, she was there to destroy **you**." 

"Why?" 

"You and Malak were best of friends, you were training on Corsucant. One night the two of you slipped out of the academy to see a swoop race. On your way back you were cornered in an alley by a group of young nobles. Despite all your training you were overwhelmed. They beat both of you senseless and—and they raped you, my dear, you were thirteen." 

Trin gasped; Malak had showed her the attack, but she hadn't realized that the Revan had been only thirteen, a little younger than Mission at the time. 

"Yes, it really happened. One of the young bloods was Dester Rendfar, the son of a senator. I see you recognize the name. He had diplomatic immunity, he was sent home in disgrace. His father tried to twist things around and claimed that his son and his friends were trying to save you. He accused Malak of 'despoiling you'. You and Malak were rushed off to Dantooine. It wasn't far enough away. You were pregnant. Someone leaked the information back to Senator Rendfar. He hired Nayama to kill you or at least the child. As it turned out Nayama had her own agenda. She was instructed to use these traumatic events to turn you." 

Trin felt the tears dripping off her chin. 

"Nayama broke into your room, she injected you with a drug and spoke to you about the danger of staying with the Jedi and the need to revenge yourself on the Rendfars. That's when I caught up to her. I sounded the alarm. She attacked your mind with the force. I fought her but I couldn't strike her down." Jolee sighed, "Malak had heard the commotion and came to protect you. As the others dealt with Nayama it was he that discovered you'd stopped breathing. He screamed for help. I tore the block out of your mind and in the process ripped away all your memories of the preceding three months." 

"The drug?" 

"It was an abortion drug. The masters said they couldn't counteract it—I sometimes wondered if they just didn't try." 

"And your wife?" 

"Dead, I saw the body this time." 

Trin sat very still. _The Revan would have been twenty-eight now._ "Thank you Jolee, I imagine that was fairly painful." Trin left the room she found Canderous waiting in the hall. 

He looked into her sad face. _She needs a distraction. I hope we find many battles on Manaan._ "We'll be landing soon." 

Trin nodded and went to get ready. 


	16. Manaan

Layers of Deception, Chapter 16, Manaan

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 16  
Manaan  


* * *

Zaalbar elected to stay on the ship with the droids. Everyone else followed Trin out into Ahto City. As they left the docking bay they could hear raised voices. 

"You Republic people are so pathetic, sitting around grovelling at the tablescraps the galactic senators deign to give you. It makes me sick." 

"The senators work for the good of the whole galaxy, not for individual gain!"

"Don't make me laugh, you gutless simp! It's the destiny of weak-minded fools like you to be ruled over by the strong, like we Sith!"

"I'm warning you! Don't push me, or you'll get just what you're asking for!"

"Try it. Just try it. I'd love to see you throw the first punch. And with all the cameras around the Selkath would be all over you inside of 30 seconds. You break their laws, you pay the price, Republic scum. But I can see that you're not man enough to back up your words anyway. If you ever feel like relieving yourself of your worthless existence, feel free to come by our enclave here. We have many, many ways to fulfill your wish."

Trin said under her breath to Canderous, "That was educational." 

They rounded the corner to see a Republic soldier glaring at the retreating back of a Sith soldier. He snapped at them, "Yeah, what do you—? Oh, I apologize Master Jedi, I should not have been so rude."

Trin asked, "Why do the Sith upset you so much?"

"These damn Sith are everywhere on Manaan, pushing us Republic citizens around, trying to goad us into breaking the law somewhere."

"Breaking the law?"

"The Selkath want to maintain their neutrality in this war we're fighting with the Sith and they enforce it **very** strictly. So we have to sit here and let the Sith insult us and we can't raise a hand against them otherwise the Republic will face severe kolto export restrictions. That could lose us the war altogether."

"Tell me about Ahto City."

"It's big; real big. Actually it's pretty much the only real city on the entire world. The only place for us air-breathers anyway. Manaan is a water world—which you may have noticed on your way down to land here—inhabited natively by a species of fish-people called the Selkath. They built this city to cater to us off-worlders and as a base of operations to export kolto, which is the only real thing they have to trade here."

"The Republic and Sith both stay here?"

"The Selkath think that by staying neutral they can play both sides, selling kolto to everyone that needs it, and making themselves too valuable to be worth conquering. Well, that, and they threatened to destroy the only natural source of kolto on the planet if anyone tries to attack them. But I think they're underestimating the lengths the Sith will go to get what they want—They're probably planning something already. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you soldier."

"You're welcome Master Jedi.. If you have any other questions you should probably see Roland Wann, he's the Republic diplomat here. He's by the Republic enclave near the visitor residences. If you don't know where that is, go north from here, —then south past the port official and the first courtyard, east into the second courtyard, —then north —then east again. You got that?"

"Yes, Thank you again."

"Have a pleasant stay, Master Jedi."

They proceeded to the port official's office, where they paid the docking fee and were briefed on the Laws of Ahto City.

The Selkath official informed them, "The single most important law on Manaan is very simple; kolto smuggling is punishable by death. If you're carrying any unprocessed kolto, you better have a permit. The other rule is also very simple—keep the peace. Here on Manaan we maintain a careful neutrality, and we react very harshly to people who jeopardize our neutral status. Any confrontations between the Sith and Republic are dealt with swiftly and decisively. Is this understood?" 

Trin nodded.

Once into the city Trin split them up, with her still hoarse voice she struggled to be heard in the crowded plaza. "Jolee, Juhani and Mission could you hit the cantinas and other gathering spots? Canderous and Carth I'd like you to come with me to the Republic Enclave. We need information, fast. In my vision the Star Map was on the ocean floor, we need to find out where and how we can get there. Be careful."

Trin, Carth and Canderous headed east toward the Jedi enclave. Jolee led Juhani and Mission around the central courtyard where they found nothing but warehouses and offices. The foursome headed west; in the west courtyard Jolee ran in to an old friend.

"Jolee! It **is** you! I—need your help."

"Elora? Of all the people—how did you even know I'd left Kashyyyk?"

"I didn't. Nobody knew where you were, not even Sunry! But I heard the Selkath mention you and your friends. The Force has brought you to help us!"

"Why? Whatever could be the matter, my dear?"

"It's horrible, Jolee! Sunry has been arrested! The Sith have accused him of murder!"

"Murder?"

"It's all a mistake, Jolee! Sunry isn't a murderer—someone is trying to frame him."

"Calm down, Elora. Where's Sunry—now?"

Jolee and Elora spoke urgently for several minutes then Jolee went to see the Selkath authorities.

* * *

Carth and Canderous were waiting in the Republic Enclave as Trin worked at a computer panel trying to decrypt a Sith passcard. Trin agreed to help Roland Wann retrieve a data recordings from a downed Republic probe the Sith had captured in exchange for his aid in finding the Star Map. Carth paced back and forth in the hall outside the computer room. Canderous was inside the room, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Carth couldn't stay still. _Decisions. Saul is dead._ He nodded sharply to himself. _Trin was the Revan. Trin is carrying my child. The Revan formed the fleet that killed my wife. Trin helped me save Dustil. More than that—I couldn't have done it without her._ He shook his head. _She broke all her vows and betrayed the Republic. She's kept every vow I've seen her swear. She's a cruel tyrant that has killed millions. She's a compassionate woman who draws out people's woes and aids them. She ruined my life. She gave me a reason to live. The Revan or Trin, who is she?_

Canderous split his attention between Carth and Trin. Republic was pacing and shaking his head like a demented rooster. Trin was quietly downloading information to the three data pads she was carrying while pretending to decrypt the Sith passcard.

Trin had sliced into the Republic database and she downloaded everything she could find on the Revan and Malak. She found a file labelled the Deralia incident and took it as well.

The communicator on Trin's wrist chirped. Canderous and Carth drew closer to her, it was Jolee. "Trin, I have an old friend here that's in trouble. Can you spare some time?"

Trin frowned at Jolee's image. "Of course, what can I do to help?"

"The Selkath have arrested him for the murder of a Sith woman. Could you ask about the case at the Republic Enclave? Sunry is a Republic war hero, his wife claims he was framed by the Sith."

"I'll look into it and get back to you, Jolee."

Trin whispered, "Keep everyone off my back—I'll slice into the Republic database and see what I can find out."

Carth and Canderous stood behind Trin and glared at anyone who approached them. Trin found a folder labelled Sunry and downloaded it.

After a few minutes Trin stepped away from the computer panel and muttered "Subtle, guys." She walked over to the technician. "Got it. Here's the decryption data." She tapped the information into his panel. "I'll take this card." Then she headed out of the enclave.

At the entrance she stopped to talk to Roland Wann, again. She waved the passcard in the air. "We're all set. We'll be back by tomorrow by sundown." Then as though it were an afterthought she asked, "Say, do you know anything about the Sunry case?"

The diplomat replied, "I don't know much about the facts of the case, but I find it hard to believe. I never met Sunry, but he's a hero of the Republic—not a murderer. The so called evidence against him is an obvious frame up—it has to be! The Sith must have plotted Sunry's downfall to embarrass and discredit the Republic!"

"Are you so sure it was the Sith?"

"Who else? Sunry's conviction will be a blow to Republic-Selkath relations. Who would benefit from this other than the Sith? If you want to solve this mess, go to the courthouse and ask the judges to let you act as Sunry's arbiters. That would give you the right to investigate the murder and represent Sunry in court. I would focus on the Sith. That, or check out the murder scene at the hotel. Talk to the other guests—maybe they know something."

Trin lead Carth and Canderous to the courthouse to meet with Jolee.

Jolee said, "They won't let anyone in to visit Sunry."

Trin replied reassuringly, "Roland Wand advised us to talk to the court officials about being declared Sunry's arbiters."

They found the judges to be quite cold and unsympathetic. After registering as Sunry's arbiters they went back to the courtyard.

Trin organized the investigation, "I think we should split up. Jolee, Carth and I will go talk to Sunry and his wife, Elora. Canderous, Mission and Juhani question the witnesses at the hotel and flog the rumour mill in the cantinas. Mission, Ahto City is crawling with mercs so listen to Canderous. We can meet at the Hawk this evening."

* * *

Jolee, Carth and Trin reached the Ebon Hawk first that evening. 

Trin wandered over to a quiet corner study the Republic files she had downloaded. She viewed the dry facts concerning the Revan and Malak. Next she watched the Deralia incident, it was a horrific. _The faces and the details are illuminating._ Trin put the information aside for the moment—then watched the file on Sunry, again. It contained a recording of the old hero shooting a young beautiful Sith woman in the back. If only she'd looked at it when she downloaded it, or before going to the courthouse. Trin shook her head. _Do I serve justice or the greater good? I don't like this—but my vow is to the Republic._

When Jolee confronted him, Sunry finally put aside the stories of working with Republic intelligence and admitted to having had an affair with the Sith woman. When he'd found out she didn't love him, that she was a Sith spy pumping him for information, he'd lost it. He killed her in cold blood then he panicked and ran. The Republic helped him cover up his crime, but the Selkath still learned of his affair and arrested him on circumstantial evidence. _Now the whole mess is in our lap._ Trin was being haunted by a conversation she had with Carth on Korriban. She remembered the earnestly worried expression on Carth's face as he'd asked, _"What if you had to make that choice, the one posed by the alien computer on the forest floor on Kashyyyk? How would you choose between saving millions now or billions in the long run? Could you really gamble with information that way? How would playing god affect you?" _When Canderous, Mission and Juhani arrived Trin found she'd been staring mindlessly at a wall for almost an hour. They gathered in the common area.

Juhani reported, "It was common knowledge that Sunry was having an affair with Elassa. There were three witnesses in the hotel, the manager and two guests. All of them confirmed that Elassa rented a room about once a week and that Sunry met her at the hotel. The manager, Ignus will testify that he saw Sunry running from the scene of the crime just after hearing a shot. The guests were Firith Me, a professional Pazaak player and Gluupor, a Rodian transient. Firith Me will testify that he heard the shot, saw Sunry run and that Elassa was—a Dark Jedi. Gluupor was paid by a Sith to plant a Republic war medal in Elassa's hand after the murder."

Trin nodded, "Thank you. You were very thorough."

Jolee stood and said wearily, "Trin found a recording of the murder in the Republic's files. When I confronted Sunry and he admitted to having murdered his lover because he felt—betrayed. He refuses to confess and throw himself on the mercy of the court. Both Roland Wann and Sunry have said that a guilty verdict could result in kolto sanctions against the Republic."

Trin slammed her hand down on the table. "He's guilty. He committed cold blooded murder. The fact that she was a Sith, even a Dark Jedi, doesn't change anything—it was murder"

Carth leapt to his feet, "We can't betray the Republic by revealing this information!"

"Sunry betrayed the Republic, not us. First by passing information to a Sith spy—then by murdering her."

Carth's head dropped to his chest. _She's right, but it doesn't matter._ Grimly he said, "Right or wrong, we must save him. The Selkath will punish countless valiant soldiers for this one man's crime."

Trin was furious, "Only because the Republic embassy tried to cover it up!"

"You don't know that. Roland Wann obviously believed that..." 

She brought her hand down sharply on the table. "Roland Wann is slimy, he should not be trusted. That the Republic chose to post such a man here..."

Carth sneered. "Stop it, Revan. You're not that naïve, we have to fight the Sith with every weapon at our disposal. Sometimes hard choices must be made."

Trin lay her hands flat on the table and leaned forward to look Carth in the eye. In a furious but tightly controlled voice she said, "I am not the Revan," then without breaking eye contact she continued, "And I don't know who the hell you are."

Jolee interjected, "I'm sorry that I put us in this awkward position but the problem remains. On the one hand we have justice; on the other the fate of thousands if not tens of thousands."

Trin slumped wearily into her seat, "I know, there is no choice. Apparently there is no justice anywhere." She shook her head. "Will someone else betray Sunry? Will he murder his wife, neighbour or best friend someday? Who else will pay the price for this compromise of justice?"

Mission asked, "When's the trial, Jolee?"

"Tomorrow, late in the day."

Mission turned to face Trin. "We ran into a couple of Selkath in the cantina near the courthouse, each of them approached us but—wouldn't talk. They may respond better to your charm."

Trin looked over at Mission. "Oh?"

"Once they saw Canderous..."

Trin swivelled to look at Canderous. "Oh?"

Canderous growled, "I ran into an old friend. He's a well known opinionated Mandalorian merc." He shrugged.

"I see, guilt by association. I'll go."

Canderous and Carth said simultaneously, "I'm coming with you." 

Canderous continued, "I can wait outside the cantina."

* * *

Trin regarded the drunk Sith soldier with undisguised astonishment. 

"Oh, I get it. I get a little too forward and you want to hold it against me. Hey, I just thought of something! If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

She'd never actually heard anyone use the well worn punch line before. She turned away shaking her head in disbelief.

Behind her the soldier called out, "Barkeep, I sense I've offended my lady friend. Bring me another round so I can drown my sorrows in the sweet nectar of the Selkath people."

A large Selkath called out to Trin, "/Human , I wish to speak to you if you have the time./"

Trin approached him carefully and answered in his native tongue, "/Hello, I'm Trin Lenstar./"

He paused, astonished either by her gravelly voice or her mastery of his language. "/Greetings, human. My name is Nilko Bwaas. I hope you are enjoying yourself here in Ahto City. Our floating city is beautiful, is it not?/"

Trin replied honestly, "/It's truly a wonder to behold./"

"/You are too gracious, human./" He bowed in her direction. "/The beauty of Manaan is delicate. Our ecosystem is complex and fragile, and I fear for the preservation of my planet./"

"/What do you mean?/"

"/There is a task I would ask, human—Jedi. I fear there is nowhere else I can turn./"

"/What do you want me to do?/"

"/Rest assured, there will be ample reward for this human. I only require information, nothing more. The Republic has been hiring mercenaries—many more than usual. As an official of the Selkath people, this is of great concern to me. I only seek the reason for this change in Republic policy./"

Trin didn't like the sound of his proposal, she hedged. "/Why do you need me for this?/"

"/I cannot trust anyone else. The Republic obviously wants to keep their secret—I have inquired often as to their purpose and been rebuffed. The Sith cannot be trusted to give me an accurate report of events—they will twist the truth so that it furthers their own goals. And the mercenaries are well aware of the high wages the Republic is paying—they would not report anything that might slow the flow of credits into their accounts. Uncover the truth behind the Republic's actions, and I will pay you 500 credits./"

Trin did not answer. She looked down at her feet—then shook her head. Before she could say anything Carth interjected, "I'm uncomfortable with spying on the Republic—but if we could assure the Selkath that they mean no harm, then perhaps it might be worth it."

Trin stared at Carth in surprise. _He condones this?_ She frowned. _He understands Selkath!_

Nilko pleaded, "/Please—see if you can find the answers I seek. Find why the Republic is hiring so many mercenaries, find where they are going. Find why they do not return./"

Trin looked at Carth for a moment. "/I'll look into it for you, Nilko./"

"/Once you discover some information, please come speak to me. Believe it or not, I am a friend of the Republic. Whatever the truth, I shall do my best to protect the Republic's interests—and those of the Selkath, of course./"

Trin nodded, "/Very well./" She continued her circuit. There were only two other Selkath in the cantina, the bartender and a nervous fellow standing near the back. Trin walked casually by the back tables and greeted the Selkath.

"/Good evening Sentient./"

This Selkath was surprised to be greeted in his own language. "/Greetings, human. My name is Shaelas./"

"/I am Trin Lenstar./"

"/I have heard it said that you are no friend of the Sith. Is this true?/"

"/It is true. Why do you ask?/"

"/Though I suspect we have little in common, human, I share your dislike of the Sith. I am not a fool, I know the Sith do not respect our laws as the Republic does. Were it up to me, I would do everything in my power to aid the Republic in the war against Malak. But intergalactic politics stay my hand. Still, I know the Sith are evil—and I fear what they will do to my people. And what they may be doing—now/"

"/What do you mean?/"

"/Many of the Selkath have vanished, human. Most who have gone missing are on the cusp of adulthood, the youth who will someday lead this planet. These disappearances coincide with the arrival of the Sith, and I cannot dismiss the connection. The Sith are up to something, human. Something sinister—I can feel it!/"

"/You want me to investigate these disappearances?/" Trin could tell there was something more bothering Shaelas. "/There's more./"

Shaelas grimaced and nodded. "/They have brought grief to my family. My own daughter, Shasa, is among those who have disappeared./"

Trin patted Shaelas on the shoulder, "/I will find her or..." She took a deep breath. "Or her fate./" _Another lost child._

"/I will give you 500 credits if you can uncover the fate of my daughter and the other missing Selkath youth. Not much, but all I can afford. I have no official authority in this matter, and my personal wealth is not vast./" 

Trin smiled warmly. "/No reward is necessary./"

Shaelas looked searchingly at the human before him. _She has a penetrating gaze, she can see through this façade to the pained desperate father I hide from others. If anyone can find Shasa it will be this woman._ "/There is no one else I can turn to, human. The Republic agents are too closely watched by the Sith, and the Ahto City authorities cannot act without proof of Sith involvement./" 

"/Don't worry, I shall look into these disappearances for you, Shaelas./"

Trin walked slowly out of the cantina and back to the ship. Neither Carth nor Canderous spoke. Carth frowned at her back as they walked. _The Revan commanded. Trin leads. How can two such spirits reside in that slender frame and which one will win the battle ahead?_

Trin reflected as she travelled through Ahto City. _I feel, calm and complete. I can see the path the Revan and Malak travelled, but it holds no allure for me. I am not the Revan but I owe her justice. The Republic is preferable to the Sith, but the corruption must end, my vow and my conscience demand that the Republic faces it's dark underside. I will need allies and I need to identify my enemies._ She glanced back at Carth. _Which will he be?_

* * *

In the morning they had another crew meeting. Trin suggested, "Why don't we dump part of the problem in the Republic's lap."

Jolee asked, "What do you mean?"

"We can make a deal with Roland Wann, if we can bring in an innocent verdict to protect the Republic—then he must take custody of Sunry. After all the Republic taught him how to kill, shouldn't they also be responsible for teaching him how to control himself."

Carth shook his head, "A soldier is not trained to be a murderer, we're trained to follow orders and survive, at the cost of the enemy's life when necessary. But I see your point—Yeah, I think that's the best we can do." 

Trin sighed in relief. "Canderous, Carth and Juhani, I'd like your help infiltrating the Sith base. After we retrieve the data from the probe for Roland Wann he might be more receptive to cutting a deal. While we're in there we need to keep an eye out for any clues as to what has happened to the young Selkath. Jolee, can you put together all the paper work for Sunry's trial?"

Jolee snorted, "Paper work." He waved his hands in submission, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it done. Shoo."

* * *

Canderous, Carth and Juhani trailed behind Trin as she confidently approached the entrance to the Sith embassy. Trin and Juhani had traded their Jedi robes for street clothes making the four of them look like a group of mercenaries. The Sith diplomat stationed in the vestibule didn't even blink as they passed. Trin swiped the passcard she had decrypted and the elevator door opened. They slipped in and headed down into the depths of the Sith enclave.

Unfortunately neither bravado nor the card impressed the officer at the embassy's first security checkpoint. With a condescending sneer she challenged them. "You there! I don't recognize you! How did you get in here?"

Trin held up her passcard. "I have this."

"Your pass-code is out of date! And I don't recognize you at all! We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough!" She leaned over the desk and pushed a button, "Commander Grann, report to the security desk immediately!"

A door slid open and a Sith diplomat accompanied by four War droids entered. "Yes? What is it?"

"You authorized this person to enter?"

"I don't know them..." He leaned over the desk and scrutinized the computer screen, "and their identification doesn't match up! They're spies!" 

The Sith Security officer glared at Trin. "What?! Sound the alarm! Droids, destroy them!"

Trin drew her lightsabers and cut the Security officer down before she could trigger the base alarm. Canderous stabbed the Sith diplomat in the stomach before he could even pull his blasters then turned and destroyed one of the war droids. Carth drew his vibroblades and quickly dispatched a second war droid. Juhani used the force to slam the remaining two war droids into the wall, they both fell in shattered heaps on the floor.

While Carth, Canderous and Juhani dragged the bodies and spare parts into the diplomat's office, Trin sliced into the security terminal. "Bad news, all this terminal can do is access an area schematic and the cameras. We need to get to a high security terminal so that I can get into their files and security command systems."

Carth stepped up to the terminal his shoulder brushed hers as he reached to point at a room marked security. "This one, it should have everything we need."

Trin stepped to the left away from Carth and cleared her throat. "How do you know?" His inadvertent touch made her heart speed up. _I must stop this, he can't care for me—he doesn't even see me anymore; he sees the Revan. Besides, what future do I have? Gods, I have to talk to him. He's going to have to take her..._

Carth shifted slightly to the right, a subconscious reaction to her deliberate move. He pointed to the long hall leading to the security room he'd chosen. "Because I've seen this symbol before, that hall is trapped to prevent unauthorized entry."

"What kind of trap?"

He shrugged.

Canderous leaned over from the other side of the desk, "Through this door, first left to the lounge at the end of the corridor then right into the trapped hallway." He nodded sharply, "We've already lingered too long, let's move."

Trin logged out of the terminal and went to the door. "There's only one guard, a red melon head, on duty in the next corridor, with luck we can dart through to the first corner while he's at the other end. If he sees us —Ready?" 

The others nodded grimly. Trin triggered the door and all four of them dashed forward to the corner on the left. They managed to slip into the auxiliary passage without alerting the guard. The narrower passage was empty so the foursome sprinted to the door at the far end.

Trin signalled a stop and whispered, "The camera showed two battle droids and two red melon heads in the lounge."

Juhani volunteered, "I'll take the battle droid on the left." 

Trin nodded, "I'll take the one on the right."

Canderous looked at Carth, "You're faster in that light armour, I'll take the last guard."

Carth nodded he sheathed the blade in his left hand and drew a blaster.

Trin made sure everyone was ready then triggered the door.

Carth ran and leaped up into the air putting the full force of his body behind a down stroke that broke the first guard's right arm. The guard staggered back several steps. Carth followed with a blaster shot to the head, the Sith slumped to the ground.

Juhani used the Force to send her mechanical foe spinning in the air before closing to attack. Three quick two handed blows with her lightsaber sent scrap metal flying in every direction and destroyed the outmatched droid. 

Trin Force pushed the other battle droid and knocked it upside down. Before the machine could twist its back legs around to flip back over Trin leaped onto its undercarriage and disabled it with a flurry of lightsaber blows.

Canderous marched forward and blocked the last soldier's feeble attack with the long blade in his right hand then shoved the left blade up through his opponent's unguarded stomach into his chest cavity.

Carth closed the door while Juhani carefully used the force to tilt the camera up just enough so that the carnage littering the floor wouldn't be visible.

Canderous stepped up to the north door and waved them all back, he triggered it open to reveal a hall filled with steam geysers; red lighting further obscured the view.

Juhani commanded, "Stand back, I can use the Force to speed past the steam. If I can't find a way to turn these jets off I'll signal with a lightsaber toss down the hall."

Trin nodded curtly, Carth murmured in grim agreement to her plan and Canderous stood aside. Juhani breathed deeply two or three times then drew in a large lungful of air, ran full tilt into the hall and disappeared into the red lit swirling steam. After a minute the jets suddenly stopped spewing clouds of steam. Soon the air cleared enough to see Juhani standing alone in a room at the other end of the hall. Trin, Carth and Canderous ran down the hall to join her. As Trin approached Juhani pointed to the security terminal left of the entrance. 

Trin went right to work. She sliced into the high security terminal, it was much more difficult than the previous one. Any mistake could cause the terminal to overload in an effort to kill her. "The security on this terminal is unbelievably tough, see if you can tell whose office this is—there's something odd about this."

Carth sat down at the desk as Trin continued to struggle with the security system. He searched through the desk drawers methodically, Juhani searched the chest at the back of the room. Canderous stood at Trin's elbow and kept an eye on the door.

Trin announced tensely, "I'm in." She searched quickly through the file system downloading everything she could find on Malak and the Revan. 

Carth said abruptly, "I've got it, this is an interrogator's office. He seems to be pretty high in the Sith hierarchy, and a Dark Jedi. They must be planning something major!" Carth continued to scan the data. "Here it is—it's a plot to use the Selkath youth to gain control of Manaan and the kolto harvest. I think we'll want to hang on to this." He pocketed the datapad. 

Trin left the file system and opened the security command system. "Okay, the probe is just down the hall, and there's a training dorm with a bunch of young Selkath in the high security section. I'm going to shut down all the droids and lock down the base then open only the doors we need. I'm putting in a new password to access the security commands. We'll have to hurry; it's only a matter of time before they slice past this. Ready?"

The others nodded. Trin initiated lock down then released the doors they needed. "Let's move."

They sprinted back down the steam hall, through the lounge to the disassembly room in the auxiliary hall. Motionless droids surrounded the Republic probe. Canderous and Juhani quickly dispatched the two living guards while Carth and Trin retrieved the data module from the probe.

Trin led them deeper into the complex, they passed through an armoured checkpoint; silent battle droids lay disabled on the floor. They headed down a long hall into the training facility. In the main training room they found a Dark Jedi Master training four Selkath apprentices.

The Dark Jedi shouted, "How did you get in here? Wait—I recognize you! Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive! He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you."

One of the Selkath pleaded, "/Master, give us the honour of aiding you in destroying this enemy of the Sith./"

"As you wish, my eager apprentices. We shall remove this thorn from Malak's side once and for all!"

Trin and Juhani attacked the Dark Jedi before he could use his force powers. As it became apparent that the Jedi would prevail the Selkath apprentices abandoned their struggle with Carth and Canderous to throw themselves bodily on Trin and Juhani. The men had to use deadly force to stop them.

Carth shook his head in horror, "They attacked with no thought of self-preservation."

Canderous snorted in disgust. "Brainwashed." He leaned down to search the human's body but found nothing significant.

The young Selkath lay bonelessly on the floor. They were far too young to have been dragged into this mess.

The deadly trio passed through the large room into the training wing and headed to the door on the left. It swooshed open to reveal a dorm room containing several Selkath.

The tall Selkath turned to his friend, "/Intruders! Should we sound the alarm, Shasa?/"

Sasha replied, "/No—wait, Radras. We cannot always be running to the Masters for help. We should handle this on our own. Perhaps this is a test the Sith have prepared for us?/" She asked Trin in Selkath, "/What are you doing here? Only Masters and Apprentices are allowed in here./"

"/I am Trin Lenstar. Shaelas has me investigating the disappearance of young Selkath./"

"/I told you your father would get suspicious, Shasa! He always hated the Sith!/"

"/My father doesn't understand—he is blinded by his own prejudice! The Sith are teaching us mastery of the Force. Our alliance with the Sith will bring strength to Manaan and the Selkath people!/"

Carth stepped forward. "The Sith are evil! What they told you was a lie."

Sasha sneered at him. "/Republic propaganda. The Sith are the victims of lies and half truths! They are not monsters—no more so than the Republic. The Sith have promised to guide us in the use of the Force, as a sign of their good faith. And once the Republic is defeated, the Sith have promised to withdraw from Manaan and respect our independence./"

He said sternly, "If the Republic is defeated, the Sith will enslave your planet!"

"/Spare us your lies! The Sith have treated us with nothing but respect and honour! You speak as if we are prisoners here, but we can leave whenever we wish! Our friend Galas chose to leave, and he was returned safely to his home in Ahto City./"

"/Shasa, what if they speak the truth? Remember what happened at Taris./"

"/Taris is nothing but a Republic lie! If the Sith are such monsters, then prove it to us. Surely there must be some evidence of the horrors they commit!/"

Carth pulled out the datapad he found in Semtach's desk. Trin pointed to it. "/This proves the Sith are lying to you!/"

Radras took the data pad from Carth and looked at it carefully before reading the entry Carth had queued up. "/Shasa—this is the Master's own datapad! Look—they are speaking the truth!/"

Shasa stepped over to her friend and read the data pad. "/I—I cannot believe it. And yet, the evidence is right before me. The Sith wanted to use us to betray Manaan! I must apologize for doubting you. The Sith are truly as evil as you have claimed./"

"/We must report this to the Ahto City authorities!/"

"/Yes—we must report this at once. We thank you, human, for showing us the truth. You have saved us from a terrible mistake. Quickly, my friends—we can stay here no longer. We must flee this foul embassy and warn our people against the plot to corrupt the Manaan youth./"

Trin cautioned them, "Hang on, gather your belongings and meet us in the training room. We'll be there in a few minutes."

They skipped the next door on the left, it was still locked down and headed to the last door in the training annex. It was marked as the infirmary on the map. Trin skipped ahead of the other and triggered the door open; it swept back and released a cloud of toxic green gas that enveloped Trin. Canderous reached out and dragged her out of the doorway.

Carth jabbed her with an antidote stick. Trin coughed spasmodically, searing pain burned her lungs. _This is ridiculous to come all this way through so much to die of accidental poisoning._ She couldn't focus; she felt as though her will was draining away.

Carth caught her as she tipped forward, unaware that he was muttering under his breath, "Live dammit, live Trin. Heal yourself, we need you. Come on, Trin." She struggled in his arms. He slid down the wall and pulled her onto his lap.

Juhani reached down and put a hand on Trin's forehead. Trin felt a boost as the other Jedi used the force to infuse her with energy. Canderous loomed above the them guarding their backs.

As Juhani poured her strength into Trin, Carth pulled her close, "Heal yourself Trin. We need you, I—I need you, please."

Juhani communicated through the force link she had established, "_Trin, we are here. Come back to us. Heal yourself. We need you._" With sudden insight she knew what to say. "_Trin, Carth is here, he needs you and your baby needs you._"

Trin struggled to focus her will. _Carth? Our baby?_ She thought of a white flame and imagined it coursing through her blood stream and filling her lungs. She burned the poison away then gasped for a breath of clean clear air before fainting.

Juhani fell, all her strength had been expended supporting Trin. Canderous reached out and caught the exhausted Cathar and lowered her to the floor. 

Carth's arms tightened as Trin slumped in his arms. _She's gone, I didn't tell her—I should have told her._

Canderous leaned down to check Juhani's pulse, it was strong and steady. Then he turned to check Trin's. Carth's face was absolutely blank, as though someone had ripped out his life force. He watched dully as Canderous reached towards her, the hand of a killer searching for life.

Canderous growled, "She's alive Carth, snap out of it."

Carth looked down at the woman on his lap. He tentatively put a hand on her chest. Her heart beat strongly and her breasts moved rhythmically as she breathed in and out.

Canderous jabbed Juhani with a stim stick. She blinked owlishly up at him, "Trin?"

"Alive."

"Good." The Cathar stood and stretched.

They heard a groan from inside the room. Juhani motioned for the others to stay put. She pulled a gas mask from her pack and stepped into the room. It was an infirmary but it had been pressed into service as a torture and gas chamber. Three badly abused Selkath youths lay on the floor, one of them writhed. 

He whispered painfully, "Save the others." Then he died, as his fist relaxed a small pin rolled out of his hand onto the floor.

Juhani retrieved the pin, it was inscribed with a name, "Galas". She backed out of the room. Carth gathered Trin in his arms; he followed Canderous and Juhani out to the training room where they joined the Selkath and escaped from the Sith Enclave.

* * *

Trin woke in a strange bed, she stared mindlessly at the unfamiliar curved ceiling. She could hear soft footfalls and the muted sounds of functioning medical equipment. It was very familiar. She turned her head to look around. Mission's had obviously been sitting anxiously on the chair by the bed when she'd fallen asleep. Her head rested on the foot of the bed while she remained perched precariously on the little chair.

Trin continued to scan the room. Carth stood with his back to her staring out the window at the low full moon suspended over an endless ocean vista. His military stance was at odds with the hospital room's strangely frilly and feminine décor. For a while, Trin was content to watch Carth, he was steeped in silence. After several minutes of standing motionless at the window he ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over his shoulder at her. When he saw her watching him he stopped and turned. He walked quietly past Mission and said with a sad smile, "Good to see you up. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." He looked down and took a deep shuddering breath. 

Trin smiled at his joke. "How long?"

"Two days."

Trin moved restlessly in the bed, "Where am I? What happened with Sunry? And the Selkath? And the probe?"

Carth put his fingers over her lips, "Shhhh, all in good time. Everything is okay."

Trin looked nervously up into Carth's eyes, he looked back at her tenderly. Trin looked away. _What has happened? I can't hope. I can't._

Carth withdrew his fingers and took another deep breath. _I'm so nervous._ "Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food her stomach rumbled loudly—she smiled wryly, "Apparently." As he turned away a sudden terrible thought occurred to her, she spread her fingers across her stomach, "Carth? The baby, is she ..."

Carth cut her off, "She's fine. They can't tell much this early on, but she seems fine. Her heartbeat is strong."

Trin fell back, relieved. Carth opened the door and Canderous entered the room. Carth picked up Mission, "I'll be back with the food in a minute."

Canderous held the door open for Carth then stepped into the room. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and said gruffly, "A real warrior knows his own limits and doesn't overestimate himself."

Trin couldn't meet his eyes. "I blew it, I know."

He shook his head in amusement. "You got ahead of yourself, again. Now you know why my people give young warriors healing and antidote implants." 

Trin sat quietly for a moment. _He must be so disappointed in me. He—Why does he stay? I'm weak._ "Canderous, why have you stayed? I have demonstrated weakness on many occasions. By your code shouldn't you—I don't know."

Canderous shook his head. "It's—I'm not happy with the way my life has turned. I'm not the Mandalore I once was. I don't even think I'm the merc I was when I joined you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think—I think I need something more than killing and fighting in my life. I need a purpose or something like that. From you I have learned that killing is never enough. Anybody can kill just by pushing a button. A warrior fights his battles himself—as you have done—and tries to defeat all comers."

"But I have failed."

"No, you have won the battle with yourself." He sighed. "The way the Mandalorians—we—fought—it holds no appeal for me. To rape and ravage worlds for the thrill of battle—It gets old. Very old. Honour in battle. Cheating death. Comrades in arms. The code of the Mandalore." 

"Canderous, does this have something to do with Jagi?"

"No Trin, it has to do with you. You've changed us all. I think I'm something different now—maybe more, maybe less. I don't think there is really any place left in the galaxy for the Mandalorian clans like they were. I don't know if I can go on forever fighting as I have. Even warriors get insightful in their old age—no—the time of the clans is past. I don't think the galaxy wants them anymore. Maybe in the future, but not—now" 

Trin smiled softly at Canderous.

He looked her in the eye. "But dreaming about the future is stupid right —now We should get down to our business and finish it."

They settled into a companionable silence for several minutes. 

"Where are we?"

"The Selkath put us up in a diplomatic suite with a well equipped medical room, out of gratitude."

"Gratitude?"

"For uncovering the Sith plot to gain control of Manaan. Jolee successfully defended Sunry. Carth dragged him off to protective custody in the republic embassy. He argued extensively with Roland Wann to get the deal you wanted."

"He did?"

"He also secured a sub for the three of us to head down to a secret republic base on the ocean floor in the morning."

"Carth sees the Revan when he looks at me—and he won't be alone."

"If we survive all this—maybe we could talk about the Revan—then"

Carth arrived with her meal. Canderous left.

Trin adjusted the bed and sat up. Carth put a plate of food on the table, he tried to raise the table but he wasn't familiar with the controls. 

"Let me." Trin grabbed the edge of the table and lifted it up and into place expertly.

Carth sat on the end of the bed watching her. _She's so strong and righteous. She's so desirable._

Trin paid no attention to the food as she ate. Carth was staring intently at her. _Something has changed in him._ Trin cleared her throat self-consciously, "I think it's time we talked, don't you?"

"If you're ready to talk—then yes—so am I."

"And?"

"I can't hate you. I tried—I wanted to hold you responsible for all the things you've done. For my—for my wife, for Telos—for Dustil. But I can't."

_Relief. At least I have this much._ "I'm glad to hear that."

"I got the revenge I always wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace that I thought it would. All I can think of is the promise I made to protect you from what's going to come. It's given me a reason to look past simple revenge. Despite whatever part of the Revan is inside you, the—the darkness that must surely be there, it isn't who you are."

_He still can't let it go. This is just the beginning, he won't be the only one._

"That's why I can't hate you, why I don't want any more revenge. You don't have to be the Revan, you can be so much more. Whatever the Jedi did to you, they gave you that chance. You have this huge destiny waiting for you, and I just fear that if you're alone it could swallow you whole. I mean, is there room in there for me? Will you let me help you?"

Trin looked down at her hands. "I don't want you hurt protecting me, Carth."

Carth pushed the table aside and moved up the bed to sit closer to her. He lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye. "I think I would be hurt worse if I didn't try."

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"Whatever's happened up until this point, there's going to come a time very soon where you're going to have to make a choice." Carth gathered her hands in his. "And there won't be any turning back. I want you to make the right choice. I want to give you a reason to."

Her voice cracked. "What sort of reason?"

He leaned even closer. "You gave me a future. I want to give you a future, too—with me. I think I could love you, if you give me the chance."

She gasped, she looked away. _I have no future, I can't let him—I need him so._ "I can't see into the future. I don't know what's going to happen."

He put his calloused trigger finger under her chin and turned her head to face him again. "Neither do I. But does that really matter if we love each other?"

Trin looked deeply into his eyes. "Carth, I'm so terribly afraid. I think I could love you, too. But I'm not sure I should."

He drew her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "You should. Let's face the future together."

Trin nodded, she rubbed Carth's whiskers with her knuckles. 

Carth ran his finger tips along her jaw line.

Trin kissed Carth's neck.

Carth's breath quickened. "Trin, we shouldn't..."

Trin pressed her lips against his and kissed him sensuously. She yearned to feel his warn skin against hers.

He leaned back and said huskily. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Very."

Trin put the bed back down and pulled him in with her. They slowly removed each others' clothing. Trin marvelled at the fire his touch ignited. She could feel the warm paths created by his demanding hands.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured into her ear. Carth wanted to crush her to him. But forced himself to move slowly and gently knowing the reward would be worth his patience.

* * *

Canderous stopped eavesdropping and sat down on the soft sofa. He felt torn by strange emotions. _Am I jealous? No._ He shook his head. _I'm feeling protective._ He sighed, pulled out Jagi's blaster and settled back. Up until that day, the day he faced Jagi, he'd been able to ignore the changes. He let the feelings spill forth. _If that bastard doesn't treat her honourably, I'll rip his head off._ He sighed again, holstered the blaster and relaxed preparing to doze, to get some sleep while the opportunity was there—a warrior's habit—the habits of a lifetime.

* * *

Trin sighed contentedly. Carth's arms tightened around her. 

She enjoyed the illusion of safety his embrace offered. "Carth?" She began uncertainly. "Do you wish you didn't know?"

He kissed the top of her head.v"No, not really. I wished it wasn't true. I wish Saul hadn't told me. I wish ..." He shook his head tickling her forehead with his whiskers. "Doesn't matter. I know—now"

They lay together in silence for a time. Trin listened to Carth's heart beat.

Carth absently stroked Trin's bare stomach. "How do you feel, do you wish that you didn't know?"

Trin sat up and turned to face him. "No, I'm relieved. It clears up so many mysteries and..." She paused.

Despite the seriousness of their conversation Carth couldn't help but admire her breasts as she turned to talk to him. He drew his eyes slowly upward to her face and gave her an apologetic half-smile. "I can't help it if you take my breath away."

She chuckled, shook her head then drew up the sheet and continued. "and I haven't had any nightmares or surges of uncontrollable emotions since I found out."

"Tell me about the nightmares were you having."

She leaned into his broad chest. "They make perfect sense, now. At the time I found them incredibly unnerving. I kept dreaming that I was being preceded everywhere by a dark shadow."

Carth nodded. "What do you remember, Trin, from the Revan?" 

She buried her face in his chest for a moment. "I remember holding a baby. I think the baby was Liera. But the memory has no context. It's a disturbing glimpse into an unknown life."

"What about the Star Maps?"

She shook her head, "Those aren't Revan's memories. They aren't Malak's either. Carth, there was someone else, someone who watched Revan and Malak on Dantooine. I'm almost positive it was another Jedi. Their memories of the Star Map have been planted in my head."

Carth sat up to look at her, "What do you mean? A third defector?" 

Trin nodded. "Yes, I'm certain. I wasn't until I confronted Malak. He did the same thing, he forced some of his memories on me. The memories he imparted were horrific but clearly from his point of view. He could see and..." she swallowed convulsively, "hear Revan."

"What about these visions of the Star Maps?"

"In the vision or memory from Dantooine I can see both Revan and Malak. Malak was saying that if they entered the tomb they would pass the point of no return. The other visions contain no one—just the map, they could be from anytime or anyone. But the one on Dantooine is clearly not Revan's memory." 

"Who do you suspect?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing someone on Dantooine."

He frowned "Why?"

"First there is the trap in my head. Malak knew, he knew it was there. How?"

Carth frowned.

"Secondly about fifteen years ago, on Corsucant, when the Revan was in her early teens she was raped by a powerful Senator's son. She and Malak had snuck out of the Jedi enclave to watch a swoop race and were waylaid. Jolee was on Dantooine when Revan and Malak were shipped off to the supposed safety of it's pastoral pleasures."

Carth couldn't help but notice how impersonally she told the tale. _She really doesn't feel that she is the Revan. She is sad for the young Revan's trauma but in no way personally involved._ "Which senator?"

"Senator Rendfar."

"Dester raped you!" _That arrogant bastard._

"Do you know him?"

"Yes. Slightly. Go on."

"To make Jolee's long story a bit shorter, Malak and the Revan were shipped off to Dantooine to complete their training. The Revan was pregnant, somehow the senator found out. He sent an assassin." She sighed. "Someone on Dantooine had to have leaked that information. It had to be someone who could also have implanted the memories of the star maps, set the trap in my head and informed Malak about it."

"Trin, you're suggesting a conspiracy."

She shook her head, "No, I don't think a Sith conspiracy is all that likely, not over fifteen years. Someone would have been killed by—now, you know how the Sith are."

"Then you think one of the Jedi masters is really a Sith master." 

She nodded.

Carth thought about it for a while. _It explains a great deal. Not only the Revan and Malak's past but the large number of Jedi that defect to the Sith._

"Who?"

"I don't know, Carth. We need an ally inside the Jedi, someone with access to their records. There may be a pattern. I suspect this traitor is the real Dark Lord."

"Is this what you meant?"

Trin looked up at Carth questioningly.

"When you send that there would be a price to pay, if Revan had been betrayed."

"Yes. I didn't want to believe that the corruption could go so deep. I have few doubts —now"

"Why, what has convinced you?"

_He is really listening to me, perhaps_ "The Deralia incident. It is documented identically in both the Republic and the Dark Jedi files."

"So either the incident is well known or a spy planted the information in both locations for you to find."

Trin nodded grimly. "Personally, I think it happened but I would rather know for sure."

Carth looked down at her. "Why? What did the records show?" 

She shook her head. "I'd rather not prejudice you. The records are in my datapad, look for yourself, then tell me what you think."

He said evenly. "Why have you hidden this, until now?"

Trin smiled sadly at him. "There were two reasons. I wanted to gather all the information first. I just got the files from the Sith base." 

"And?"

"I don't want Mission to see it."

Carth nodded. "Speaking of Mission we should get dressed before she wakes up and bursts in here to check on you."

Trin giggled. "Yes, I think that would be best." Before getting up Trin gave Carth a quick hug, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me."

Carth watched Trin dress out of the corner of his eye. _Am I letting lust sway my better judgement? Lovesick middle aged fools have been swallowing lies forever. No, this is real—this I **will** trust._

* * *

Back on the Ebon Hawk Trin handed the data pads to Carth. He found a private corner in the men's bunk room and browsed through the material. The first data pad contained witness reports from several teens including Malak.

* * *

_I saw a tall thin boy wearing black pants and a cream shirt kicking someone on the ground. Dester yelled, "Stop that right now!" He ran forward to help. I noticed that there was a pile of clothing at the end of the alley. Dester pulled the boy away from the body on the ground. I ran forward to help him so did a few others. There was a girl on the ground, her clothes had been torn off and she was covered in blood. Dester lost it he started shoving the boy around and yelling. I remember Dester yelling, "What kind of perv are you, raping a helpless youngster?" _

* * *

_ We were walking when we heard someone crying in an alley. Dester looked in the alley and I followed there was this a tall thin boy wearing black pants and a cream shirt kicking someone on the ground. It was really bad, she looked really bad, her clothes had been torn off and she was covered in blood. Dester yelled, "Stop that right now! What kind of perv are you, raping a helpless youngster?" Then Dester beat him up. We tried to pull him off the guy but Dester was really angry at him. _

* * *

There were several other testimonies along the same lines—every single one described a "tall thin boy wearing black pants and a cream shirt kicking someone". There were several other phrases that turned up too often.

Malak's statement was much different.

* * *

_ Revan and I slipped out of the academy after lights out. We wanted to catch the big swoop race but Master Vandar had forbidden it. At the race a group of richly dressed kids were sitting behind us. Revan and I were cheering for a different racer than they were. Apparently the racer they'd bet on lost. They seemed pretty angry. One of them accused us of witching the race. After the race they followed us out of the track. We ducked into an alley to try to get out of sight. They gave chase and eventually outflanked us. I tried to use the force to keep them at bay. They ganged up on us. There were four of them kicking and punching me. I tried to defend myself but they overcame me. Suddenly one of them started laughing. He said, "Look at this boys, this ones a girl. Girls shouldn't be out on the streets of Coruscant at night, should they boys." The boys who'd beaten sat on my back, held my arms behind me and pulled my head up by my hair. One of them said something about them taking turns to teach my girlfriend what it meant to be a real woman. They ripped her clothes away. The biggest boy, the one in the red coat, slapped Revan when she struggled—her mouth was bloody, she wasn't even fully conscious anymore. It took four of them to hold her down —then the biggest boy raped her. The others laughed as Revan cried and begged them to stop. Soon after, before any of the others got a turn to the authorities arrived._

* * *

Instead of a statement from Revan there were a series of notes from an investigating officer.

* * *

_ Subject was too badly beaten to make a statement even after medical attention. The meds reports she was severely beaten and raped. Eye-witnesses at the race confirm that the duo were at the swoop race and that they were being heckled by the boys seated behind them. Since the Jedi have taken custody of the victim we have not been allowed to interview her. Several eye-witnesses have recanted, they claim they cannot be sure of the identity of the boys at the race. All charges have been dropped, the victim has moved off planet. _

* * *

Carth stared morosely at the datapads. _Master Vandar taught the Revan and Malak on Corsucant How did he end up on Dantooine fifteen years later when Trin returned?_ Carth shook his head. As Jolee witnessed the end of this chain of events it's likely this horror occurred. _I must talk to Jolee._ He picked up the second datapad. There was only one file on it, a vid labelled "The Deralia Incident".

* * *

_ A calm voice spoke, "Several Republic officers who had objected to sacrificing Deralia and its system in order to re-enforce the core world of Telos managed to drug and kidnap the Jedi Revan and Jedi Malak. The following disturbing vid was recorded by their supporters. To date none of the officers involved have come to trial though all have been discharged from duty."_

The screen awoke, it showed Malak, now shaved bald, and the Revan tied back to back in chairs in the middle of a fair sized auditorium.

A tall man in a mask stepped up to the duo and addressed the recorder. Jedi Revan and Malak, you have been accused and found guilty of attempted genocide.

Malak's face was haggard, he'd obviously been beaten. He turned towards the figure, "Are we not allowed to defend ourselves in this court?"

The man pulled a blaster and lined it up on the helpless man's chin. He said viciously, "This is a court of prosecution, you have no rights here." He pulled the trigger and blew Malak's chin off his face. The tortured man slumped forward in his seat then his entire seat rose towards the ceiling of the auditorium, out of reach.

The man turned to Revan. She lifted her face to look at him. 

He said, "He'll make a big dent in the floor when you pass out Revan."

She said, "I gave the orders, he simply followed them as did many republic officers. Punish me if you must punish someone."

"By abandoning Deralia to the Mandalorians you have branded yourself a traitor. It is our misfortune that not everyone can see this, we're going to correct that."

A short man stepped into view, he was carrying a small device in his hands. He grabbed Revan's hand, he could not meet her gaze. He grabbed her left arm and pressed the device to her wrist, "For my wife." Revan did not flinch or scream as the device burned a stylized T into her wrist.

The short man handed the device to a woman in a long cloak. She pressed the device to Revan's right temple. "For my daughter."

A dumpy woman with a blotchy face branded Revan's left cheek and said, "For my husband."

A boy who could not have been more than twelve branded her left temple. "For my father."

A tall willowy woman with blond hair stepped forward, she pressed the device into Revan's right wrist and said, "Dar rashid mak lempar, for Darid." Revan flinched at that name.

The next person pressed the brand to Revan's left shoulder. A stream of people stepped forward to take their turns —for my father, for my mother, sister, daughter, brother, son, husband, wife, friend, brother in arms, unit 

She remained silent and gazed into the face of each person. Few of her torturers could face her gaze. The brand rose and fell with each person —inside of her left elbow, bottom of her right foot, back of her neck, right shoulder, back of her left knee, right cheek, by her left ankle, inside of right elbow, forehead, three or four on her spine, her chin, bottom of her left foot, right knee, right ankle 

Suddenly the camera swivelled to reveal republic soldiers entering the arena. Some of the people in the auditorium moved to intercept the soldiers. Revan's voice suddenly sounded. "Stop!" The camera turned back to Revan. Her bonds were broken and she stood, her wounds steamed, her face was badly disfigured. "You have had your revenge. We will leave —now" She lowered Malak's chair to the floor.

The man in the mask stepped in front of her. "No, you will not leave here alive."

Revan reached up and removed his mask. "Commander Dester Rendfar, you seem rather far afield. What is your interest in this matter?"

Dester spit on her face. "I support my Deralian brothers."

"You would pit republic soldiers against each other to further your own interests; you and your kind are a cancer I will cure."

His face twisted into a sneer. But the soldiers reached him before he could reply. Revan's face was stony and cold as he was led off. A soldier approached the recording droid and turned off the recorder. 

* * *

Carth leaned back. _Trin is right, this needs to be either verified or refuted. But true or false this indicates something isn't right. The question is where does the falsehood stem from?_

* * *

The next morning Trin, Carth and Canderous went to the Republic Enclave. Roland Wann stepped out of his office to intercept them. "Everything is as you requested Captain Onasi."

Trin's eyebrow rose at the diplomat's choice of title.

Carth shook his head and smiled. "This'll just take a minute." 

As Roland led Carth into his office he said, "The detailed summary from Admiral Dodonna has arrived, if you'll step into my office." Then he closed the door.

Roland eyed Carth nervously as he handed him the datapads. "Sunry is off planet in custody of the fleet, as you requested. The Admiral was more than happy to arrange for his—care."

Carth eyed the Diplomat with amusement. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Admiral Dodonna spoke very highly of you. Incidentally the promotion is real." He handed Carth a small box containing his new rank insignia. "She sent an explanation." He pointed to the second item on the datapad.

Carth triggered the second item open, it was a vid from the Admiral.

* * *

_ "Carth, good job on Taris. In appreciation for your efforts above and beyond the call of duty as well as your long distinguished service record you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain."_

"When you get back the Champion will be waiting for you."

"Congratulations Carth—you've deserved this for a while." Then she winked, "Fortunately you are now high enough rank to officially request the files you require, you'll find they are encrypted and you'll need to complete the forms I've sent to Wann to gain access."

"Best of luck Carth, hurry back to the fleet—your ship is waiting." 

* * *

_My ship is waiting—I've dreamed of commanding my own ship for years—but I'm committed to this crazy quest._ Carth shook his head. _This crazy quest is the most important thing happening in the galaxy right now. One thing at a time._

Carth turned to Roland. "Where are these forms?"

* * *

Trin and Canderous spent twenty minutes cooling their heels in the hall before the door to Roland Wann's office reopened. A soldier escorted the three of them to the sub bay. Canderous took the controls. Trin looked questioningly at Carth as she slid into the seat behind Canderous' right shoulder, and turned to face him. Carth sat in the last seat opposite Trin and smiled.

"I pulled some strings to get the fleet to take custody of Sunry. Admiral Dodonna read the report I filed from Dantooine. When she discovered that I was here, on Manaan, she forwarded a message and my promotion."

"Congratulations, Captain Onasi."

He smiled slightly in acknowledgement of her congratulations then continued, "I also requested some information—about the Rendfar's and the Deralia incident."

"Oh?"

"Let's look at it together when we get back to the Hawk."

Trin nodded.

"The station we're headed to is called Hrackert Rift Station. The Republic and the Selkath government secretly built the station to gather kolto at it's source. They lost contact with the base a couple of weeks ago. They tried regular troops then mercs, no one has managed to even report back with a clear idea of what has happened."

As the sub descended Trin could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising.

Carth stopped briefing them. "Trin, what's wrong?"

Trin's eyes grew wider. "There's something—something very angry down here. Can't you feel it?"

Canderous shrugged.

Carth said, "It feels a little oppressive, but I took that to be a reaction to all that water overhead."

Trin shook her head. "It's all I can do to keep from screaming and attacking you two."

Canderous docked the sub in the Hrackert Rift Station. They stepped out onto the ruined dock, lights flickered, a support post blocked the other bays and no one was in sight.

Trin was actually shaking. She led them deeper into the station, it was soon apparent that Trin was not the only one that could feel the waves of overwhelming anger. The few survivors had all been down here long enough to feel the effects. They found a hopelessly insane mercenary, homicidal Selkath scientists and someone who refused to come out of a locked locker. Unfortunately, they did not find any living coherent scientists or notes.

Trin summed up their situation. "We've explored as much of this building as we can without environment suits but there is only one environment suit."

Carth and Canderous both nodded.

"I am the one who will be going."

Carth said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Trin."

Trin shook her head, "This anger will drive me crazy if I don't have a goal to focus on, besides I can do something neither of you can."

Canderous growled, "What do you think that is?"

Trin used the Force to put both of then in stasis. "I can do that."

She slipped into the environment suit and cycled through the air lock before either of them could stop her. She moved slowly through the water, she'd check the water flooded room to the left first then set off down the long corridor to the right checking each room as she came to it. There was nothing to clear up the mystery. She gripped the sonic emitter she'd found more tightly and headed towards the entrance.

Another figure in an environment suit moved in the gloom ahead, he spoke over the suit to suit intercom. "Who's there? You're not Selkath, I can see that much. Are you another rescue crew?"

"I'm Trin Lenstar, we're down here investigating the base for the Republic. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious—the Selkath have gone insane! They're killing everything that moves!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a merc the Republic hired a couple days ago to investigate—but all we found was a bunch of insane Selkath killing everything that moves! All my companions are dead. The Selkath swarmed over us—there were dozens of them! And they—they looked wrong, somehow. Like something had changed inside them. Insane or something—Oh, I'd have gone back to the surface long ago if this complex hadn't been overrun by all those crazy Selkath! There's no way for me to get to the submarine docking bay."

"Why are you out here?"

"I discovered a way to get to the bay and seal off the rest of the base. I just have to find the kolto harvester they built on the edge of the Hrakert rift. It's got an emergency override to open the doors to the submarine docking bay and I could get in from the outside. I figured my only chance was to slap on an environment suit, head out onto the ocean floor and check that harvester out for myself. Besides, it's got to be safer out on the ocean floor with the firaxa than back in there with all those crazed Selkath mutants running around looking for dinner."

"What are firaxa?"

"You must have seen the huge sea going carnivores—fins and teeth."

Trin remembered the large sea creatures that loomed outside all of the stations windows and the last intact sea tunnel. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not spending another minute in this facility—not with those psychotic fish people all over the place! I'm heading out to the ocean floor right now—it leads to another complex of buildings. Going through them is the only way to reach the kolto harvester." Before Trin could mention the device she'd found, the merc headed out through a large crack in the wall only to be swallowed whole by a huge firaxa.

Trin was surprised by how fast the firaxa moved. She gripped the sonic emitter again. _I sure hope this gadget works or this will be a very short walk._

* * *

Carth paced silently back and forth across the room. _Trin—what were you thinking?_ He and Canderous had split up to man the two outside entrances. _It was a good idea considering how angry we both are. This aura of anger that has driven everyone mad is starting to get to me._

Canderous leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and dozed. He could feel the anticipation build, it was a familiar sensation, a battle approached. But the eerie dread was new and strange.

* * *

_Mystery solved._ Trin gazed at the massive firaxa, it was at least ten times the size of the next largest. One scientist had called her the mother firaxa. They'd suggested two strategies: destroy the harvester to appease the mother firaxa or poison it.

_If I destroy the harvester and that doesn't please her, I'll have no way to poison her. If I use the harvester to spread poison over that portion of the rift what will happen to the kolto? I do not like poison. I do not like this massive machinery here so near to this special place—I'd rather destroy the harvester._

Trin moved through with slow deliberate steps through the water. The harvester control was well sheltered. She set the intakes to blow. The sound was deadened by the water. Suddenly, the anger was gone—the mother firaxa swam away from the clearing it had hovered over to reveal the star map.

Trin headed for the Star Map.

* * *

A great boom sounded. Carth stopped pacing. _She's done it—I'm sure of it._

* * *

As Trin approached the star map it opened outward revealing the familiar glowing globe but different systems were displayed. Trin pulled out her datapad, somehow the Star Map downloaded the systems data she'd previously recorded. The globe of stars spun as systems blinked into existence. A glowing line launched from Dantooine and dove into Kashyyyk, it bounced to Korriban, Tatooine and Manaan before continuing to a hyperspace route that plunged into unexplored territory, it stopped in a unknown system. Trin recorded the route information then turned to plod back to the station.

* * *

Canderous leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and dozed. The hatch was flung open from the other side Trin stepped through and removed her environment suit.

Canderous walked casually across the room to Trin then in a sudden burst of action grabbed Trin by the collar of her vest and slammed her up against the wall.

Trin tried to talk but couldn't catch her breath.

Canderous leaned in close to her. "That is **not** how comrades treat each other. I should kill you for that. Three months ago, I would have." He dropped her.

Trin stood and hung her head. "You're right. I—I have no explanation."

Canderous looked at her shrewdly. "You don't trust **him**, I knew that—I thought you trusted me."

Trin gulped. "I'm sorry Canderous."

He shook his head. "Trust is repaired slowly, you can do nothing to mend it in one day." He turned his back on her. "**Never** do that again." 

"Never again." She stood for a moment —then his comment sunk in, she asked indignantly, "What do you mean I don't trust **him**?"

Canderous levelled a grim stare in her direction, "Lie to yourself on your own time Trin."

Trin looked away from the angry Mandalorian and headed down the hall to where Carth waited. _I trust Carth. I'd trust him with my life. We're lovers, we're going to be parents._ She shook her head. _He still sees the Revan. He believes I may tainted by the dark side. Canderous is right, I don't trust him—but I must!_

When Trin turned the corner into the room Carth charged across the room to her. "Dammit woman what possessed you to do that! You promised not to go off on your own like that, again."

Canderous stood guard in the hall with his back to the room and listened.

"I promised not to go off without backup unless I discussed it with you. But there wasn't anything to discuss."

"Nothing to discuss! You are **not** the only one here, I could have gone or Canderous could have. If we'd discussed it we would have known when you were coming back—helped you formulate a plan."

"Look Carth I just had to go—I was running out of time, I could feel it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My self-control was slipping—I needed to—to stop the anger."

"I vowed to protect you and our child. It is a vow I want to keep, if you'd let me. I can help you and so can the rest of the crew."

"I don't need anyone looking over my shoulder either!"

"My mistake, I thought we were part of a team."

"What's the big deal, I handled it, did you doubt I would?" _Do you trust me?_

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I was scared. I was worried. You were not yourself when you left here. You had a strange wild look in your eye and you were fighting sluggishly. We came down here to help you—to freeze us like that was—was a betrayal."

Trin didn't fight him. She stood passively in his grasp.

Carth gave her another frustrated shake. "You risked your life, the mission and the baby's life for what—because you were impatient."

Trin tried to back away from Carth—the guilt was hitting her hard. _I did betray him. I did betray Canderous. I betrayed myself._ "I'm sorry, Carth—I know—I know..."

Carth pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "It was a mistake Trin. Face it, learn from it—then forgive yourself and start leaning on us a little more."

"Remember what you told Canderous—about—Revan. 'I think she acted for the greater good during the Mandalorian Wars, I think she could have eventually recovered from that guilt. But that required two things support and time. I don't think she had either.' You have the support—but you have to accept it."

Trin nodded against his jacket.

Canderous growled, "Now if you're lover's spat is over, let's get back to business."

* * *

By evening they had cleared up all the loose ends. The Republic was not thrilled to lose their harvesting equipment but the Selkath government was relieved that she hadn't harmed the gigantic firaxa. She reported the activities at the Hrackert rift to Nilko Bwaas. He seemed surprised at the involvement of his own government. "Thank you for dealing honestly with me Trin Lenstar. I will remember you."

On the way back to the ship Carth grabbed Trin's hand and pulled her aside. "We need to talk—but there's so little time."

Trin reached out and touched his face. "Let's get the Hawk moving. We can only do our best." 


	17. Turning Point

Layers of Deception, Chapter 17, Turning Point

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 17  
Turning Point  


* * *

Malak used the Force to gather an electrical charge then gestured towards the helpless Jedi manacled to a stone slab. Bastila screamed as the Force lightening flailed her body again.

"You are strong, child. But I will break you."

"I'll never fall to the dark side! You think torture will turn me, Malak? You are a fool."

Malak laughed then leaned in close to Bastila and caressed her face, "Torture? No, dear Bastila. You misunderstand. This is but a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite. When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly."

"Never!"

"Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart. The dark side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it." He stepped back and gathered another charge. "Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!" He flailed her again.

She screamed again, she was near the end of her strength. Malak's eyes sparkled with anticipation. _Soon she will be beyond her strength, soon her mental barriers will drop._

Bastila wearily tried to heal herself, but she had no strength. She closed her eyes as she heard the crackle of yet another attack begin. Her body shook in the grip of the electric shock then suddenly it all faded away. 

Finally after two full days of torture she succumbed. Malak laid a bare hand on the unconscious woman's forehead, finally her mind was open before him. He carefully moved in her mind influencing her to remember the events of the last year.

On the slab Bastila whimpered at the memories of her confrontation with Darth Revan then was lulled by the pleasant memories of her time as a crew member of the Ebon Hawk. The calm presence in her mind lingered over all her memories of Revan and Trin.

Malak reviewed Bastila's memories of Revan's alter ego with increasing amazement. _How is it possible? Trin is neither the Revan that defied the council nor the Revan that led me to the Dark Side._ Bitterly he noted Bastila's admiration for this Trin creature. Malak considered the incident with Bastila's mother. _Nothing there to begin the process, thanks to that Jedi puppet._ One by one Malak brought Bastila's Ebon Hawk companions to the forefront of her mind: Carth Onasi, the Republic pilot; Canderous Ordo, the Mandalorian; Mission Vao, the Twi'lek urchin; and Jolee Bindo, the ex-jedi hermit. None of these roused any unusual feelings. Juhani, the Cathar Jedi, on the other hand, triggered strong emotions.

Bastila moaned as Malak delved into her feelings. She was attracted to the Cathar, the desires she had ruthlessly suppressed were unexpected and exotic. The fear and guilty thrill that Juhani might discover her secret. The self-condemnation she felt at wanting something censored by the Jedi code roiled beneath the surface.

Malak pulled gently out of Bastila's mind and allowed her to sleep. He had expected to find pride but the passion and the desires she had ruthlessly suppressed were unexpected.

He strode down the hall to the computer room. "Throw her into one of the lower cells then find a female Cathar pleasure slave. Bastila is to be on a 12 hour time cycle, lower the temperature in her cell to 10°C, one palette and one small blanket. Yezme is to handle the torture, call her to my office."

* * *

Bastila had hardly closed her eyes when the grate in the door banged open. A guard tossed a protein bar and a bottle of water onto the damp cell floor. Wearily she lurched stiffly upright, gathered the items and Forced herself to consume them. Too soon footsteps sounded down the long cell block hall again. A guard tossed a limp form into the next cell, for one heart-stopping moment Bastila thought it was Juhani. But as she pressed against the bars she realized that the Cathar was at least a decade older than Juhani and her fur was slightly darker. Blood oozed from long scratches on her back and her right arm rested at an unnatural angle.

The woman groaned and awkwardly pushed herself up. She stumbled to the cot but suddenly stopped as she spotted Bastila staring through the bars. She bared her teeth and said savagely. "What do you want, Sith spawn?"

Bastila leaned back from the bars and held her hands out palms up. "Nothing."

The woman grabbed the edge of the cot and tried to pull it away from their common barred wall, but couldn't.

Bastila said calmly, "Our cots are chained together through the grate below these bars."

The woman grunted with displeasure, she looked at the damp floor then eyed Bastila distrustfully.

"I mean you no harm, I am a Jedi, my name is Bastila Shan." 

The Cathar looked at Bastila for several heartbeats before shrugging and sitting down on the cot. "You may call me, Ehnzumi."

"I have some knowledge of healing. I can set that arm for you." 

Ehnzumi shrugged.

Bastila ripped several strips of fabric off her well worn robes then said decisively. "Turn around." She reached through the bars to probe Ehnzumi's arm. It was a clean break. The Cathar paled but did not cry out as Bastila set and wrapped her arm.

Ehnzumi gazed dispassionately at her arm, then at Bastila. She said expressionlessly, "Thank you."

Impulsively Bastila reached out and used the Force to begin the healing process.

Ehnzumi's eyes open wide, she whispered, "You **are** a Jedi." 

The shocked awe on the Cathar's face urged Bastila on, she pushed herself to the limits of her depleted strength.

* * *

Bastila woke to cool gentle hands massaging her temples. She opened her eyes. Ehnzumi pulled her arms back through the bars.

Bastila was stretched out on her back with the thin blanket pulled up to her chin. She looked up into Ehnzumi's eyes uncertainly. "Thank you." 

Booted footfalls echoed in the hall. Bastila stood up quickly, too quickly, pain washed up her neck and over her head, spots danced before her eyes. The cell door was flung open and as she stood dazed, a burly guard shot her with a stun ray. Bastila's muscles went slack and she dropped limply to the floor. The guard grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her out of her cell. 

She was hauled down a long dank hallway to a small room and unceremoniously dumped on a table. He quickly attached the restraints then glanced at the door. "It appears she's late little one, I guess I'll have to entertain you."

Bastila tried to move her numbed muscles to no avail.

The guard pulled open her robes and grabbed her breast. He grinned cruelly and began to tug at her pants when suddenly his hands rose to his throat. His face turned red then white before he dropped heavily atop of her.

With great effort Bastila was able to turn her head. A small familiarly dressed figure glided forward. _Revan? No, someone dressed as Darth Revan._ The same dark cloak, the same red and black mask. Bastila knew it was not Darth Revan but the sight still chilled her.

A familiar synthesized voice spoke coldly from beneath the dark cowl. "I'm sorry you were bothered by such scum. He has paid the price for touching **my** prisoner." She effortlessly yanked the dead man off of Bastila and threw him across the room then the woman fussily rearranged Bastila's robes, covering her again.

Feeling returned to Bastila's muscles. She surreptitious tested the bonds that held her to the table but they had no give.

"Understand Bastila, you are mine until Darth Malak returns. He will be busy for several days, maybe as long as a week."

"Your tortures will be no more convincing than Malak's were." 

"It is of no matter. Today we will get to know each other." She moved up to the table smoothly and opened a drawer to reveal a bank of buttons. She reached inside and manipulated the torture table's controls. Her movements were like those of a performer playing a part on stage, her gestures were larger than life and too slow. She attached electrodes to Bastila's temples then pulled a lever that caused a needle to slide between two of Bastila's vertebrae. A coolness spread from the needle out to encompass her body then the coolness fled leaving behind no sensation at all. "No pain for you Bastila. Already your back is numb, soon you will be unable to feel your body at all." She moved around the table and reaching up closed Bastila's eyes. "It does not matter whether or not they are open, my dear, you will not be able to see and even now my voice is fading as your hearing fails. I will be with..."

Bastila was floating lost. She was terrified but could not even feel her heartbeat quicken. There was no point of reference, no up and no down. No light, no dark, no sound, no scent nothing. Even the link to Revan was gone. _  
Am I dead?  
No, not dead  
.  
.  
I can survive this  
.  
.  
they've locked me away  
.  
.  
I can survive this.  
How much time has passed?  
I need to focus.  
.  
.  
There is no emotion.  
There is peace.  
There is no ignorance.  
There is knowledge.  
There is no passion.  
There is serenity.  
There is no chaos.  
There is harmony.  
There is no death.  
There is the Force.  
.  
.  
Now take a deep breath  
.  
.  
no breath, no breath  
.  
.  
again, say it again.  
.  
.  
There is no emotion.  
There is peace.  
There is no ignorance.  
There is knowledge.  
There is no passion.  
There is serenity.  
There is no chaos.  
There is harmony.  
There is no death.  
There is the Force.  
.  
.  
But there is no Force  
.  
.  
I can't feel the Force either.  
I'm dead  
.  
.  
I wasn't found worthy to become one with the Force and I'm dead.  
No,  
no,  
no  
.  
.  
they've done this to me  
.  
.  
it will end,  
I must focus._  
Bastila cast about for something else to think of, she remembered a calming exercise Master Vandar taught. She started at 200 and counted backwards by thirteen. _   
200,  
.  
.  
187, 174, 161,  
.  
.  
uh  
.  
.  
150 no 148,  
135, 122, 109  
.  
.  
then  
.  
.  
then 96, 83, 70  
.  
.  
I'm going to die here.  
.  
.  
What are they doing to me?  
Focus, Bastila, focus.  
.  
.  
.  
70,  
50  
.  
.  
50  
.  
.  
57, 44, 31, 18, 5.  
How long has it been?  
.  
.  
How much longer?_

A voice—no—there was no sound, a presence bathed Bastila. "Hello, my dear."

Bastila clung to the presence, she cried with relief.

"Oh, but my dear, this is my gift to you, there is no pain, no hunger, no cold here. You are free of all your bodily discomforts and those temptations."

"Where are we?"

"We are in your mind, my dear. This is how I will come to know you."

Horror welled in Bastila. "No... no... not in my head... no! Get out. Get out."

"As you wish, my dear."

The presence withdrew leaving Bastila alone again. The time stretched on and on, Bastila tried to review her childhood, to remember Dantooine. But as she pulled each memory out, it slipped away. Soon she was lost again. _   
How long,  
.  
.  
how long,  
.  
.  
how long has it been?  
.  
The code, again.  
.  
There is no emotion.  
.  
There is peace.  
.  
There is no ignorance.  
.  
There is knowledge.  
.  
There is no passion.  
.  
There is serenity.  
.  
There is no chaos.  
.  
There is harmony.  
.  
There is no death.  
.  
There is the Force  
.  
.  
Again, I must say it again  
.  
.  
.  
There is no emotion.  
There is peace.  
There is no ignorance.  
There is knowledge.  
There is no passion.  
There is serenity.  
There is no chaos.  
There is harmony.  
There is no death.  
There is the Force.  
.  
How long,  
.  
how long,  
.  
h o w **L o n g**,  
howLong, howLong?  
.  
.  
There is no emotion. There is peace.  
There is no ignorance. There is knowledge.  
There is no passion. There is serenity.  
There is no chaos. There is harmony.  
There is no death. There is the Force.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Thereznomotion therezpeace thereznoignoranz thereznahledge thereznopassion therezserenty thereznokayoss therezharmony thereznodeath thereztheForce  
the Force  
the Force _  
In the silence of her mind Bastila poured all her fear and despair into a silent scream.

"Now, now, my dear. I am here."

Bastila clung to the presence, again.

"I'm not asking after secrets, my dear. I just want to know you, understand you."

Bastila acknowledged the comment with a mental nod.

"Tell me about the crew of the Ebon Hawk. Let's start with Carth." 

_The Commander on the bridge of the Endar Spire urging her to leave in an escape pod before it was too late; the masterful pilot at the helm of the Ebon Hawk expertly dodging Sith fighters; the Republic soldier back to back with Trin in the depths of the Shadowlands on Kashyyyk; the tentative lover holding Trin's hand on the ship; the mate with his hand protectively placed on Trin's stomach._

"You did not approve of this relationship. Did Carth lead her from the light? Perhaps Revan is not lost to us after all. What about Canderous?" 

_The grim warrior fighting off beasts on the walkways among the wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk; the amused mercenary sitting in the cantina on Taris; his intense masculine presence and his scent. He reeked of sweat, blood, cigaro smoke and liquor. He repelled and fascinated her. The image of Trin sitting listening to his tales of conquest and murder faded away as her tormentor continued._

"The Mandalorian is re-teaching her ruthlessness, how you must fear and hate him. So two men to lead her astray. Excellent. Tell me of Jolee, surely he advises she follows Jedi wisdom."

_She remembered Jolee battling with jedi calm; Jolee telling a meandering tale with a mysterious grin on his face; Jolee grimly explaining that even the Jedi can fail; Jolee rejecting the title of master and role of adviser._

"Oh ho, even the oldster can't stomach the Jedi. **Three** men to lead her astray. We will continue this tomorrow."

* * *

Bastila woke slowly on her narrow cot back in her cell. She lay unresponsive but remotely aware of Ehnzumi briskly massaging her arms and legs.

"You must wake up, Jedi Bastila. You must start moving. You are very cold. You will not last long, laying still in this cold."

Bastila opened her eyes. "I am back. I am alive." Her ankles and wrists were on fire. She said wonderingly, "I feel pain."

"Heal yourself, Jedi. You must heal yourself."

Bastila ran her hands over her face.

"What did they do to you, woman? You are not that badly injured, why do you lay there so still?"

"I could not feel my body, I could not feel anything—it was awful—even pain feels better."

Ehnzumi shook her head and pulled her arms back through the bars. "That is a dangerous thought, Jedi Bastila. No doubt the Sith would be very happy to have you beg for pain."

Bastila looked sharply at her fellow prisoner. "You are right, and yet the questioning made no sense. She could have asked me anything, discovered any secret, but instead she asked me to reflect on my team mates."

Ehnzumi frowned. "Do you have information they want?"

Bastila looked thoughtfully at her raw wrists. "No, no I don't imagine I do. Further my torturer gained only false impressions from what I did reveal."

"That seems unlikely, Jedi Bastila."

"But she said that three men I work with were a dark influence on—on another Jedi and they should be, by all the tenets I hold dear, but they are not."

"The Sith must want something from you, Bastila."

"Well, yes, Malak wants me to become his apprentice. They are trying to turn me to the dark side."

"So how does reflecting on your team mates help them turn you?" 

"What you are asking is why do Jedi turn?"

"Very well, why do they?"

"We are taught that the Dark Jedi are those that give into anger or fear. Perhaps that is it, perhaps she is trying to incite negative emotions." 

"Did she succeed?"

"I suppose she did. The deprivation of sensation is terrifying. I remembered my anger at our pilot for entangling my friend in a relationship ill befitting a Jedi. I remember being apprehensive about the other two men." 

"Then you must think of these people in a different way, you must find a way to win while you are losing."

Bastila eyed the Cathar skeptically.

Ehnzumi sighed bitterly. "I am a pleasure slave. I have been a slave since birth and was taught only one trade by my owners. But my mother passed the lore of my people to me. We were a free people once, we had a world of our own and we were famed warriors. She told me that they can enslave our bodies but not our wills. I take pride in my spirit and I survive."

"What I really need is a way to break through the sensory deprivation." 

Their meals were shoved through their grates. They ate silently, then lay down to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Bastila woke with a start when the door to Ehnzumi's cell banged violently open. A very large, drunk man staggered into her cell. Ehnzumi stood with her head bowed.

"Pretty, pretty, I like pretties. Dance little pretty."

Ehnzumi twirled and danced at the drunk's behest. She looked terrified.

"Who fixed the pretty's arm. Hey pretty come to me. Who fixed your arm? Doesn't matter, I can break it again." He lurched to Ehnzumi and back handed her across the mouth with enough force to knock her down.

Bastila pressed up against the bars. "Leave her alone."

"Oh, the Jedi's mad at me. Stand up cat."

Ehnzumi stood and the drunk punched her in the stomach.

Bastila grabbed the set of bars and shook them. The ancient bolts that held them in place protested this rough treatment.

The drunk grabbed Ehnzumi by her topknot and held her off the floor. "Pretty cat, do you want the pretty cat, Jedi? Too bad I have her, my little kitty, to do with as I will." He threw the battered Cathar against the wall and stood close behind her holding her pinned.

Bastila pushed at the set of bars with strength she did not know she possessed, freeing them from the wall. Then leaped through the gap at the drunk.

He was slow to react. He took a single step back from the wall. Ehnzumi dropped to the floor. Bastila landed on his back and wrapped her arm around his throat.

His fingers scrabbled at her arm scratching her as she constricted his windpipe. Eventually, he dropped to the floor unconscious. Bastila did not let go. _This Sith-spawn will not live to hurt anyone, again._ With her lips curled back in a feral grimace she tightened her arm holding his air pipe closed until he lay dead on the floor.

"Bastila, you killed him."

"Yes, I did. He deserved to die. Now let's drag him out of here and see if we can escape this Sith hole."

All the other cells were empty. The dragged him down to the farthest cell and dumped him out of sight of the door. As they headed the other direction past their cells they heard many footsteps descending.

They looked at each other then sprinted back to their cells. Bastila propped the broken set of bars back up.

The small cloaked figure of Bastila's torturer passed. "Search all the cells, he must be down here."

"Maybe he left the temple, dark one?"

"Through the force field?"

The group of Sith searched all the cells under the Dark Sith's watchful gaze.

"I found him. He's dead."

The dark Sith shook her head. "So you have managed to escape your due after all. Dispose of him."

They swept away back down the hall dragging the dead man with them.

Bastila and Ehnzumi sat on their cots.

"Thank you, again, Jedi Bastila."

Bastila nodded. _I gave in to my anger. He deserved to die but..._ She lay down and fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed of striking down the Sith filled with righteous anger, familiar dreams.

* * *

Morning was announced by the arrival of their rations. Bastila paced listlessly back and forth across her cell in an attempt to warm up. _She'll send for me soon. I can't stand another day of that. Some Jedi, petrified of peace. I'm just so tired, so very tired._

Booted footfalls echoed down the hall. Bastila stood in the middle of the room. The door was flung open, a single guard stood framed in the doorway. Bastila met him with a flying kick to the solar plexus. As he doubled over a figure in the shadows shot Bastila with a stun ray.

The long hall took on the aspect of a nightmare. It seemed to Bastila that everything was moving too slowly and was slightly out of focus. The warm yellow lights passed by as she was dragged down the hall: from dark to lighter, brighter, warm and bright, dim, dimmer, dark, lighter, brighter, warm and bright, dim, dimmer, dark, lighter, brighter, white and bright. Cold light spilled out of the doorway, it seemed to stretch longingly towards Bastila. She was laid gently, almost reverently on the cold, hard table with it's rough restraints. The guards fastened the restraints then stepped back and stood at ease and watched her impassively as she regained the use of her muscles.

Despite the futility, Bastila tried to break her bonds. The scabs on her ankles and wrists were ripped away as she struggled. In one final frenzied effort she arched her back and pulled on all her bonds.

"Stop that, my dear." Her torturer glided across the room towards her.

Bastila stilled at the sound of her synthetically altered voice. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, my dear." She caressed Bastila's cheek with a gloved hand.

"No, no I don't. I only know who you are not."

The dark figure chuckled. "We shall compromise. You may call me, Lady Rev."

With the same theatrical movements of the previous day she dismissed the guards, opened the control panel and placed the electrodes on Bastila's temples. "We will continue to get to know each other today, my dear." 

Bastila said shrilly, "You don't need to do that, we can get to know each other by talking."

Lady Rev shook her head, the needle rose to pierce Bastila's back and spread numbness. "I want all of your memories, I want all of you. You will be mine, entirely. I want every thought, every feeling and every fear. I told you, Darth Malak gave you to me—I will have all of you, my dear, all of you."

Bastila struggled to hold her eyes open but her vision and hearing faded away with all her other bodily sensations.  
_There is no emotion. There is peace.  
. __  
Think of the enclave on Dantooine, the peaceful gardens.  
.  
There is no ignorance. There is knowledge.  
.  
Master Zhar, he was always calm and collected. He soothed us all, counseled those with nightmares.  
.  
There is no passion. There is serenity.  
.  
Master Vandar with his quirky sense of humour and calm acceptance of the inevitable. I can follow his lead.  
.  
There is no chaos. There is harmony.  
.  
Master Vrook brooked no disorder, his classroom was always a centred austere place.  
.  
There is no death. There is the Force.  
.  
.  
Death.  
_Images of the enclave on Dantooine being destroyed rose to the surface of Bastila's mind. She saw students running from the buildings, bodies and body parts flew threw the air with bricks and splintered hunks of wood. Bastila stood in the remains of the enclave and stared in horror.

Lady Rev glided forward. "Why are we here? This is an unpleasant place, my dear." She took Bastila's hand and led her away, they stepped out of the enclave and strolled over the plains. "Did you grow up here, my dear?" 

"Yes, it is a beautiful place. I was very lucky."

"Not all of your companions have been as lucky. Tell me about Mission."

_She thought of the brash young Twi'lek sneering at Jedi aphorisms. Her frustrated face as she announced again that, "I ain't a kid. I'm fourteen." Her bitter grimace when anyone mentioned her brother. Her flushed face when she woke from her periodic nightmares about the destruction of Taris. Her brash grin when she bested Jolee at Pazaak. The gaze of hero worship she directed at Trin when she thought no one was looking. ... Then Mission and Zaalbar bent over a game, bent over a piece of machinery, running along the street to reach the Hawk as the city shook under the bombardment._

"She's refreshingly direct. Didn't think much of you, but another conquest for Revan."

"Mission, despite her terrible upbringing, has a heart of gold."

"Yes, too bad she has so little influence on Revan. Still perhaps her friend the Wookiee will be of more help."

_Memories of Zaalbar raging at his brother Chuundar, growling at Czerka slavers and battling the strange creatures that infested the walkways on Kashyyyk. Zaalbar banging a hyydrospanner on a stubborn access panel, screaming in frustration when he was having trouble fixing a component and standing sullenly in the corner when Mission wasn't around to jolly him out of a bad mood._

"Ah, a young Wookiee, rather immature. Revan has her hands full babysitting that bunch." Lady Rev stopped. "Here we are my dear, this is much nicer."

Bastila looked up, they were in the tainted grove. She felt the residue of the darkside that had attracted Juhani to the place when she fell to the darkside.

"Yes, this is a bit nicer, rather smaller than I expected. So this is where Juhani crouched in her darkness. Tell me about your fellow Jedi, my dear."

_Juhani lightsaber in hand dueling with her Master, Quatra. Juhani perched on the enclave wall as she watched the iriaz graze. Young Juhani at the door to the enclave trying to work up the nerve to enter. Juhani at the front of the dorm room with Master Zhar as he introduced her to the members of the Howler Clan. Juhani as she ran with the fastest of their clan-mates to the top of a hill. Juhani as she struggled to find her calm centre Juhani her chest heaving after a footrace with Bastila. Juhani as she watched Jolee translate a Wookiee legend. Juhani as she stared longingly at a ship leaving Dantooine. Juhani jumping, dancing, running, fighting and sleeping._ "I know her well, we more or less grew up together."

"I do not like this Juhani. She is too weak for you."

"She is a paragon of duty, her fall has made her stronger and more determined to be a good Jedi."

Silence reigned for a while.

"What about Revan or should I call her Trin?"

Bastila turned to face her tormentor. "Yes, let's see about Revan." She tore the mask from the small woman's face to reveal Revan's pale scarred face as Bastila had first seen it on board a damaged ship. Looking around she found herself back on the bridge of the Sith warship and Revan was nearly dead on the deck at her feet.

Lady Rev floated outside the bridge's window. "Why did you save her?"

"She wasn't dead."

"She murdered millions. Her darkness must have nearly choked you."

"No, no, she wasn't dark, she was tired and lost. She was just going through the motions, it was almost as though she was trapped in a role."

Lady Rev sneered, "It was my disadvantaged upbringing that made me bad. It wasn't my fault."

"I had to save her, I had to try."

"You did not save her, you doomed her to a life of slavery." 

"No, she is a Jedi, a good Jedi."

"Did she want to be a Jedi?"

"Well, no, but she's a good Jedi."

"Revan never wanted to be a Jedi, she did not want to be a general and she did not want to be betrayed. Her tragedy was that she never had any choice, she was pushed and coerced into everything. You did not save her, you returned her to the very slavers she had tried to escape."

"No, she'll learn to live with..." Bastila trailed off. She didn't want to be a Jedi. She said it over and over again.

The ship disappeared, Bastila found herself on the featureless plain with Lady Rev.

Lady Rev removed the mask, and cloak to reveal Revan's broken scarred face and body. "Did they tell you? Do you know where I got the scars?" 

"The Sith often mark themselves..."

She was cut off. "Agents of the Republic did **this**, not the Sith."

Bastila shook her head and backed away; she knew it was true. 

Revan breathed a name, "Deralia"

Bastila said hollowly, "The Deralia incident, Dester Renfar, he took Malak's jaw and he did **this** to you."

"I gave up everything to win their war, I gave my heart and soul. I made all the decisions they couldn't or wouldn't face and this is my reward."

"No. No."

* * *

Bastila woke on her cot to an expert massage. She looked over her shoulder to see Ehnzumi.

The Cathar rubbed life back into Bastila's frozen limbs, again. 

Bastila sighed, she curled up into a little ball. "Thank you, Ehnzumi."

"Jedi Bastila, you must find a way to fight this thing. You are much worse tonight."

"I tried, I imagined I was in a peaceful place, but she took control." Tears slipped down Bastila's face. "I'm losing control, I'm not sure I ever had it. That woman owns me, she owns my mind."

Ehnzumi shook her head and drew the sobbing Jedi into her arms. "Shhhhh. You can fight her, you can. You are not weak. You did not save me from that brute with peace."

Bastila continued to sob helplessly. "I should be able to withstand this, I should be stronger."

Ehnzumi stroked Bastila's hair tenderly. "My mother taught me that one must know when to be the tree that bends before the storm and when to be the storm."

"The storm—the storm." The exhausted Jedi fell into a deep dreamless sleep in Ehnzumi's arms.

* * *

The sound of booted feet echoed down the hall. Ehnzumi shook Bastila awake, so they could retreat to their own cots and put the bars back up. 

A protein bar and bottle of water were shoved into each cell. 

Bastila quickly consumed her rations than sat cross-legged on her bed and slipped into a meditative state. _A storm—Ehnzumi is right. I need to defend my mind, I need to turn the tables on Lady Rev. But how? She plays the role of Revan—what if I become Revan and reveal her as the impostor. Yes—yes—that steals all her power and frees me to act._

The footsteps sounded in the hall again, but this time Bastila sat calmly on her cot. The door was flung open and a guard waited expectedly at the entrance. Cautiously he stepped in and shot her with the stun ray. Once again Bastila was hauled down the hall and fastened to the cold table.

Soon Lady Rev approached. "No struggles today, Bastila?" She caressed Bastila's cheek gently. "Have you admitted your place? I don't believe it. It is of no matter, sooner or later you will have to accept that you are mine." 

Again Lady Rev attached the electrodes and pierced Bastila's back with the needle.

Bastila cleared her mind and imagined herself a light breeze in an empty grey plain. She stayed in this quiet meditative state for a long time. Suddenly Bastila's mind was filled with images of a sultry thick jungle.

Bastila formed an image of Darth Revan and filled it. With a gesture Bastila/Revan created a broad clearing in the jungle. In the clearing she constructed a small stone temple fronted by a stone plaza. Bastila/Revan slipped into the temple and hid in the shadows.

Lady Rev struggled into the clearing and paused as she saw the temple. "Is this where I find your deepest secrets, my dear? How picturesque." 

Inside the temple Bastila/Revan drew her lightsaber, the red glow reflected off the star map in the middle of the temple.

Outside Lady Rev began to feel apprehensive. "What trick is this, my dear? Regardless of what happens in here, you are at my mercy. Do not forget that!"

Bastila/Revan stepped out of hiding to where the arch framed her, she threw out a hand and used the Force to choke Lady Rev. As the woman fell to the ground gasping Bastila/Revan strode forward to rip off the other woman's mask and dark robes.

Lady Rev looked up at the dark mask defiantly. "You aren't Revan, you are nothing."

Bastila/Revan grasped her by the neck and pinned her too the ground, under the mask's impassive gaze the scars on Lady Rev's body healed and faded."

Rev/Trin snarled, "This masquerade makes no difference, no difference at all." She pushed the cloaked figure away with her legs and jumped to her feet. 

Bastila/Revan brought her lightsaber forward in a salute and laughed hollowly. "Trin, a broken captured Jedi toy, you are no match for me." 

"I am Revan." She pulled her lightsabers the dual green blades snapped to life.

Bastila/Revan used the Force to push the other woman off balance then leaped at her with an overhand attack. "You are a slave to the Jedi."

Rev/Trin stumbled back then back flipped out of the way. The red blade sprang forward again to be blocked by a pair of green blades.

"I am the master here. In **my** mind, I rule." She pushed the other woman again.

Rev/Trin fell into a deep pit and Bastila/Revan jumped after her.

At the bottom of the pit great vines reached out to hold Rev/Trin down.

The dark figure approached. "**You** are nothing. You once were great, now you are a slave to the Jedi. You do their bidding despite their perfidy. You are Carth's harlot, bearing his child like some common peasant. You're Canderous' adoring lackey, you crouch at his feet hanging on his every word. You stand in the shadow of the real Jedi acting the jester to draw as much attention as you can garner." She held up her hands and they became claws. Bastila scratched at Trin's image leaving bloody furrows on her arms and legs. Bastila melted into the wind and ripped the bloodied body from the floor, smashing it into the low ceiling and the stone walls. She pushed the woman back up out of the pit and into the temple.

Rev/Trin was dropped onto a stone altar, metal manacles rose from the sides of the altar and grabbed at her ankles and wrists. She struggled in the grip of the manacles. "No, no, I have the power here. You are mine, you can't do this to me."

Bastila/Revan coalesced next to the altar. "You have no power here, you are nothing. You will never be able to dominate me again." The dark figure rose off the stone floor and floated upward. "I am the cleansing storm and y-o-u w-i-l-l b-e g-o-n-e!"

A howling wind swept Trin's image away as though it were made of sand.

Bastila pulled off the mask, tilted her head back and howled her victory. She felt enflamed and more alive than she ever had before.

* * *

Bastila's cold, battered body was thrown face down onto her damp cell floor.

As soon as the coast was clear Ehnzumi went through and hauled her up onto the narrow cot. She cleaned the Jedi up and tried to rub warmth into her limbs. It soon became clear this strategy wouldn't suffice.

Bastila mumbled in her stupor. "I prevailed."

Ehnzumi sighed. "Body heat." She pulled off Bastila's tattered robes and removed her own scant smock. She slid onto the cot close to Bastila and pulled both blankets over their bodies.

At first Ehnzumi just became colder but eventually both their bodies began to warm up.

With the warmth Bastila became restless. Her legs rubbed gently against Ehnzumi's, one hand ended up tucked between her breasts the other was curled around the back of her head.

_I should move before she wakes—this is not the Jedi way._ The Cathar tried to extract herself from the gently twisting human, Bastila's arm tightened and her leg wrapped around Ehnzumi's legs.

Bastila murmured, "Don't go. Please don't go." Then she felt hesitant lips at her ear and a tentative nip.

Ehnzumi moaned deep in her throat. _Why not take comfort in each other, we are death's doorstops, we may as well enjoy what little time we have._

* * *

The sixth day of torture loomed ahead and yet Bastila felt content and happy for the first time in her life. She stroked Ehnzumi's furry chin with the back of her hand. _Why have I denied myself this for so long?_ Ehnzumi smiled at Bastila and snuggled into her warm embrace. _The code forbids passion, it forbids life._ Bastila kissed Ehnzumi and enjoyed the sensation of her soft furry breasts pressed against her own warm naked bosom.

Ehnzumi sighed sadly. "They will be coming to take you away again. I worry for you Bastila."

Bastila ran her hands down her new found lover's back. "Ehnzumi, don't worry for me. Malak's people will kill me before I give in to this torture. You have made me very happy. I've never felt this way before."

"Then who—who is Juhani?"

Bastila's arms tightened in shock. "Why do you ask?"

"You—you spoke her name in your sleep, the first night I was here."

Bastila searched the other woman's face. "She is a Jedi companion of mine, a beautiful Cathar woman, like you."

"You love her."

"I—I don't know. I've never allowed myself to think about her that way."

"I think, you see her when you look at me, but I don't mind. I too have another love. She is a beautiful human woman with long red hair and soft pink skin."

"Then why—why did you..." Bastila blushed.

"She—she's already gone, and I—I will probably die here. I am willing to take what pleasure I can while I live. I have not known you long enough to love you, but you remind me of my love. Is it enough for you, these moments?"

Bastila lowered her face to her companion's neck, she nuzzled Ehnzumi's furry collar bone. "Yes, it is enough."

Ehnzumi smiled and kissed her passionately. The two women moved sensuously together on the narrow pallet.

* * *

Malak's metal prosthetic jaw allowed little in the way of facial expression but his eyes betrayed his unholy glee. _She has given in to her passions, Bastila will soon fall._ He turned to the Sith at his side. "Clean her up, it is time Bastila and I discussed—philosophy, she is ready to turn her back on the Jedi."

* * *

Bastila approached the closed door apprehensively. She was clean, had been fed a good breakfast and was dressed in new robes. _This is new, what is he up to now? I endured five days of torture without breaking, I am so tired of this game, what is next?_

The door swung open. Malak stood behind a table, across the room with his back to her. Bastila crossed the room to stand before the table. Her lightsabers lay in full view on the table.

Malak laughed. "Yes Bastila, there they are, will you take them and try to kill me, try to eradicate the evil you see before you?" He turned around slowly. "Are you sure you know where the evil comes from?"

Bastila frowned. _Attacking him would be folly, he'd already bested her easily once._ "Evil comes from giving in to anger and other dark passions."

"Yes, giving into our dark passions is wrong, according to the Jedi, giving into any passion is wrong. There is no emotion. There is peace. Is there peace Bastila?"

"The Sith will not allow peace."

"Yes, the Sith, the root of all evil. And yet, you know there is corruption in the senate, corruption and evil are neither the goal nor the fault of the Sith, Bastila."

"I admit, you are not the only source of evil but you are the most dangerous."

"There is no ignorance; There is knowledge. There is no passion; There is serenity. There is no chaos; There is harmony. There is no death; There is the Force."

Bastila nodded.

"Of course the Jedi council does not live by the edicts of their own code. They lied to the Republic and to the crew of the Ebon Hawk about Revan. I wonder how she is doing now that the revelation has had time to sink in?"

"**Trin** is very strong. She will not turn away from this duty." _She is stronger than I am._

Malak nodded thoughtfully. "She was strong with so many to support her, Revan was always strong with all the support she gathered how could she be anything else. Oh, but how much support will Trin have now that she is revealed as Revan?"

Bastila's head dropped to her chest.

"I can guess what is happening, can't you." Malak stood silently, his touch in her mind was still undetected, she had never been manipulated this way.

Bastila's mind raced. _Carth will reject her, hurt and in pain who will she turn to? Canderous! Yes, she will seek Canderous' advice. Oh no, not him—he will advise mayhem, he will encourage violence._

Malak nodded. "You see it. The Jedi lie, so much for knowledge freeing us, they used ignorance to enslave her. They have done the same to you. How many truths have you discovered on this journey?"

"No_—_no_—_they fight for the greater good." 

"Ah, yes the mythical greater good. Do you know why Revan and I completed our training on Dantooine?"

Bastila flinched. She had read the background the Jedi had offered. No explanation was given for Revan's move from Coruscant to Dantooine. Master Zhar had avoided answering such questions so skillfully that until she heard the tale from an older student she hadn't even realized her questions had been evaded. "Deralia."

"Ah, yes, you do know the tale. Was it for the greater good that a girl, really still a child, was shunted aside. Was the crime of a powerful senator's son left unpunished for the greater good? No, the Council has political aspirations too. They traded justice for Senator Renfar's cooperation. He controlled a large block of senators. The Jedi were granted new lands and exemption from prosecution in Republic court."

Bastila gasped, "No—that bill was a hard won victory—the Jedi negotiated for many months to get support for..."

Malak let her review the history in her mind, the sudden change in the Council's fortunes had been unexpected, it was the work of Darth Travious but very few knew that.  
Bastila shook her head. _He is lying to me. Is he lying to me?_  
"Passion. Why deny a Jedi passion? Scientists, writers, even holovid producers are praised for their passion. Composers and artists use their passions to produce masterpieces. Yet this is denied a Jedi."

Bastila said severely, "We need serenity and calm to resist the dark side, to resist people like you."

He laughed, "But Bastila the Sith are cold and calculating; we do not revel in our passions. A successful Sith is impervious to emotion. We accept and control the passions that drive us; we use the drive to reach greater heights."

Bastila shook her head frantically. "No you enjoy the pain of others, you mock and torture us."

"The universe is filled with lesser beings that can only be effectively ruled through fear or awe. The Sith choose to use fear, it is merely a tool, I am not ruled by my passions, I rule them and use them."

"We met your passionless student's on Korriban, Malak."

He laughed. "Ah, yes the newly initiated often flex their muscles. But that passes, in time they become more like Uthar, or they die. Survival of the fittest."

"Jedi do not behave so."

"Oh ho, don't they. Ask yourself Bastila at what age are Padawan's traditionally assigned to Masters?"

"Among humans, 11 at the latest."

"Just before puberty Bastila. Before the war with Exar Khun only prepubescent Jedi hopefuls were still part of a clan in the dormitories. Do you remember your clan? Revan and I were part of the wolf clan on Coruscant. There was no new clan for us on Dantooine. The Jedi ripped us away from our home and the only family we knew, for a crime we did not commit." He stopped and walked around the table. "What of your clan, your family Bastila. The Jedi filled your mother's head with notions of destiny and greater purpose. What is your great destiny?"

Bastila remembered her own clan, the Howler Clan. _The Jedi took me, because I was strong in the Force. They did fill my mother's head with notions of a better life, they said I was fated to be a Jedi. I was stuck in a dorm with a dozen children I did not know. I was terrified, and yet they became my friends._

"But I digress. The timing was not an accident. Children become volatile during puberty. The Jedi seek to control their hopefuls and as such provide stricter supervision at that time. The Sith allow student's to explore their passions, to gain **self-control**."

Bastila said bitterly, "The successful abuse the helpless and the failures die."

"Among the Jedi the successful become slaves to the order and the failures, well the failures are shipped to small colonies to manage farms and mining operations. Of course some turn away from the council and become bounty hunters or criminals. A few come to us—come to learn what the Jedi will not teach—acceptance of their passion then self-control. The Sith are individuals, we have individual goals and make our own choices. The Jedi council seeks to control all the Jedi, they marginalize those that will not submit. Those like Jolee Bindo." 

Bastila was confused. _How can Malak be right—the Jedi stand for everything good—yet they commit terrible acts by omission and tear families apart. They manipulate through awe rather than fear._

"Revan and I did not turn from the order, the order turned from us and from it's duty. We learned that the Universe is not the fair, kind place the order paints for students. The Force can be cruel as well as kind. Order is necessary."

"The Sith do not bring order."

"Don't we—you know who to fear and who to trust when the Sith are in power. There is no question as to the state's expectations. Most citizens live within the rules and are never bothered by Sith rule. It is the idealists with notions of freedom for all that suffer and cause those around them to suffer. But there is no freedom for the weak, societies in chaos do not prosper. The Republic has been in chaos for too long. There are too many senators each with their own petty concerns."

Bastila bowed her head again. "Fairness is attainable—it is worth striving for."

Malak laughed again. "Where have you found this fairness Bastila? Find me a just society, one planet, one group—can you name one?"

Bastila stared defiantly at Malak for several seconds. _All societies have some injustice but—but_ She looked down again and said quietly, "No."

"Not even the Jedi, tell me Bastila, why are you so important to the Jedi. Do they care about Bastila? Do they see a future leader, a hero, a strong woman of destiny? No." Malak shook his head slowly side to side. "No. Do they see your Battle Meditation? How important were you before it manifested?"

Before Bastila could reply the door swung open and a well-endowed young female Sith entered the room, she bowed to Malak and waited.

"Report Yezme."

"The new batch of recruits has arrived, the General has started with practice maneuvers on the Grim Raptor. The Ebon Hawk is still on Manaan. Revan suffered a severe injury during an attack on our base there. She is currently enjoying the hospitality of one of Manaan's best diplomatic suites. I'm sorry to report that we lost all but ten of our people."

Malak shook his head. "That base had a compliment of 50!"

"Yes sir, they also destroyed the hangar crew. Only those not in the enclave at the time were spared. Our proof of the independent Republic Kolto harvest was stolen. The Sith trainer was cut down in his own bed chamber." 

"Master Frendar."

She nodded in agreement.

"What of the Selkath apprentices?"

"Three were killed in a lightsaber battle and four were the victim of a poison grenade, we believe the same grenade injured Revan. The remaining five have disappeared entirely, although we suspect that the Republic has taken custody of them."

Malak looked thoughtful. "Thank you, Yezme. Keep me posted. I'll have to contact Master Frendar's wife and son personally. Please pass the word to the appropriate civilian authorities for the rest of the victims. Meanwhile, could you please show our guest to her new quarters."

Bastila was in shock, of course the other side was made up of people, too. She followed the Sith woman blindly until the woman's wiggling hips distracted her. Bastila could feel an unfamiliar surge of warmth in her abdomen. _I—I want her. What is wrong with me?_ Malak's words echoed in her head mockingly. _"The Sith allow student's to explore their passions, to gain self-control."_ She reflected on the Jedi teachings, rigid control of all emotions, of every inarticulate longings. _"Do they care about Bastila, do they see a future leader, a hero, a strong woman of destiny? Do they see your battle meditation? How important were you before it manifested?"_

Yezme stopped in front of a door and triggered it open.

As Bastila stepped over the threshold she noticed Yezme admiring her. "Is there something you need, Sith Yezme?"

Yezme grinned. "Just returning the favour, Bastila Shan, you seemed to be enjoying an eyeful on the way into the room." Yezme gestured to the mirror. "Don't worry—I don't mind, I find you very attractive. Perhaps we can get together sometime."

Bastila stood absolutely still as the door slid shut between them.

* * *

A couple of hours later Yezme woke Bastila when she brought in an opulent lunch. "I haven't had a chance to eat either."

Bastila joined Yezme at the table.

Yezme deliberately ate a little of every dish. "Master Malak wanted to make sure you would see that the food is safe. I remember the deprogramming left me exhausted, it's hard to focus for a bit. This food will restore your strength." 

"Deprogramming? You were a Jedi!"

"I was an apprentice, I trained on Coruscant. I was awakened about ten years ago."

"Awakened?"

"Yes, awakened and reunited with my parents. They were pressured into giving me to the Jedi by their neighbours." She shook her head. "I was the product of years of fertility treatments and the only child they were able to have. They asked the Sith to intervene and I was rescued from the Jedi."

"Rescued? The Jedi don't kidnap children."

She laughed, "They might as well, the coerce with awe."

"What do you mean?"

"After I was tested the Jedi representative announced my eligibility to the entire village. Have you ever lived in a village?"

Bastila shook her head.

"The other villagers could imagine no higher honour than to have a child selected to become a Jedi. The Jedi representative spoke of my great destiny and my need for proper training. My parents felt they'd no choice. So at the age of three I was packed onto a starship and taken to Coruscant."

"How did the Sith become involved?"

"My parents sent weekly care packages. At the end of my first year away they received a large package containing everything they had sent and a note from the Jedi Council. The note advised them that Jedi cannot have emotional entanglements and that they could no longer have any relationship with me."

Bastila let her chin rest on her chest. _Did my father try to contact me? They would never have told me._

"But **my** parents would not give up. It took them seven years to save enough money to come to Coruscant. They went to the Temple and asked the Jedi to return their child. They were refused. Republic Law was most accommodating for the Jedi; my parents were informed that they had given up all rights to raise their child by turning her over to the Jedi. It took the remains of my parents funds and four more years to work through the legal process."

"How did the Sith become involved?"

"Sith agents are placed to hear of such cases, they approached my parents to arrange my rescue. They provided transport to a Sith controlled planet and at the age of thirteen I had to endure deprogramming."

"Do you miss the Jedi?"

She snorted. "No, I have everything I had under the Jedi and more with the Sith, my dear."

Bastila looked at Yezme sharply.

"If you are done eating I am to take you on a tour of the temple. You may move freely about this level of the temple. Master Malak encourages you to talk to whomever you please. Your room is quite private so feel free to invite those you wish to—speak privately with back here."

"Are you Malak's apprentice?"

"No, no I have not risen that high. To be honest, I doubt I ever will. I am not the strongest of the Sith, I am content with the place I have earned. Master Malak has not taken a new apprentice since Darth Bandon's failure." 

"Failure? You mean death."

"No failure. He decided to take on a challenge he couldn't meet. You and Revan, he failed."

"So what will you do when someone stronger than you challenges you, Yezme?"

"When challenged a Sith has two options: fight or submit. I have done both in the past."

* * *

Bastila meditated with Tar'an. She hadn't seen him since he and Rand'ua left the enclave on Dantooine five years earlier. They were waiting for Rand'ua to join them.

_Tar'an seems so relaxed, so—so content. How can he be happy here! How can the Dark hold such a peaceful man?_

Rand'ua strolled warily into the practice room and eyed Bastila uncertainly.

Bastila and Tar'an stood to greet her, they'd sensed her as she came down the hall.

Rand'ua and Tar'an embraced. "Hello, Bastila."

"Rand'ua."

Tar'an put an arm around Rand'ua. "We were asked to come and speak to you Bastila."

"Why?"

Rand'ua replied, "Because you knew us, we are not strangers telling compelling stories."

Tar'an continued, "We were in the Howler Clan with you, we studied under Master Zhar too."

Bastila nodded.

"We would not normally be here, we are administrators on a Sith planet. But we are ex-Jedi and we did turn to the darkside. So you must have questions." 

"How do you live with the fear?"

Tar'an snorted. "The same way Jedi do. Jedi constantly afraid of falling, of slipping off their pedestals. We have to fear for our position. My fear is easier to live with."

"What about the fear and hate from others?"

"Again, you tell me. Jedi are treated with just as much fear and suspicion as we are. The common rabble hate those that are different and fear those that have power they cannot duplicate. The few that rise above the crowd enter our service the rest are kept from hacking each other apart."

"Sentients are generally good hearted. They do not turn on each other like ravening beasts."

Rand'ua shook her head in disgust. "You parrot the precepts of the order. Look to your experience, Bastila. Even under the most generous of circumstances some sentients are selfish, add any sort of pressure and the selfish take over and the masses follow. All it takes is a scarce resource or outside threat and the weak are blamed by the strong. The idealist can lead the masses to greater and greater acts of evil."

Tar'an nodded. "That's what happened to the Revan and Malak. They set out as idealists, prepare to defend the galaxy against the evil of the Mandalorians. But sacrifices had to be made to win. The Republic wanted to keep their hands clean, they allowed their heroes to bear the blame as well as the glory."

Bastila looked away. "Not all shared those sentiments. Many were proud of their achievement."

Rand'ua sneered. "Not the Jedi Order. No, they mouthed platitudes about a great evil out there waiting. I have seen the great evil—the end of the Jedi order. They saw their own end, I guess it's fair to say any organism considers it's own end a great evil."

Tar'an shrugged. "The Order is a powerful force in a corrupt Republic, Bastila. That's what turned Malak and the Revan away from them. Of course the Order wouldn't want the light to be shined in the dark corners of the Republic." 

"The Order promotes peace."

Rand'ua laughed bitterly. "Peaceful soldiers. Yes, learn to fight better than any other then enforce our peace on the galaxy. You even have a uniform. But the best part is the rewards for such sacrifice of self—power." 

Tar'an said urgently, "Think on it Bastila. The Order is a dying group, a part of a great outdated organism. The Sith are the future, it is time for the new to supplant the old. Someday our empire will also end, it is the nature of societies."

Rand'ua stood. "We must go, I promised little DJ we'd be home by tomorrow night."

Bastila looked startled. "DJ?"

Tar'an said proudly, "Our son, we have two, Deljar and Hobmon." He turned and looked into Bastila's eyes. "There are many possible futures with the Sith Bastila. You shape your own life instead of being at the mercy of a council of emotionless ancients, who may or may not admit you to their ranks someday." 

_My fate, my power, my life they are not mine with the Jedi. It is true, so what do **I** want?_

* * *

When Yezme brought her dinner Bastila was sitting very quietly. 

Again Yezme joined her for the meal.

"I sense you have reached a decision Bastila Shan."

Bastila stared at the luscious woman across the table. "A decision? Yes, I have come to a decision about you Yezme."

Yezme stood and walked around to Bastila and leaned on the table. "I think I'm going to like this decision, Bastila."

Bastila stood and looked Yezme in the eye. "I know you, Yezme, you will never be Lady Rev, again. I am the challenge you should not have taken." 

Yezme stood away from the table. "Bastila?"

"Understand, my dear, you are mine, until I tire of you." Bastila put her hands on Yezme's shoulders and pushed gently until she was on her knees. "I like my decision. Show me how much you appreciate it, Yezme."

Yezme shivered and looked up at Bastila but she smiled as she set about pleasing the newest of the Dark Jedi. 


	18. Journey into the Unknown

Layers of Deception, Chapter 18, Journey into the Unknown

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 18  
Journey into the Unknown  


* * *

Once they were all on the Hawk, Carth pulled Trin with him to the cockpit and closed the door. He gestured to the empty co-pilot seat and settled into his pre-flight routine. Trin curled up in a ball and waited. Once they were out of the atmosphere Carth set the co-ordinates for the hyperspace jump at set the Hawk on autopilot. Trin watched him, his face, as he quickly completed the routine tasks. _This is where he is most comfortable, where he can forget and relax._

He turned, reached out and pulled her hands into his. "While you were recuperating from your poisoning, I contacted the Republic. I didn't tell them about you, about the Revan. I requested information about Malak." 

Trin was startled. _It never occurred to me he might report my—my— about Revan. In the long run what will he do._

"I don't think the fleet brass were all that surprised by the request. They must have a pretty good idea of what the Jedi are hoping we will be able to accomplish, of whose plans we're trying to disrupt." 

She nodded. 

"Trin, there isn't much about the Revan in the files. In fact there isn't much about Malak that is all that useful in terms of fighting him. But there is something rather personal you should know now." 

She stared uncomprehending into his worried face. 

"The trap in your head, it has a basis in reality, there is a child." 

"Liera is real?" 

He nodded. "She is Malak's daughter and travels with him nearly everywhere." 

She knew what was coming, yet she could hardly believe it. 

"The Revan, that is you, are her mother." 

Trin didn't move, Carth's voice droned on but Trin wasn't really listening. _How can I have forgotten. No, it's a lie—I can't. A child._

"…about 5 years old now" 

She sighed. "I—I" She stared at her hands numbly. 

Carth pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Trin, we'll find her, somehow we'll find her." 

Trin melted into his warm embrace. _Do I want to find her?_

* * *

Trin sat curled up in the co-pilots seat. 

Carth turned and said conversationally to her, "How old are you?" 

"I'm twenty." 

"Wrong. You are twenty-eight, try again. Where are you from?" 

"I'm from Deralia." 

"Nope, you destroyed Deralia. You aren't very good at this. Who is Darid?" 

"He's my brother." 

"Wrong again—quit denying the truth, Revan." 

"I'm not the Revan!" 

"Wrong again—very stupid. Who is Celeste?" 

"She was an old friend, but she died, didn't she?" 

"Oh ho, you don't know, do you?" 

"Carth do you know, do you know who I am?" 

She turned to look at Carth but he was gone. Suddenly she realized she wasn't in the Ebon Hawk at all. Trin found herself in a familiar hospital bed on Deralia. 

Jolee walked in wearing a surgeons outfit. "What are you doing here? You aren't sick." 

"I don't know." 

Jolee turned around as he tied on his surgical mask. As he turned back to face her he turned into Malak. "I'm here to kill you Revan. Then by the traditions of the Sith, I will be the Dark Lord." Malak laughed. 

Trin ran out of the hospital room and found herself in the desert on Tatooine. 

The Gamorrean hunter lay dead on the ground, his eyes continued to stare sightlessly as his mouth opened. "You can't kill me. The Revan does not help people, she destroys them. You can't kill me, I'm your kind." 

Trin turned around and ran, she found herself running through the streets of Taris. She stopped in front of a pleading woman, it was Dia. "Please, please don't kill me. I was just defending myself from that scum." 

Trin heard herself say, "Sorry, you're worth 200 credits dead and I need the money." She shot Dia then turned around and shot the old man she'd given money to in the street. She turned around again and shot Dustil in his room at the academy. Each time she turned she killed another person: Sasha, the young stowaway, in the cargo hold; Mission in the Under City; Zaalbar in the sewers; Juhani in the grove; Darid in a hospital room; Jagi in the desert; Celeste in the recruitment office on Deralia; Tanis Venn standing among the booby-trapped droids in the desert sands; lastly she killed a shadowy woman on a grey plain. 

Carth ran to the woman's side and held her dying form, he screamed at Trin, "You murdered my wife, Revan, I hate you." 

Trin held out her hands in supplication. "But I'm not the Revan, I swear I am not the Revan." 

Carth abruptly dropped the woman. "Oh well that's okay, then you are just a daydream, an idea in some shrivelled master's head. You can't do anything because you aren't real." Carth walked away. 

Trin followed him but couldn't keep up, with every step he was farther and farther away. 

She woke up with a start. It was morning.

* * *

The young girl heard the heavy footfalls echo as **he** crossed the metal deck plating to where she completed her blind saber practice. She struck at the stationary practice remote one more time—then removed the helmet to face **him**. Once, long ago, **he** had been kind, his metal prosthetic chin hadn't seemed so terrifying. Once, long ago, **she** had spoken in her mind. _Oh Mommy, why did you leave me? Why doesn't **Daddy** love me anymore?_

She stood and bowed, her brown hair was cut close to her scalp revealing a tattoo on the back of her neck. 

"How does your training progress, my child?" he asked in a raspy synthesized voice. He loomed above her menacingly but the young child did not waver. She knew no other life, she had never even seen another child. 

"I'm on level five." Her sombre almost cold words contrasted chillingly with her piping young voice. 

"Good. I have a new apprentice. Her name is Bastila. Stay away from her Liera." 

She bowed composedly again. _I won't look at **him** this time. He isn't Daddy anymore._

* * *

Trin faced the crew of the Hawk. "We're en route to the Star Forge's co-ordinates. We have four tasks before us." She ticked them off on her fingers, "One, find a way to stop Malak; two, report to the fleet; three, find and rescue Bastila; and four, find and rescue Liera." 

Canderous cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Liera is a five year old girl, she is the Revan and Malak's daughter. I mean she is my—my daughter." 

Carth put a supportive hand on Trin's shoulder. 

Canderous asked, "How will we know this child?" 

Carth replied, "According to Republic intelligence she has a distinctive tattoo on the back of her neck. It— it's." He sighed and squeezing Trin's shoulder continued. "It looks like this." He held up a data pad on which was displayed a stylized letter T. 

Trin gasped as she recognized the mark from the Deralia incident. "Who marked her with that? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Carth handed the datapad to Jolee and grabbed Trin's arms. "I did, I did tell you. You were in shock, I suppose, but I did tell you." 

Trin stumbled back away from Carth's compassionate gaze. "I need some—some time to digest this—I'll be in the control room." 

Carth sat down dejectedly. 

Jolee walked up to him. "What's wrong with you, boy, get in there." 

Carth shook his head. "Jolee, she keeps pushing me, all of us, away. I tried to tell her she can depend on us, that she **should** depend on us. She just won't let me in." 

Mission snorted. "Sounds familiar." 

Carth looked up at the young Twi'lek questioningly. 

"She used to say the same thing about you, Carth" 

He nodded, stood and as he walked away said, "Thank you, Mission."

* * *

Trin ran to the control room and sank to the floor. _I've been pretending. I've been pretending that I am real and that the Revan's life was some nightmare. But I am the dream, there was no child Trin Lenstar, no patient in the hospital, no scout with the fleet. I had no parents, no brother, no friend that helped me join the fleet. I am no one. This body bore rape, torture and a child but I have no recollection of it._ Trin started to rock, tears slipped down her face. 

Carth stepped into the room. He sat down and put his arms around her then whispered her name urgently, "Trin, Trin." 

She rocked mindlessly. 

He moved around in front of her to look her in the eyes. "Trin!" 

Her eyes betrayed no spark of recognition. 

He grabbed her by the arms, pulled her upright and shook her. "Trin, come back, come back to me." 

Trin's eyes came back into focus, she looked at Carth and groaned. She tried to pull away from him. 

Carth held fast. "Talk to me, what's wrong." 

"It's her, she's taking over. She is real and I am no one." 

Carth's hands spasmed. "What do you mean she's taking over?" _No, the Revan's memories can't come back._

"The life I remember, me, I don't exist. Out here, in the real world, there's only the Revan. Everyone looking at me will see the Revan. I have nothing." 

"You have all of us." 

She shook her head. "I have no past, no parents, no family, no memories I can share and no one remembers me. They'll push her on me and Liera is just the beginning." 

Carth sighed and pulled her close. "Trin, everyone remembers you. Everywhere you have gone you've left your mark. Think of all the people you have helped." 

The wild look left her eyes, she nodded. "How long—how much of what I remember is real? Where did my memories come from? Who…" 

Carth pressed his lips against hers to silence the unanswerable questions. He left her breathless. "Trin, we'll find out, together." 

Trin rested her head on Carth's broad shoulder and let herself be lulled by his warmth and support. 

All too soon the alarm from the bridge indicated they were about to come out of hyperspace. 

Carth kept and arm around her shoulders and they walked up to the cockpit. He dropped into the pilot's seat, Trin stationed herself behind his seat. 

He activated the controls and they re-entered normal space to be greeted by an awesome view: a great space station, as wide as a small moon and three times as tall. It drew power directly from the system's only sun. It glowed brightly in the light and was surrounded by Sith ships of all shapes and sizes. As they watched the station gave birth to new ship. 

Carth gazed with awe at the massive alien construct. "The Star Forge— I've never seen anything like it." 

They gazed silently at the spectacle for several seconds. 

Carth shook himself back into the present and quickly flipped several switches on the control board. "I'm transmitting these co-ordinates to Admiral Dodonna. Maybe a quick strike by the Republic can cripple the Sith fleet. Message is away. Now we can just wait for the Republic to show up. We should be safe here—we're outside their sensor range." 

Trin shook her head and pointed a the six small shapes arrowing toward the Hawk."You spoke too soon." 

"What's that? Damn. A small vanguard of Sith fighters, coming in hard!" 

Trin sprinted for the gun turrets. 

Carth hollered, "Canderous, someone needs to get on those gun turrets. Take those fighters out before they report our position to the main fleet!" 

Canderous followed Trin up to the turrets and the two of them leaped into the gunner seats. They fired on the close formation destroying two of the fighters before the Sith could react. The remaining four scattered 

Trin swung round, she tracked the a fighter and blasted it apart. 

Canderous made short work of the two fighters that peeled off to his side by firing at them as they crossed paths he managed to remove both with one round of fire. 

The last fighter was no where in sight. 

Trin spoke into her comm. "Carth, I need some fancy flying, I think the last one is hiding below us." 

Carth pulled the Ebon Hawk in a tight vertical 180 around the hiding fighter. 

As they started over Trin and Canderous both spotted their quarry and fired. The fighter exploded. 

Carth's voice sounded distracted as he announced shipwide, "We've got problems! We've flown into some kind of disrupter field. All my instruments are jammed! We've got massive overloads in all systems! I'm picking up a single planet in this system. I'll try and put us down there. Hold on. This may be a rough landing. 

Trin and Canderous strapped in, the ship descended through the alien planet's atmosphere.


	19. Unknown Planet

Layers of Deception, Chapter 19, Unknown Planet

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 19  
Unknown Planet  


* * *

Once the ship was safely down they all gathered in the common area.

Mission stood up. "Whew! Talk about your rough landings, Carth! What's the matter? You're flying like you've been on an all night Tarisian ale drinking binge!"

Carth shook his head grimly. "That disrupter field fried our stabilizers—we're lucky we made it down in one piece! But if we can't find the salvage to make repairs I won't even be able to get the Ebon Hawk airborne again!"

Juhani said thoughtfully, "During our rather rapid descent I noticed the hulls of many crashed ships scattered across the landscape. Perhaps the parts you need can be found among their wreckage."

Canderous commented, "The Cathar's right: this planet's a technological graveyard. I saw dozens of downed ships out there. That disrupter field must have wiped them all out. But where could it be coming from?"

Carth shrugged. "Even if we get the stabilizers fixed, we'll have to find and disable the source of that disrupter field before we can take off. Otherwise we'll just end up crashing again."

Trin said grimly, "That disrupter field could wipe out the entire fleet!"

Carth nodded. "You're right! That Sith fleet we saw must have some type of protection against the disrupter field. We have to find a way to disable it or the Republic will be slaughtered!"

T3M4 was plugged into the ships computer. "Beep, boop, beep." 

Mission leaned over to examine the droid's findings. "T3's picking up massive power fluctuations on the ship's sensors. They seem to be coming from some type of large stone structure to the east—it looks like some kind of ancient temple."

Trin jumped up. "Let's go check it out."

"Good idea," Carth said, "If that temple's generating power it probably has something to do with that disrupter field."

"Hey, don't forget about Bastila, guys!" Mission protested, "We still have to rescue her, too."

Juhani stood up, she'd been very quiet since the events on the Leviathan. "I only hope we're not too late. Bastila has been Malak's prisoner for a long time. If he can turn her to the dark side she will join him and the Sith will be invincible."

Mission gestured violently, "Bastila would never turn to the dark side!"

Jolee said sadly, "I fear Bastila will find the lure of the dark side difficult to resist. She is strong in the Force, but she is also impulsive, willful and proud—as you once were, Revan."

Trin interrupted his musings sharply. "Don't call me that. I'm not the Revan anymore."

Jolee smiled easily. "I'm glad to—hear you say that. Now that you know your true identity I was afraid you might slip back over to the dark side. If Bastila feels as you do there may yet be hope for her."

Carth sighed. "Well, if Bastila is on the Star Forge like you think, Jolee, then we can't rescue her until we disable that disrupter field. The sooner we investigate that temple to the east the better. We can probably find the wreckage of a downed ship along the way. If we're lucky we can salvage some stabilizers from it to get off this planet."

"I hope everything works out as smooth as you make it sound, Carth," said Mission dejectedly.

Carth smiled anxiously."So do I, Mission. So do I."

They piled out of the ship and into the middle of an ambush. A group of five primitive warriors surrounded a pair of Duros in flight suits. Trin leaped forward to stand in front of the cringing Duros. "Stop."

The unfamiliar aliens attacked but were soon dispatched by the crew of the Ebon Hawk.

One of the Duros spoke breathlessly to Trin in broken Galactic Basic. "Thank you, human, thank you! If you not come so, we maybe die."

Trin addressed the two Duros in their own tongue. "/Why were they attacking you?/"

The older Duros bowed respectfully to Trin. "/They attack any they come across. They are barbaric savages who feast upon the bodies of the dead! The only beings who have crashed here that can hold them off are the Mandalorians, and we dare not go near them—we know of their depredations too well./"

Trin looked up at Canderous then back at the Duros. "/There are Mandalorians here?/"

"/Yes, there are. More than you might think, although that may just be because they aren't killed as easily as we are. With their weapons they raid and kill other survivors, and can fight off the natives as well. They seem to have some sort of invisibility or light cloaking shield that hides them until they strike. They are north of here by a large temple structure. We dare not approach it, for they would surely kill us./"

"/How did you get here?/"

"/We had crashed here when our mining survey vessel encountered some strange sort of energy field. It disrupted our engine and power system and forced us to make a crash landing on this world. Our ship sank far out to sea, but a handful of us were able to make it to this island—more than you see here, though. Many have been killed at the hands of the locals. A few tried to swim to one of the closer islands, but we have not heard from them in many days. Of the 10 of us who remained here, we two are the only remaining survivors—/" 

"/I'm afraid we are stranded too. Is there anything else we can do to help you?/"

"/No, not really. We thank you again for saving us. But we cannot delay here much longer—The longer we stay, the more likely either the Mandalorians or the natives will find us and kill us./"

"/You could stay in our ship if you want./"

"/No, we dare not. If we remain here, it will only be a matter of time before the natives or the Mandalorians find us and kill us./"

"/Why don't you try to get to one of the other islands?/"

"/The others have not returned, but it may be because they could find no way to. It would be worth the risk, rather than stay here and face certain death—I thank you one last time, human, for saving us. We shall remember you, and hope that, should you escape, you will tell the Republic of those of us stranded here./"

The Duros bowed to Trin again then ran further along the beach, out of sight.

Trin gestured to the bodies around them. "These are the natives they are fairly primitive by the sounds of things and cannibals, but none the less dangerous. Canderous, there is a group of stealth equipped Mandalorians here, somewhere near that temple."

Carth looked grim. "This calls for a change of plans—we need to find and shutdown the shield, find the missing ship's parts **and** guard the ship ."

Trin nodded. "Mission and T3M4 are whizzes with salvage, Juhani could you please protect them in their quest for stabilizer parts."

Juhani nodded sharply.

"HK47 and Zaalbar, you should be impressive enough to discourage most assaults. Keep our ship safe please."

Zaalbar growled, "/I will guard the ship from all who would wrest it away./"

"Canderous, Carth, Jolee and I will investigate this temple and its Mandalorian guards."

There was only one path up from the beach so they started their journey together. They headed up the steep narrow path in single file.

At the first switchback the path opened out, the remains of the ship that had flattened and widened this part of the path lay heaped in the middle of the sandy open area. As they approached the rubble a large group of the natives leaped out and attacked them.

Canderous drew his vibroblades, charged forward and cut down two of them with great sweeping blows. Carth drew a vibroblade and a blaster. He walked forward slowly blasting the warriors leaping off the top of the wreckage. As he approached their front line he holstered his blaster and drew his other vibroblade. Jolee drew his lightsaber and took up a defensive position near Mission and T4. He deflected the missiles directed at them from the top of the wreckage. Mission kneeled to present a smaller target, she took careful aim and blasted the heads of the snipers as they bobbed up to take shots. Trin and Juhani drew their lightsabers and charged forward with Canderous. Soon Trin and Carth were fighting back to back in the thick of things. Despite outnumbering them three to one the natives never had a chance. The Ebon Hawk's crew fought well together and had more advanced weaponry, advantages mere numbers could not overcome.

Mission gave the wreckage a cursory search. "This wreck is really old, I think we'll have better luck with the one we saw from the air over that way."

They all continued up the path together. At the end of the next switchback they could see the Ebon Hawk resting on the beach below them. One more climb brought them to the top of the bluff and another ambush. Native warriors herded young rancors, little more than walking maws, forward. Still their war band were no match for the crew of the Ebon Hawk. The temple loomed ahead in the middle of a clear grassy courtyard and another path descended to their right. 

Mission gestured to the empty courtyard."Well there's no point in us sticking around up here. I think our best bet is down that path." Mission, Juhani and T3M4 headed down the path to the right.

Canderous pointed left at the young rancors stomping around in the courtyard on the far side of the temple. Trin chose a course to the right that kept them as far from the rancors as the courtyard allowed. Canderous, Carth and Jolee followed her across the open space towards the temple wall. They picked their way through a garden of fallen stone columns without warning an adhesive grenade went off in their midst. As they fought to free themselves from the sticky substance, a band of Mandalorian Warriors in traditional armour decloaked around them.

Trin shook her head in disgust, "Just once I'd like to meet a **welcoming** welcoming committee."

Canderous' chin jerked in surprise. _Who dares to attack **me** flaunting the symbol of clan Ordo._ He snarled at their captors, pulled himself free and leaped to attack the red clad commander.

Carth drew his blasters and concentrated his fire on one of the blue clad figures while Trin and Jolee deflected the incoming blaster fire. 

Canderous knocked the leader to his knees then with adrenaline charged fury ripped his helm off. His eyes narrowed, "Prevaric. I should have known you by your stench." He turned to face the others, "Stand down."

Prevaric's eyes rolled wildly, "Lord Canderous! I thought—that is we"

The Mandalorian's stumbled back and lowered their weapons. Carth, Trin and Jolee extracted themselves from the disintegrating adhesive. At Trin's signal Jolee stood behind Prevaric while Carth and Trin stepped behind the other four Mandalorians."

Canderous snapped, "Remove your helms, let us see who follows Prevaric."

The Mandalorians in blue armour removed their helms, three were older, two men and a woman, clearly veterans, the fourth looked to be in her teens. Canderous named them grimly, "Recran, Uvas and Paltra. We missed you above Malachor V. Who is this?" His eyes flicked to the markings on her armour. "Ah, you must be young Justid."

Prevaric whined, "My lord if I'd known you"

Canderous cuffed him. "Shut up. Report Justid."

Justid stepped forward, she bowed. "Prevaric told the clan of Lord Ordo's death shortly before the battle of Malachor V. They say, he defeated all that challenged him then he ordered his party to retreat from the battle over Malachor V. Prevaric, Recran, Uvas and Paltra and some other older warriors came to the clanhame six months ago and claimed they'd found the Revan's trail and that he was alive. They said the Revan had fled and that we could have our revenge at last. I was one of fifteen young warriors that followed Prevaric to this place. We have been stuck here ever since the crash: the Sith, the natives and the beasts have slowly whittled our numbers until only we five remain."

Canderous spoke venomously to the man kneeled at his feet. "You fled from battle, dared to claim Lord Ordo's position, to wear his standard and dishonour our clan. I will bury your name with your corpse. You are no longer a member of my clan, never again shall any speak of your deeds, worthy or craven." Then he grabbed the man's head with both hands and twisted. Prevaric's neck snapped, his body sagged and hit the ground.

Recran, Uvas and Paltra leaped forward as if to stop Canderous but Justid mowed them down with her heavy repeating blaster. Justid stepped forward past their smoking corpses. "Permission to make a final report, my lord."

Canderous nodded grimly.

"There are two groups of Rakata on this isle." She pointed down the path they had emerged from. "A settlement on the beach down that path and to the right is led by The One a primitive but skilled war leader." She pointed to the path that Mission, Juhani and T3M4 had followed, "The other path leads to the settlement of The Elders the dregs of the old civilization that built this temple, they have a technological advantage but use it only for defense. The temple itself is infested with the Sith. A force field protects the structure, they enter and leave by ship only."

"Why did you hunt the Revan?"

"Because he poisoned Mandalore before their fight, I will challenge the Revan, myself."

Canderous looked at Trin, she nodded. "It is a lie. I watched the battle between the Revan and Mandalore, **she** did not need poison to best him."

"She? She did not" Justid's eyes followed to where Canderous stared. She looked wonderingly at Trin and whispered, "You? You are the Revan." 

Trin sighed, "I was the Revan, I am now Trin Lenstar." She shook her head. "I have no need of poison to best my opponents."

"My Lord? Is this true?"

Canderous nodded grimly.

"Then I am a failure, I believed too many lies." She drew a short blade from the sheath at her waist. "I must cleanse my honour."

Canderous strode forward, grasped her knife hand and looked her in the eye. "Let the stain be washed away with the blood of the guilty. Your honour is intact."

Justid started, "My lord?" Then she dropped to one knee. "As my lord commands."

Trin kicked the body before her. "What of these, Canderous?" 

"Justid and I will dispose of this trash."

"Carth, Jolee and I will go check on our salvage team. Shall we meet you back on the ship?"

Canderous nodded. The others moved off and left Canderous and Justid to their grisly task.

* * *

Mission picked her way down the path towards the large wreck that sat nose down in the crevasse below.

"Mission wait, I sense something," called Juhani.

Mission froze."What is it?"

"Look there, see that, someone has set out mines."

T3M4 trundled on ahead. He beeped and booped unintelligibly at them.

Mission flopped down on the soft grass. "Well, the little tin bucket does have the right equipment for the job, so I guess we should wait out of range."

Juhani stood alertly on the path.

"Seems strange to sit on living plants, to have no walls, no ceiling. I'm glad the wreck wasn't up on that plateau. Juhani, how did you get used to the sky?"

Juhani smiled gently. "A plains dweller visiting the mountains once said, 'This place might have a lovely view if it were not for all those peaks in the way.' Do not be concerned, when you live in a place, you come to see it's beauty."

"So how did you learn to live under the open sky. I just stayed near the ship on Dantooine but you lived there. That night we camped out, I didn't sleep at all."

"You felt exposed, unsafe. I remember the feeling and yet a roof may cave in and the sky cannot. You will become accustomed to it, Mission." 

T3M4 beeped loudly.

"I think the little guy's disabled 'em all."

"Proceed with caution."

Mission followed the droid's tread marks down into the crash site. She crawled up into the damaged ship. T3M4 popped a surveillance cone out of his dome and scanned for threats. Juhani stared up into the crawlspace.

As Mission searched Carth, Jolee and Trin came down the path. 

Trin stopped near the wreck, "Any luck?"

Before Juhani could respond Mission shouted, "I've got it, this should work. Juhani, catch. T3 how's that look?"

Juhani put out her hands, caught the piece Mission dropped and proffered it to the little droid. T3 beeped and booped enthusiastically.

Mission called down, "Sounds like he approves, I'm on my way out."

Juhani turned to Trin, "What happened at the temple?"

"We found the band of Mandalorians, they—well they weren't guarding the temple. They were part of Canderous' clan."

Juhani turned away abruptly but not before Trin saw the furious expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Juhani?"

"I have never trusted Mandalorians. They are brutes and savages and destroyers of worlds!"

"Canderous has treated all of us with honour."

"The Mandalorians drove my parents from Cathar, aided the Sith and attacked the Republic. Their warped notions of **honour** may provoke them to even more heinous acts."

"Juhani, Canderous' judgment can be trusted in this matter. Only one of his kin is joining us."

The fuming Cathar shook her head. "I do not know why you tolerate his presence on your ship. In truth, he has had some merit so far, but I am not certain it is worth the risk you take."

"Yet, you trust **me**."

"You did not"

Trin cut her off and said in a flat voice. "As the Revan, I decimated worlds, killed and tortured sentients and promoted the cause of the Sith. If Canderous is guilty then I am far more so."

"You—you are—you are penitent. You fell to the dark side and returned to the light. You are redressing those wrongs."

"**I** did not injure you or your people personally, but if you'd stood in my way, I would have. I was not a stable person. Without Canderous' help I might have traveled that path again. He puts the Jedi teachings in perspective and led me to understand why the Revan and Malak turned. I have changed and he has changed."

"I am sorry. It is just that I cannot stand to be around him for very long. I suppose I do not really dislike him, it is just—the Mandalorians came and overran my world, they slaughtered my race—I cannot forget what they have done. Or forgive."

Trin looked down. _She cannot forgive Canderous. Another thing Canderous and I have in common, many will not be able to forgive me._ "If you survive this trial what will you say to my detractors? Will you encourage the people from planets my Sith armada destroyed to forgive me?"

"It is not the same, you confuse two issues. You are a person, a Jedi. He is part of a violent race, a plague of the galaxy."

"Hate is a burden that grows, Juhani, I hope it does not become to heavy for you to bear."

Mission's voice sounded just above them. "I'm dropping down, look out below."

They both stepped back and Mission landed lightly in front of them. They marched quickly back to the ship.

Juhani avoided Trin's gaze, she was troubled. _Intellectually, I know Trin is correct, this anger I cling to has betrayed me before. But my spirit rebels at forgiveness for that race of animals and their twisted notion of honour._

* * *

Canderous and Justid dropped the dishonoured into a deep depression. Then Canderous pried open several grenades and dumped the accelerant over the bodies. He drew back pulled out a cigaro and then lit a match and tossed it on the pile. The unlit cigaro he placed absentmindedly in his mouth as he watched the fire.

"Lord Canderous?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you return to the clanhame after Malachor V?"

Canderous squinted at the young warrior. Despite the grime it was easy to see that her armour was still fairly new. It contrasted sharply with the armour worn by those in the fire.

"The battle was going very badly, we had few ships left. Mandalore commed the republic forces and challenged their leader to single combat. So Mandalore and Jedi Revan met in single combat. It was clear when they came to the field that she was meeting him against the wishes of her closest confidents and the Republic command. We ringed one side of the field and republic officers ringed the other side. She wore a great cloak and a dark mask."

"How did you know it was really her?"

"I didn't she and Mandalore met in the middle of the field. She removed the cloak, that's when we realized that the mighty warrior was really a diminutive woman. She requested his indulgence on the mask, when he asked why, she removed it for a moment. Mandalore's face hardened and he allowed the mask. Others told me her face was marred with partially heal brands, some of which showed obvious signs of infection. I learned later that she would not heal them nor allow anyone else to do so."

"Why? How did she come by them?"

"Dissatisfied republic officers—protesters who didn't like her methods. She should have been a Mandalorian, her people had not the wit to appreciate her strengths." Canderous shook his head in disgust.

"She lay her lightsaber aside and fought him with a vibroblade provided by one of our warriors. The duel was unbelievable. She danced around him as if he were standing still."

"Is that how you recognized this woman, is that how you knew she was the Revan?"

Canderous shook his head, "Though I knew it to be true as soon as she told us, I did not suspect she was the Revan. That day, against Mandalore, she fought without restraint. She was fierce and angry—I believe she had a death-wish. Trin is a great warrior, the Revan was a force of nature."

"Mandalore lost, then what?"

Canderous glanced at Justid. _This young pup is going to have me railing against the young like Jolee, if I don't watch it._ "The Revan made us watch as our weapons, our armor, and our Basilisks were destroyed by the republic forces. Then she let us go."

"Why didn't you lead our clan forces home to regroup and equip?" 

"Clan forces? There were only three of clan Ordo left: your father, Bezin; Drofa and myself. Many in the republic did not feel that disarming us was sufficient. Some of those that called for blood hired bounty hunters. We dared not lead them back to the clanhame. What was left to fend them off, a few elderlies and children. No, the young needed time to grow into warriors."

Justid nodded reluctantly.

We led the hunters away and drew them into traps. Your father died in the first year, he died honourably in a battle with a greedy group of mercs. Drofa contracted a wasting disease about two and half years ago. I gave him the final mercy."

"What about you?"

"I wandered for a while. About two years ago I signed on with the Exchange. They offered good pay and pulled the bounty off my head." Canderous shrugged.

"And now?"

Canderous looked at the impatient girl. "I will cleanse the cowards from my clan, after this battle."

"What is this loyalty? Why would you follow this—this—woman? She lied to you, she said she was one person then admitted to be the Revan."

Canderous made sure the fire had caught hold then gestured for Justid to follow him back to the ship. "She didn't lie. She is not the Revan, not anymore."

Justid paced next to Canderous. "How can that be?"

"The Revan was ambushed by Jedi on the bridge of her ship. Malak took advantage of the opportunity to rid himself of both his master and many Jedi. He fired on her ship. One of the Jedi kept Revan's spirit in her broken body but could not preserve her mind. That was the Jedi's first treachery. The Jedi council programmed her with a new identity. Now, Trin Lenstar resides in the Revan's flesh." 

"So she's some Republic puppet."

"When I saw her on Taris, she was a complete unknown to me. But her exploits in the dueling ring impressed me. I watched her, I needed accomplices for my plan to get off Taris to work. Between the swoop race and her fights she proved to me that she could do the job."

Justid nodded. "Necessity makes strange bedfellows."

Canderous shook his head and snorted. "No, never that. I don't bed fellow warriors and I'm well past the point where I might take a mate."

Justid shrugged.

"When I recruited her for my plan she offered me a warrior's vow. You cannot imagine what it is like after years of dealing with unworthy scum to find an honourable warrior. I exchanged a comrades vow with her. She has lived up to it many times, with her I have found battles worth fighting and enemies worth killing. Her battle is fit to be fought."

"Then you will continue to follow her."

The ship loomed ahead. "I hadn't decided. I will see this battle at the Star Forge through. The galaxy has changed, I have changed, Mandalorians may need to change or at least withdraw for a time."

Justid frowned petulantly. "I do not doubt your word Milord and yet she is so—so small."

Canderous snorted. "Talk to her before you decide, Justid." 

"Very well."

* * *

Trin picked her way down the path.

Canderous waited at the foot of the Hawk's boarding ramp with an unlit cigaro clamped between his teeth. Justid paced nearby, she was dressed in lighter armour and armed with weapons from the Hawk's arsenal. Trin watched the others board the Hawk then approached Canderous.

He nodded at Justid curtly. "We've talked, you should talk to her—Trin."

Trin replied in an undertone, "Is this necessary?"

"It's your mission."

Trin looked at Canderous expressionlessly then with a sigh, gestured for Justid to follow her and headed off down the beach to a flat rock just above the surf. She leaned against the rock and waited for Justid to catch up. She watched the way the girl walked. _She resents coming to talk to me._ Trin shook her head.

Justid loomed over Trin. "Canderous says you fight a battle worth joining."

"The crew and I are taking on the Sith. We may get some back up from the Republic fleet, if we're lucky."

She looked doubtful. "He says that you were the Revan."

"I was the Revan."

She sneered. "So you cast off your old skin and now are something new?"

"As I am sure Canderous told you, I was injured in a battle, the brain damage I suffered was severe. The Jedi council programmed me with a new identity."

"Convenient."

"I had no more control over my birth than you did. While I am no longer the Revan I do share her skills and abilities."

"What does that make you, her daughter, sister, clone or perhaps her doppelganger?"

_Doppelganger! That's how I feel, like Revan's ghostly double. I must put aside these doubts, as Canderous would say the battle beckons._ "I believe that I am the person the Revan could have been."

"Could have been?"

"If she'd had better influences in her life."

Justid snorted in disbelief.

_Only one trial will convince a child of Mandalore_. Trin took off her belt, gently laid down her lightsaber, removed her Jedi robes, raised her hands in a defensive posture and stepped back. "Come on, try it little one, test my claims."

Justid slowly stripped down. She was a muscular teen and nearly six feet in height. "**I** am not the little one."

Trin bounced left and right in front of the large teen.

Justid stepped casually forward then with unexpected speed for one her size swung a massive fist at Trin's jaw.

Trin ducked calmly. "You'll have to do better than that, my dear."

Justid attacked wildly four or five more times with no success. 

Trin shifted, bent and dodged each blow. "Now, I will show you how a real fighter connects." She swung round with a foot and rammed Justid's stomach. When the girl doubled over from the impact of the blow Trin connected with a right upper cut. Then Trin danced backward to give Justid a chance to recover. 

Justid massaged her jaw grimly and stepped forward once more. She missed three more times and with a scream of fury threw herself bodily at Trin.

Trin rolled backward and ended up standing three feet beyond Justid's grasp. "Do you understand yet? I could take you out at anytime. I do not need poison, or trickery in my battles."

"I believe you."

"Good, because I could use your help and I'd rather not waste anymore time."

"I see why Canderous follows you. Why do you accept a Mandalorian?" 

"Ah, you've seen the fear and loathing. Your people are not loved for their deeds. Canderous is an honest man. He has never claimed to be more nor less than he is, he does not gloss over his actions nor colour them falsely. He once told me he was a killer, he said, 'Assassin. Mercenary. Those are names people give guys like me who do the killing to make us seem better or worse in their eyes.' I can always believe him."

Justid said bitterly, "But you don't trust him."

"I do trust him. Canderous committed himself to my conflict, I **know** he is on my side until this ends."

_She leads, he follows. Will I have to bow to this woman one day?_

"Canderous is a mentor to me, the way he embodies his beliefs is inspiring and has taught me much."

"I don't understand."

Trin smiled. "You may, you may in time. So are you with us or not?"

Justin looked Trin in the eye. "I—I'm with you."

Trin grabbed her arm in a warriors clasp.

"I, Justid of the clan Ordo, will follow you in this battle with the Sith."

"I, Trin Lenstar, will lead you to honour and glory in this battle with the Sith."

Justid was surprised at the strength of the tiny woman's grip. _Perhaps the legends are true, perhaps the spirit of Mandalore does pass to the victor._

"Good. Now let's get something to eat. The sun is setting, decisions must be made and tomorrow we need to make an early start."

* * *

Trin paced back and forth across the Elder's meeting hall. "They've been in there for too long."

Canderous shook his head and grinned dryly at Justid.

Carth stepped in front of Trin. "Come here."

Trin put her head on Carth's shoulder and whispered. "What if they say no? What if they won't help us? You could hardly blame them, the Revan betrayed them once."

Canderous said evenly. "You cannot control their response." 

Trin and Carth jumped apart as the Elders' Ruling Committee filed back into the room.

"/Three years ago you came seeking our aid; you came in search of a way to enter the Temple of the Ancients. You claimed to be seeking a way to destroy the Star Forge, and we were foolish enough to believe you. Unaware of your true nature, we helped you enter the Temple. But you betrayed us, Revan. Instead of destroying the terrible legacy of our ancestors you unleashed the evil of the Star Forge upon an unsuspecting galaxy. And now you stand before the Council of Elders once more. If it is true you have lost your memories, then perhaps you are changed./"

Trin shifted uncomfortably.

"/You say you are not who you once were, yet here on our world you repeat the pattern of your last visit. We sense you mean the words you speak. But words are easy to say; it is actions that prove the true nature of your character./" 

"/What can I do, honoured one?/"

"/Recently several of our scouts were captured by The One. Most of them were brutally slaughtered, but we have information that one of the scouts is still alive. They will use unimaginable tortures to force the scout to reveal everything he knows about our tribe. And once The One is done with him, the scout will be executed like the others. You must prove you have truly changed by risking your own life to save another. Rescue our scout from the clutches of The One, and we will consider helping you./"

Trin bowed. "/I understand honoured one. I will return when I have secured the release of your scout./" Trin led Carth, Canderous and Justid out of the Elder Rakatan settlement.

"To prove my sincerity we must rescue a scout of theirs from The One."

Justid frowned. "That will be a difficult task. The One has a well fortified settlement several beaches over from your ship. He has many warriors and rancors."

Trin's eyes narrowed. "I get the impression that The One thinks he's something pretty special. Do you think he'd accept a formal challenge?"

"He might," Justid replied doubtfully, "I wouldn't count on him honouring it, though."

"Let's try it." Trin activated her comm unit. "Jolee, this is Trin. We're performing a rescue for the Elders. Have there been anymore attacks?" 

Jolee's voice answered, "Yes, they're quite regular. Don't worry, Zaalbar and HK are handling the intrusions enthusiastically."

Trin winced. "Okay, Jolee. We'll check in later."

Canderous grinned. "They sound busy."

They jogged to the other Rakatan settlement. At the edge of the beach they were confronted by a patrol.

Trin stepped forward, "/Convey this message to The One. The Revan challenges your right to lead and claim your title. I can best any Rakatan warrior with nothing but my lightsaber and cunning./"

A member of the patrol skipped away to the settlement proper. About thirty minutes later he returned. "/The One accepts your challenge. He recognizes, Revan the betrayer, who agreed to destroy his enemies the Elders then conspired with them to gain access to the temple./"

The Rakatan's escorted Trin and company into the settlement. They traversed a long wide hall that ended in a great octagonal amphitheater.The One waited centre stage, a dozen Rakatan warriors lounged against the wall on either side of the entrance and four of the walls were barred cage doors, in each great cage there was a young rancor.

Trin left her companions at the entrance to the theater."/I am here./"

The One screamed, "/This is your last day./" He threw a switch that dropped all the cage doors. The rancors plodded forward, the warriors drew their swords and The One attacked Trin.

Carth ran forward at top speed to back up Trin.

Canderous and Justid made quick work of the Rakatan warriors. 

Trin activated her lightsaber and blocked The One's first three blows then Carth was there. He guarded her back and fended off the rancors while Trin fought The One.

Justid helped Canderous finish off the warriors then turned to stare in awe as Carth and Trin danced back to back. The One lay dead and two of the rancors were down.

Canderous shouted, "Don't just stand there give Republic a hand." As he ran towards the rancor Trin faced.

Justid shook herself into action and jumped to attack the other rancor.

When the last behemoth fell all four of them stopped to pant for a few moments. Trin walked wearily to the smaller cage and released the Elder Rakatan scout locked inside. "/Thank you, we can escape out the back of the settlement. Follow me it's this way./"

The scout led them out of the settlement, up a steep narrow trail to the plateau then back to the Elder Rakatan settlement. They were led to the main council chamber where Jolee joined them. "The Council is deliberating, they will be with you shortly."

Trin approached Jolee. "What are you doing here, Jolee? Where is everyone else? Is there a problem on the Hawk?"

He shook his head irritably, "Calm down, everything is fine. I was just visiting, I can't resist a fascinating ancient culture. The others are repairing and guarding the ship, they're fine."

"You came here alone?"

"What! I didn't sit at home in the Shadowlands, I'm not about to hide here, either."

After about 45 minutes the council filed in at a dignified pace. 

"/Revan, you have rescued a member of our tribe from The One at great personal risk to yourself. We believe this action shows you have truly changed since your last visit here. The Council has decided we will trust you once more./"

Trin sighed in relief.

"/For many generations we have sought a way to enter the Temple and discover the means to destroy the Star Forge. But only those who can command the Force—those like you—can enter the Temple of the Ancients. We no longer have that power. That was why we helped you the last time you were here. But you cannot enter the Temple without our help, Revan. Only the ancient rituals of our people can lower the shield for you to enter./"

She nodded.

"/The disruptor field is one of the ancient defenses of the Star Forge; a great generator within the Temple of the Ancients fuels it. You will have to enter the Temple to disable it. All we ask is that you find a way to stop the terrible legacy of our people. Destroy Star Forge./"

"/As that is already our intent I am happy to comply with your demand./"

"/When you were last here we broke the ancient tradition. We allowed you and your apprentice to enter the Temple together, and it brought untold suffering upon the galaxy. We believe you truly wish to destroy the Star Forge this time. But the lesson of the past is not easily forgotten. We will not defile the sacred ritual a second time; only you, alone may enter./"

"/I understand honoured ones. I will meet the priests at the temple./"

* * *

One of the Rakatan priests stepped up to Trin. "/I am the Guide. We will begin the ritual as soon as you are ready./" He looked at Carth pointedly and rejoined the other priests.

Trin faced Carth.

He held both her hands. "I don't like this, I wish I could come with you."

"I know Carth, I don't like this either. I will come back." She said fiercely.

"I'm counting on it beautiful." He kissed her hand then took one last look into her eyes before he headed back to the Ebon Hawk.

"/I will begin the ritual,/" said the Elder Rakatan Guide, "/It will take many hours, but when it is complete you must be ready—the shields will not stay down for long. Prepare yourself./" The guide and all his helpers knelt around a strange artifact and started chanting.

Trin kneeled to meditate. Her meditation slid seamlessly into a vision.

_Trin floated quickly down a stone corridor to where Bastila lay manacled to a stone slab, she writhed in pain. Malak flailed her with force lightening over and over again.  
There was a blurred movement.  
Now Bastila lay on the floor of a cold cell, she dragged herself to a cot and shivered helplessly.  
Another blurred movement.  
Bastila on a torture table with Darth Revan leaning over her, the Revan figure laughed.  
Yet another blur.  
Bastila, dressed in black, marched purposefully along a walkway in a space station, she turned and with a cruel grin beckoned to someone or something behind her.   
Trin felt herself spin and tip off the walkway only to move through walls and floors. She landed in a long well lit hall._

Ahead to her left was a door. Trin walked to the door and opened it. Inside a pretty little girl was sitting alone on a practice mat. With awe, Trin realized not only who she was seeing, but that this was no longer a vision. 

Trin walked up to the child slowly. "Hello Liera."

Liera smiled. "Hello Mommy, I'm so happy you've come back to our special place."

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Mommy, I've been good. I promise, I've been very good. Will you come back?"

"I'm sorry you missed me, little one. I had—an accident and hurt my head. I didn't plan to leave you alone."

"Daddy said you didn't want a little girl, he said you ran away." 

"Daddy was mistaken. How—how is Daddy?"

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't love anything anymore." 

"Daddy is sick. I may not be able to fix Daddy but I will come for you Liera. I will come and get you." 

* * *

Malak walked slowly away from the child. He could feel the force bond between Liera and Revan throb. _Revan has shut down her connection to me, but not to Liera. Even now she poisons **my** child's mind against me. But soon she will fall. She will tell me where to find Darth Travious then I will be the uncontested Lord of the Sith._

He sped up and marched to his new apprentice's quarters. He sensed her mounting passions, she was at play again. Malak marched right into her chamber and unceremoniously hauled Yezme out of Bastila's bed. The unclad woman's breasts heaved as she bowed to him, then ran.

Bastila rose languidly with no embarrassment she stood naked before him, "Yes, my lord."

Malak realized with a start her lush body held no allure for him. _When did I lose my desire?_ "Revan approaches. Go back down to the temple and await Revan's arrival. Use the key phrase to capture her and bring her before me, alive."

Bastila grinned nastily. "Yes, my lord, I will not fail you."

* * *

Trin awoke from her vision when the chanting stopped. _I was happy to see her. Poor child, so typical, she blames herself. I'll find you, my child, somehow I'll find you._

The guide leaped to his feet. "/Wait—Someone is coming./" 

Carth sprinted up the path from the beach followed by Jolee and Juhani.

Jolee shouted urgently, "Wait—you can't go in there alone!" 

Carth ran up and grabbed Trin's hand. "Please listen to them." 

Trin looked at Carth's worried face. "I have to go in there alone. It's the Rakata tradition."

Juhani said coolly. "We had a premonition. The Force has given us a vision. There is great danger within the Temple. We cannot let you face it alone."

"You might be walking into a trap—Malak himself might be waiting inside," Jolee expounded, "Even if he isn't that temple will be crawling with Dark Jedi. You'll need all the help you can get."

"/No other can go with you into the Temple,/" the Rakatan Guide insisted, "/You must enter alone. That is the way of the ancient ritual./"

Trin turned to the older Jedi. "Jolee—you can't come! The Rakata won't allow it."

Jolee launched into an impassioned speech. "Your destiny – maybe the fate of the entire galaxy – could be forever changed inside that temple. I'm not about to let you face that alone. Not after my premonition. There's a reason I had that vision."

Juhani continued in her clear strong voice. "Jolee speaks for both of us. You must enter the temple, but we must go with you."

Jolee picked up the argument again. "So you just tell that guide of yours to do whatever he has to do to get us all inside that temple."

Carth put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

Trin nodded slowly to Carth then address the guide. "I'm not going in alone after all."

The guide protested vehemently. "/No! You must enter the temple alone! I will not lower the shields!/"

Jolee spoke urgently. "I don't know what he said, but it sounds like your guide's being stubborn. We don't have time for this. The republic fleet is on its way and we're stuck on this planet until we deactivate that disrupter field. You have to convince him to get us inside that temple."

Trin pulled away from Carth to face the Rakatans and addressed them in their own language. "/I can't destroy the Star Forge alone./" She gestured to Jolee and Juhani. "/They must come with me into the Temple/".

The guide looked to his fellows then seemed to come to a sudden decision. "/I—I believe you. The Elders have said you wish to destroy the Star Forge and end the terrible legacy of our ancestors. If you need help to do this, I will not stand in your way./" He turned back to the circle. "/I will resume the ritual now./"

They started chanting again.

Carth hugged Trin quickly. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Then as he pulled away he added more briskly, "We'll have the ship ready when you return, be careful. All of you."

As Carth ran back towards the beach Jolee muttered, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while? Still, we'd better stay ready. As soon as those shields go down we have to get inside that temple."

When Carth looked back all three Jedi were focused on the temple, they prepared themselves for the battles ahead. _Do the right thing Trin, do it right and come back to me._

* * *

Bastila dressed in the snug black clothing Malak had given her. The dark Jedi robes, that had been produced by Star Forge, performed the function of light armour without inhibiting movement nor any of Bastila's Force powers. 

Yezme returned and gathered her robes. She looked warily at Bastila as she dressed quickly.

Bastila snapped, "I have a mission on the planet's surface, Yezme. I will be returning with a helpless prisoner. Bring a hovercart to docking bay twelve and wait for me."

"Don't you want my help, planetside? I can be very useful with prisoners."

"I doubt Lord Malak will find your skills useful with **this** prisoner."

Yezme watched Bastila's retreating back warily. _She's up to something._

Bastila landed her ship directly in front of the disrupter field control console. _I can sense you Revan._

The security console showed a group of Rakatans on their knees and beyond them three Jedi bent in meditation. _Ah, I see I have some time before you breach the temple. Time enough for me to find my only friend._

Bastila made her way down through the temple to the dungeon. A shiver passed up her spine as she passed the torture table Yezme had used. She crossed the whitewashed room, traveled down the cold stone corridor and flung open the door to Ehnzumi's cell.

The Cathar woke with a start. She looked up at Bastila then groaned and closed her eyes. "No, no, no more dreams. You are not real. You are not real. When I open my eyes you will be gone." She opened her eyes and gaped at Bastila.

Bastila said, "I am real, my dear. I am real and I'm here to take you away."

"Bastila, is it really you. No guard has brought water or food since they last took you away. I thought you must be dead."

"How like them, they saw you only as a tool, a tool they no longer needed," Bastila asked curiuosly, "How did you survive?"

"I was forced to drink the brackish water that collects in the corner of the cell."

"Well I'm here now. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Have we been rescued?"

Bastila lay a hand on Ehnzumi's cold cheek. "Thanks to you, I rescued myself. I found my storm and now **I** have the power."

Ehnzumi looked at her confused as she rose stiffly to her feet. "The power?"

Bastila put an arm around her friends shoulders. "Do not worry Ehnzumi, none will dare touch you, you are under **my** protection."

Ehnzumi struggled muzzily down the hall and up the stairs. _She has turned, how long until she tires of me?_ They passed through a guard room where the Sith soldiers back respectfully away from Bastila.

Bastila ordered a bath, clothing and a meal. A servant washed the tired Cathar in soft scented water, dried her with warm towels and dressed her in soft clothing under Bastila's appreciative gaze.

Ehnzumi kept her head respectfully low. "Thank you my friend, you are too kind."

Bastila sat Ehnzumi at the table served her some food then sat across from her. "You are my only true friend Ehnzumi." She waved a hand at her. "Do not worry, you are not my slave, nor will I keep you with me too long. I will grant you your freedom in thanks for granting me mine."

"Freedom?"

"You were the catalyst Ehnzumi, the inspiration that allowed me to change from the quivering sapling to the mighty storm."

"Bastila, you did that—your strength is your own."

Bastila smiled gently, "Even now you continue to give me strength. I need your help with one task before you go. I think you'll find it to your liking." 

"Oh?"

"Trust me, my friend." _Ah, Ehnzumi, I would only honour you, you deserve this chance._

"The task is a gift. You were brought here to tempt and weaken me Ehnzumi—instead you gave me the strength to throw off my yoke. What precipitated your incarceration?"

Ehnzumi leaned back from the table and spoke to her hands on her lap. "That brute you killed was visiting the rest station that owned me. My love and I were assigned to entertain him together. He—he brutalized her, it amused him to throttle her as she worked. She was near death. I attacked him." Sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued at a whisper, "The monster broke her neck and my arm before the proctors arrived to stop him. I heard someone admonish him for killing another slave. He was ordered to report to an officer on the Star Forge. I was packed along as an afterthought. Within less than a day I was in the cell next to you."

"Now think on that sequence of events. Did you usually work with your lover?"

"No. We were glad of it—it was not uplifting work."

"It was a set up Ehnzumi, it was no coincidence that a brutal man from the Star Forge was sent to that place and you were not sent along as an afterthought. She wanted you here, hurt and desperate. She knew I would reach out to you, they hoped you would cling to whatever vestige of warmth you could find in that dank place."

Ehnzumi's sobbed, "Yes, the Sith would do that, my love is dead and for what?"

"Do not cry my friend, for I have seen the orders and I know who gave them. She also tortured me, Lady Rev. Her real name is Yezme and she is now mine."

"What?!"

Bastila grabbed Ehnzumi's hand in her own. "I have made her my servant, no—my slave." Bastila stood and paced her face bore an expression of malicious zeal. "I own her and you, you will give her the treatment she deserves." She pointed at the silent Cathar woman. "**You** will come to the Star Forge with me. There we will exact our revenge on her at our leisure." Bastila laughed. 

Ehnzumi sat in stunned disbelief. "No torture or crime will return my love to me." _This is not the woman that healed me—that needed my support and comfort. Yet if that is the price of my freedom—will she set me free, or will there be one more task after this protracted torture?_

"Don't you see me dear, this is your chance to turn the tables. All your life you have witnessed and been victim of humiliation and abuse, culminating in the day that Yezme ordered the death of the one you cared for. Though I cannot return the dead to you I give you a generous gift that also is a service to me. You may exact justice from Yezme."

Ehnzumi allowed herself to imagine the feeling, the taste of revenge. She bared her teeth in a feral grin.

At that moment Bastila stopped abruptly. "We must make haste to the roof top, Ehnzumi. I sense my other guests' arrival is imminent. I want you safely in my ship."

Bastila rushed Ehnzumi through the temple to a wide doorway and up a broad ramp. They crossed a large room, then a wide rooftop courtyard. "Up you go into the seat."

"Who is approaching, Bastila."

"Fools, Jedi and the siren they follow, Revan."

"The Revan!"

"Indeed, she was a hero then a villian and now strives to toe the Jedi Masters' line. By now it will surely be chafing. I am to capture her and bring her before her old apprentice. They will fight, then I shall serve the victor. Though if the winner is sufficiently weakened."

Ehnzumi felt her limbs grow cold. _Bastila has turned to the dark side. I must remember what that means._

* * *

After four hours of chanting an energy beam formed between the guide and each of the priests. The guide gestured towards the temple doors and the beam impacted the energy shield. Trin, Juhani and Jolee jumped to their feet. After several seconds the shield and the beam suddenly disappeared.

The guide said hoarsely, "/Now! Run! You haven't much time./" 

The three Jedi used the Force to run with inhuman speed to the entrance of the temple, Juhani arrived first and with a great heave push opened one of the pair of doors. All three of them slipped inside and the shield snapped back into place.

The priests wearily gathered their paraphernalia and started the march back to their settlement. The guide stopped at the edge of the courtyard and looked back at the temple. _May wisdom guide your steps._

* * *

Juhani dropped to a battle stance and Trin sagged as they entered the temple.

Jolee whispered, "Wait. Give yourself a moment to adjust. The dark side is strong in here, hardly surprising."

Juhani took a deep cleansing breath, "What do you mean Jolee?" 

"I visited with the Elder's historian while I was at their settlement. At its peak the Infinite Empire of the Rakata was comprised of ten billion Rakata scattered across the galaxy. It ruled over 500 planets and a trillion slaves. But over time the Empire grew weak and corrupt, and turned against itself. Civil war, slave rebellions and a great plague spread throughout the galaxy. Worlds were ravaged and millions of lives were lost. Sensing the weakness of their oppressors, the slaves rebelled and overthrew their masters. And then came the plague. The Elders are descended from the Rakata priest caste. When the Infinite Empire collapsed, the Elders isolated themselves on this island, far away from the rest of Rakata society. The Elders hid the technology of the Ancients within the Temple, fearing it could be used to bring about the extinction of the Rakata species. The Temple is a sacred place of ancient secrets. All the dark mysteries of the Rakata are housed within its stone walls, which pulse with the living power of the Ancients. Only those who can command the Force can enter the Temple. None among the Rakata still have this ability."

Trin nodded grimly. "So the Sith would fit right in here." She tried the door directly across the hall from the entrance would not open.

They proceeded along the hall to the right. The next door opened to a security room, it was occupied by only droids. Fortunately the droids were easily subdued. Juhani closed the door.

Trin ran over to the computer terminal and sliced into the security system. "The door we couldn't open gives access to the roof and the deflection shield controls. There's an ancient computer terminal in the basement, we maybe able to open the door to the roof from there. Oh!"

Juhani put a hand on Trin's shoulder, "What has disturbed you?" 

Trin stared at the long stone hall displayed on the monitor. "I've seen this place before, in a vision. Bastila was tortured in a cell at the end of that hall. Here too, these cells look familiar."

Jolee said, "Well, it's a long shot but we'd best check if she's still here."

* * *

Carth wandered aimlessly around the ship for a couple of hours before he headed for the beach. He paced, threw rocks into the ocean and stared morosely over the water. _How can I protect her? She may be facing Malak himself in there. Will this always be my fate?_

* * *

The Sith had obviously known of their presence. Opponents boiled from every room they passed. By the time the trio had made it to the ancient computer console in the basement, they were tired and dirty. Bastila was no longer detained in either Malak's makeshift torture chamber nor any of the cells.

Inevitably the ancient Rakatan computer recognized Trin. "Welcome back once again, Revan. Do you need to access the data within my storage banks?" 

"I'm not the Revan anymore. I'm Trin Lenstar."

"An odd statement, though it does explain certain conflicting data being read by my sensory input systems. Your neurological patterns exhibit subtle yet substantive alterations in both thought patterns and information processing." 

"How can I get to the upper levels of the temple to shut off the disruptor field around this planet?"

"My systems control the doors to the upper levels, allowing only those who are worthy of the Rakata legacy to pass. The last time you were here, Revan, I unsealed the doors for you. However, the subtle neurological changes I detected in you earlier likely caused a failure in the recognition system that would have opened the doors for you. I have updated my databases to recognize the new configurations in your mind, Revan. The doors to the upper levels will once again open for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ehnzumi sat expressionlessly in the back of Bastila's ship. _She has become one of them, but she took the time to save my life. Her plans, the plans for her torturer are—I do not wish to participate in this plan of hers. Do I dare refuse? Will she take revenge on me?_

An alarm sounded. Bastila turned to look at Ehnzumi. "Stay here, in the ship. I have another—passenger—to fetch. It shouldn't take to long."

Bastila climbed out of the cockpit and strode forward. A trio of Jedi emerged from the opening across the courtyard. Ehnzumi slipped out of the cockpit and hid behind a Rakatan statue.

* * *

Trin led Jolee and Juhani out into the courtyard on the temple's roof. Bastila stood calmly in the sunlight, her black robes contrasted sharply with the sandy stone walls around her.

Trin slowed to a stop.

Juhani took several more quick steps forward and cried out joyfully, "Quickly, Bastila—come with us! We have to escape before Malak arrives!" Bastila's words pulled her up short.

"Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi Council." Bastila's smile seemed forced. "Surely you know what I mean, Revan. Look at what the Council did to you; they turned you into their puppet. The same thing they do to all who are truly strong in the Force."

"I am not the Revan, Bastila. You know me, I am Trin and you are right I am strong—and I'm strong in the Force. You have traded a benign master for a cruel one. **You** are the puppet."

Bastila reached out a hand and used the force to put Jolee in stasis. "Only puppets have strings, Revan. Tell me have you unburdened yourself of Onasi's issue."

Trin whirled into the now familiar nightmare vision, she held the baby as a voice droned, "What are you going to name her? What are you going to name her?"

Juhani stepped between Bastila and Trin. "Hold Bastila, I will not let you harm my friends."

"You are pathetic Juhani. You can't stop me." Then Bastila brought her lightsaber to life and attacked the Cathar.

Juhani blocked Bastila's red blade with her blue blade then pushed Bastila back. Bastila attacked with several rapid blows. Juhani managed to block all but one which earned her a nasty burn on the back of her off hand. The Cathar swung low.

Bastila leaped over her blade and laughed. "Is that the best you can do? You will fall to me."

As Bastila mocked her, Juhani used the force to push Bastila back then leaped forward, this time her swing connected. Now Bastila had a burn on her shoulder. Bastila's lips thinned and the battle began in earnest. Juhani used every trick she knew to keep Bastila at bay.

Trin pushed the panic away. She looked down at the child in her arms. "This is an illusion, you are Liera and you are no longer a baby." The child in her arms grew visibly from baby to toddler. She put Liera down, the growth continued, toddler to child. Trin smiled at her daughter. "I will come as soon as I can."

The child smiled back. "Go Mommy, your friends need you."

Trin closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back in the temple's rooftop courtyard. Juhani was losing. Her force powers were depleted and her stamina was failing. Bastila had renewed the stasis field on Jolee three times and Trin showed no signs of revival despite Juhani's desperate attempt to provide the trigger. Bastila smiled triumphantly and brought her lightsaber down for the killing blow. Two green blades blocked her. Juhani sagged with relief then passed out as Trin and Jolee took up the battle. Trin leaped forward and Jolee knelt to tend Juhani's wounds.

Bastila could not score a hit on Trin and Trin would not attack Bastila. They fought fruitlessly for several minutes before Trin shouted. "Put up your weapon Bastila, you cannot defeat me."

Bastila stepped back and powered down her lightsaber. "You are stronger than I would have thought possible, after what the Jedi Council did to you. Seems that Malak was wrong—the power of the dark side is not lost to you after all, Revan."

Trin shook her head. "No Bastila, I am not tainted by the dark side."

"You can deny what you are, Revan, but you are only fooling yourself. I know the truth. I have seen the shadows inside your mind. Remember, I was there when you nearly died in the trap set by the Jedi Council. I used the Force to preserve your life, Revan. We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge!"

"Bastila **you** have severed that link. I will not serve you."

"Our bond is not easily broken, Revan. But I do not seek to have you serve me. Only now do I realize how strong you are. I swore allegiance to Malak only because I thought you had lost the power you once wielded. But you have proven yourself in our battle; I see you possess the strength to destroy Malak and reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord. Now I see you will make a worthy Sith Master. Join with me and reclaim your lost identity!"

"The Dark Lord Revan is dead. I am Trin Lenstar."

"You are a pathetic fool, Revan! Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire, but now I will be at Lord Malak's side instead!" 

"As long as you cling to the structure provided by another's lies, Bastila, you will never be free."

Bastila glared at Trin. "You will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Star Forge and the Sith fleet!" She turned and ran to her ship.

Trin turned to check on Juhani.

Trin looked worriedly at Jolee. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's exhausted, she needs to be healed or we won't get out of this temple in one piece."

Trin leaned down and put her hand on Juhani's head, she used the Force to heal and bolster her tired friend, Juhani opened her eyes and smiled wearily.

Jolee nudged Trin. "We have company."

Ehnzumi peer around the statue at the three Jedi. From the conversation she'd gathered that these were Bastila's erstwhile companions and among them was the Revan. _The Revan, hero and villain. Which Revan is this?_

Trin straightened. "Come out, now."

Juhani and Jolee stood up behind Trin. Ehnzumi stepped out from behind the statue with her hands in view. The Jedi eyed the Cathar.

Juhani reacted first. "It seems—unlikely that you are a Dark Jedi. What are you doing here?"

Ehnzumi looked at the other Cathar in surprise. "You must be Juhani. I—I am Ehnzumi, I'm" She bit her lip, then lifted her chin. "I **was** a pleasure slave. I have just escaped, Bastila."

Juhani's jaw dropped, Jolee harrumphed.

Trin choked. "You—you" Trin grasped Juhani's shoulder. _Oh, Bastila, a slave? Worse a Cathar slave._

Jolee beckoned to Ehnzumi. "There's some clothing in here, let's find you some more suitable footwear, we're in a bit of a hurry and I'm sure you don't wish to stay here."

Trin ran forward to the ancient console. She turned off the temple's energy field and the planetary disrupter field then sprinted back across the courtyard. Ehnzumi had hurriedly donned a pair boots. They led her down to the front of the building and tried to exit. Trin, Jolee and Juhani stepped over the threshold but Ehnzumi stood as though caught in amber. She could not get out of the temple. All three Jedi slipped back into the building.

Jolee muttered, "She isn't strong enough in the force to pass through this portal."

Trin turned to Juhani. "Head back up to the courtyard, we'll come pick you up in the Hawk."

Juhani nodded and grabbed Ehnzumi by the elbow. "Quickly."

Trin and Jolee ran back to the ship.

* * *

Carth sat on the flat rock at the beach and stared at the blaster in his hand.

Behind him Mission yelled joyfully, "I see them, they're coming down the path."

Everyone ran to the bottom of the path to meet their returning friends. Jolee and Trin rounded the last turn and walked towards their welcoming committee. They were gory from many battles and looked very tired. Trin's eyes looked haunted and her face was grim.

Carth was so relieved to see her. He exclaimed, "You're back!" He could tell something was wrong. "But where are Juhani and Bastila? What happened inside that Temple?"

Trin smiled. "Juhani is waiting on the temple top for us to pick her up. We've rescued a" Trin sighed. She gazed at her feet. "a—Cathar slave woman, Bastila's slave. Bastila has fallen to the dark side. She fled to the Star Forge."

Carth saw this admission that Bastila had fallen was difficult for Trin. _She's blaming herself._ "The dark side, Bastila! No! No! How could that happen?" In his heart he felt cold fear. _If Bastila has fallen, Trin might._

Jolee stepped in to explain. "She was always in danger of being seduced by the dark side, Carth." He smiled reassuringly, it was as if he knew of Carth's fears. "Bastila was strong but she was always impatient and headstrong. Malak preyed upon her weaknesses. This planet is a tainted place, the Star Forge and the Temple have twisted the Force into an instrument of evil—just as Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith."

Trin shifted her gaze from her feet to the horizon, she seemed unaware of the tears that rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. "I—I can't help feel this is partly my fault."

Jolee said calmly, "In the end we all choose our own path, but keep in mind the role you played in her downfall. You and the task assigned to her by the Jedi Council. Remember the bond that was forged between you when she rekindled the spark that was your life. Through that bond she touched your memories—and also the echo of the dark taint within you."

Carth yearned to wipe away this additional guilt. "But there's still hope for her, right? I mean, Trin rejected the dark side so Bastila could too, right? We still might be able to save her."

Trin flinched at the reminder of her former self, of her history—so many things to be dealt with that must be set aside for now. She stood up straight and looked at Carth. "We can try—and we will."

Jolee said thoughtfully, "I don't know what fate awaits us, but I sense Bastila still has a role to play in the events to come. I have no doubt she will be waiting for us on the Star Forge." He turned to face Trin. "I must say it's good to have you with us, my dear. For a minute I thought you might decide—well never mind what I thought."

Carth jumped on Jolee's comment. "Decide? Decide what?"

"Bastila tried to tempt her to the dark side, to reclaim Revan's heritage," said Juhani sadly, "She failed."

Carth was flooded with relief, joy and hope, "So—you did it? You turned against the Revan once and for all? I knew she wasn't a part of you anymore. I—I knew it."

Trin was confused. "Once and for all? What are you talking about?" 

But Carth was confident, this was it, this he knew without a doubt, this he could trust. He strode over to Trin and took her cold tired hands in his. "I told you that you would have to make a choice eventually, that you would be tested. I think that was it. I can feel it. And you did exactly what I'd hoped you would. It couldn't have been easy. I'm very proud of you."

Trin smiled hesitantly, he looked so happy, so relieved. "Thank you. I appreciate the support."

Carth grinned. "Always. I'm not certain any of us wouldn't have been tempted by Bastila's offer." He looked down into her tired eyes. "I—I love you," he whispered, "And I can't wait until all of this is over with."

Trin reached up to touch his face reverently. "I love you, too," she said.

Then unexpectedly, Carth put his arms around Trin, lifted her feet off the sand, and kissed her exuberantly, heedless of their amused audience. 

Mission covered her eyes in mock horror. "Hey! Sheesh—get a room, will ya?"

Zaalbar reprimanded her. "/That two spirits have found each other amidst such turmoil is a good omen, Mission. Does it not please you to see it?/"

"Oh sure," she replied,"Even a good omen can get a room, though, don't ya think?"

Jolee chuckled. "Well I'm an old man and I know you should take love when you can find it. Good for you two, I say."

As Carth set Trin down Justid saw Canderous turn away with a strange look on his face—regret? Perhaps that was it—the life he'd never had, and never would.

Canderous brought everyone back to the present. "If we're going to pick up the Cathari and catch up to Bastila we should get going."

Carth put an arm around Trin's shoulders and agreed. "Ok let's get going, the longer we wait the harder this is going to be." But he and Trin were the last to board.

* * *

Juhani moved warily as she ushered Ehnzumi back up to the rooftop courtyard. They sat on a stone block and waited. An uneasy silence reigned for about fifteen minutes.

Juhani finally asked, "How do you know my name?"

Ehnzumi did not answer for a time. "She dreamed of you."

"Of me?"

"Do not judge her too harshly, she held out for a long time. I fear—I know, I was part of the Sith's plans."

"What happened to Bastila? How did you come to know her?"

"Darth Malak tortured Bastila for several days then she came to the end of her strength and passed out. She woke in one of the cells in the lowest floor. I was put in the cell next to her."

"How did you become her—that is"

"At first we were fellow prisoners. Bastila healed my arm and rescued me from a man that entered my cell. She killed him. We came to see ourselves as a pair of victims. During the days she was tortured by a woman dressed as Darth Revan. The woman attacked her mind. At night I did my best to comfort her."

"But you said you were her—her slave."

"No, I said I escaped her. But it was only a matter of time I fear."

"What happened to her?"

"She found a way to resist the woman's mind torture. She was badly beaten and thrown back into her cell. The next day they took her away and did not return. I was abandoned in my cell until Bastila returned today. I do not believe she is totally consumed by the dark side. She came back for me."

"Oh, Bastila."

"I asked her about you. She said that you were a beautiful Cathar Jedi she knew. I said that I thought she loved you and that she saw you when she looked at me. She said that she'd never allowed herself to think of you that way." 

Juhani let her head fall back against the wall. "Bastila has always been the—one of the finest Jedi I've known. She lived up to the Master's most exacting standards. Even as a child she was calm and austere. It's hard to believe"

"You have feelings for her, don't you."

"Feelings? Yes I suppose, but she could never—it was the interference of Malak and her torturer that did this to her."

"Where did Malak get such a notion? Why would he pick a Cathar, we are few, is it happenstance that I was available?"

Juhani shook her head. "She would never allow herself to love. Love and passion lead to the dark side."

"I knew a different Bastila. She experienced despair, hate, fear and passion. Perhaps it was part of what Malak wanted. My presence had to be part of some plan but she still had to have feelings to be worked on."

"I would not wish to weaken her."

"I do not know very much about Jedi. But I do know a fair bit about people. Bastila struck me as a person in need. Even as she healed me and helped me I sensed that she needed, approval. Whatever the Jedi prepared that girl for it was not Malak's twisted tortures."

"Bastila fallen—I find it so hard to comprehend. Bastila." 

_Ehnzumi observed the young Cathar. She is so controlled, so unlike the popular image of our people._

The Ebon Hawk arrived and the opportunity for discussion ended. 


	20. Into the Frying Pan

Layers of Deception, Chapter 20, Into the Frying Pan

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

Chapter 20  
Into the Frying Pan 

* * *

Carth raced into the common area. "The Republic Fleet must have got the message I sent as we were crashing onto that planet. I'm picking up a transmission from them now." He tapped the holoprojector controls and a short human woman in a well decorated uniform bloomed on the holopad.

"This is Admiral Forn Dodonna to the Ebon Hawk, do you read us?"

"Admiral Dodonna, this is Carth Onasi. We are receiving your transmission."

"Captain Onasi, I'm glad to see you're still alive. We've begun our assault on the Star Forge, but we're taking heavy losses. How did the Sith ever manage to build something of this scope!"

_**Captain**! It still sounds strange to me. If I'd returned to the fleet would I be out there at the helm of my ship now? _Carth shook his head. "The Star Forge wasn't constructed by the Sith, Admiral. We don't have time for me to fully explain it, but that space station is far older than you can imagine."

"Maybe we should pull the fleet back and retreat. I don't know if we have the firepower to go up against this alien technology."

Trin sucked in a deep breath. _No—no don't let this drag on—convince her Carth._

Carth shook his head again. "That would not be wise, Admiral. The Star Forge is a factory of immense power. It's been churning out the capital ships, snub fighters and assault droids that have powered the Sith war effort." 

Trin took a deep breath and stepped into the holo projector's view. "Admiral, you must destroy the Star Forge now or you'll be fighting an unending wave of reinforcements."

Admiral Dodonna looked questioningly at Carth.

"Admiral, may I present, Trin Lenstar. This is the Jedi that led our quest for the Star Forge

The Admiral inclined her head.

"I agree with her assessment, Admiral."

Dodonna nodded briskly. "Then I guess we have no choice. But it isn't going to be easy. The Sith fleet is too well organized. It's like they can guess our every move and counter our every strategy. I can't even get our capital ships into position to start bombarding the Star Forge."

Trin and Carth exchanged a glance.

Trin took a deep breath. "It's because of Jedi Bastila, Admiral. She was captured by Darth Malak and he turned her to the dark side. I confronted her on the Rakatan planet below. She has become his, that is Malak's, apprentice." 

Carth squeezed Trin's hand behind their backs. "We suspect she's somewhere on that space station right now, using her Battle Meditation against you and your fleet."

The Admiral glance left and stepped to the side to allow a familiar diminutive figure to share the projection space with her. "This is Master Vandar. A number of Jedi Knights have joined our fleet under his command."

"If Bastila is using her power to augment the Sith then Malak's fleet is invincible. Our only hope is to somehow stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation."

Carth exchanged a worried look with Trin. "Agreed, but I got the impression that we don't have the troops to take the Star Forge."

Trin examined Master Vandar closely, _Could he be the one, the traitor? Is this a trap? It doesn't matter, I have to save Liera._

"I will send a squadron of Jedi Knights to the Star Forge to find Bastila. Their small ships will be able to slip through the Sith blockade and dock on the space station. With your aid they may be able to find and distract Bastila."

Carth and Trin shared a longer worried glance.

Trin looked at Master Vandar. _Their only concrete clue pointed to him, he had somehow survived the attack on Dantooine. And yet, and yet I feel inclined to trust him. _"Master—I have learned two things that were once hidden and have begun to suspect a third."

Vandar's face became more alert. "What led to these discoveries, Padawan?"

_I must not give too much away and yet—if we do not survive someone must know about the betrayals. _Trin glanced at Carth and cupped one hand slightly. "One discovery was quite natural and inevitable."

Vandar looked sad. "I wish there had been time to bring that matter to it's natural conclusion before we assigned you to this mission." 

"Thank you, Master."

"The second was an unpleasant revelation. **I **have survived it and hope it has made **me** stronger. I wish to discuss the matter with you in greater detail at some point."

Master Vandar nodded his acceptance. "Remember no other could have followed this path."

_He wants me to accept their sacrifice, their choice. Later—I'll think about it later. _"It is the third item is the most important at this time. " _Trin chose her words very carefully. _"I have shared and remembered a unique combination of facts that may lead one to suspect an agent provocateur."

Vandar's eyes widened. "I have been made aware. I hope we may challenge common perceptions together in the weeks to come." The small Master gestured absent-mindedly for the Admiral to continue.

"I hate to ask you this after all you've done, Carth, but the Jedi may need all the help they can get"

Carth looked to each of the others for an indication of their feelings. Trin nodded, as did Juhani and Jolee. Mission gestured enthusiastically and Zaalbar roared his support. Justid looked to Canderous who grinned viciously. Ehnzumi looked scared but nodded resolutely.

Carth turned back to the projection. "Don't worry, Admiral. The Ebon Hawk and her crew are going to see this through to the end!"

Master Vandar signed off. "May the Force be with you."

Carth put a hand on Trin's shoulder. "What was all of that about?"

"I—I've been waiting to confront the council and he may be all that is left. I—I needed to say something, to indicate both my acceptance of the situation and—and I don't know my reservations."

He grabbed both arms. "He is the prime suspect!"

"I just can't believe it's Vandar. Anyway others were there listening to the conversation. Now, the suspicion would only deepen if we don't survive."

He shook his head. "Done is done. You'd better organize this visit while I get this ship onto the Star Forge." He leaned in closer and whispered, "Just remember, I am to be with **you**!"

Trin nodded. Carth ran to the cockpit.

Trin turned to face the rest of the crew. "Ehnzumi and HK you will stay here to protect the ship."

"Supplication: Master please let me join you in demolishing the Sith meatbags."

"No HK, you will to stay here. Ehnzumi, I suspect you have little combat training."

"It is true that I was not able to learn the warrior ways of my people but I excel in stealth and I can sense a silent stalker."

Trin nodded. "Good, I hope your perceptions serve you well here. HK and the ship's automatic defenses should be able to handle almost any physical threat. I will count on you to recognize the subtler threats and curb HK's enthusiasm." 

Ehnzumi nodded.

"Mission and T3 your priority is to find a computer terminal and slice into the system."

Juhani stood up. "I will seek out and distract Bastila."

"Juhani, I think that is something we should do together."

Jolee volunteered. "I agree, but there are other considerations. Mission and T3 will need protection if they're going to concentrate on the computer system. There will undoubtedly be large numbers of Dark Jedi on that station, so at least one Jedi should stay with them. As both of you wish to face Bastila, I will stay behind with Mission and T3."

Trin smiled gratefully at Jolee then turned. "Zaalbar, I want you to back up Jolee. Juhani, Canderous and Justid I want you to come with Carth and I. We may find that we'll have to split up later to accomplish all our goals, but we'll take that as it comes."

They all felt the Hawk shift as she docked with the space station. Carth approached from the cockpit, "Let's get this show on the road."

Canderous grinned in anticipation as they marched down the ramp.

A Jedi ran up to Trin as she disembarked. "You made it! Several Jedi have already gone ahead into the Star Forge. We have to strike while we still have the element of surprise! If we don't stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation the entire Republic fleet will be wiped out! Come on, before they—Damn too late."

Several Dark Jedi charged into the docking bay.

The young Jedi blurted. "Look, We'll deal with these Sith—you get into the Star Forge and find Bastila! Hurry!"

As the Jedi and Sith clashed Trin led her company through the only exit where they found a short hall. Trin signaled for Canderous and Justid to guard the door on the right, Juhani to watch at the T intersection. She held a hand up to Jolee, Mission and T3, they obediently stayed by the door then Trin and Carth triggered the door on the left.

It opened to reveal a closely stacked large storage space.

They turned and opened the door on the right to reveal a lone Sith soldier. He stood at a terminal speaking frantically at a screen, Justid charged forward, nearly split the poor man in two with her vibroblade.

The rest stood in silence for a moment before slipping into the room.

Trin approached Justid. "Well done but could you find out if we want to question them before you eviscerate them. They're harder to question in this sort of condition."

Justid blushed and looked to Canderous.

Canderous motioned for her to join him. "We'll watch the hall, while pip-squeak makes nice with the strange computer."

Mission stuck her tongue out at Canderous then slipped a computer spike into the terminal and sliced into the first level of commands.

Trin closed her eyes and slipped into a meditative state. "Liera" 

"Mommy?"

"I am close now. We are coming to rescue you."

"**He** is waiting for you."

"I know. I might have to send one of my friends to get you." 

"Please send the nice man, Mommy. The one you think about when you are happy."

"Carth!" As she said it an image of Carth formed in her mind. "I will little one. Be patient, we're on our way."

* * *

Malak watched the birth of a destroyer. The large ship moved up and out of the Star Forge's core. Troop carriers filled with soldiers and crew docked with the new ship as she slowly approached open space. He closed his eyes and mentally tasted Revan's aura. She was close. He sensed her determination and—fear. _What do you fear Revan? Not me, no the flavour is not quite right. You have never been one to fear for yourself. Ahhh, you fear failure, you fear you cannot save them all—it begins again. Your oversized sense of responsibility. Unfortunately, there will not be enough time to let you travel the path in full again, this time your **death** will prevent your fall. But this death will be more permanent in nature._ He looked up towards the battle tank he knew sat two levels above. There Bastila crouched in concentration before the three dimensional image where miniature ships did battle. _Which ship are you on Revan? Where do you hide?_

A short well dressed Dark Jedi walked hurriedly across the metal deck to bow fearfully before Darth Malak.

"Speak!"

"Lord Malak, a team of Jedi have penetrated our defenses! Their fighters have landed on the Star Forge."

"This is not unexpected. The Jedi are formidable opponents; send the Star Forge's battle droids to deal with them."

"Lord Malak, forgive me—but how can mere droids be a match for the Jedi?"

"You underestimate the power of the Star Forge's droid army. Dispatch the droids."

"Of course, Lord Malak." The little man scurried back to the busy command centre on the opposite side of the deck. He gestured imperiously to the battle droid. "The Jedi have invaded the Star Forge. Destroy them; destroy them all."

* * *

Mission breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm in, I've got them. The chinless wonder is one level above us on this observation deck." Mission tapped the screen with one finger. "Bastila and Liera are on the next level up. Bastila is in a large control room, Liera is a set of rooms beyond Malak's quarters." 

Trin and Carth scanned the schematics.

Carth traced a route with his finger along the narrow halls on the screen, "We might as well stay together, there are only two parallel routes from this level to the next and from the next to the one beyond. In both cases the two routes empty into the same room. There isn't much space set aside for sentients on this thing. Most of the bulk is automated systems; these halls curve and rise to accommodate droids. To get to the level Bastila and Liera are on we have to take this elevator here."

Trin nodded in agreement. "Keep in touch Mission. We're heading out." On her way out of the room she pulled Jolee aside. "If it looks like we aren't going to make it out"

"Don't worry, I'll get the kids out of here." He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Be careful with Bastila. You may have to kill her, Trin."

Trin's lips thinned and she nodded reluctantly. Trin marched out the door and started down the hall.

Zaalbar howled from the doorway behind them. "/Mission says they've released the Star Forge's battle droids. They are converging in the halls between here and the next level./"

Trin drew her lightsaber, the others followed suit and primed their weapons then they jogged left along the hall and into battle.

* * *

Malak strolled to the elevator. He moved up to the next observation deck and watched with interest as the troop carriers attached themselves like leeches to the sides of the new destroyer.

His dapper little Dark Jedi aid approached reluctantly, "I have news, Lord Malak. About the Jedi."

"Ah, the Jedi. Did my droids pass their test? Did they destroy our enemies?"

"N-no, Lord Malak. The droids could not stop them."

"Strange. I did not think there were any among the Order who could survive an attack by an army of the Star Forge's battle droids."

The little man took a deep breath, "It—it was the Revan, Lord Malak. Your old master is with the Jedi, here on the Star Forge!"

Malak stared calmly out at the new destroyer. "Yes—that would explain why the droids failed. Revan always was strong in the Force. Very well—send out all available troops. The apprentices, as well."

"Do you—do you think they can stop Revan, Lord Malak?" 

Malak looked pityingly at his aide. "Of course not! But they will slow Revan down. That will give me the time I need to fully prepare the Star Forge's defenses. I am curious to see the true extent of this space station's capabilities. One as powerful as my old master will make an interesting test subject." 

The aide bowed then skittered away to relay his Master's orders Malak took one last look at the new ship then marched purposefully towards the elevator up to the next level. His awareness of his apprentice's presence and her efforts on the Sith's behalf grew as he neared her. He quickly reviewed the battle droid's records as he ascended.

Bastila could sense her Dark master's approach. _Why now? This is difficult enough without his damned interference._ She reluctantly withdrew her mind from the battle depicted in the large tank before her.

The door swept open to admit the Dark Lord. His footfalls echoed on the metal grating and his shadow flickered across the machinery visible below. 

Bastila left her meditative pose and stood to greet him. He had crossed the length of the walkway and stepped onto the main platform. "Master, why have you disrupted my concentration? Without my Battle Meditation there is a chance the Republic capital ships could break through and attack the Star Forge itself!"

"This will not take long, Bastila. You will be able to resume your Battle Meditation soon enough. I only wanted you to know that Revan is here on the Star Forge."

Bastila unconsciously took a step back. "Revan? But"

"Yes, she has brought several others with her, including the Cathar Jedi, Juhani."

"Juhani!"

"The Force is bringing us towards a confrontation with my old master. The Star Forge has drawn our enemies together so they may all die in a single, glorious day! You must kill Revan and her Jedi toady to prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice, Bastila. You must finish what began in the Rakatan Temple."

"Y—yes, Lord Malak."

"I sense your fear, Bastila but it is unfounded. The power of the Star Forge will feed the dark side within you, it will give you the strength you need to defeat my old master. Stay here, in the command centre, while you use your Battle Meditation against the Republic fleet. They will find you here in due time; it is inevitable."

Bastila straightened. "Of course, Master. I will not fail you again."

"Bring me **both** their heads, Bastila. Bring **both**." 

Bastila nodded obediently. _Both? Both!_

Malak crossed the floor to the next elevator. He glanced back to where Bastila kneeled in concentration. _Perhaps you will triumph, Bastila. But even if you fail it will give me the time I need to complete my preparations of the station's defenses. And then we shall see if Revan can stand against the full fury of the Star Forge!_

* * *

They'd fought their way through three detachments of battle droids only to face numerous waves of Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi. Now they stood before the third elevator. Trin quickly contacted Mission.

"Mission control here." Jolee snorted in the background.

Canderous chuckled, Carth grinned and shook his head. Justid frowned at the levity.

Juhani didn't seem to hear the comment at all, she was lost in her own world. _She called me a beautiful Cathar. Did I initiate her downfall? Love seems to have saved Trin, but can it save Bastila—do I presume too much?_

Trin groaned audibly. "Mission!"

"Somebody was gonna say it."

Trin shook her head. "Is Malak still on the move? Where are Bastila and Liera now?" _Where is Liera?_

"Chinless went through the control room and up another level. Bastila and Liera haven't moved."

Trin led everyone into the elevator.

"There's a short hall beyond the elevator, the door at the end of the hall leads to another observation deck, the door to the left leads to Malak's quarters and Liera, the final door on the right leads to the command centre and Bastila."

"Thanks Mission, we'll be in touch."

Trin gazed at her companions. "We must stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation, make sure Malak does not escape, and rescue Liera. I am sure Bastila has been warned of our approach and prepared accordingly, we must expect a trap."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the hall. Trin grabbed Carth's arm and held him back as the others proceeded. _Please Carth, please promise me this, so I can go on. _"Carth, I have been in contact with Liera, through the Force and dreams. I have told her of you. If anything happens to me"

He grabbed her by both arms and interrupted her fiercely. _No, not again. I will not go through that agony again, I cannot lose another love. _"I will not let anything happen to you. I promised to protect you and I meant it."

_I must know she will be safe—just in case. _"Please, Carth. I just want to know that Liera"

"No, Trin, I won't let you or our daughter go that easily. We will take care of Dustil, Liera and the baby together. You **must** survive." 

Trin let her head drop. _No hope, no freedom—how can I face this fate with so much hanging over me._

Carth put a hand under her chin, and lifted her head gently. He leaned down and kissed her. "Trin, we are here to help you." He gestured to the others who were carefully examining the end of the hall. "They will do whatever is needed. Do not worry." _I am not leaving your side, I **will** protect you._

Trin gazed longingly at the door on the left. _If I can't be there I want you to raise my daughter, not them, I want **you** to protect her._

Canderous interjected. "There's no point in pausing here, let's trigger this trap of hers and get on with it."

Trin ran lightly to the doorway, she and Juhani cleared their minds and set their Force defenses in place. After one last look at everyone, Trin triggered the mechanism to open the door. The door opened and triggered a Force trap, they were washed in power as the Star Forge released a stasis field on the corridor. Only Juhani and Trin were unaffected.

Bastila heard the door begin to slide open. She turned her head slightly to watch the Force drain from the young Jedi's body that Malak had stuck in the tank against the wall. When only a curled shell remained the body was flushed downward. _Fascinating._ Bastila's thoughts were twisted by malice and a contorted sense of her own importance. She stood slowly and turned to face her former companions. _Look at them, they are weak. Revan, ex-dark lord and her mindless devotees. Compassion can kill, today it will kill both of you._

Trin and Juhani stepped into the room, their feet were silent on the metal grating that formed the floor. They positioned themselves so that Bastila could not pass by them on the narrow walkway and reach their helpless companions.

Trin considered Bastila's stance and demeanor. She seemed a stranger without the link. _Is it that different viewing her with only my physical senses or has she changed that much? Has she turned irrevocably. Can we save her?_

Juhani studied Bastila. She remembered Ehnzumi's words. _"Bastila struck me as a person in need." But does she need **me**. "I sensed that she needed, approval." She has always seemed so confident. Her obedience to the Jedi code seemed effortless, yet she fell._

Bastila grinned cruelly and with a wave of her hand sealed the door behind them. "Revan—I knew you'd come for me."

"I'm Trin Lenstar now, Bastila. The Revan is no more."

Juhani stepped forward several steps. "We know you can still be saved, we are here to help you. Look into your heart, Bastila, you will find the light."

Bastila sneered in the Cathar's direction. _Stupid pretender, if you had felt **this** power you would have never retreated. _"You never embraced the dark side, Juhani, you nibbled at the edges then drew back in fear. If you'd had a backbone you wouldn't be cringing at Revan's feet now." With a swift gesture she used the Force to knock Juhani off the walkway.

The lithe Cathar flipped in the air and used her feet to bounce from one wall of the chute the other until she reached the floor five levels below. She looked up, Bastila and Trin crossed lightsabers far above. _Anger and darkness are blinding her. But why did she push **me** away? _A chill swept up Juhani's back as the answer came to her. _She hates Trin, she cannot wait to kill her, it will seal her fate. _Fear spurred Juhani on, she leaped to the top of a large thrumming tank then ran around to the left until she reached another gap above. As she leaped and ran she kept an eye on the battling figures above.

Trin watched Juhani fall, only the sound of Bastila's lightsaber coming to life warned her of the blow about to come. As the red blade swung Trin dropped and rolled back.

Bastila laughed. "You are weak and distracted, Revan." She backed away into the middle of the control centre. "Come Revan, show me the strength of the light side."

Trin lit her lightsaber as she stood then slowly advanced. _ I don't want to be your executioner._ "I do not want to fight you, Bastila. Lay your weapon aside, my friend."

Bastila snarled. _So typical, so predictable you would help me to my stagnation. _"You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan."

Trin fought defensively successfully fending off all of Bastila's blows. Soon Bastila recognized the pattern and dropped her guard. Without the need to protect herself she could attack more frequently and with more strength. Bastila landed a glancing blow on Trin's thigh and a deeper one on her shoulder. 

"You are weak. I will give my Master your head." _With that bloody trophy Malak will see, then he will know that I am wholly committed to the dark side. _Bastila lost her focus as she remembered her Master's exact words. _"Bring me **both** their heads, Bastila. Bring **both**." _

"The dark side deceives you, Bastila. I am stronger than I've ever been." Trin took the offensive, she scored several hits before Bastila could react. _Perhaps if I fight her to a standstill she will really listen._

The ex-Jedi scrambled backward until she regained her equilibrium. Bastila hardened her will. _What is Juhani to me? Nothing—a coward and a failure._ _They are both fools. Revan thinks she can return me to the fold with honeyed words, I will show her where her weakness lies. _She flashed a cruel grin, her next several attacks focused on Trin's midriff.

Jolee's words haunted Trin._"You may have to kill her, Trin." She's trying to kill my baby._ Awkwardly, Trin shifted back to the defensive to protect her unborn child. _My friend is truly gone. Bastila revered life so much she saved her greatest enemy. To try to use my unborn child against me—_ Trin shook her head, her face settled into a calm regretful expression. "I'm sorry, Bastila."

Bastila frowned. _Sorry?_

Trin used the Force to slam Bastila against a wall, then shifted her grip and attacked in earnest. Soon Bastila sported steaming wounds on her left shoulder, right side, both arms and her left leg. _Bastila is gone—only this hollow creature remains and soon not even she will be here to haunt us._

Bastila stumbled backward. _She—she was holding back! _"No, this is not possible! You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

Trin shook her head sadly. _How can she have become so blind, so pathetic. _"You are fighting yourself as well as me, Bastila. This can't be what you want. You were my friend once, you can be again."

_The pity in her opponent's eyes was more than Bastila could bear. I hate you, you will hate me, too. You may destroy me but not with your ridiculous righteousness in place. I will break you as I die. _Bastila sneered. "I was never your friend, Revan. I subdued you. I was your gaoler and you were my goad."

Trin took a step back. _Bastila the broken dispirited woman suddenly changed into a cunning creature. _"Your goad?"

"When did I start to fall? When did I start to question? You know the answer, we share a bond. That is why you know that you can never trust me again." _You may destroy me, but the seeds of doubt and guilt I'm planting will flourish, that will be my revenge._

_Such malice. _"I regret anything I might have done that exposed you to the dark side. But Bastila, you started down this path long before I met you. If the foundation of your training had been firmer" Trin gripped her lightsaber more tightly. _Regrets, they have no place here. Canderous would urge me to stop delaying, he'd be right. _She stepped forward once more. "Unfortunately, you are right. I cannot trust you and there is no time to sort this out. Even in death you may return to the light. I hope you can find peace." Trin leaped to the attack.

Bastila backpedaled several steps. Suddenly she was filled with rage. _How dare she, how dare she shed responsibility. I was a **Jedi** until **she** tainted me. I was filled with the pure righteous knowledge of my place in the universe. She ripped all that away, she has stolen my destiny, I was the bright future of the Jedi and they let her usurp me. _The rage gave her strength. She locked sabers with Trin and pushed her back slowly and inexorably towards the edge, towards the deadly burning heart of the Star Forge. Trin allowed Bastila to push her back.

Juhani scrambled around the top layer of machinery. She heard fragments of conversation during her headlong rush back up. She sprinted along the top of a large tank and threw herself upward through the air towards the platform above. _She has given in to her hate. It is so easy to do, when that slaver approached me on Tatooine I felt the same rage. I recovered. _Her strong hands gripped the edge of the platform she swung back and forth a couple of times then with a mighty heave swung herself up onto the grate floor and landed in a crouch. She looked wildly across the room. Bastila had pushed Trin backward until she was within a handsbreadth of the edge.

Bastila stared malevolently past the crossed lightsabers into Trin's eyes. Bastila exulted in the heady feeling of power. _Her weakness is revealed_. _Now you **will** die and I will go on to the acclaim that was always mine._ "**You** awoke the darkness in me, until the moment our minds met I was innocent." Then she shoved Trin a little closer to the edge.

Juhani screamed, "No, Bastila don't do it." _No come away from the edge, do not take this final fatal step. _She sprinted desperately across the room.

Bastila glanced over her shoulder at the running Cathar. _She is too late, I have found my dark heart and it will guide my actions forevermore._

This time Trin did not counter the shove, instead she slid sideways. With a bitterness she hadn't known she possessed she replied, "There are no innocents, neither the Jedi nor the Sith leave room for them to flourish."

Bastila's momentum carried her forward over the edge. _She has ousted me again. _

* * *

Carth watched helplessly as Trin stepped resolutely forward and out of the range of vision. The stasis that implacably shut down their bodies left their minds unmercifully free to roam. He could hear their voices indistinctly: Trin, calm but firm; Bastila, bitter and shrill; and Juhani, earnest, anxious and low. He heard a series of fading thuds then the unmistakable sound of lightsabers being ignited. The distinctive sounds of a lightsaber duel were cut off when the door slid closed.

Canderous burst into action when the stasis ended. He rushed to the door and cursed in Mandalorian under his breath. "The door's locked or jammed."

Carth was only a step behind him, he triggered his communicator and screamed hoarsely, "Mission! Mission get this door open."

"Carth? What's wrong? Where's Trin?"

"On the other side of this damn door fighting Bastila."

Jolee cut in. "The door's been jammed manually. It can only be opened from the inside."

Carth felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. He couldn't take a breath.

Canderous growled low in his throat. "Is there another route?" 

Carth shook his head.

Mission answered, "I can't see any—Sith spit—no there isn't, Jolee says that section seems to be purposefully isolated from the rest of the station. All the other entrances and exits have been welded shut. If there's another way in—well I guess it would be a secret."

Justid asked, "Can't we blast it?"

Both men shook their heads.

Canderous explained, "A blast powerful enough to breach these doors would take the whole level with it."

Carth banged his fist futility on the sealed door. "Not again, not again."

"She is a strong warrior, Carth"

"I swore to protect her. I swore" Carth scrubbed his face with his hand and turned to the door across the hall. "She asked—she asked me to rescue —Liera." He made his way wearily across the hall.

Canderous nodded and triggered his communicator. "We're going after the kid."

They stepped through into an austere foyer. It contained no furniture but sported two blaster turrets that came to life as they crossed the threshold. All three pulled out blasters and aimed at the left turret as it exploded they move as one to the right hand turret.

Carth treated his wounds with a quick stab of kolto then fingered his communicator but all he received was a blast of static. "This area seems to be shielded."

Canderous grunted in agreement. Justid gazed warily around the room and at the other two doors.

The first door opened to reveal an office with a sleeping palette tucked into one corner. Carth strode quickly to the desk and scooped up all the datapads he could find. "Can either of you slice into the terminal?"

Canderous snorted and Justid shook her head silently.

They returned to the foyer where Canderous led the way through the other door into a long curved hall. Several doors lead into rooms along the left side of the hall. Canderous triggered the first door and entered.

Justid and Carth followed.

It was an observation room. The wall to the right was made of glass and showed a gym appropriate for melee weapon's practice and sparring. It was unoccupied. They marched back into the hall and skipped the door to the gym. The next door was blocked by a nursery droid.

The droid spoke. "EV37 reporting: access denied. Terminate intruders." A turret dropped from the ceiling behind and in front of them and fired on the trio.

Carth pulled his blasters and with a few well aimed shots destroyed the forward turret. Canderous quickly dispatched the rearward one.

The droid triggered the door open, turned and entered the small bare bedroom. There was a single occupant, a small girl. She turned to look at the droid then the three large figures. The droid lumbered forward and grabbed up the child. "This unit is being terminated. 10—9—8" A red light blinked in time with the count down.

The child wiggled. "Eavy? Stop it, Eavy?"

Canderous signaled to Justid then turned his back on the droid and stepped in front of Carth. "You'll only get one."

Carth readied his blaster then nodded.

Canderous stepped aside and Carth nailed the droid right in the processor. It sagged and released Liera, but the baleful red light continued to blink.

Justid grabbed the droid and ran out the door, Canderous was right on her heels. The young Mandalorian sprinted down the curved corridor, through the foyer then left to the observation platform where she launched the droid over the edge into the Star Forge's core. Her entrance startled the group of Sith. The lone Dark Jedi threw up a hand and put Justid in a stasis field. Justid fought to free herself, her skin crawled, she could feel the enemy approach her unguarded back. Suddenly the stasis dropped; she spun. Canderous pulled his blade free of the dead Dark Jedi and advanced on the Sith soldiers. Justid grinned savagely and ran forward to join him.

* * *

Carth scanned the room for other threats then holstered his blaster. He gazed silently at the child for a moment. She had Trin's brown hair, but cut very short, and deep blue eyes. The set of her chin reminded him of Malak on that long ago day during the Mandalorian wars. "Hello Liera, I'm Carth. Your—your mother sent me here to rescue you."

She stared up at him wide-eyed then grabbed up a bag. "I packed." 

Carth knelt down next to her. _Shock? Probably best not to worry about it right now. _"What are you bringing with you?"

She opened the bag and named each item as she pulled it out. "My pillow, my blanket, some clothes and food."

Carth noted that her clothing consisted of a mismatched pair of shoes and four shirts. The food was a bottle of water and a small container of cookies. He also noticed that she had hidden something inside the blanket. "You've done a pretty good job. Do you have some pants around here we could add to the pile?"

She ran across the room to a drawer in the wall.

Carth followed her and packed an appropriate selection of clothing. There were no toys in the room at all. He tucked the pillow back in the bag then casually folded the blanket. A bedraggled doll dropped out of the blanket.

Liera watched Carth warily. She held her breath when he picked up her blanket. _Oh Booba stay hidden, please stay hidden._ She cringed then stood up straight to face Carth as doll dropped out of her blanket.

Carth noticed her stance. _She's preparing to be dressed down—poor kid._ Carth addressed the doll. "Well, who are you my fine fellow?"

Liera gaped at him.

"You look well loved. We'll just tuck you away in the blanket to make sure you stay safe. Is there anything else you want to take with you Liera? We don't plan on coming back."

Liera looked around her room then up at the tall man. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Never, ever?"

"I'm afraid not."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Carth took her hand and led her out into the hallway where Canderous and Justid waited. Liera crowded closely against his leg.

Carth gestured to Canderous. "This is Canderous and his kinswoman Justid."

Canderous spared the child a quick glance. "Let's get moving. Someone is going to have to carry her."

Liera looked frightened, she turned and reached her arms up to Carth.

Carth nodded and hoisted the small child into a comfortable position. Canderous took point and Justid acted as the rear guard. They strode out of Malak's quarters. Carth took one last look at the sealed door Trin had disappeared through then Carth carried Liera into the elevator.

Liera leaned into Carth's shoulder, "Mommy's fighting the new one. She's sad."

Carth's arms tightened around the child. _How do you protect such a child? What has she already suffered?_

* * *

Bastila felt herself falling, she twisted in midair and tried to grab the edge—it was out of reach. She found herself falling backward towards the fiery heart of Star Forge and certain death; still she fought. Desperately she used the Force to slow her fall. _I need to slow down, to gain a little time, time to find a way out. _ Excruciating pain erupted in Bastila's lower back as she hit then slid down the length of a spire. She bit through her lip to keep from screaming as the narrow metal bar pushed through her abdomen and out her front. _Impaled! I have been impaled. _With a final lurch she stopped on the narrow ledge that jutted out from the wall of the broad shaft and hung arms and legs hanging loosely around the graceful but bloody spire.

Juhani used the Force to speed across the room but she was too late. She watched in horror as Trin twisted aside and Bastila pitched head first over the edge.

Trin leaped forward and caught Juhani. "She's gone, Juhani. I'm sorry." _My poor friend, just as she found her heart she was betrayed._

The overwrought Cathar dropped to her knees. _I have no one, again. Why is this my fate? _"No! She could have been saved, couldn't you sense it. **I** could have saved her." She crawled over to the edge and looked down. _She shouldn't have died. _Juhani gasped. "Bastila!"

Trin stepped to the edge, Bastila was impaled on a spire halfway down to the next level. _How did she survive that! This must end now. I must end it. _Trin lit her lightsaber and prepared to throw it.

Juhani grabbed Trin's weapon arm with both hands. "No, Trin, this is the will of the Force."

Bastila laughed weakly below, blood dripped off her chin. "The F—Force has forgotten me."

Trin glanced at Bastila and shuddered. _I have to end this, Bastila must die, but first I must convince Juhani. _"Juhani, let me put her out of her misery."

Juhani stood and grabbed Trin's forearms. _What is wrong with you? _"Trin, you owe her your life. She sacrificed herself to save you from, Malak."

Trin shook her head regretfully. "We can't trust her, Juhani." 

"Are you so anxious to kill her!"

"I don't **want** to kill her. Death will be a kindness for her now."

"I once thought the same for myself, you convinced me otherwise. Was it a lie?"

"No. But this is different—she—" Trin's lips formed a grim line. "**She**deserves to die." _She kept a slave, a Cathar slave. She tried to kill my child._

"You sound like the Revan, not my friend Trin."

Trin stepped back involuntarily. _Have I let my fear, my anger sway me._

Juhani continued at a whisper. "She is not wholly dark, I can save her. Give her a chance, as you once gave me a chance."

Trin looked into her friend's eyes. "Do not throw your life away, Juhani."

"I trust in the Force, Trin."

Trin sheathed her saber and nodded to Juhani. _I hope I do not regret this decision. _"You ready the bandages, I'll get her up here." She focused with the Force and drew Bastila up and off the spire that had punctured her torso.

Bastila rose slowly upward. _No, this is my punishment for failure. **This** is mine. _Bastila used the Force to counter Trin's efforts until finally the struggle and blood loss caused her to pass out.

Trin pulled her up as quickly as she could and set her down by Juhani.

Juhani put her hand on Bastila's forehead and Force healed her as much as she could then packed the wound with kolto. _Live Bastila, live. This can be a new beginning for—for you. _

Trin flipped on her communicator but could raise only static. She ran to the door and triggered it open, but no one was there. She tried her communicator, again. "Mission?"

"Trin! Are you all right."

"So far. Where's everyone else?"

"Carth, Canderous and Justid rescued Liera. Carth's taking her onto the Hawk right now. Do you want me to patch you through?"

Trin watched Juhani and Bastila as she talked. "No time. Bastila could wake at any moment. I have to get back in there. Has Malak moved?"

"No—be careful, Trin."

"Tell Carth, tell him"

Jolee interrupted, "He knows, get this done and come back." 

Trin reentered the room. Bastila stirred, coughed weakly then opened her eyes, the first person she saw was Juhani. _Compassion, their damned noble compassion saved me. _"Why? Why save me, Juhani?"

_Look at the hopelessness and the raw need in her eyes. I must tell her how I feel, even if she never wants to see me again. I must tell her that she is needed in and of herself, with or without her Battle Meditation. _"I—I have to try to help you find your way back Bastila. I—I love you."

_She loves me? She can't, she mustn't._ "You—you, Juhani you can't. All the terrible things I said to you—how can you love me—I am hateful. Besides it was **Revan** that inspired you, not I."

_Ah yes, Revan—Revan comes between us._ "Revan was my childhood hero. She rescued me from slavery and yes, she inspired me to become a Jedi. But you, you I admired every day. You strived for perfection with a dedication I could not match. Slowly, my admiration grew until—until it became love" 

"Love?" _She loves **me**. _

"I could not tell you." _I don't know if I should have told you, even now._

Bastila sobbed. "Why not?" _What did I do, why don't I deserve happiness?_

Juhani tenderly brushed away Bastila's tears. _You are so special, so dear to me. _"I thought you had no need for love. I was content to watch you from afar. To be near you when I could. You—your presence was the reason I asked to join this mission. Bastila, is there room in your heart for me?"

Bastila looked up into Juhani's golden eyes. _Is this possible? Perhaps the Force did not forget me. She loves me!_ "I—I denied my attraction for years. I didn't know what it was I yearned for." _This isn't real, it isn't possible—it is far to late to redeem me, too late for me, too late for love. _"Perhaps if this hadn't happened. Perhaps if Revan hadn't tainted me. But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in."

"Fight it Bastila." _I wish I could lend her all my strength. I wish I could make this easier for her._

Bastila traced a square in the deck with her finger. _The light, I could return to the light. Could I return to the light and stay with, Juhani? But then I'd have to give it up, there is no revenge nor justice in the Jedi Order. The act for the greater good... _"I wish—I wish I could. I saved her, I was in charge of the mission. Yet she reaps the rewards. Why should she be forgiven for the evil she sowed, the Jedi she killed and the planets she destroyed? I cannot, **will not**, let go of this hate for Revan."

_Hate, distrust I know them well. Only the code—the code, yes the code helps me. _"Turn to the Jedi code, Bastila. It can help you." 

_The code, does she know that there are two codes—the Jedi and the Sith, and neither has any meaning for me **now**._ "I doubt mere words can help me now, but to appease you I will recite them: There is no emotion: there is peace. There is no ignorance: there is knowledge. There is no passion: there is serenity. There is no chaos: there is harmony." _Strange, but even now I find comfort in these words. I—suppose old habits die hard._ "There is no death: there is the force. I admit the words, remind me of a simpler time. They are soothing and familiar but they only hold the rage at bay, they cannot banish it."

"I sometimes feel rage, Bastila, just remember the feeling will pass. After it passes, that is the time to make decisions." _You are not alone my—my—I understand._

Bastila examined Juhani's face wonderingly. _She is here for **me**. Not for my powers, not because I'm a Jedi, not because she was sent. She loves me and I have—_She whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry for all those terrible things I said"

Juhani put her fingers on Bastila's lips to silence her. "That was your anger, not you. I understand."

Bastila closed her eyes and shook her head. _This is too good to be true, reality will come crashing in again. Sooner or later she will betray me, Revan did, the council did, Ehnzumi did, even Malak has, I won't be hurt this time. _She straightened and tried to sit up. "I am the apprentice to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

Juhani watched with dismay as the look of tender wonder slipped off Bastila's face to be replaced with a cold mask. _Why does she cling to him? What is he to her? _"Forget Malak. Forget the past weeks, remember yourself. I was redeemed, Bastila. You can be, too."

_To remember—no, that is too painful. How my past self would despise the creature I have become. _Bastila curled up again her voice returned to a hoarse whisper. "But I have betrayed everything I ever believed in." _There is no redemption for me, there is no path back to the light. _"How can I atone for that?"

_I knew it, she wants to return to the light. I knew there was hope. Trin was wrong to give up, she was wrong to try to kill my Bastila. _"Help us defeat the Sith, Bastila. This will atone for what you have done." 

Bastila shrunk further into herself. "I can't face Malak." _I can't—I can't face him—not that._ "I would not be able to control my malice in his presence. I find it hard enough not to strike at her with you here to support me."

Trin pointed to the battle tank. "You could use your Battle Meditation to turn aid the republic fleet, Bastila."

Bastila pulled out of Juhani's arms and stood. _Even here at the end all she sees is my talent. I am little more than a tool to her, a broken tool to be discarded is now repaired so she would make use of me. _"Would you have really killed me?"

Juhani put a hand on the small of Bastila's back. _Be honest Trin, we know the truth._

Trin dropped her chin in shame. "Yes. I thought—yes Bastila, I tried to do it." _You tried to kill my baby! Ruled by emotion, dammit yes! Calm—calm—calm. _"I'm—I'm sorry Bastila. I happily welcome your change of heart. But we'll try just as hard to kill, Malak."

Bastila looked at Trin then looked into Juhani's eyes. _Malak, yes they must deal with Malak. He will not turn to the light, there is no power that could redeem him. _She nodded. "You must go and face Malak, but you have to hurry. Once I turn the battle in the Republic's favor we won't have much time to escape the Star Forge before it is destroyed."

_Finally this pointless bickering is at an end. _"Come, Juhani, we'd best get this over with."

Juhani looked at Bastila. _She needs me, she needs my emotional support in this tainted place and she needs my protection from marauding Sith. _"Bastila needs me here. I will stay to guard her from harm while she meditates." 

_She needs you, I go to face the Dark Lord and **she** needs you. _"Did **I** ever really have your support, Juhani?" Trin waved her hands and shook her head. "Don't answer that." _So I'm alone again. Back to where this started. Back to face **her** past. _She marched resolutely to the far door and triggered it open then she entered the large room beyond and the door slid closed behind her.

* * *

Mission, Zaalbar and Jolee sprinted up the ramp of the Hawk. 

Carth still had Liera in his arms. He stepped in front of Jolee. "Where is she?"

"She checked in about twenty minutes ago. We told her you'd taken Liera to safety. About fifteen minutes ago she headed up to Malak's position." 

Liera put a hand on Carth's cheek. "She is lonely and scared. A bad thing happened."

Carth looked into her deep blue eyes, their sincerity frightened him. "What bad thing, Liera?"

Liera shook her head and pointed at a smaller door across the hangar. "You can find her through that door."

Jolee protested. "That elevator is shut down tight, it can't be activated."

Liera wriggled out of Carth's arms. "I can do it."

Carth put a hand on her shoulder. "Jolee, is it safe out there?" 

"No, but it isn't safe in here either." Jolee turned and looked over at Canderous and Justid. "Come one you two help me escort this precocious infant on an outing."

Liera marched across the hangar and placed her palm on a metal plate and the door swooshed open to reveal a small elevator.

Carth stepped in. There was no room for anyone else. The door slid closed and Carth started to ascend. The door reopened at the end of Liera's hall. Carth dashed forward, down the hall through the foyer to where the control room doors stood open. Across the room Juhani helped Bastila to her feet.

Bastila called, "Carth, the Republic is about to destroy this station. We must run."

"Where's Trin?"

Bastila gestured towards another door. "She went to face Malak, but she did not return. Carth your duty is back on the Hawk. You must"

Juhani interrupted. "You must attend Trin with alacrity. We will meet you on the Ebon Hawk."

Bastila nodded reluctantly and the two headed towards the main elevator.

Carth ran to the other exit. Beyond the door was a factory floor. Dismembered droids surrounded destroyed manufacturing consoles. There were ten consoles and at least seventy motionless droids. He scrambled over the debris. Someone had cut through the door beyond the mess with a lightsaber. Carth ducked through the circular opening and followed the broad curved ramp upward. Through another door he found Malak's lair. Dead bodies hung in nameless broken machinery around the room. Two of the bodies were dried out blackened husks the rest had been cut out of the machinery with a lightsaber. Carth trailed slowly up a broad wide ramp to where he found Malak, dead. His sightless eyes stared at the distant ceiling above. A trail of blood led left away from his smoking corpse. With increased urgency Carth followed the trail down another ramp and around a corner to where Trin lay curled in fetal position on the threshold of a doorway. Carth hesitantly felt for her pulse. _She's still alive! _He scooped her up, she'd taken a deep wound in the stomach. Carth's hands went cold. _Not the—she's alive, we can deal with anything else together. _He retraced his steps past Malak, down the curved ramp.

Canderous and Justid were at the door. Carth passed Trin to Canderous through the circular cut in the door then scrambled through himself. 

Canderous looked down the limp bloody woman as he handed her back on the other side of the door. _She's so small, it never ceases to amaze me. _He glanced at the stomach wound and his expression turned grim._ She's in a bad way._

Carth carried Trin gingerly as Canderous and Justid marched ahead.

At the top of the Hawk's ramp Canderous put out his arms. "Give her to me, and get us out of here."

Carth passed Trin to Canderous reluctantly then ran for the cockpit.

Four Republic battleships broke through the Sith ranks and focused their heavy weapons on Star Forge's critical systems. The attack initiated a chain reaction. The Star Forge began to disintegrate around the Ebon Hawk as Carth maneuvered out of the launch bay. He flew directly to the fleet's hospital ship. He triggered the cockpit's audio communicator. "Captain Carth Onasi to the medical frigate. I have a severely wounded Jedi on board. Permission to dock."

"Captain who? You can't just leap in here like that."

Admiral Dodonna's voice interrupted the medical frigate's tirade. "Carth, dock with my command ship. Master Vandar says he can help. Who's wounded?" 

Carth's swallowed to relieve the sudden dryness in his mouth. _Can I trust him? Do really I have any other choice?_ "Understood Admiral, Onasi out."

* * *

Trin swayed in the grip of delirium, she could not see. _Now, in the end, I am alone.  
_

* * *

_Malak had fought hard, he used every last trick Star Forge offered. Fifteen young Jedi's from Dantooine had been trapped in the infernal machines' grip. Malak had sucked the Force power out of two of them before Trin could bring herself to act. She cut the rest loose and let them die a natural death. Malak, she had stilled Malak's heart forever and yet, his voice still haunted her. He threw her emotions and their joint past in her face over and over again. _

* * *

_"I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected." _No, no. I am Trin, **I am Trin**.

* * *

_"I see now that this can only be settled when one of us destroys the other."_ Could he have been redeemed?

* * *

_"The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back."_ I am cured? Was I sick? What is the will of the Force.

* * *

_"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan—and yet you are nothing."_ Who am I? Am I nothing?

* * *

_"Do you **think **you love him? Do you want **his** child? You—should have—wanted**—my—** child."_ I do, I'm sorry. My child? She's gone, she's gone. 

_Trin felt lightsabers pierce her torso. One after another after another, endlessly._ Nooooooo!

* * *

_"The Star Forge is more than just a space station. In some ways, it is like a living creature. It hungers. And it can feed on the dark side that is within all of us!" Malak made a sweeping gesture. "Look around you, Revan. See the bodies? You should recognize them from the Academy. These are Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes dead, except for one difference: I have not let them become one with the Force. Instead I have brought them here. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to **me**!"_ No Malak, no.

* * *

_Malak lay on the floor, helpless, dying. "Im—impossible. I—I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. I—I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"_ Not me—it wasn't me. It wasn't, it was—who—I almost remember.

_"If only we hadn't fallen under the sway of Darth Travious."_ Travious? Travious! Yes, it was Travious.

_"If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found? If only, if only we hadn't fallen under the sway of Darth Travious. __But in the end I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. I thought it would be worth the price, the suffering. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps—but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing._ Don't go, don't be nothing. If you are nothing, who am I? 


	21. Into the Fire

Layers of Deception, Chapter 21, Into the Fire

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.  
  
This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

Chapter 21  
Into the Fire  


  
_Last Updated: Saturday, November 6, 2004 _

* * *

The backlash from the Star Forge's destruction rocked the large vessel. Republic soldiers shouted in joy and relief. "We did it. We got 'em." 

_They are all thinking the same thing, "I will not have to die today"._ He walked among them and seemed to share their jubilation, in as much as they expected it from a Jedi Master. _I feel all my years, today_. _That putrid child has done this. All my plans ruined by Bastila's moment of compassion. She was to have eliminated my former my pawn and start her own trek downward to the Dark. Instead she turned that ridiculous upstart into their weapon. _

He gazed thoughtfully at the fleeing remnants of the Sith fleet. _Not all is lost. Many strongholds and outposts have survived. My war isn't over yet. The Jedi are weak. Not all will embrace the returned. I can feed their suspicions, not that I'd have the weaklings back. Bah, failed fallen Jedi how ironic._

He smiled encouragingly at the injured young soldier as she limped by. _I must find a way to avoid this celebration or turn it to my advantage._

* * *

Carth felt as though everything moved to a beat, perhaps it was just his pulse pounding at his temples. The crew, the Ebon Hawk, the medical team and even time itself seemed to slow to match his internal rhythm. He followed the medics down the Hawk's ramp, Trin was an ominously still lump on the gurney. _Not again, not again, not again._

He remembered carrying his wife until his strength gave out; his knees impacting the crumbling pavement; feeling helpless as he screamed for the medics. _Please, please not again._

Carth walked blindly. _Not again, not again, not again. ___

An arm reached out to restrain him. "Captain, you can't go in there." The arm was attached to a young nurse. He looked up at Carth. "Sir? You can't go into the surgery." 

Carth gritted his teeth against inexorable rhythm. "Get out of my way." _She will not leave my sight again. I can't lose her. Not again, not again, not again. _

The young man recoiled from Carth's grimace. "Sir, you are…" He gestured to his battle soiled clothing. 

"Fine. Show me where I can scrub." _Our doom, like drums signaling our doom. _With uncanny accuracy he turned and gazed sharply at the Wookiee, he somehow knew, had followed. "Zaalbar, watch her, watch all of **them**." 

Zaalbar roared loudly in agreement. _I have dishonoured my life debt, I must redeem myself._

Carth followed the nervous man into a side room. _Not again, left alone, not again._

"You can stow your—your gear in here, sir." 

He grunted in acknowledgment. _No. _Carth dropped his blaster belt into the foot locker. _No_. He dropped a vibroblade. _No_. He dropped the second vibroblade. _No. _He dropped his jacket. _Not again. _He slammed the locker lid down with unnecessary force then turned and abruptly and marched to the sink. 

The medics backed away and left him plenty of elbow room, an older man asked hesitantly. "Are you the—the patient's doctor?" 

A raspy voice answered calmly from the doorway. "He is an interested observer. Good afternoon, Captain. If you will don a gown we can go in." 

Carth viewed Master Vandar suspiciously as he threw on a surgical gown and marched into the sterile surgery. _No, not again. Why did he want her here? _His footfalls matched his internal beat as he approached her still form on the table. _Not dead, not dead, don't tell me, don't tell me, I'm not ready._

Someone had carefully cut away Trin's robes to reveal a deep gash in her lower abdomen. Her chest rose and fell gently. 

The head surgeon tut-tutted and shook her head slightly behind her mask. 

Carth stared helplessly at Trin. _Why is he here? Why does he wait? _He turned away abruptly from her pale still form. "Why haven't you healed her?" _Not again, not again._

He shook his head. "The child, I cannot sense the child. I had hoped." Master Vandar looked up at the Doctor. 

The Doctor had calmed; immersed in her professional duties her voice was calm. "The lightsaber wound pierced her torso, it missed her spine but did some damage to her pelvis. It cut a hole through her uterus and broke the amniotic sac. This early in a pregnancy—I'm sorry, there is no fetal heart beat." 

Carth gritted his teeth. _No, no, not the baby. The baby is gone. Trin? Is Trin safe?_

Master Vandar stepped forward sadly and put his small wizened hand on Trin's smooth forehead. At first nothing seemed to happen, but after a few moments the the raw flesh started to refresh and fill with life, soon the ugly entry wound began to knit and close. "I cannot replace the lost blood nor deal with the aftermath of her pregnancy, Doctor." 

The Doctor nodded. "We will sedate her and perform a D & C." 

Master Vandar looked up into Carth's grim face. _I must tell him who she is, this deception cannot be allowed to continue. Ah, Vrook you may have been right, perhaps we should have told them all those weeks ago. It is sad the baby was lost, she would have been strong in the Force. Then again, without the child he will not feel tied to her. _"Captain, let us leave the Doctor to her sad duty. I would like to speak with you." 

Carth stepped up to the table and took Trin's hand in his own. _No baby. She looks much better._ _No child. This may be my only chance. In this, at least, I will protect her. _"I'll be with you in a moment." 

As Master Vandar stepped through the doorway and past the watchful Wookiee, he heard the Captain ask the Doctor about the procedure she proposed to perform. Once out the door the diminutive Master heard a commotion down the corridor. A small child with an blinding Force aura came barreling down the hall and dove behind the Wookiee. Close on her heels were three Republic Soldiers and an enraged blue Twi'lek screaming imprecations. 

Zaalbar bellowed. "/Mission! Tell them to stand away./" 

Master Vandar raised his hand. "Peace, these people have my countenance." 

The soldiers skidded to a stop and schooled their faces. "Of course, Master Jedi." They marched further along the corridor but remained within sight. 

Vandar gazed at the child in wonder. _She lives and the Force, I can hardly believe it. _

Carth marched out the door. 

Liera threw herself at him. "Where's my Mommy?" 

Vandar stood completely motionless. _He knows. I have misjudged him. _He laughed silently at himself; at his Jedi ego. 

_Damn, not now. No, be fair. She's just a child. _He leaned down and lifted the small child easily. __"There Liera, she's in there on the table." 

She leaned forward to see and reached a hand out longingly. _Mommy? _"I can't hear her. Is she leaving again?" 

Carth carried the small child across the hall to a waiting area. _Poor kid, I know. I'm scared too. _"No! She was hurt and they are going to fix her up. But they had to give her medicine to make her sleep, so that it wouldn't hurt." 

"How long will it take?" 

"The Doctor said that she would be done in about forty-five minutes and then we'll go see her. But she will be very tired, little one." 

"Is that a long time?" 

"It's a pretty long time to sit and wait." Carth looked at Mission pleadingly. 

Mission nodded. "Hey, short stuff there's an view port back there along the hall. Let's go look at the stars." 

Carth put the little girl down. Liera looked trustingly up at Carth. 

He nodded encouragingly. "I'll call you." 

The little girl obediently followed Mission out and back along the hallway.

* * *

Juhani helped Bastila up to seated position. 

"Juhani, what has happened since I—left?" 

"So many things. After escaping we went to Manaan and found the last star map. Trin and Carth did some investigating. They've found some disturbing information concerning the Republic's actions and those of the Jedi Council." 

"Lies, Juhani. They are lies." _They must be lies, they must._

"I am no longer certain. I have seen the Republic's records. Jolee brought that evidence to me. Neither of **them** know I have seen it nor that I have heard Jolee's testimony on the Dester Renfar incident." 

Bastila nodded grimly. _Who can I trust? Have I truly left the dark side behind me? Is anyone free of it? How I long for my lost naivety._ "Why do you still call her Trin, now that everyone knows, why doesn't she take back her true name? And Carth—how could he forgive her?" 

Juhani picked up Bastila's hand and rubbed it soothingly. _Oh, my poor Bastila. You are so brave and yet you see only her success. _" She is Trin. She is not the Revan. Trin told us all her memories of the Revan are external; she says it is as though she has shared someone else's memories of those events, she is sure they are not the Revan's memories." 

Bastila concentrated, she thought back to the vision of Revan and Malak on Dantooine. _Revan and Malak searching the ruins. Revan led, Malak followed. I can see them both clearly. She's right, this is not how **Revan** should remember these events. How could I have been so blind?_

Juhani watched the expression of revelation grow on Bastila's face. "Carth has accepted that Trin is not the Revan. All else follows logically." 

"I cannot release my anger so easily." _Forgiveness, from Carth! How long did it take her to wrap him around her finger again._

"Bastila, my love, you do not hate Revan. **You** are intensely jealous of Trin." _She has to stop this, she needs to give up this destructive animosity._

"What! How dare you—you…" She pulled away and buried her face in her hands. _She is a magnet, they **all** admire her. She steals all from me. I want it, I— I am jealous. I want her honeyed tongue and easy manner. **I** want to lead, not follow._

"My weakness is my temper, my rage leads me to destruction. But you, you need to guard against jealousy." _See yourself, my love, admit your weakness and acknowledge your strengths. I want you to be whole._

Bastila's voice was muffled by her hands and her lap. "I am a Jedi. I should be above such things." _I am not above anything, I am a jealous child with no self control. If I could steal it all away from her, I would._

"You have carried the seeds of your destruction all your life, my love." Juhani lifted Bastila's head up off her lap and drew her into a soft embrace. _Relax my Bastila, I will help you._

Bastila surrendered, she melted into Juhani's soft bosom."Why, why me?" _Why am I the weak one? Why do you love me?_

"Bastila, you too have been manipulated. It is only since talking to Jolee that I could see it. As a little girl you idolized your father and you were jealous of your mother's place in his heart. It is not an uncommon occurrence. If you had stayed with your parents, you would have grown out of it, but you were taken to become a Jedi." _Remember Bastila, look over your life with an adult's perspective. I remember the rage that wasn't acknowledged._

"The Jedi have been training children for ages, Juhani. I should have been able to deal with my childish…" A look of horror crossed her face. "Only a master has enough influence to exploit such weaknesses and hide evidence of it." _I was mis-taught on purpose. The Great Masters I admire wrote about their feelings. They didn't suppress them they acted independently of them. I was taught to suppress my emotions, to believe I should have no feelings._

"That is what Trin suspects. I do not think her suspicions are without merit. Who advised my Master to push me to near the point of no return? Who sent Trin after me? Someone in the council at Dantooine is an expert puppet master and he or she have been manipulating the Masters of the Order." _Yes my Bastila, you do see. There is hope that in time you will heal, we will heal together. _

"Why should I believe the Jedi have flaws only **she** can see?" 

"Her unique situation has made her the only outsider privy to the the thoughts and feelings of a Jedi. Through you and I she has seen the order from the child's eye, but she can view it with an adult perspective. We were too close to the problem." 

"I understand. But it doesn't change my feelings, Juhani." _I still hate her. I still wish it were me that everyone adored on sight._

Juhani pulled back from Bastila and looked her in the eye. "Let time heal that breach, Bastila. Trin is in an unenviable position, we both know that. How likely is it that the Republic, the planets the Revan assaulted and the victims of the Sith will either believe she is no longer the Revan or forgive her." _It is better to be you, my love. I didn't love the Revan. I couldn't love Trin. I love you Bastila, only you._

Bastila slowly shook her head. "There is no chance. She has no chance." Bastila grabbed Juhani's arms. "How am I different? I fell too, I fought the Republic in this war!" _Is this to be the only part of her grand destiny I share, the fall from grace._

Juhani gently cupped Bastila's face in both hands. _You are so beautiful, my Bastila, so beautiful. Why can't you see your own worth? _"Bastila, you saved the Republic. You turned the tide of the battle. If **you** had not acted to aid the Republic with your Battle Meditation, the fleet would have been decimated." 

"Juhani?" _I don't deserve your love. I should tell you, I should tell you to leave me, to not be tainted by my dark aura. I am weak, I can't do it. I want your love, I need it. The Force help me, I need you. _"Juhani, thank you for saving me, for choosing me." 

Juhani leaned forward and silenced her with a gentle kiss. _Gently. So beautiful, so strong._

Bastila let her arms encircle Juhani. She put all her feelings of relief, of thankfulness and of love into their kiss. The kiss became passionate and left them both panting. "Juhani, I love you— I **love** you." _I do, I shouldn't but I do._

Juhani's arms squeezed spasmodically. "Oh my Bastila, how I love you." _I will help you, my Bastila._

Bastila winced, the quick movement had pulled at her partially healed stomach wound. 

"You need healing." Juhani pulled Bastila to standing position. "Come, my love. You and I need not rush, I will be here for you." 

Bastila nodded. "And I for you."

* * *

Master Vandar asked, "How did you find out?" 

Carth shook his head harshly. _No, you don't need to know that. It's Trin that is important. _"She was told by Malak while we were escaping the Leviathan." 

"How did she react to the revelation." 

"What did you think she would do? You created an impossibly perfect person. There was a moment of disbelief, followed almost immediately by forgiveness." 

Master Vandar paused for a moment. _He knows, he knows how she came by her new memories. _"Forgiveness?" 

"Bastila and Malak gave different views of the events. Malak admitted to firing on Revan's ship and claimed that the council didn't try to save her, that they reprogrammed her. Bastila explained that she preserved Revan's final spark of life but that there was no mind left to save. The tears were still drying on her face when she turned to Bastila and said, _'I understand, Bastila. You had no other choice. Thank you for saving me.' _She— " Carth swallowed, the memories were still too fresh, too raw. _She is too good to be true and yet she's real, she's real and I won't let these monsters destroy her now._

"We didn't reprogram her." 

Carth eyed the Master Jedi suspiciously. "Then what did you do to her?" 

"Bastila is correct, her brain was badly damaged. We healed the physical damage but some things cannot be regained in a petri dish. The core, her basic unformed personality was intact, and her physical memory remained, but she had no conscious memories. Her bravery, goodwill, charm and compassion are traits Revan always possessed. They were what compelled her to join the Republic's battle against the Mandalorians. We led her through an accelerated dream life during her months of convalesce. Names from her past kept popping up in her dream world, we thought this an indication that some of her memories remained." 

"You never sought any other explanation for these names appearing in her memories." 

"The agent provocateur." 

Carth nodded grimly. 

"I find it very hard to believe that a Sith infiltrator could elude the senses of our council's Jedi Masters." 

"You misunderstand her, she believes one of the Masters is **the** Sith Lord." 

Master Vandar stared calmly at the Captain for several heart beats. "I will reserve my judgment." 

"Why? Why all the subterfuge? Can you imagine how the public will react to this—or are you planning on killing her now?" 

"The Jedi do not execute sentients for their own convenience." 

"What then, will you lock her up?" 

"I assure you Revan, Trin, is as free to choose her own fate as any other Jedi." 

"How free is a Jedi? She is no longer the Revan, in her mind." _Don't push her, I'll be there to help her push back._

"Who she will choose to be is **her** decision. What are your plans, Captain?" 

Carth glanced at Vandar sharply. _Captain—Captain of the Champion. _"The Jedi council need not concern itself with me. I want to know your intentions towards Trin." 

Master shook his head wryly. _He will not be dissuaded. I must shock him. _"Perhaps, Master Vrook was correct, perhaps we should have revealed all on Dantooine, after her training." 

_Vrook wanted to tell her! _"Where is Master Vrook?" 

"He did not survive the attack on Dantooine." 

A gasp from the hall alerted Carth to the presence of Juhani and Bastila. 

Juhani helped Bastila to a seat. The young woman still looked weak and tired. 

Juhani asked hesitantly, "Master Vandar, what of the others on Dantooine?" 

"Of the masters only Vrook was lost, but many padawans and apprentices died." 

Carth wished Bastila and Juhani had waited a bit longer or that Master Vandar had been more forthright."I want to know your intentions. Have you more experiments to perform on her?" 

Bastila watched Carth and Master Vandar intently. _Can it really be true. Which Master? Vandar? No, I cannot believe that he is not true but I can't think of any I would suspect. _

"It was not an experiment. We were compelled by necessity." _Very few could understand the pressures that lead us to that decision. Very few and an emotional Republic soldier is unlikely to be among them._

Carth sneered. _No answer, he has no answer that justifies the betrayal of the Jedi code. _"Have the ends justified the means?" 

"You are angry, I can't blame you for that. I am surprised you are so angry with the council and still loyal to Trin!" 

"Loyalty surprises you." Carth shook his head in disgust. 

"I apologize, I sometimes forget how many remarkable people are not Jedi." _This man, this Captain does not seek our motivations. He looks for something—something the Jedi know._

Juhani asked, "Where is Trin? How is she?" 

"She is alive, but Malak's final stroke—" He shook his head. 

Juhani stared at Carth's face, it was red, he was in the grip of strong emotions. _Alive, she's alive but something is very wrong. It can only be—I never even considered that. By the Force. _"Malak attacked her unborn child, by the Gods," Juhani said horrified, "Where is she?" 

"In surgery. Why Juhani—why did she go after him alone?" 

Juhani could not meet Carth's gaze. 

Bastila jutted her chin out belligerently. "Juhani stayed to protect me, so that I could use my Battle Meditation to aid the fleet." 

Carth stared at Bastila incredulously._ Juhani stood and watched you instead of helping Trin battle** the Malak**._ Rage made the continual throbbing at his temples visible. Abruptly he stood and strode impatiently out of the room. 

Juhani stared after him.

* * *

Carth paced down the corridor. _She asked me to save Liera, to care for her daughter in case— Did she expect to die? _He slammed his fist sideways into the wall of the corridor. _What is it she's running from? Me? No. She's running from the Revan effect._ He could hear to high voices ahead, he stopped to calm down.

* * *

Bastila watched Juhani's face. _She will hate me. Trin already hates me—I tried to kill her child; I kept Juhani from supporting her in that final desperate battle;_ _I even tried to dissuade Carth from going to rescue her. Juhani must never know, never. She would hate me, if she knew.___

* * *

Juhani watched Carth's back retreat. _If I had gone with Trin; if I had not sent her on alone…_ She whispered under her breath, "By the Force, what have I done?"

* * *

Carth took several deep breaths and listened to Mission and Liera talk.  
"No friends at all, except Eevy I mean." 

"Do you have friends?" 

"Yeah, my best friend is that walking rug down the hall. We used to get into all kinds of trouble together, until we met your Mom." 

"He is very big." 

"Ah, don't let the big, dark and gruesome act fool ya. He's a soft touch, unless you try to hurt his friends." 

"Am I his friend?" 

"Zaalbar swore a life-debt to your Mother, I think you're kinda included in it." 

"Are you my friend?" 

"Friendship is a give and take kinda thing, kid. But I tell you what, I'll be your friend if you'll be mine." 

It was suddenly very quiet. Carth peered around the bend. Liera's arms were wrapped around Mission's waist. Mission looked sad, awed and a little older somehow. She smiled at him over the little girl's head. 

Liera looked up at Mission, shyly, then something through the view port caught her eye. "Look at that one Mission." 

"That's a big one, alright. Hey Carth, we've been watching the ships go by, can you tell us about them?"

* * *

Trin was sitting in a garden having tea. A soft breeze ruffled her hair and the hem of her dress moved lazily. The gazebo shaded her from the warm summer sun. 

Master Vrook sat across the table from her. "Now you know—you know who you are." 

"Who I was, you mean. I am not the Revan anymore." 

"No, I can see you are not. You are who she could have been, perhaps would have been." 

"Would have been?" 

"It was **his** influence. He had a deep purpose in coming among us." 

"Who? Who is **he**?." 

Master Vrook opened his mouth to reply, Trin leaned forward and opened her eyes—she was in a unremarkable recovery room on a Republic Ship. 

A droid trundled out of the room and Carth soon came in at a run. 

"Trin? How do you feel?" 

"Sore, muscle sore. What happened, last I remember I was…" _Malak, Malak was at my feet. He was dying, I was so tired. There was a wound, a terrible wound. _"I was hurt, I was trying to crawl away from him, to get to **you**. I could sense you approaching but I couldn't find the way out." Trin placed her hand on her stomach, she looked up at Carth and tears gathered in her eyes. 

Carth gathered her in his arms as she sobbed. 

Trin clung to Carth. "We didn't even have time to dream for her." _I gave her nothing._

A small voice sounded hesitantly from outside the door. "Mommy?" 

Carth pulled back. "It's Liera." 

Trin nodded and wiped her face as Carth rose and beckoned to someone out in the corridor. 

Mission led Liera into the room. She looked just as Trin had seen her in their shared visions. 

"Mommy?" _Are you really **my** Mommy?_

"Yes, I'm your Mommy." _I am little one, it's alright._

"You're different." _She feels like Mommy but…_

_I am different. We have time to get to know each other again. _Trin tightened her mental shields. "Let's do this out loud." 

Liera stood up straight. "Yes, Ma'am." 

_What did he do to her?_ "You don't have to call me Ma'am." 

Mission patted Liera's hand. "See I told ya, she's nice. Ask her." Mission nudged her gently. 

Liera looked up at Mission worriedly then looked at Trin intensely. "Can— can I call you Mama?" 

Tears welled in Trin's eyes, she mouthed the word and her throat constricted. _Mama, everything reminds me of what I've lost. _Trin ruthlessly suppressed that train of thought._ Why Mama? _"Of course, of course you can." Trin found herself remembering her own mother, a distant figure. _She was afraid to touch me and—and she wasn't real. _

Carth was caught in his own memories, memories of home.

* * *

_It was a muddy cold fall day on Telos. Carth walked the last block with increasing excitement. He was home. As he strode up the front walk Dustil, a boisterous six year old, had spotted him through the window._

_"Mama! Mama! He's here! He's here, Daddy's home."_

_Carth opened the door, his son leaped into his arms and his wife, Morgana, wrapped her arms around his neck. Dustil smelled of grass and had sticky fingers. Morgana smelled of summer and home cooking. She was still dressed in her work clothes. _

* * *

Inadvertently he voiced his longing. "Home." The bitter knowledge threatened to swamp him anew._ I can never go home again. _Trin's voice brought him back to the present. 

Mission shuddered at the mention of home. 

Trin shuffled restlessly under the blanket. "I want out of here too. Let's go back to the Ebon Hawk." She noticed Carth's startled look followed by a mechanical reassuring smile. _Home? He was thinking of Telos and everything he lost. Mission is thinking of Taris. None of us have homes, not even poor Liera._

As Carth, Trin and Mission brooded silently, Liera stepped over to the hospital bed and rubbed the footboard, then she frowned. She scratched the creamy coloured plastic then waved her hand in front of it a couple of times. "What is it?" 

Trin looked up. "What's what?" 

"The colours, where are they from." 

Carth moved his wrist and the rainbow jumped. 

Liera laughed and clapped her hands then looked around nervously as though she'd done something wrong. 

Trin smiled sadly. _She's still alive in there—I hope, I hope she will feel safe soon. _"It's the light reflecting off the glass face on Carth's communicator." 

Carth twisted his wrist to move the coloured light up the wall until it became too diffuse to see, then back down again. 

"That's** lovely**. Eevy says, things that look nice are **lovely**." 

Carth smiled at Trin in genuine enjoyment. 

Trin grinned proudly back then she turned to Liera and put out her arms. "You're right, it is lovely." 

Liera galloped to the head of the bed and leaped up into Trin's arms. Trin held Liera gently. 

Carth smiled. _Can't ask for a better beginning than this, I hope— I hope Dustil and I— time will tell. _He pointed to Trin's hospital gown. "You aren't going anywhere in that outfit, gorgeous. Why don't I take Liera and get her some supper? You can talk to the Doctor and I'll bring some clothes back for you a later." 

Trin nodded. 

Carth led Liera away. 

Mission sat on the edge of Trin's bed. "I'm sorry about—about the baby, Trin." 

Tears welled in Trin's eyes again. She nodded. "Thanks Mission. It's just so much—so much to take in." 

"Yeah—do—do you need anything?" 

"Just time." 

An orderly entered with a meal on a tray. 

Mission made a face behind his back then with a jaunty wave hurried off. 

The orderly brought the bed up to the seated position, locked the table into place across Trin's lap and fastened her tray to the table. "Is there anything else Jedi Trin?" 

"Could you let someone know I'd like to talk to a Doctor." 

"I'll pass on the message." The orderly paused at the door and turned to look intensely at Trin. "Is it true—is it true that you killed Darth Malak?" 

Trin eyed the young man warily. _Friend or foe—gods, will I be classifying every stranger this way for the rest of my life? _"I was with the team that boarded the Star Forge and defeated Malak. Why?" 

"I thought—that is they said you killed him. I just—I want to hear it from someone who saw him with their own eyes. Did you see him, did you see his body?" 

_Ah, he wants reassurance—he wants me to confirm the nightmare is over. Little does he know, the ultimate evil is yet to be found. _"Yes. Yes, I saw his body. He is definitely dead." 

He leaned towards her and with gruesome eagerness. "Did he suffer?" 

Trin stared at him mutely. 

"He deserved to suffer. I just want to know if got what was coming to him." 

She sighed. "How would you have me measure that? Should I have tortured him?" 

He clenched his fists and his face began to redden. "Are you saying he deserved mercy?" 

"Not many people would claim he deserved mercy. But what of the executioner, do you have no mercy for the executioner?" 

"If you didn't have the stomach to deliver justice, you should have taken someone who could. He deserved to suffer, he and Revan should have felt the wrath of all those they wronged." 

_Revenge—I wonder who—it doesn't matter, none of this really matters. _"He **is** definitely dead, I killed him. He did suffer." _He suffered every day, every day since he fell._

* * *

_All the trapped Jedi were destroyed. Malak wearied, he was tired of the struggle. Trin wearied too but only physically, which gave her the edge. Malak would not win the day, but it was not clear that Trin would be able to defeat him before the Star Forge was destroyed._

_Malak stepped back several steps. "I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected." _

_"I am not Revan."_

_"You deceive yourself. I know you as no other ever has or will know you. Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan— and yet you are nothing."_

_"I am **not Revan**. I am — I am her heir. You may have known her, but you do not know me."_

_Malak sneered. "Do you think this simple soldier knows you?"_

_Trin was struck mute by the waves of jealousy that poured from Malak._

_"Do you think you love him?"_

_"I **do** love him."_

_He howled in rage and attacked madly. He pushed her back and pinned her against the rail. His lightsaber halted before her abdomen. "Do you want **his** child?"_

_Trin tried to bring her own lightsaber around unobtrusively."Yes, I — yes."_

_"You — should have — wanted **— my —** child." _

_Trin felt his lightsaber pierce her torso even as she brought her weapon around to deal a killing blow. Malak fell backward. Trin dropped to her knees, despite the cauterizing effect of the lightsaber blood spurted from her belly wound. _

_Malak lay on the floor, helpless, dying. "Im— impossible. I— I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."_

_Trin looked down at her wound. Her mind sought inward for the tiny spark of life. _She's gone, she is — gone. 

_"I— I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?"_

_"You could have returned to the light at anytime."_

_"If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found? If only, if only we hadn't fallen under the sway of Darth Travious." _

_"Travious? Darth Travious?" _

_Malak seemed not to hear her. "But in the end I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. I thought it would be worth the price, the suffering. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps— but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."_

_Trin crawled to his side as he spoke, her efforts spilled more blood upon the cold metal floor. "Malak, who is Travious. Malak?" But it was too late, he was dead._

* * *

Master Vandar examined Bastila's face closely as he used the force to heal her. 

She was too thin, too tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and stress lines around her mouth. The release from pain seem to deepen rather than relieve her distress. _Guilt._

Juhani rubbed Bastila's back with a new intimacy. 

Master Vandar nodded to Juhani as he completed his efforts. _The reforged bond is deeper than any join that previously existed between these two, but it does not banish either of their fears, guilt or anger. _"One does not become satisfied through inaction." 

"The guilty do not deserve to be satisfied, Master." 

Juhani shook her head. "Everyone is innocent of something." 

Master Vandar tried again. "True contentment can be gained only through honesty and self-awareness. You must see who you truly are and who you can be." 

Bastila sneered. "Honesty? Both the Jedi and the Sith harp on honesty, neither demonstrate it's uses all that well." _Lies, they each promote their own pack of lies. But it is the preaching self-denial that sickens me._

Master Vandar dropped his chin to his chest. _That barb was well sunk. Honesty—where should it begin? Ah Vrook, I miss your talent for bluntness._

Juhani stood up. "Thank you for your time, **Master** Vandar. How does your other patient fare?" 

He stood. "You read my mind, Padawan. I don't know— I shall go check on her, now. Rest Bastila, regain your strength. You will need it for the awards ceremony." 

Bastila sat up abruptly. "Awards ceremony?" _Surely the Admiral would not want me to be there._

Juhani lay a hand on her arm. "Shhh, do not concern yourself with it right now." 

Master Vandar quietly left the room. He walked down the corridor to the surgical recovery rooms. Orderlies and nurses walked briskly past him on their way to tend other patients. _Our desperate gambit has created new difficulties. Zhar is correct, I must convince her— I must._

* * *

The orderly was gone and Trin's meal was cooling quickly. She sighed and tucked into her supper._ Who am I? Others will see Revan— the Revan. What do I want them to see?_

The nurse coughed delicately at the door. "Excuse me. Jedi Master Vandar is here. He asked me to tell you he is sorry to intrude during your meal but he would like to speak to you." 

_He would like to interview me, alone. _"Thank you, that's fine." 

Master Vandar shuffled into the room and sat down. "My condolences on your loss." 

Trin stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, my loss. It is one of many or my first depending on how you look at it." 

"How do you view it?" 

She shook her head. "I— I don't know, Master. So much has happened, so quickly. I remember nothing of Revan's life and yet I feel responsible for Liera." 

He frowned. "But— the visions, you remember Revan finding the Star Maps and fighting Bastila." 

"Not really, my visions contain Revan, as though I were a disembodied spirit. Nothing I remember is from Revan's point of view." 

Master Vandar sat back, his face reflected deep thought. 

"The emotional context is also clearly not Revan's, where it exists at all. Malak— Malak shared his memories of the attack— the rape on Coruscant, they're coloured with despair but little personal fear. There is a gloating feeling to the memories of Revan and Malak searching for the ruins on Dantooine and the battle between Revan and Bastila." 

He blew through his lips contemplatively. "We should investigate this thoroughly, but other matters bring me here." 

"What other matters?" 

"Admiral Dodonna is planning an awards ceremony two days hence. She will present** you** and the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk with medals." 

Trin nodded cautiously. _Me! _Malak's words returned to haunt her again. _Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan— and yet you are nothing."_

"She has asked Captain Onasi for a crew manifest. What names will appear on that list?" _Who will you choose to be?_

"**Carth** will respect my wishes, Master Vandar." _At least he cares about **my** feelings and **my** opinion._

"Sooner or later he will have to tell fleet command." _Someone will find out, you cannot hide from this truth._

"Perhaps." Trin stared at him blankly, giving no inkling of her thoughts away. 

Master Vandar nodded. _I am not going to make any progress on this day._ "Could we speak of this again, tomorrow?" 

"Very well." _I need time, time to think, — I guess one night will have to do._

* * *

Morning found Trin safely ensconced in her bunk on the Hawk. A good night's sleep in familiar surroundings had helped. So had Carth sitting at her bedside all night. She gazed fondly at her lover. 

He was slumped awkwardly in a chair at her bedside, one hand hovered protectively above her head, the other rested on his thigh near his blaster. 

_I never have nightmares when he is near. _

Across the room only the top of Liera's head was visible, she was snuggled down under the blankets. Her rag doll, Mr. Booba, was safely hidden beneath the blankets. 

Trin's affectionate gaze changed to a frown. _What future does Liera have? She's so strong in the force, she'll need training. I can't trust the Jedi to train her. I— I can't train her. What future do I have? I can't stay Trin— it won't be long before fleet intelligence puts it all together. What will happen to Carth?_

Carth woke gradually. He opened his eyes before any sense of his body or surroundings registered with his brain._ Trin is awake. She's so beautiful. _He watched as her eyebrows lowered and settled into a frown. He followed her gaze to Liera. _Instant motherhood, another weight for her to bear._ Carth leaned forward and kissed Trin's creased forehead. "Good morning, gorgeous." 

Trin turned to smile gently at him. "Good morning, handsome." 

Carth straightened and stretched. "What's furrowing your brow so early in the day?" 

"Something Master Vandar said." 

"When did you talk to him?" _So much for keeping him off her back._

"Last night, before you and Liera came back to pick me up. He said that Admiral Dodonna asked you for a crew manifest for the Hawk." _I must decide._

"She did, I said I'd get it to her today. I wasn't sure who wanted to be included in the ceremony. I thought I'd talk to everyone today." _At least, that's what I told her._

"Carth? Who am I, that is, who should I be?" 

"You are Trin Lenstar, and I love you. But I understand what you're saying." He sighed. "I haven't said anything to the Admiral but there's no hiding your former identity." 

Trin shook her head. "She'll be forced on me. It won't matter if I accept her identity willingly or not." 

Carth slid onto the bed next to her and pulled her up to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I wish we could run away— leave the it all behind." 

Trin clung to him and nodded against his warm chest. "There's no where we could run, Carth." 

He nodded. 

"I'd rather face it head on. I **am **Trin, but publicly—" _I will be the Revan._

"I understand." _She will be known as the Revan._

* * *

Later that morning Trin and Carth talked to the crew, Mission did not understand. 

"Trin the Revan!" She mimicked in disbelief. "Why? Why tell 'em anything? You are **not** some Dark Sith Lord. We've destroyed the Star Forge and turned ourselves into the number one Sith target. Don't take this risk, you don't need the other half of the galaxy trying to take your head off too." 

HK47 perked up. "Comment: Such an impetuous move will precipitate many attacks, Master. And while I look forward to the inevitable blood bath that will ensue. You should remove yourself to a more defensible position than a podium at the front of a crowd before the mayhem begins." 

"HK, power down." 

"Resignation: Yes, Master." 

"Mission, it's not that simple—there are several reasons why I **must** do this." 

"Who believes such Bantha poodoo?" Mission turned to the others. "Jolee, Canderous, Juhani—someone talk some sense into her." 

Canderous shook his head. "What would you have her do, run? How long and far do you think she'd have to flee? This can't be hidden. Trin must face it, with a warrior's backbone." 

Juhani put a hand on Bastila's shoulder. "Trin and Bastila will be a living banner for all those that turned to the dark side. They are the signal that redemption is possible." 

Jolee added, "Those who lost sons and daughters to the Sith ranks hope that perhaps their loved ones will regain their senses and come home. For them a redeemed Revan will be a symbol of that hope." 

Trin shook her head. "These things may be true but my reason is simpler. I cannot evade my responsibility to **my** daughter, Liera." 

Mission stomped her foot. "Who asked you to? She's a sweetie— take her and just go." 

"But Mission if my responsibility for Liera is clear then so is my responsibility for **all** of Revan's acts." 

Bastila said harshly. "One must take the dark with the light, the bad with the good." 

Trin stared coldly at Bastila. "Yes, **I** must deal with **the Revan's** evil acts." _You must face your crimes, Bastila._

Bastila looked away. _So much for their Jedi paragon, she hates me—she should hate me._

Carth cleared his throat. "So back to the question. Trin will be introduced as Trin the Revan. I will be on the podium by her side. What about the rest of you? Jolee, are you intending to stay a hermit or will you go public with us?" 

Jolee harrumphed. "Hermit! What hermit gallivant around the galaxy with a bunch of crazy youngsters. Ah what the heck. I've never been a medal carrying hero before. There should be some good food and drink at the party." 

Zaalbar roared in Shyriiwook. "/I will be at Trin's side to protect her. No assassin's knife spill her blood while I breath./" 

Trin bowed slightly in Zaalbar's direction. 

Carth nodded his thanks to Zaalbar. "Canderous, Justid?" 

Canderous grinned. "A republic party, in our honour. And that medal you promised me. Wouldn't miss it. But afterward— I'm going home." 

Trin gazed into Canderous' eyes. _Home, yes Canderous has a home. _She responded formally in Mandalorian. "/I shall miss your wisdom, Father-Mentor but I look forward to hearing of your continued glory./" 

Canderous nodded curtly and responded in kind. "/I reserve a place of honour for you by my hearth, fill it often./" 

Trin's chin rose proudly. 

Justid's eyes widened in shock. _Yes, she was the Revan once but to welcome her into our clan as brethren, unbelievable. Lord Canderous has changed. _

Juhani squeezed Bastila's shoulder. "Bastila and I will take our rightful places on the podium." 

Mission sighed loudly. "Fine I'll be there— fully armed."

* * *

Carth marched down the ship's corridor, he shuffled the two datapads nervously. He was admitted into the Admiral's office. Master Vandar was ensconced in a chair that fit his diminutive stature and yet did not diminish him nor make him appear childlike. 

The Admiral stood. "Carth, Mater Vandar has been most mysterious about the crew of the Ebon Hawk." 

"I merely said that my discussion with Juhani made it quite clear that only the will of the force could have brought together such a disparate group of sentients." 

"Yes, so now he's piqued my interest. I hope you've included a bio for each person. That will make my speech writing much easier." She accepted the datapad. "Let's see here: Mission Vao, the young Twi'lek; Zaalbar, a Wookiee— ah not just any Wookiee a future Chief; Canderous of the clan Ordo? Is this some kind of joke Captain." 

"No, Ma'am. I never thought I'd see the day— but he was crucial to our mission." 

Dodonna shook her head in disbelief. "Bastila Shan. Master Vandar, are you sure…" 

"Yes, Admiral I am sure she has returned to the light. She resisted torture at the hands of Malak himself for several days." 

But the Admiral had moved on. "Carth Onasi, ex-republic Captain? Is there something you wish to tell me?" 

"Yes, Admiral." He handed her the other datapad. "I am tendering my resignation." 

"Carth, why? The fleet needs you now more than ever." 

"Admiral, I wasn't there when my wife and son needed me. It's not a mistake I'll make again. Besides once you read the next entry, you may be relieved I resigned rather than waited to be discharged." 

The Admiral frowned and turned to Trin's profile. "Trin the Revan." She read aloud in disbelief. She dropped heavily into her chair then looked back and forth between Carth and Vandar. "Would one of you care to explain this." 

Master Vandar sighed. "Bastila and the strike team did not kill Darth Revan. When they reached the bridge of her destroyer, Malak took advantage of the confusion to fire on Revan's ship. Bastila rescued the badly injured Dark Lord. But Revan suffered severe brain damage. We programmed her with a new identity." 

Carth grimaced. "They used her to find the Sith's power base. But Trin is not Revan, she is an entirely different person." 

Master Vandar shook his head. "She exhibits many of Revan's personality traits. But Trin did not encounter whatever it was, beyond the outer rim that corrupted Revan and Malak." 

Dodonna looked at Carth with shock. "Your— your alliance with this woman…" The Admiral looked down at her desk for several tense moments. "I probably shouldn't do this, but resignation accepted. Let's get the paper work done before intelligence roasts my behind." 

Carth nodded gravely. "Thank you, Admiral."

* * *

The following afternoon Carth stood proudly at Trin's side on the ramp of the Rakatan temple. Republic officers from every ship in orbit and several dignitaries from Coruscant stood witness. A sprinkling of Rakatan elders had gathered at the eastern edge of the crowd. 

Admiral Dodonna stepped up to the podium. "Welcome esteemed representatives of the Senate, respected Jedi, and brave members of the fleet. Many thanks to our generous Rakatan hosts for lettings us use the plaza for this awards ceremony. Many fine souls fought and died to destroy the Star Forge. Their sacrifice was not in vain, with those precious lives we have bought freedom for the Republic. No more will the Star Forge extrude an endless line dreadful war machines to plague our hard earned peace. We have defeated Malak, destroyed the Star Forge and broken the spirit of the Sith!" 

The crowd of fleet personal cheered, they drown out the Admiral. She waited for the noise to subside. "We owe special thanks to one small group, the crew of the Ebon Hawk. At great personal risk, they unraveled the mystery that led to the Star Forge, infiltrated the space station and destroyed Darth Malak. For this I am proud to present you each with the Cross of Glory—the highest honor the Republic can bestow. From Coruscant to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rims you will be known as the saviors of the Republic!" 

Master Vandar stepped forward next. "On behalf of the Jedi Council, defenders of the galaxy and sworn protectors of the Republic—I too would like to honour you for your actions. The Jedi bestow these simple gold pins on those who demonstrate dedication. All of you deserve this honour." He stepped from person to person. "Mission Vao of Taris: may your glories temper your grief; Zaalbar Chief's son of Kashyyyk: I applaud your quest for freedom; Canderous of the clan Ordo and Justid of the clan Ordo, that you have put aside your traditional animosity to join this quest for freedom gives me hope. 

Murmurs of disbelief echoed through the crowd. 

Padawan Juhani, you have affirmed our hopes for you; Padawan Bastila Shan." 

An angry murmur rode, like a gentle wave, over the crowd as the name reached the furthest celebrants. 

"You had a difficult path. I am astounded by the fortitude you exhibited by resisting Darth Malak's tortures longer than any other prisoner that fell to his hand. I commend you for re-embracing the light and aiding the Republic forces to destroy the Star Forge; Carth Onasi, your devotion to duty and bravery are well documented; Padawan Jolee Bindo, I rejoice in the addition of your hard earned wisdom to our order at this time of great need; Trin — the Revan." 

A great shout echoed to the back of the crowd. The Revan was repeated loudly over and over again until Master Vander used the Force to project his voice over the cacophony. 

"We Jedi now have another tale to weave—into the grand history of our eternal Order - the Redemption—of Revan, the prodigal knight. Wherever you go you will be recognized—as the saviors of the galaxy, the heroes of our age. But you must remain ever vigilant." Master Vandar backed away from the newly decorated heroes. 

Liera gawked at the crowd, and the dignitaries from the top of the ramp. 

Carth waved at the crowd on cue and noted the spots of discontent. He knew HK47 would mark the faces of those that shouted imprecations._ If only I'd been able to contact Dustil. The holonets will be full of the news before I find him. If only— if only— Shhh no sense in thinking this way. Dustil and I will simply have to deal with this. Maybe Juhani and Jolee are right, maybe he'll admire her. _Carth glanced at Liera. _I wish my son were here. _

Trin winked reassuringly at her daughter then turned with the others and waved. The occasional angry hoarse meaningless shout blended with the cheers. _They don't know what to think, neither do I. Trin Lenstar, Trin the Revan, Revan the prodigal Knight— Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. Who am I?_


	22. Transition

Layers of Deception, Chapter 22, Transition

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

Chapter 22  
Transition  


_Last Updated: Saturday, January 29, 2005 _

* * *

The glade was fresh and green. Colourful crystals danced around the meditating Jedi sitting on the flat stone slab in the center of a large ornamental pond. 

"She comes, Dorak."

"Who comes Josna?" asked Master Dorak.

In a soft voice Josna replied, "The storm-carrier comes—she'll wash away our wrongs—she'll make us face our fears."

Master Dorak sighed. He wished to go back to the enclave to salvage the Academy's archives. Amazingly some records had survived the destruction Malak's armada had wrought on the Jedi's Dantoonian haven. Dorak and his assistants had been working day and night for the last month to preserve all they could and the intact datacubes were being shipped to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. If I'm ever going to get away from here, I have to get her back on topic. "Josna, this place is no longer safe."

Josna carefully placed the crystals back in their original pattern on the bottom of the merrily burbling fountain that spilled over into the pond. She stepped cautiously from stone to stone as she crossed to the shore. The diminutive Twi'lek looked up at Master Dorak, "I can't go to Coruscant."

"We would not ask you to go to Coruscant. Your aversion to the crowds is known and understood."

"Aversion?" She chuckled. "I would go crazy there. Everyone knows that."

"You know what"

Josna frowned. "I know, of course I know—silly. They should stop sending you. You want to work on the archives, you aren't hiding it very well." Josna skipped over to a large tree with and patted the rough grey trunk gently. "It's the trees that tell me. I don't need shields, droids or guards."

"Josna, be reasonable. Soon the tree tops will grow above the surrounding cliffs. Your retreat will be visible from the neighbouring farms. This place has served you well for a long time but"

"This is my home.", Josna interrupted and pointed to the small stone house nestled in the trees across the glade. "I built that house."

Dorak continued patiently, "This place has served you well for a long time but it is no longer secret."

"Do not confuse the slowness of my thoughts with the depth of my knowledge.", she said grumpily. "My trees will not betray me."

"Josna, your wisdom and perception is not at question here"

She stepped away from the trees and reached up to touch Dorak's cheek with her fingertips, "Dorak, go away. Here I will stay until the end of my days. One should go home at dusk, not run into the dark."

Dorak knew it was futile; he had known before he came to see Josna but he had to try. Preserving the unique abilities and knowledge Josna possessed was very important to the academy's chronicler. He nodded to her then turned to leave.

"Tell Vandar to come—it is time."

"He may not agree. He would not let the girl come last time."

"Everything is different now. I can taste it on the wind. she continued in her sing-song voice. Tell Vandar to bring the storm-carrier, the little dervish, and the gems, both polished and rough."

Dorak watched the middle aged Twi-lek dance merrily across the glade to her house, her yellow headtails bouncing as she moved. She should be granted the rank of Master. The council on Coruscant sees only her limitations and her eccentricity.

Josna's voice floated back from the house, "I will be a Master, after dark. Now go away—you are thinking too loudly today."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard Admiral Dodonna's command ship, the communicator on the wall chimed and the door slid open. Trin and Carth shared a nervous glance. They passed into a small conference hall. Already seated at the table were Master Vandar, Bastila, Juhani and Jolee. Carth and Trin joined them. Trin handed over a datapad from which Master Vandar read the entries listed on the screen. "Coruscant attack on the Revan and Malak; Dantooine attack on the Revan; and The Deralia Incident. I am familiar with all of these happenings."

Trin leaned forward in her seat. "Why did you ship the Revan and Malak to Dantooine?"

Master Vandar wrinkled his brow. The decision was not mine.

Trin flashed a bewildered frown in Carth's direction before asking, "The Jedi council went over your head?"

"I simply was not there. I haven't lived on Coruscant for fifty years."

Trin frowned, "Master Vandar, will you please read Malak's statement in the Coruscant attack file?"

Master Vandar opened the file, quickly scanned down to find Malak's testimony and read aloud, "Revan and I slipped out of the academy after lights out. We wanted to catch the big swoop race but Master Vandar had forbidden it." Vandar shook his head. "This implies that I taught their clan, I have never been a clan instructor.

Bastila nodded. "It's true. Master Vandar has been the administrator on Dantooine for many years."

Jolee rumbled a wordless agreement.

Trin leaned back in her chair, "Who would have—could have—altered the record?"

Carth shook his head grimly. "The files I requested from fleet HQ contain an identical report to that one." He tapped the table thoughtfully for a few moments. "The only way that the same information could have been disseminated so widely would be if the change was made soon after the interview."

Jolee leaned across the table towards Master Vandar and asked intensely, "Who taught the Wolf Clan on Coruscant fifteen years ago?"

"It would have to have been Master Tomar but both Masters Quattra and Zhar aided with the clans."

Jolee sat back and steepled his fingers. "Both Quattra and Zhar were on Dantooine during the second attack on Revan."

Juhani started at the mention of her former Master. "Master Quattra was on Dantooine for a long time but she could not"

Bastila shook her head. "Perhaps this is simply an attempt by the Sith to sow discord in the ranks of the Jedi. she interrupted, It is also possible that the investigating officer missed the name Malak gave and filled one in later."

Trin shook her head vehemently. "No, it's just not that easy, Bastila. We must investigate this possibility. Master Vandar, how many Jedi have turned to the dark side and who trained them? If there is a Sith Lord in the Order's ranks then his or her mark will be visible. I am suspicious that this switched name is simply an attempt to throw off such a computer search. The records must be examined closely."

Bastila stood angrily. "The Revan speaks! Do you really expect us to jump to your tune? You are the one who is suspicious, if the Order doesn't meet your demands will you turn back to the Sith."

Trin's eyes flashed briefly but prudence stilled her tongue. That is, prudence and Carth's timely intervention. Meeting Bastila's eyes, he snapped in a voice accustomed to command, "Sit down!" Bastila's eyes narrowed but Carth stared her down. He waited several heartbeats then said, "Why don't we start by laying out the facts."

"That is an excellent suggestion," said Master Vandar, "I would like to know what has led you both to this remarkable conclusion."

Trin stood and began pacing, "Very well. First there is the handling of Destar Renfar's attack on the Revan and Malak. The thirteen year old rape victim and her classmate were sent halfway across the galaxy and the matter of Renfar's attack was dropped. The perpetrator's father, a galactic senator, suddenly changed his position on an important bill three weeks later. The bill, which grants the Jedi immunity from Republic civil law, would not have passed without Senator Rendfar's aid. I might add that this bill is just the sort of thing a Dark Lord hiding in the Order could use to his advantage."

Bastila objected, "The passing of that bill was the result of years of negotiations, not one act of martyrdom on your part."

Master Vandar said mildly, "Bastila, I wish to hear Trin's allegations."

Bastila slumped back in her seat as Trin resumed, "Secondly, a Dark Jedi attempted to either kill or turn the Revan and administered an abortion drug to her."

Jolee added dully, "Nayama was there to abort the child and try to use your hate to turn you. I—I still have the memories I pulled from your mind that night."

Trin stared at Jolee in shock. "You—you remember the attack by Dester!"

"Yes, I have all your memories from that three month period. It happened just as Malak described but it was Master Quattra that forbade you from attending the races. " He lifted a hand to forestall comments. "She did not however teach your clan, Master Tomar taught your clan and Master Zhar advised all the teachers. It was Zhar that volunteered to take you and Malak to Dantooine."

Trin turned away from the room for a moment. Damn him, he's been carrying around a piece of her life all this time. Do I want it back, is it mine?

Carth stepped up behind Trin and put an arm on her back. "We can break for a few minutes," he murmured.

Trin shook her head and turned back to face the table, "The Deralia incident involved too many familiar faces. Not only was the entire fiasco led by Dester Rendfar but I recognized one of those who branded the Revan. In my false memories, I have a brother who fought and died in the war with the Sith. He once brought home a girlfriend to meet us. His name was Darid and his girlfriend, Celeste."

Master Vandar smiled regretfully. "Darid and Celeste were Jedi that joined the Republic's battle with the Mandalorians."

Trin continued the tale, As Celeste branded the Revan wrist she said, 'Dar rashid mak lempar, for Darid.'" Trin sat back down at the table. "It's a saying in an ancient tongue from Deralia, a language that was spoken by the slave class. A rough translation is 'We were stolen goods,' or 'You bought and sold us under false pretenses.' It implies that she felt the Revan pretended to free her from slavery but that she really just sold her to another master. It also implies she saw the Revan as a middleman, a salesman."

Master Vandar shifted in his seat. "After you came to Dantooine you studied under Master Dorak with Celeste. You shared a talent for languages. Celeste and Darid were attracted to each other. We were attempting to discourage their attachment. Darid was an athletic young man who was excessively proud of his fighting prowess. Somehow, he learned he was a descendant of a prominent abolitionist on Deralia. We knew that these names had emerged in your constructed history but believed that latent memories were fitting themselves to your new reality."

Trin clenched her teeth. "New reality?" She took a deep breath. "I have none of the Revan's memories. The visions, everything you counted on were from an outside perspective."

Master Vandar looked at Bastila who nodded reluctantly.

"Lastly there are Malak's claims."

Bastila burst out in disbelief, "Malak?" Juhani rubbed Bastila's arm soothingly.

Trin gave Bastila a quelling glance. "He mentioned a name I had never heard before, Darth Travious."

Jolee sat upright suddenly. "That's impossible. That old madman died with Exar Kun nearly forty years ago."

Master Vandar shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, that was never confirmed. What did Malak say about Darth Travious, Trin?"

"As Malak lay dying he said If only, if only we hadn't fallen under the sway of Darth Travious.' I tried to ask him—to ask him—but it was too late, he was dead."

Bastila spoke as though someone drew the words out of her against her will, "Malak once spoke of breaking the Revan so that he could breach Travious' tower." .

Master Vandar stood and shuffled to Trin, "There is clearly much to be explained here. Come to Dantooine with me. I will stand by your side if you will present this to the council."

Trin looked down at the wizened master. Dare I trust him?

Carth asked, "Why is the council on Dantooine? I thought Malak destroyed the enclave."

Master Vandar replied, "Only Master Vrook was killed. The rest of the council remains intact and is involved in the clean up. Although, we will relocate to Coruscant soon the council the oversaw your re-education and decided your fate is on Dantooine."

Trin spoke slowly, "I will join you on Dantooine, Master Vandar, but there are a few things I must do first. I will be there or send word within a week."

Master Vandar nodded in acceptance and watched as Carth and Trin left the room.

Juhani said quietly, "Master Vandar, may Bastila and I travel with you to Dantooine?" Bastila began to object but Juhani lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, Padawan," Master Vandar replied. Juhani nodded in gratitude and led Bastila out of the room.

"What will you do, Jolee Bindo?" asked Vandar.

"I will stay with her. I can guess why we need to go to Dantooine. Will Josna see her?"

"She asked to see the storm-carrier, little dervish and gems both rough and polished."

Jolee leaned back and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully as Vandar moved to the exit. "We need to shed this habit of secrecy, Vandar." Master Vandar inclined his head in Jolee's direction as he left the room but whether or not he was agreeing with the ex-Jedi's assessment was not clear.

* * *

Bastila strode up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk and straight through to the women's bunk room. Mission was lounging on her bed reading a datapad.

"How'd the big meeting with Vandar go?" she asked idly.

Bastila grabbed her rucksack and began stuffing her belongings into it. "Master Vandar." Bastila corrected stiffly.

"Fine," Mission said as she sat up to watch Bastila, "How did your big meeting with Master Vandar go?"

"It was a meeting to discuss private Jedi business, I am not at liberty to discuss it with you."

"Uh-huh. I guess you must have lost then."

Bastila stopped packing to glare at Mission. "It was not a contest. You would do well to restrain your curiosity in this matter."

"Man, you're back to your mean old self. You actually started to loosen up for a while there before" Mission's voice trailed off.

"Before I sacrificed myself to save all of you. Before I was captured and tortured by the Sith. Forgive me for not exhibiting a bubbly happy demeanor, I find myself strangely unenthusiastic at this time."

"I'm sorry, Bastila, I didn't mean it that way. I just—I thought you'd be happy to be rescued and here you are packing to run away."

"I am not running away! I am—that is we have decided" Bastila trailed off.

Juhani continued from the doorway, "We have decided to travel to Dantooine with Master Vandar on the Admiral's command ship."

"Oh, so it's a Jedi thing. Are Trin and Jolee going too?"

Bastila replied waspishly, "I am sure there is no room for the Trin's entourage on the Admiral's ship."

Juhani said mildly, "Bastila, a purser is waiting outside the Hawk to escort you. Why don't you go with him to see if our accommodations are suitable. I will pack for you."

Bastila dropped the shirt she was folding. "Fine, I can do that. Good-bye Mission, I imagine I'll see you on Dantooine." She marched impatiently from the room.

"Bye," Mission responded in a small voice.

Juhani stepped in and completed Bastila's packing.

"Juhani, what's wrong with her?"

Juhani looked solemnly at the young Twi'lek. "She has survived a terrible experience, Mission. It will take time for her to regain her equanimity."

"I guess so."

Juhani shouldered both Bastila's and her own bags. "Perhaps, by the time we reach Dantooine, she will feel calmer."

"What happened to her?" she asked with morbid curiosity.

"Why is it any of your business?"

Mission blushed.

Juhani said quietly as she left, "Have a good trip to Dantooine, Mission."

* * *

The following morning Trin walked with Canderous into the Tensaurro deep space station. The barrel shaped frontier station was a good place to buy a small ship without having to answer too many questions. While Justid waited impatiently at the edge of the main concourse below, Canderous and Trin spoke quietly in Mandalorian.

Canderous reiterated his invitation. "/My hearth is open to you./"

Trin chuckled. "/You claim a hearth not yet won./"

His lips twisted into a sardonic grin. "/Have you any doubts of the outcome?/"

She shook her head. "/None, that can be found this side of the Rim./"

Canderous placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "/When you've need of respite, contact Ordo./"

She replied formally, "/Yes, Father-Mentor./"

They grasped wrists in farewell and he marched down the ramp to join Justid. They walked briskly through the crowd, like kath hounds among the ducks, soon only the ripple of the crowd's movement was visible then even that reached beyond Trin's sight. She marched back through the dock to the Ebon Hawk and slapped the button to close the ramp. Trin turned to head back up to the cockpit only to be brought up short by Liera's unexpected presence.

"Hello, little one."

"Hi, Mama. Is he gone?"

"Yes, he has to go home."

Liera mused for a few moments as she followed her Mother up to the cockpit. "Are we going home?"

Trin flopped into the copilot's seat and exchanged an uneasy glance with Carth. "No, we—we don't have a home, yet."

Liera perched on the edge of the third seat and frowned. "Are we going to get one?"

Trin smiled sadly. "I hope so. As soon as I know, I'll let you know."

"Where are we going now?"

Carth answered, "We're going to Telos, to find my son, Dustil."

* * *

Bastila sat primly at the table reading a datapad. Juhani slipped into the room with two travel bags and stowed them in the storage locker. Bastila stood to confront her.

"Juhani, why do you want me to travel with Master Vandar?" she asked stridently.

"My Bastila, do not be so negative. This is an opportunity for us." Juhani stepped behind Bastila and kneading her shoulders said soothingly, "We need some time alone."

Juhani's gentle voice and exotic Cathari accent lulled Bastila. Oh no, I deserve an answer. "That's just an excuse, Juhani," Bastila said irritably, "You don't trust me around her."

"You need to put aside this anger. Now is not the time to discuss the issue—it's still too fresh. Now we have four days before we arrive on Dantooine. Four days alone, together."

Four days with "Master Vandar does not appr—"

"I do not see Master Vandar here. How we proceed is not up to him or the Jedi council." She paused momentarily. Perhaps I moved too quickly. "Bastila, I can request another cabin, if you want me to go."

Bastila whirled and put her hands on Juhani's shoulders. "No! No, I'm sorry Juhani. I just can't—she's so" She stopped and took a deep breath, then stepped closer to Juhani and embraced her.

Juhani returned Bastila's embrace. Oh, my love. This is the first time you have hugged me.

Bastila stepped back and looked into Juhani's eyes shyly. "I think some time alone would be—lovely."


	23. Aftershock

Layers of Deception, Chapter 23, Aftershock

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 23  
Aftershock  


_Last Updated: Saturday, January 29, 2005 _

* * *

"Attention, you have entered Telosian planetary space. Landing on Telos is prohibited. Any attempt to land on Telos will result in a lethal response from the planetary defense systems. Narden foram, centiasta Telos acrim mazde fulo soonta"

Carth turned off the automated transmission and directed the Ebon Hawk to the partially constructed space station orbiting his homeworld. Telos looked worse than he remembered. The massive fires that had been visible from space as they ravaged every plain and forest were long gone but in their place were vast death-zones. The chemical content of the Sith missiles assured that nothing would grow unaided on that land, a modern equivalent to salting the earth. Telos looked—diseased. 

The week he'd spent aiding the relief efforts flashed before his eyes: toppled buildings; smoke filled air; crying children; mass graves; and Morgana laid out among thousands of dead. Through it all he searched vainly for Dustil. _Now, I am back—back to search for Dustil, again._

Trin leaned forward to trigger the comm. "This is the Ebon Hawk requesting permission to dock at the Telosian space station."

A voice responded with mechanical pleasantness, "Permission granted to dock at transient's bay seventy-five. Your approach vector is being transmitted. Welcome to Telosian space."

Trin cut the voice portion of the transmission. "What kind of reception do you think we can expect?"

Carth shrugged. "The awards ceremony may have hit the holonet already but I think we probably have a couple of days."

"Any luck contacting Dustil yet?"

"I know he's somewhere in the transient's section. But, no, I haven't been able to get a message to him."

"I—I may be able to sense him if we get close, he has a fairly powerful presence."

Carth nodded. _He and Liera will need training. Who can we trust?_

Trin leaned over and kissed Carth on his rough cheek. His arms snaked around her waist and he held her tightly, as though he were afraid to let go. "I didn't want to ever come back here."

Trin blinked back tears. "I understand."

After a few moments he let go and stood up. Trin gave him another quick hug. "I'll meet you at the hatch." She ran lightly along the corridor to the common area where Mission was teaching Liera to play Pazaak.

"You're lucky," said Mission seriously.

"Why?" asked Liera

"You look young for your age. It makes the people think you're stupid. Smile sweetly at them as you fleece them, then run as fast as your legs move."

Liera perked up as Trin entered. "Mama! Mission is teaching me sur-viv-al skills."

Trin cocked an eyebrow at Mission, as she said to her daughter, "I hope you won't need to make your way in the world by playing Pazaak."

Mission shrugged.

"I'm on my way out little one. Jolee said he'd be here if there are any emergencies and Mission has agreed to keep you company."

Liera nodded and added mutely, _"Hurry, Mama. There are bad people here."_

"Out loud Liera. Yes dear, there are bad people here, here and everywhere."

She grabbed her gear and joined Carth on the ramp. They swept through the security checkpoint without any hassles then headed into the transients section. Hotels, cantinas and small shops lined both levels of the broad corridor. Sentients from all over the galaxy squirmed through the crowds. Carth motioned for Trin to follow him to the temporary labour office. They stood in line for about an hour.

A bored human man sat on the other side of a clear partition. "Have you ever been a resident of Telos?" he asked in a grating monotone.

Carth shook his head. "I'm not here for work. I'm looking for my son, he may have registered here."

"I only enter employment particulars, you need to contact the provisional government offices."

Trin moved a little closer and smiled at the bored young man. "I'm sorry, they sent us to see you. There seems to be some sort of mix up."

The young man found himself returning her smile. "I—I guess so."

"Please, it's important that we find him, couldn't you look Dustil Onasi up, for us? I'm sure someone as competent as yourself could find him in no time."

Carth looked away and rolled his eyes.

The young man smiled again. "Well, I guess it wouldn't take long. What was his name again?"

"Dustil, D-u-s-t-i-l, Onasi, O-n-a-s-i."

"Yeah, he registered here a couple of days ago. Here's his flophouse. Good luck."

Trin dazzled him with a final smile before she and Carth pulled away from the booth. Smiling benignly, Trin handed the chit with the address on it to Carth, they stopped at a map and tried to decipher the stations numbering scheme. Trin was squatted near the bottom of the map when Carth nudged her warningly. Trin stood and glanced around nonchalantly. "What's up?"

Carth muttered under his breath, "I just saw Lashowe, she seems to have recovered from our encounter on Korriban."

Trin clenched her jaw and looked up at Carth's tense face. "This is unlikely to be a coincidence." A flash of rage crossed her face. _She tried to kill you and she threatened to kill our baby._

Carth grabbed Trin's elbow and set off in a random direction and walked briskly along the main concourse. "We need information. Is she here alone? Is she following Dustil to get to us? Is she following us to get to Dustil? Or does she have some other agenda? It's even possible that the events on the Star Forge have done just as Juhani hoped."

Trin was only half listening to Carth._ She is one of them, one of the people that tried to rip away that little life. _She clenched and unclenched her hands. The words 'Juhani hoped' slipped through her angry thoughts. "What?"

"Juhani hoped others would be inspired to turn to the light side."

Trin gestured sharply with her hand and said curtly, "Not her. She's dark through and through."

Carth nodded in understanding. "I find it highly unlikely, too. Well, if she's still affiliated with a Sith group then she's either scouting or not alone, probably both."

Trin stepped into a small dark shop. "Carth, we should split up."

"Trin, that isn't a good idea."

"Hear me out. Let me lead her off—she's unlikely to try anything if I remain in public. You can sneak away and locate Dustil."

"Why should you be the decoy?" he waved his fingers as though casting some spell, "**You** are the one who may be able to sense Dustil"

"You know who he'd contact for help. Besides the same ability that **might** allow me to locate Dustil **is** giving me a fix on Lashowe." _I can take Lashowe._

"Trin"

"Carth, you need to find Dustil, soon. If it comes to a fight I can handle Lashowe just as well as you did."

Carth looked at Trin exasperatedly. "No, Trin." He lowered his voice as he noticed their disagreement had drawn the attention of the shopkeeper. "No, don't run away from me again. We can handle this together. I promised to protect you, remember?"

Trin said bitterly, "You promised to protect" _**She** deserves to die—she threatened our baby, our poor dead, unloved baby. Gods—this will never end. _

Carth stepped closer to Trin and took her into his arms. "Stay," He commanded, "Stay near me so that I can fulfill that vow."

Trin nodded rubbing her cheek against Carth's old flight jacket. His warm arms and musky scent settled her racing heart and chaotic thoughts. A pointed cough from behind the counter reminded them they were not alone. Reluctantly, Trin stepped away from Carth. The fat storekeeper stepped around the long counter and asked bluntly, "Are you Carth Onasi?"

Carth eyed the man warily. "Yes, I'm Carth Onasi."

"I'm Wen Farslide." He grabbed Carth's hand and shook it heartily. "I never got a chance to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"You dug my daughter out of a collapsed shelter."

Carth's voice thickened in remembered pain. "Which shelter?"

"The Umbal road shelter. They told me—they told me that you wouldn't stop digging, that the others had stopped for the day. If—if you hadn't been there" Wen shook his head. "Thank you, thank you so much. I lost my wife in the attack, I—I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Cera too."

Carth was lost in some of his bleakest memories. Every hand, every limb exposed had to be investigated, sometimes it was attached to a body, more often it was just a piece of fleshy flotsam, occasionally it was attached to a living breathing sentient. Bodies and body parts were piled under tarps and dragged away to be disposed of without regard to rank or dignity. The living were taken to the makeshift medical clinics. Those that survived the frontier medicine joined the work gangs. It was an ugly desperate time. People didn't look each other in the eye, they spoke only to organize the next activity. Nobody had a future — nobody had a past they all struggled through the endless painful now. A rough hand on Carth's shoulder brought him back to the present. Wen looked him in the eye and Carth could see that he too remembered those terrible days.

"You two seem to be at loss. Tell me, what do you need."

Carth glanced at Trin for reassurance. She nodded tightly to indicate the shop keeper's sincerity.

"We're trying to find my son, Dustil."

Wen's eyes widened. He said gently, "About six months ago, a young woman returned to Telos. She claimed that the Sith took—"

Trin interrupted, "We rescued Dustil and planned to meet here after—later. He registered with the temporary labour office two days ago."

Wen was suddenly very business like. "Do you know where he is staying?"

"Yes," Carth said, "But we're being followed and we don't want to lead the Sith back to him."

"You step into the back of my shop"

Trin shook her head urgently, "They know we're here. Do you have a back door?"

Wen nodded.

"We'll head out and try to shake them off then come back later."

"Very well then I can send my daughter to contact Dustil."

Carth took the shopkeeper's hand. "Thank you. The risk"

He patted Carth's shoulder again. "Telos remembers her heroes, no matter what the risk I would help you. Now go, hurry back. I will treat any other who enters with suspicion."

Trin and Carth stepped out of the shop and continued down the main concourse warily. The crowds had thinned a great deal in the few minutes they spent in the small shop. "We must've come in during rush hour," commented Trin.

It wasn't long before they spotted their followers. "How like her," Carth muttered under his breath, "She's brought back up. I count at least four others. We should comm the ship and let them know what's going on."

"What about unfriendly ears?"

"I'll be careful, " he promised as he triggered his wrist communicator.

"Ebon Hawk here, what's up guys?" answered Mission.

"Mission, we've encountered a problem. Don't make T3's mistake on Tatooine."

"Got it Carth, good luck."

Trin scanned the crowd unobtrusively and frowned. "There must be more than four; three dark jedi failed to take you down, alone. There's probably more of them ahead. Look, I have an idea."

"As long as it doesn't involve splitting up, I'm all for it. We'd better do something soon, they're closing in on us."

"Good, if they're getting close the rest must be nearby. When we hit the next corner turn around and we'll run for all we're worth towards the docking bay. I'll use the Force to augment our speed, which should get us out of sight for a few moments, then we can slip down an alley and make our way to the back of Wen's shop."

Carth shrugged. "It's got a simple elegance. Let's try it."

At the corner they both spun on their heels and ran full out. Trin concentrated on boosting both her own and Carth's speed. They zoomed through the thinning crowd, dodging and weaving around the startled sentients.

* * *

When Carth cut his transmission Mission locked down the ship before jogging back to the common area. "That was Carth, Liera's right, they've run into trouble. Carth said to button up the Hawk and not to let anyone or anything on board." 

Jolee nodded thoughtfully. "Liera said it was a bad lady they've both met before." He rubbed his bald pate reflexively. "You know, I think she means Sith when she says bad."

"Why?"

"Mostly a feeling. She didn't seem to think there were any bad people on the Admiral's ship. Yet there were certainly those that would have liked an opportunity to hurt Trin, after the ceremony. So this is probably a Sith revenge plot, as opposed to a Republic revenge plot."

Mission sighed."Trin's life is never going to be dull."

Zaalbar roared, "/I should have gone with her. I should go find her now./"

"Hey, Big Z. Not so fast," Mission protested, "She asked you to guard Liera."

"/My life debt/"

"Liera is her weak point. If someone really wants to hurt Trin all they have to do is attack Liera."

"/Very well, Mission./"

An inarticulate noise of agreement came from Jolee's direction. He snorted then said, "Revenge, it just never really helps. That reminds me of a tale. Have I ever told you about Lebby Tolvald?"

Mission flopped gracelessly into a chair and rolled her eyes. "Not another rusty old story," she groaned.

Zaalbar chastised her. "/Mission! You should treat your elders with respect./"

Jolee grumped, "Ah youngsters, they have nothing but scorn for the knowledge and wisdom accumulated over many years and adventures. Why I should just go"

Mission put her hands up in submission. "I give, I give. Who is Lebby Tolvald?"

Jolee sat up and rubbed his hands together. "Well, if you're sure you want to hear her story."

"Jolee!"

Jolee arched an eyebrow in Mission's direction then carried on. "Lebby lost her parents to a Mandalorian raid as a girl. When she saw her parent's fall she raced out of her homestead with her father's slugthrower and fired at the looming figures. The recoil sent her flying. The raider's were so impressed with her bravery that they left her alone. The leader chuckled and said, 'I look forward to facing you on the battlefield when you are a full grown warrior.' She spent the remains of her youth training to fight. Once she was old enough Lebby joined the local militia. She wanted to revenge herself on the Mandalorians that had killed her parents so after she'd served her commission she left her homeworld to join a mercenary band. In every battle she looked for the insignia she'd seen on the Mandalorians that had attacked her home. Eventually she became famous for her bravery and her implacable hatred of Mandalorians."

"Yeah, well they murdered her parents, waddya expect."

"Indeed, they murdered her parents. She learned that the insignia belonged to house Greno and sought their warriors out over all others on the battlefield. As a result of her obsession she was dropped from several mercenary companies until none would have her. Then she was alone and became a bounty hunter."

"Why didn't she join the Republic fleet?"

"The fleet, why would she join the fleet?"

"To fight the Mandalorians, like Carth did."

Jolee waved a hand, impatiently. "No, no. This was some 30 years before the Mandalorian War. Besides she didn't live on a Republic planet. Now, where was I?"

"She became a bounty hunter," Mission prompted.

"Yes, she became a bounty hunter and accumulated great wealth working for the Hutts. With that wealth she ferreted out the location of planet Greno and hired a mercenary band to accompany her in a household assault. Their attack became a story of legend among the Mandalorian's and propelled the next house-leader to instant fame."

Mission frowned. "Did they lose or win?"

"Neither—both. The Merc's were instructed to leave no one standing, but they were a company of professionals and wished to maintain their reputation within the Republic. So they carefully avoided certain areas of the manor house. They had no wish to cut down infants. Lebby had no such compunctions. She had vowed to kill every last member of house Greno. When the warriors had been cut down she stalked to the nursery and killed the attendants. Lebby burst through the first door to find a girl of about eight, barely holding up an enormous rifle standing between her and the rest of the children. The child's face was set in an stiff grimace but the youngling's awareness of her impending death did not prevent her from making a stand."

Mission found she was holding her breath, she exhaled noisily and asked impatiently, "What did Lebby do?"

"At last Lebby was faced with her past. She paused then dropped her gun and turned to leave. The child, a true descendant of Mandalore, did not hesitate for a moment, she shot Lebby in the back and gained the leadership of her clan." Jolee leaned back and looked expectantly at Mission.

Mission sat in stunned silence for a moment then shaking her head got up and left the room.

* * *

Carth rapped smartly on the back door to Wen's shop while Trin watched the area. The metal door drew inward immediately and they stepped past Wen into his shop's small back room.

"My daughter is ready to contact your son," Wen said breathlessly, "What do you want her to say to him?"

Carth and Trin looked at each other musingly. Carth finally said, "Tell him, tell him an old man, that still hasn't managed to get himself killed, is hoping to reconnect."

Wen looked a little shocked, but he nodded and reached for the comm unit on the wall.

Trin perched on the edge of one of the two hard plasteel chairs that flanked a small battered table. Carth paced from the outer door to the shop entry and back, it did little to soothe the restless anticipation that shook his limbs. Wen's voice fell flat in the small room, "No the shop may be watched. The two of you should meet us somewhere public, perhaps—Phenalop's Cantina." Wen paused to listen. "Okay, have Tunipe call me. Be careful, Cera."

Wen turned to face Trin and Carth. "If she can find him and convince him to come with her, they'll meet us at Phenalop's Cantina. The owner, Tunipe, is a friend of mine, he served in the fleet before the Mandalorian War."

"Tunipe Arasia?" Carth asked.

"Yes, I thought you might know of him."

"Didn't he train Saul Karath?"

"Oh, yes." Wen nodded solemnly. "His wife died while he was on maneuvers with the fleet. He resigned his commission to raise their children. Both his sons, their wives and three of his five grandchildren died in the attack. He's had to raise two sons alone and now two grandsons. He can be counted on to help thwart any Sith plans."

Trin stared at her feet. _So many lives, the Revan destroyed so many lives and they in turn changed and destroyed other lives. Where did it begin, when will it end?_

* * *

Bastila held her knees against her chest as she rocked back and forth sobbing. Memories assailed her, memories of pain and fear and how much she enjoyed them. She remembered Yezme dressed in the Revan's robes kneeling with her head hanging down; Yezme tied to a chair the robe torn apart, blood on the floor and screams in the air. A part of Bastila still craved revenge, still wanted the Revan on her knees at her feet. The same part reveled in the knowledge that the price of having Juhani's support during the battle of Star Forge had been Trin's baby.

Juhani padded silently into the room and sat down to rub Bastila's back. "Shhhhhh, shhhhh. What is it my love? What is it that tortures you so?"

Bastila whispered hoarsely, "I will never be whole again, Juhani. I am damaged goods."

"Time my Bastila, it will take time. The memory of the pain, deprivation and torture will fade."

"You don't understand what it's like."

Juhani said bitterly, "I understand too well. I have my own horrors and the associated wounds."

"It's not like that." Bastila sat up and looked into her lover's eyes. "You were treated like an object, a beast. I was tortured for a purpose." She looked upward at the cabin's low ceiling. "There is a curiously intimate relationship between a victim and her torturer, you almost miss it when it ends."

Juhani sat in silence rubbing Bastila's back.

"Time." Bastila took a deep breath. "You are correct of course I just need more time." Then she turned to smile at Juhani. "And you, I need you."

Juhani smiled back tentatively and drew Bastila into a gentle embrace. "You have me, my Bastila."

Bastila rested her head on Juhani shoulder and said softly, "Help me forget Juhani, help me forget for a little while."

Juhani's arms shook. "Bastila, I don't want to take advantage of your..."

Bastila silenced Juhani with a kiss then lay down sensuously and whispered commandingly, "Love me, Juhani."

Juhani shuddered and almost reluctantly reached for Bastila.

* * *

Cera flipped her long black hair back over her shoulder and walked purposefully towards the transient's shelter. _They don't know me, I'm perfectly safe. _Her lithe dancer's body and habitually graceful movement as she climbed the steps and entered the shelter betrayed Cera's true calling but a career in dance was a luxury beyond the reach of a Telosian.

Cera's thoughts were cut off by a loud familiar voice ahead. "Look, I don't know where this guy you're looking for went. He offered to rent me his room so that I could meet my—uh—my friend." _That sounds like Yergan. Why would Yergan rent a room from Dustil—he's got to be covering._ Cera took a deep breath then sauntered down the hall, she stopped a little too dramatically when she saw a hard faced woman at the door. "You said" wailed Cera, "You said we'd have a special—I should have never believed you bantha breath."

Yergan shot the hard faced blond woman an annoyed glance that was tinged with relief. "Hey, I know this looks bad, but I swear I've never met this woman before." He took two or three steps towards Cera.

Cera stamped her foot. Her voice rose to a shriek designed to garner attention, "You don't even know her, that makes it worse not better, hutt-slime."

Yergan closed the distance between them and took her hands. In a whining voice he said, "Don't be like that, you know you're the only one I care about. We may not get another chance like this for a long time." He put a hand on her chin, leaned close and whispered, "We have to get out of here Cera, she's Sith."

Cera put her face against Yergan's and whispered back, "I know." She then straightened up and pushed him. "And whose perfume are you wearing? I should have never believed you, you're nothing but smooth talking slime." Cera turned and ran of pretending to sob audibly.

Yergan ran after her. "Hey, no, it's not like that," he pleaded.

As he passed through the door into the stairwell he heard the woman's chilling voice, "Lashowe here, grab the couple leaving the"

Yergan swore savagely. "Sith spit, I don't know how you got mixed up in this Cera, but your timing is perfect. Follow me." He ran down the stairs and to the door of a room on the first floor. Yergan knocked on the door twice, waited then knocked three more times and said, "Yergan." Before opening the door and ushering Cera inside.

A grim young man stood alertly against the far wall. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Her name is Cera, Cera Farslide. She may very well have just saved my life. Dustil, one of your friends was at my door upstairs, she called herself Lashowe."

Dustil strode across the room to tower over Cera. "What is your part in this mess?"

"My father asked me to come here and contact Dustil Onasi. He said that you might be a Sith target but that he was helping some others that are trying to find you."

"Am I just supposed to take your hand and skip merrily off to meet these people or shall I paint a target on my back first?" he asked sarcastically.

Cera blushed and dropped her chin so that her silky dark hair covered her face. She clenched her jaw and muttered through her teeth, "Why not, I was asked to risk my life to meet the son of a hero I don't remember, in gratitude for saving my life."

Dustil stepped back. "Explain," he commanded.

Yergan sighed loudly. "We don't have a lot of time here, Dusty."

Dustil nodded. "I know Yergi, I know—but I have learned, it's not wise to operate blind."

Cera nodded. "An old man, that still hasn't managed to get himself killed, is hoping to reconnect."

Dustil looked awed. "He's really here. Where"

Cera shook her head. "My father says our shop is being watched by the Sith. We're supposed to call them from Phenalop's Cantina and they'll meet us there."

Dustil backed up and leaned against the wall. He chewed his lip thoughtfully._He came to find me, just as he promised and so soon. Why isn't he out there on a ship? Damn it, this isn't the homecoming either of us needed._

Yergan put a hand on Dustil's shoulder. "I don't know Cera well, but I know your father rescued her from a collapsed shelter. Her Dad tells the story frequently and he would jump at the opportunity to aid your father in any way."

Dustil looked down at his friend morosely. Yergan hadn't grown any taller but his once skinny frame was now bulky and muscular. It could only have been the will of the Force that Yergan had traded shifts and been working at the dock on the day of Dustil's arrival. _I have a friend, an old friend. Can I trust him? That's a Sith question. He has dragged me back to what he calls 'the land of the living', what do I do now? _"So Yergi, what does a fugitive in the land of the living do?"

Yergan grinned crookedly at his old chum. "He trusts his friends. We can try the emergency exit on the top level. It isn't a well traveled route but that just makes it safer."

Dustil looked at Cera again. "Thank you," he said solemnly.

Cera didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded in response.

"Okay, Yergi, lead the way."

They moved quietly to the end of the hall where Yergi yanked open the first floor escape hatch and grinned. "Told you the alarm would be disabled. You go first Dusty, watch out for—". He glanced at Cera and blushed. "—couples once we reach the top." Dustil obediently climbed into the escape tube and started up the ladder. Yergan pushed Cera's towards the hatch. "You go next and I'll bring up the rear."

Dustil moved steadily up the ladder. His athleticism was one of the few benefits of his Sith training that he valued. Cera moved gracefully below him. She found Dustil's pace a bit slow at first but as they passed the fifth floor she began to appreciate the steady speed at which they climbed. Yergi was becoming winded by the time they reached the fourth floor. His impressive strength did not adequately compensate for it's associated weight and bulk in a long climb up a narrow tube. He paused for a few seconds to listen at each hatch and regain his breath. By the time Dustil and Cera reached the top Yergi was listening at the tenth floor, two levels behind them.

Dustil popped the hatch into the tunnel and listened. He pulled himself out over the edge and scanned the area. The cylindrical corridor ran the length of the transient's shelter and was capped in large sealed hatches at either end. Many smaller hatches leading to escape pods lined the ceiling; a ladder hung within arms reach by each hatch. Dustil ran lightly to the hatch that led to the apartment complex next door and kneeled; it was wired with an alarm. He dashed to the other end of the corridor as Cera pulled herself up and out of the tube; it too was wired.

Dustil returned to the tube and grimly looked down at his old friend. Yergi huffed and puffed his way upward, he paused at the top floor of the shelter and listened. He looked upward with a frown and put a finger to his lips before continuing up the ladder quietly. Dustil and Cera pulled him out of the tube as the eleventh floor's hatch swung open. Loud exclamations echoed around the three fugitives. In a fit of desperate anger, Dustil yanked one of the escape ladders down and used it to crudely jam the hatch closed.

"Yergi," Dustil said grimly as he gestured to either end of the hall, "They're both wired."

"Damn, I was sure we could get out undetected. We're just going to have to run for it."

Cera hauled one of the escape ladder's down. "Quickly, open all the hatches then set the time delay on the escape pods. This area will vent to space and then the floor hatch's emergency seal will prevent them from entering."

Cera's ingenuity in the face of danger shocked Dustil out of his pensive mood. All three of them leaped into action pulling open the hatches. As the last hatche swung down someone reached the top of the tube and shoved at Dustil's makeshift bolt. Cera and Yergi dashed to one exit, Dustil ran to the other.

"Dusty, this way," Yergi hissed "That hatch leads to a government office block."

Dustil waved him off. "Set the switch, I'll be right there." He kneeled down and yanked the other hatch's trip wire. Muted alarms could be heard ringing on the far side of the hatch. Then he turned and sprinted with Force augmented speed down the corridor to Yergi and Cera.

Cera slammed a hand on the emergency escape sequence as Yergi yanked the other hatch open. The three of them dove through into the next corridor.

Yergi slammed the hatch closed and ran to the top of the next building's emergency tube. "Let's go, I know a back way out of this building."

"Can I comm my Dad from here? I'd sure feel better knowing were running into the arms of that Jedi with the Sith at our heels."

Dustil nodded sharply. "That's a good idea, Cera." Then remembering his manners he smiled. It was a convincing demonstration of the famed Onasi charm and it confirmed he was indeed his father's son.

Cera's heart sped up at the sight of his smile. Somehow it transformed his face from implacable to dreamy.

* * *

Carth was still pacing and Trin was compulsively sipping at a third cup of tea when the call from Cera finally came. Wen smacked the comm button, Cera's high nervous and excited voice erupted from the set. "Dad, Dad are you there?"

"Yes, Cera. What happened? Are you all right?"

"I found him. We're on our way to Phenalop's, but we're being followed!"

"We'll meet you there. Hurry!"

Wen cut the transmission. "The fastest way is out the back then that way." He gestured to the left. "When you get to the corner turn left and follow the main concourse for about half a klik. It's a big place it's sign shows a winking human woman's face. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Trin charged out the door. Carth gripped the fat man's shoulder gratefully then dashed out after Trin. She was already at the corner as Carth emerged from the back door.

Trin sprinted along the well lit concourse, her senses alert for Force users in the vicinity. _Try something Lashowe, just try it. I'll be there waiting for you. _She could see Phenalope's ahead to the right, as she ran forward Carth's voice sounded sharply from behind. "To your left!" Trin leaped high into the air avoiding a nasty lightsaber blow. Flipping round to land facing her attacker she paused. In a voice that rightly belonged to a drill sergeant rather than a slight, small woman she used the Force to command the crowd. "Scatter!" Sentients ran away from the centre of the concourse leaving Trin and the unknown young Sith alone.

The Sith swung his red glowing blade back and forth a few times and sneered at Trin. "A little girl dressed up as a Jedi, how pathetic." He charged forward and brought his lightsaber down with killing strength on the spot where Trin had been standing. But Trin had rolled forward under him and turned in time to shove the young Sith with her foot. She stepped back from where he lay sprawled on the dirty metal deck that formed the floor of the main concourse. He rolled to the right and sprang to his feet; an expression of wariness coloured his eyes.

He yelled, "I found the Jedi."

Carth caught up and slid into his familiar position at her back. "I'm hurt, beautiful; you started the party without me."

"Sorry handsome," Trin replied as she gave the Sith that were surrounding them a predatory grin, "I didn't realize you were lagging so far behind."

There were now six dark jedi around the pair but still no sign of Lashowe nor of Dustil. At some unseen signal all six rushed forward to the attack.

* * *

Dustil, Cera and Yergan raced along the side passage and emerged into a crowd next to Phenalope's. "Get further into the crowd, lose yourselves," urged Yergi.

Dustil grabbed Cera's hand and squirmed forward through the crowd, working his way closer to the cantina's entrance. The sound of clashing lightsabers to his right distracted him. He dropped Cera's hand and with more urgency pushed his way through to behold the spectacle that held the crowd enthralled. His father and the Jedi woman, Trin Lenstar, battled black robed attackers.

Carth ducked and Trin spun with freakish speed; her lightsaber blurred into a disk of death that broke their attackers joint charge. Trin lifted her blade and Carth sprung back up on time to catch the slowest Sith in the stomach. Trin turned and plunged her lightsaber through the chest of another Sith who tried to take advantage of the distraction to get to Carth. Carth pulled his blade free with his right hand and swung low at a third attacker; the Sith, a young dark haired man, leaped over the blade only to impale himself on the blade in Carth's left hand. Trin threw her blade at the fourth attacker who was trying to slip in from the right and pushed the dark figure on her right back with a well placed kick.

Dustil saw that the sixth attacker had drawn back and he could sense the woman was drawing heavily from the Force. He stepped forward as though to join the fray but Yergi yanked him back into the crowd.

"Dusty," he hissed urgently, "They're fine besides, she's here." He pointed surreptitiously at the their pursuers.

Lashowe did not even slow down for the crowd, she pushed gracefully off the ground, flipped in midair and landed near the fight. Her companions followed like the bows on a kite string one after another until all five stood fanned out behind her.

As Carth dispatched the man Trin had kicked. Trin ran to the Sith that had drawn back and savagely cut her down before she could bring any Force power to bear. Then the two able fighters turned in unison to look at Lashowe.

"Well, well, well," said Lashowe amusedly, "looks like we found some heroes. Congratulations, you've managed far more than anyone anticipated. I underestimated you once but this time will be different."

"Run Lashowe," Trin responded harshly, "Run before I remember how little mercy you deserve."

Lashowe glared at Trin resentfully. "Not today. **This** is my proving ground and today I will triumph!" She turned her head slightly and over her shoulder said, "Keep the Jedi busy, **I** will deal with Onasi."

Unfortunately for the Sith swarming towards them, Trin and Carth were not obliging enough to stand apart and present two separate targets. Once again they guarded each other's backs and dealt death to those foolish enough to press forward. Soon four of the Sith were down and Lashowe found herself facing Trin. Lashowe grinned viciously and aimed for Trin's abdomen. Rage flooded Trin's face and she abandoned defense entirely.

Trin leaped forward, she grabbed Lashowe's wrist earning herself a nasty burn along her arm. She shook the frightened Sith's arm until the woman released her grip on her lightsaber then kicked the hapless woman away. Lashowe fell to the ground and scrabbled backward. Trin extinguished her own blade, caught up to the dark Jedi and deliberately broke the other woman's knee with a well-placed kick.

"Stand up!" Trin demanded, "Stand up! Face your fate, the fate of all that joined those who reft my daughter from me."

Lashowe's eyes widened in shock, she realized what must have happened. She croaked in disbelief, "You—you defeated Malak and he"

Trin kicked Lashowe's cowering form in the stomach as she howled, "He took the life of my unborn child. We guarded her from innumerable hutt-spawn like you only to lose" Trin's voice broke.

When Lashowe tried to flee Trin kicked her again. Blood bubbled over dark Jedi's lips and covered her chin.

Through clenched teeth Trin spoke, "You will pay, all of you will pay." Trin raised her lightsaber in the air to deal the final blow.

Carth stepped up to Trin's side. He spoke urgently, "Trin, don't do this, don't strike her down in anger."

"She tried to kill our child," Trin sobbed, "The child her master tore from my body. She is a monster."

"Trin, I'm not trying to save her; I'm trying to save you. Walk away, just walk away."

Dustil stared at the frozen tableau in shock._ They were lovers; there was a baby._

Trin shuddered and deactivated her lightsaber. Carth pushed her towards the cantina. Wen stepped pout of the crowd; he nodded grimly to Carth and led Trin into the cantina. Cera tugged at Dustil and they followed but at the threshold he turned to watch his father.

Lashowe coughed up more blood. "I was set up, but your victory will be brief. I see now that I was but a distraction," she said bitterly, "I will die knowing that no child of hers will ever stand by her side."

"What do you mean by that?" Carth asked menacingly.

Lashowe coughed again. "My mission was to grab Dustil, the other team grabbed Liera."

Without any hesitation, Carth ran his vibroblade up into Lashowe's chest cavity. "**You** will never get my son back." Then he bellowed as he ran towards the cantina, "Trin, the ship, there are more at the ship."

Dustil followed his father into the cantina. Cera and Trin stood next to a portly man.

Trin's dashed over to Carth and grabbed his arm. "I can't raise the Hawk." 

Carth grabbed her hands. "There was another Sith team, they were to capture Liera." 

Trin cried, "No, we have to stop them." 

Carth turned to call to Dustil. His son was standing by a holonet display as he turned to look at his father in horror Carth glimpsed the award's ceremony on the screen. 

Dustil had looked away from the emotion laden scene as his father told Trin of the other Sith party. His attention was captured by his father's image on the holonet screen. A diminutive green sentient was speaking, "Carth Onasi, your devotion to duty and bravery are well documented." Dustil shook his head slightly as the view shifted to show an older dark skinned bald human. "Padawan Jolee Bindo, I rejoice in the addition of your hard earned wisdom to our order at this time of great need." The view shifted again to show his father's female friend. "Trin — the Revan. We Jedi now have another tale to weave—into the grand history of our eternal Order - the Redemption—of Revan, the prodigal knight." _Trin the Revan? The Revan! **The Revan! **_Dustil heard his name and turned to meet his father's eyes, the look of urgency faded to be replaced by panic. 

"Dustil, listen." Carth said insistently, "It's not what you think. Please, you don't understand." 

Dustil demanded flatly, "So make me understand!" 

Carth said desperately, "Not here, Dustil. Please—there's no time. We have to stop the Sith. Please, Dustil, I'm asking you to trust me for just a little while." 

Yergi put a hand on Dustil's shoulder and squeezed. Dustil looked down into his friends face. Yergi said under his breath, "Whatever it is, give him a chance." 

Dustil nodded and looked back at his father. "I'll trust you, Father but as soon as we're off the station I want to know what's going on here." 


	24. Decisions

Layers of Deception, Chapter 24, Decisions

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 24  
Decisions  


  
_Last Updated: Thursday, January 27, 2005 _

* * *

Juhani stared out the broad viewport at the stars, her arms were wrapped around her body as though to ward of the cold of space. She was a forlorn figure standing alone with the splendor of the universe framing her slight shape. Master Vandar walked slowly up the ramp to join her contemplation.

"Where is Bastila, Padawan?" asked Vandar.

Juhani turned and bowed to the Jedi Master. "She sleeps, Master."

"I sense your agitation"

"Yes Master," the Cathari woman sighed, "I am concerned for Bastila."

"You cannot lead another to serenity."

"Perhaps, but I can support her as she climbs toward the light."

"Do you think she is returning to the dark side?"

Juhani shook her head sharply in denial.

"What is it you fear Padawan?"

"She's keeping something from me and lying to herself. Self-deception is an old habit of hers." Juhani looked at the Jedi Master out of the corner of her eye as she said in a disapproving tone, "A habit that should never have developed within the confines of the Jedi temple."

Vandar ignored the Padawan's disparaging comment. "What do you think she is hiding?"

"A guilty secret, something she did as a Dark Jedi, no doubt. The wrong bothers her, she begs for forgiveness in her sleep."

"You may be looking too far, Juhani."

Juhani gave Master Vandar a cool questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Come now, your relationship has not escaped my notice."

"I am sure that is not the source of Bastila's turmoil. No—no, it's something else, something to do with—Trin."

* * *

Carth, Trin and Dustil ran single file to transient bay seventy-five. The Hawk was surrounded and very badly outnumbered but coming from the back of the ambush gave the trio a momentary advantage. Trin concentrated on deflecting fire with her lightsaber as the Hawk's ramp lowered to accept them. Zaalbar stepped out to provide cover fire as they dashed up the ramp. Carth turned to stand at his side, the ramp rose under them and the ship lurched to life.

Trin ran through to the common area with Carth striding close on her heels. Trin grabbed Liera in a relieved hug. "You're safe, thank the Force."

Carth asked Mission, "Is everyone okay? Any damage to the ship?"

Mission washed the wistful gaze off her face as she turned away from the poignant mother-daughter reunion to look at Carth. "Everyone is fine. Jolee wants to talk to you about the Hawk, he says..."

Mission was interrupted by a Wookiee bellow from the cockpit. "/Enemy fighters!/"

Carth sprinted for the cockpit; Trin ran behind him carrying Liera. Mission trailed after them but her attention was split between her heroes and the tall dark young man that followed them.

Dustil dropped wearily into a seat. _Trin the Revan, the prodigal knight. What are the Jedi trying to pull?_

Mission pelted back down the corridor, as she ran she called, "Hey pretty boy, if you know how to fire a turbolaser and you want to reach Dantooine in one piece follow me."

Dustil sputtered at the little Twi'lek's form of address but followed her to the ship's gunnery stations. The ship shuddered and lurched they were thrown sideways. Dustil automatically used the Force to hold himself upright, belatedly he steadied Mission as well but the Twi'lek didn't seem to notice.

"Sithspit, they must've hit something important," Mission shouted over the ship's metallic complaints. As the hall righted itself she climbed nimbly up the ladder and leaped into the left seat; Dustil clambered up and took the right.

"Yahoo, come on Sith-spawn, I'll make ya wish you'd stayed in bed this morning." Mission rattled away comment after comment as she fired at the swooping Sith fighters. "One down, two gone. Ha, you call yourself pilots. That's three."

Dustil clamped his lips shut. The gunnery station had similar controls to a system he had trained on. He quietly aimed and methodically shot, destroying one fighter after another.

Suddenly the Hawk lurched and they were in hyperspace. Mission leaned back in her seat and called through to Dustil, "Good shooting. Guess you inherited more than just the geezer's pout."

"The geezer," Dustil said incredulously, "you call him the geezer."

"Only when he calls me kid," she said with a cocky grin, "or he's acting preachy."

Dustil followed Mission forward towards the cockpit. He could hear his father talking ahead.

"Well Jolee, if you and Zaalbar can get one ion drive working before we have to bail out of hyperspace I can land this beauty. Otherwise, well I can't put us in orbit and we'll be sitting ducks if they guess where we're headed."

Trin was waving her hands reassuringly when Dustil and Mission rounded the final corner. "I don't think the Sith would go near Dantooine. Remember the council is assembled there."

Jolee snorted.

"No really, Jolee. Now that Malak," Trin's voice broke and she paused for a moment, "Now that Malak and the Star Forge are gone, I don't think the Sith remnants will brave the council's displeasure."

Jolee shook his head disgustedly and muttering imprecations under his breath shuffled off towards the Hawk's aft and the engine room with Zaalbar close behind him.

Zaalbar patted Mission's shoulder reassuringly as he passed her in the hall. Mission smiled up at her big friend, "Work fast Big Z."

Dustil shrunk back against the wall as the furry giant passed him. _He's huge!_ He looked at Mission with new respect._ How do you get close enough to make friends with a monster like that?_

Trin shifted the child on her hip as she glanced back and forth between Dustil and Carth uncomfortably. Carth tilted his head slightly, signaling her to leave him alone with Dustil. Trin nodded reluctantly then said brightly, "So I guess there's nothing for us to do but wait. Liera why don't you and your coach show me your pazaak skills."

The child grinned. "Okay Mama but I'm just a beginner, I don't really know how to play very well." Liera looked at Mission and smiled impishly, "You have to promise to go easy on me."

Trin set her daughter down and laughingly followed her down the corridor to the main area.

Dustil stared at his father's feet.

Carth coughed uneasily. "I—uh—I guess you must have a lot of questions."

Dustil pulled his eyes upward to meet his father's gaze. "Just one."

"Trin."

Dustil waited with a prisoner's forbearance for his father to continue. _I must remember Yergi's advice, hear him out, take some time to think then decide rather than react. But Yergi didn't anticipate Trin the Revan!_

"Trin and I both served on the Endar Spire, a republic ship that was shot down over Taris. We ended up together in the last escape pod and crashed on Taris. It was pretty grim and I didn't really expect to survive; I don't think she did either. We were searching for Bastila, a Jedi that well it doesn't really mat—."

Dustil interrupted, "I heard the rumours about Taris and everyone knows of Bastila, the Jedi that killed the Revan."

"Oh, yeah of course. It's all happened so quickly. Well, Trin and I were hunted, alone and desperate. One thing led to another" Carth trailed off.

Dustil let him off the hook abruptly. "I can guess. How could you do that to Mom?"

"Dustil, I love your Mother. But she's been gone for four years. I know son, it's hard to find out your father is human." Carth shrugged.

Dustil gestured towards the main area. "That child is more than a few months old."

Carth shook his head. "She had Liera, while she was—before we met."

"She said something about a baby, when she was attacking Lashowe."

"Yes, there was a baby, that is, she was pregnant. Trin defeated Malak on the Star Forge, but her victory—our victory did not come without a price. She was badly injured, the medic's saved Trin." Carth looked down and shook his head.

"Why was she called Trin **the Revan** in the awards ceremony?"

Carth ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Trin remembers growing up on Deralia. She believed herself to be a 20 year old republic scout. But as time progressed it became clear to both of us that there were many things about her that didn't make sense. In particular her skill with the Force and the Jedi council treatment. They trained her for just shy of two months then threw her out on a galaxy changing mission with Bastila. It wasn't until we were captured by the Leviathan, Saul Karath's ship, that either of us learned the truth. Learned what Bastila and the entire Jedi council had hidden from the Republic and Trin. Malak took great pleasure in taunting her with her origin. Apparently Bastila did not kill the Revan, she captured her. The Jedi healed the Revan's grievous wounds but her mind was shattered so they implanted new memories and Trin was born."

"Trin is a mind wipe, she was **the** Dark Lord!? You—you've been" Dustil stared open mouthed at his father.

"She is not the Revan anymore, Dusty."

"Don't call me that! Don't talk to me. How can you forget what she did? How can you" Dustil shook his head and paced back and forth. "She—she was the idol of every Sith. Tales of her cruelty were recited by my teachers. Do you know—do you know how many of them sneered at Malak behind his back? He fired on her ship!" Dustil paused as a revelation washed over him. "He fathered that child in there, didn't he," he whispered hoarsely. Carth's expression was all the answer Dustil needed. "You forgot my mother for **that**!"

"I have never forgotten your mother and I never will. I love her still." Carth sighed. "When she died"

Dustil interrupted angrily, "Is she really dead, did you really look?"

Through gritted teeth Carth responded with repressed fury. "Your mother died in my arms, Dustil."

"And how long did it take you to discover you were human?" Dustil spat angrily, "Did you wait a week or a month?"

Carth looked out the cockpit window, his voice mirrored the cold empty space. "I wasn't human. I was angry. My wife was killed by an invasion force led by my old mentor and you were just gone. I dug through rubble for days. I was on three different rescue crews, I used stimsticks to keep going day and night until my CO cut me off and sent me shipboard. There was no trace of my life left so I concentrated on death, Saul Karath's death. I spent the next four years hunting him."

Dustil shuddered as he listened to his father's toneless voice describe his years of hate. He wanted to stop the painful recitation but found he was powerless to speak.

"I was passed over for promotion to Captain, they felt I was unstable. General Dodonna feared if I was given my own ship I'd pursue Saul recklessly and endanger my crew. Then Saul caught the Endar Spire and I had to run." He paused to clear is throat. "You cannot imagine how that galled me. All I wanted to do was ram that damn ship down his throat."

"Where is he now?"

Carth continued to stare blindly out the window, his mind filled with Saul's final moments, his cruel words. _"Your pretty lady friend is trying to cheat death, again. She used to be the Jedi's best knight, I guess that's why Bastila was instructed to spare her. Malak will pursue you forever to get his chance to challenge the Revan, reborn. You didn't know, did you? Remember my dying words. Remember them whenever— whenever you look at those you thought were your friends—whenever your daughter smiles at you."_

"Where is he now?" Dustil asked again.

"He's dead, I killed him."

Dustil sneered, "So that's it then, you got your revenge and you forgot Mom and moved on."

Carth turned to look into Dustil's eyes, "**I** did not leave your mother behind. You know that she would not have wanted me to dry up and die."

"Maybe **she** wouldn't have."

"She wouldn't want you to throw away your life either Dustil."

"Yeah, maybe but she wouldn't have wanted you to shack up with the Dark Lord of the Sith either."

Carth took a deep breath. "Dustil, you're angry. I wish I could make your mother appear, gather you both in my arms and return to our little house on Telos but I can't."

"No, you can't. You can't do anything for me. I can't believe you would take up with that evil sith-spawned b—"

"Dustil!" Carth shouted.

"What! What do I call her, father?"

"Her name is Trin."

"Trin the Revan. Trin the killer, Trin the Dark Lo— "

"Enough!"

"I hate you, I can't believe you're my father." Dustil turned on his heel and left the cockpit abruptly.

Carth sighed and sank into the pilot's seat.

Dustil's paused at the sound of merry voices ahead in the common room. He catalogued them mentally. _Trin and Mission. _ He kept his gazed on the floor as he marched briskly through the larger space and into the hall beyond. The laughter stopped as he passed. Dustil stumbled into the infirmary and kicked the door closed. He pounded on a cold smooth surface to punctuate his angry thoughts. _He looked for me, right, he wouldn't have been able to pick me out of a lineup without a photo in his hand. His revenge, kill 'em and move on, some hero. He's not a hero, he's not a hero... he's no better than the Sith, none of them are, none of them. _He stopped thinking and concentrated on the meaty thud of flesh on metal that sounded ever louder and faster in his ears.

* * *

Trin watched Dustil stomp by sadly. _I didn't really expect to be welcomed. _Trin sighed. _Dustil won't be alone, in fact, he'll be a part of the moral majority. _She shook off the specter of a growing crowd of sentients all screaming for her blood. Liera attempted to stretch out in her sleep on Trin's small lap. "I'm going to tuck Liera in then go talk to Carth."

"I think I'll stay outa this one. I'm going to see how Zaalbar and Jolee are doing with that ion drive."

Trin nodded then shouldered her drooling daughter and made her way to the starboard bunkroom. Once Liera was safely tucked in for the evening Trin walked slowly forward towards the cockpit. _What can I say to him? I helped him rescue his son only to be the cause of their dispute. _Trin stopped with the sudden realization that it was not Carth she needed to talk to, it was Dustil. _I must convince Dustil to give Carth a chance, even if I have to leave to get Carth that chance. _She turned around abruptly only to walk right into Carth's chest.

"Hello gorgeous. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I—I was looking for you but"

Carth looked at her quizzically for a moment then smiled sardonically. "Ah, it has occurred to you, that you could fix my problem with Dustil."

Trin recoiled at the sarcasm in Carth's voice.

He put one hand on each of her shoulders and leaned down to look her in the eye. "No."

"But I could..."

"Maybe but that would just delay the inevitable. He needs this, he needs to be angry with something or someone right now."

"You didn't do anything. Why should you bear the brunt of his anger?"

"Because I'm his father. This initial rage will pass."

Trin was flabbergasted and it showed on her face.

Carth shook his head ruefully as he led her off to the cockpit. "I think the Jedi did you a grave disservice when they gave you your new memories."

Trin frowned. "What has that got to do with Dustil?"

"Everything, nothing. You don't understand because you have no memory of being angry as a child, I mean really angry at the injustice of some situation."

Trin frowned. "I don't have to experience anger to know it's a destructive useless emotion."

"You do have to experience it to know how to let go," he said persuasively, "This is one of the Jedi traits that Jolee sneers at. You can't deal with emotions like anger and fear by turning your back on them."

"Where are you going with this?"

"**You** are in denial. Dustil is handling his anger in a healthier manner than you are handling yours."

"I'm not angry with Dustil."

"Stop it, Trin. I've seen your rage, first with the Gammorean's on Taris then with Lashowe."

"Neither matter now, those Gammorean's and Lashowe are dead now."

"You cannot go around killing everyone that angers you."

"Of course not, I wasn't suggesting I would."

"Then what are you going to do about Bastila?"

Trin clenched her jaw as a flash of pure terror shot through her body, one tear rolled down her cheek then another. "I can still sense her through our bond, Carth. She dreams of humiliating, torturing and killing me. She rejoices in the loss of our child."

Carth watched grimly as the blood drained from Trin's face. He pulled her into a tight embrace so that she could put aside all pretense of control and sob. _I wonder if she knows who she sobs for?_

* * *

Dustil woke slumped over a cold metal desk. His face was damp and sticky with the drool that had collected under his cheek, his lower back ached and his hand throbbed.

"Ahhh, you're awake. About time, I'd like my desk back."

Dustil turned to look blearily at the speaker. It was the older dark skinned Jedi, Jolee Bindo. "Sorry." Dustil sat up and stretched his back before he examined his abused hand. A deep purple bruise ran from his wrist to his finger tip along the right hand side of his hand and the entire appendage was obviously swollen.

"Here put this ointment on it," instructed Jolee as he handed a small blue jar to Dustil. "It'll take care of the swelling. I don't have anything to loosen that weight on your shoulders."

Dustil looked at the pungent green goop in the open jar Jolee proffered suspiciously. Jolee watched the youngster calmly, his hand never wavered as Dustil contemplated the offering. Finally the suspicious teen took the jar and set it down on the desk. He cautiously dipped one finger into the mixture and spread a little on his sore hand. Numbness spread through Dustil's hand and finger.

"It's just kolto mixed with a topical analgesic. It's quite safe." Jolee watched Dustil carefully spread the healing substance on his abused right hand. "So, what's the other fella look like?" he asked pointing at Dustil's hand.

Dustil glanced at the unmarred metal desktop before responding with the old joke's punch line, "As bad as he ever did."

Jolee chuckled as he shook his head. "You'll be relieved to hear that we'll be **landing** on Dantooine in a couple of hours. The men on board have been using the port bunkroom and fresher."

Dustil pushed himself away from the desk. "Thank you for your hospitality, Jedi Bindo."

"Jedi Bindo is it," he snorted with exaggerated inelegance, "I'm just old Jolee Bindo, the crazy hermit. Don't hang those Republic monikers on me, I don't want them."

Dustil started to ask why but Jolee shooed him away.

"Out, out, out. I've things to do youngster." Jolee waved his arms and frowned irritably at him.

The door to the infirmary closed at his heels as he stepped through to the aft corridor. Dustil contemplated the empty hall for a moment then headed towards the port bunkroom where he found his father dressing for the day.

Carth stood over a rucksack stripped to the waist. Dustil was shocked by the maze of scars and not entirely healed wounds that marred his father's torso and by the clear mark of a partially healed nerve disruptor connection at the base of his neck. "You were tortured," he blurted eyeing the telltale mark that those who survived a torture field bore.

Carth whirled to look at his son. "Yes." He grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on then threw some clothing on the bunk Dustil stood near. "I think those will fit you."

Dustil watched as his father turned to leave. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know—he needed to know. "Who tortured you and why?"

Carth stopped in the doorway with his back to Dustil. "Saul. Saul Karath tortured me and he tortured Bastila. But most of his efforts were spent on Trin."

"Because she betrayed them. Because she showed weakness." Dustil said angrily.

"No." Carth shook his head. "Because she protected us." His voice broke with remembered pain. "He tried to use Bastila and I to get to her. She used the Force to keep us unconscious, unaware of the pain. Then he tortured her it went on and on, she lost consciousness and still he left the field on. When I came to my sense again, Saul tried to bargain with me, he offered me a place in his fleet, he offered to protect Trin and our child."

Dustil whispered, "Were you tempted?"

"No. Nothing he said could be trusted. In the end it was Saul that told me who Trin had been. As he lay dying on his command ship he ripped away all vestiges of hope, again."

"Why didn't you kill her then? How could you stand to let her live?"

"You still don't understand Dustil. I hated her in that moment but I couldn't meet her eyes because she did not know. Bastila begged me to reserve my judgment, she promised to explain everything once we had escaped Saul's ship. We had to run because Malak was on his way to take custody of his two prize prisoners. All the while Trin stood between us, bewildered, worried about our baby, suffering from wounds we'd no time to heal and being pummeled by Malak's malice as his ship approached. You met her before we knew, did you see the Dark Lord of the Sith in her eyes?"

Dustil didn't say anything. _Was it pity that allowed him to forgive her? Was it the baby that was never born?_

"We'll be landing on Dantooine soon." Carth walked away slowly.

Dustil gathered the clothing his father had set out and retreated to the fresher. Yergi's voice echoed in his mind. _You have something I will never have, an opportunity to make peace with your father. If I could just speak to my parents one more time. Dusty hear him out, take some time to think then decide. Don't waste this precious chance, don't let your ego or pride get in the way. _It suddenly occurred to Dustil that his father had never asked for forgiveness, not for himself and not for Trin. _Is he afraid or doesn't he think he deserves it? _


	25. Discovery

Layers of Deception, Chapter 25, Discovery

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 25  
Discovery  


  
_Last Updated: Wednesday, February 23, 2005 _

* * *

Bastila rolled with the familiar dream, fantasy elements mixed with her memories. The Revan stood arrogantly on a grassy plain, the red markings of her mask glistened in the swirling shadows. "You are nothing Bastila."

Bastila reached out and pulled the mask off the Revan's face to reveal Trin's smooth too young face. "**You** are nothing. You once were great, now you are a slave to the Jedi. You do their bidding despite their perfidy. You are Carth's harlot. You gather acclaim and stand in **my** spot light but it will end now. I am here for what you owe me and this time I **will** kill you." Bastila's fingers grew into claws, claws she used to shred Trin's cloak, robes and skin.

As Trin screamed she shrank to a small child in blood soaked rags. Bastila reveled in the terror pouring from the young figure until she was awakened from the euphoria and the dream as she smashed into a wall.

* * *

Dustil stood silently behind Trin as she watched Liera make her way down the steep path from the bluff top where they'd had to set down the Ebon Hawk. His father grabbed Trin's twitching hand and reassured her. "She's fine. You cannot squash this surge of independence by trying to catch her before she falls."

Trin nodded reluctantly, her eyes never leaving her daughter. "I'm not ready for this, this whole motherhood thing."

Carth chuckled, "Nobody ever is gorgeous, nobody."

Liera hopped down the last little bit and ran towards them. "Did you see me Mama? I'm very fast, I train very hard." The little girl looked up at her mother's frown and asked worriedly, "Are you proud of me?"

Trin smiled warmly, "I am very proud of you, little one. Do you miss training?"

Liera looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "I have to train. Don't I?"

"That's a good question, a very good question."

Zaalbar and Jolee roamed ahead eyes alert, followed by Carth, Trin and Liera. Mission and Dustil trailed behind. Dustil couldn't help but notice that Mission walked with the sure quiet tread of a survivor, without conscious thought she scanned her surroundings. Dustil knew the routine, there are only two things that matter to a survivor; threats and background and there was only one chance to categorize them properly.

They rounded the bend and paused to observe a scene of bedlam. People swarmed in and out of a billowing dust cloud, alarmed shouts filled the air.

"Rahasia! Rahasia?" shouted a young man covered in grey powder that made him appear ghostlike.

"I'm okay Shen, I'll be right there, I'm in the dust not the wreckage," a female voice called back. Soon a woman stumbled out of the cloud and into Shen's arms. They hugged fiercely.

Dustil overheard his father whisper in Trin's ear. "There are some lives you changed for the better. Without your intervention who knows what their fathers might have done."

"Yes. I'm glad they survived." Trin shook her head sadly. "But I wonder how these people will see me, now."

"I can't believe I'm quoting Canderous but on this he's right. 'Do not confuse defeat with failure, nor winning with success.' Rahasia and Shen's** chance** at happiness was your success. What they do with that chance is up to them."

Trin nodded in acknowledgment.

Shen and Rahasia broke apart when they noticed they were not alone. Rahasia shouted, "Your timing is perfect. The roof caved in at this end of the enclave's south wing. There are people trapped in there!"

Carth marched purposefully into the cloud of dust, Dustil followed close on his heels.

Dustil heard Jolee call to someone, probably Trin. "You lift the roof, I'll pull the debris out from under it."

The roof rose slowly upward then the larger pieces of rubble were raked backward to the cliff face by some giant invisible hand. Carth, Dustil, Zaalbar, Mission, Rahasia and Shen ran in under the floating roof. They cleared away the smaller pieces and searched for survivors.

Bodies sprawled in unnatural positions under the roof. Dustil and Mission ran from one still form to the next but none of them were living. Mission looked quite ghastly under a coating of grey dust. Dustil didn't imagine he looked any better. They sifted through the smaller rubble where they found the limbs and heads that had been seperated from the lifeless bodies around them. Finally, the two came to a large piece of wall perched precariously over a gap in the flooring. Dustil tipped back the jagged concrete boulder. Mission darted in and gasped. "We found a pair of survivors," she grinned up at Dustil, "Can you move the boulder further?"

Dustil pressed his lips together, it was all he could do to hold the heavy piece of concrete at this angle, but now that he'd shifted it he couldn't let it fall. He shook his head quickly. Mission's eyes widened, she grabbed the edge and tried to support some of the weight. "Carth! Carth can you help us?" she shouted.

Carth dashed to Dustil's side and helped him roll the boulder away from the opening.

Dustil sagged in relief as Mission leaped down into the opening. His father helped pull the pair of survivors up and out. Dustil's arms burned and his hands shook violently, scrapes marred the skin on his hands. _Blood better spent than any other I've spilled._

A child's scream interrupted his reverie then to his horror the roof dropped a couple of meters.

Dustil pushed upward with the Force to hold the roof, as he expected, the weight was tremendous. "Dad! Dad, we need to get out of here now."

Carth pulled Mission out of the hole and looked at Dustil's reddening face. "What is it son?"

"The roof," Dustil gasped as it slipped down a little more.

Jolee's voice rang out urgently, "Trin! The roof."

Suddenly the sagging roof was ripped from Dustil's control and thrown up over the nearby cliff. Dustil sensed desperation and fear.

"What's happening?" Trin cried, "What's happening? Someone help me!"

Carth sprinted towards Trin's voice, Dustil followed wearily. Trin was holding her daughter's twitching form. Liera's eyes were tightly closed, blood dripped from the corner of her right eye, staining her pale skin and Trin's robes. Trin stopped talking, Dustil felt her reach out with her mind to wrap Liera's consciousness within her own. Something mentally ripped at her like claws rending flesh, over and over again. Every muscle in Trin's body flexed and a raw scream ripped from her throat.

Carth crouched helplessly next to their twitching forms. "Jolee, what is this do you know?"

Jolee waved his arms impatiently and stood with his eyes closed as though he were listening.

Dustil was reminded of the day Master Uthar had killed a spy in front of the entire academy. The hapless Republic infiltrator believed he was being flayed alive. "It looks like a Sith mind trick. A mental attack. I can sense the edges of it." He felt ill and angry. "The child, Liera, she was being tortured in her mind." He gestured to Trin. "She's blocking it, now"

Tears ran down Trin's face. Between screams and whimpers she whispered, "Malak."

Jolee's eyes snapped open. "This way, help me, the attacker is over this way." He sprinted away using the Force, Dustil was right at his side and Mission trailed behind.

Dustil could sense the proximity of the child's attacker, he dashed past Jolee. His sense of outrage had inspired a cold anger that spread throughout his body and mind. He placed his feet precisely as he ran, his hand connected with the door at exactly the right point to allow him to continue without slowing his pace. He ran up a low set of steps to the last intact wing of the enclave. He flung open the last door and ignored the dozing Cathari to grab and fling the small woman writhing on the left side of the bed.

Jolee reached the door on time to see Bastila hit the wall and slide down. The malignant presence immediately disappeared.

Bastila looked dazedly up at the angry young dark haired vision of Carth in the doorway with Jolee holding him back.

"Dustil that's enough," Jolee said urgently as he tugged on the enraged young man's arm, "She's awake, she stopped."

Dustil froze on the spot, taking a deep breath he said venomously, "What kind of scum tortures a child?"

Bastila slid backward along the wall towards the corner. Her voice was shrill with anxiety. "It was a dream, just a dream."

Juhani leaped out of the bed landing in a battle crouch between Bastila and her attackers with her lightsaber drawn. "Jolee," she snarled, "Stand away. **I** will not emulate **you** and attack a friend, but I will defend her."

Mission slid to halt behind Jolee and Dustil. She asked grimly, "Where's Malak?"

Bastila sobbed and hid her face. Juhani stared uncomprehendingly at Mission. "Malak?"

Jolee spoke irritably as he dragged Dustil back a few more steps. "Down boy." He looked at Mission. "Trin mistook Bastila's dream-self for Malak."

"Bastila?" Mission whispered as he stared blankly at the huddled form behind Juhani. "I," she shook her head and left the room. Dustil shook himself free of Jolee. The old man dropped wearily onto the bench at the end of the bed.

Juhani knelt to hold Bastila, who rocked violently against her breast. The confused Cathari looked up at the old man's back, "What happened?"

"Bastila, apparently in her sleep, attacked Liera's mind as Trin and I were aiding with the rescue efforts. Trin threw the roof she was holding up nearly a klik in her effort to free herself to defend her daughter." He shook his head, "I had hoped that this animosity was a temporary thing."

Juhani looked down at Bastila's rocking form sadly. "I too had hoped this would pass." She paused. "Something happened, on the Star Forge. Bastila, what happened."

Jolee turned to look at the pair of Jedi. Bastila continued to rock mindlessly with her face pressed against her knees while Juhani held her helplessly.

Dustil shook his head in disgust and walked away from the pathetic scene. _Weak, they are just as Master Uthar said they would be, weak. _

* * *

Josna visited every tree in the grove one last time. She gathered her favorite stones from the pool and looked fondly at the darting silver fish. "Good-bye little jumpers." She skipped backed to her house where two unnaturaly still figures stood in the threshold. She grinned impishly and whispered, "Wait, wait little tools, the Shadow-Master will not miss you, but you will be found." Josna shouldered a pack, pulled on a voluminous brown cloak that hid her face in shadow and walked purposefully out of her haven.

* * *

Trin picked her way across the rubble strewn Jedi council chamber. The now roofless room had fared better than the closest wings of the Jedi enclave only because it had little in it to be destroyed. On the bench to Trin's right sat Bastila her eyes were firmly fixed on the floor. Juhani sat at her side. The others sat on the stone benches behind Trin.

Master Zhar performed the introductions. "Padawan, you are already acquainted with myself, Master Vandar and Master Dorak." He indicated each in turn then introduced a tall pale human woman and an even taller fierce Zabrak man. "Joining us in council on this day are Master Quattra and Master Tomar." Both Masters nodded as they were introduced. "We are of course familiar with Padawans Bastila Shan and Juhani but not all of your companions are known to us."

Trin bowed and turned to introduced the friends that watched her back. "Masters I would like to introduce Zaalbar, Mission Vao, Dustil Onasi, Carth Onasi, Liera Lenstar and Jolee Bindo."

Master Zhar nodded as Trin made her introductions. "We have asked you here to thank you for your timely arrival yesterday. Your help was appreciated, although we would have eventually been able to dig ourselves out of the rubble, many other sentients would have died if you hadn't been here to help."

"Master Zhar, what caused the collapse?" asked Trin.

He shook his head dismissively, "The rubble shifted. It is unfortunate that the remaining academy records were destroyed in the collapse."

Trin watched skittishly as the other Masters all nodded in unison.

Master Vandar stepped forward and said decisively. "Many of the matters before this council should be discussed in a closed session. I suggest we deal with the open session matters quickly." The diminutive Master stepped back and looked at Master Zhar.

"Firstly, there is the alleged attack by Padawan Bastila on the child Liera, Liera Lenstar."

Bastila stood, she stared forlornly at the floor, "I do not deny that the attack occurred, Master Zhar."

"Why did you attack the child, Padawan?"

"I was dreaming." She swallowed and glanced up at Trin briefly. "I dreamed that I was attacking the Revan but it wasn't entirely a dream. The child did nothing to provoke me."

"Liera, please step forward."

Liera slid off the stone bench and glided forward to her mother's side. Trin took the child's hand reassuringly.

Master Vandar smiled kindly at Liera. "Please tell us what happened Liera."

"Mama was helping the scared people and a bad thought tried to get her. I tried to stop the bad one and it hurt me."

"How did you try to stop the bad one?"

"I made the scariest thing."

"What is the scariest thing?"

Liera shrugged, "I don't know her scariest thing."

"Where did you learn to do this child?"

"**He** taught me, when he was still my Daddy."

Vandar nodded in satisfaction.

Master Tomar said gruffly, "Who are your parents child?"

Liera looked up at Trin trustingly, "This is my Mama. My Daddy is gone away."

The Zabrak looked at Trin calmly. "Who is the father?"

Trin tamped down the sense of irritation. _He knows, he damn well knows, why is he doing this?_ "Her father was Malak."

"How do you know that her father was Malak? Is this something you remember?"

"No, Master Tomar, I do not remember, I do not remember any of it. However, there was circumstantial evidence. Liera certainly believes Malak was her father, he was raising her. Further Republic intelligence confirms it."

Master Dorak spoke, "This child needs to be examined by the Jedi. She requires training for she knows too much, wields too much power and has little in the way of discipline."

Trin clutched at Liera's hand. "I will not allow you to take my child."

Master Tomar looked surprised. "But she is in need of training. Surely you do not propose to"

"I think if we proceed to other matters the council will understand my reluctance to give my child over to their tutelage."

Master Vandar spoke, "I agree that the council should hear the Padawan's concerns before we continue this discussion."

Master Zhar turned to those seated behind Trin. "Those who are not a member of the Jedi order must leave at this time."

Carth went to Trin and took Liera by the hand then filed out with the others.

Master Vandar called out to Jolee, "Padawan Bindo, you may stay."

He shook his bald head in a slow deliberate manner. "I made my feelings clear when I left the order fifteen years ago. You have my testimony and I have nothing else to say to any of you."

Bastila stood, "I beg the council's indulgence, I wish to withdraw. My testimony in this matter is on record and I am fatigued."

Trin looked mutely at Juhani. Juhani looked away, she bowed to the council. "I will attend Padawan Bastila." Juhani's retreat left Trin standing alone before the five Masters.

_Alone, again. Perhaps the Force is trying to tell me something._

Master Zhar coughed, "We have read the testimonies and agree that as soon as we are settled on Coruscant the council should investigate the discrepancies you have brought to our attention. However, it seems most likely that these events are unrelated. Even the Jedi are not perfect."

"Master, the council needs to investigate now."

"The unfortunate circumstances of your youth have given you a false impression of the Jedi Order and your training. Your childhood was mostly uneventful. Certainly, no Dark Lord was involved in your training."

"I assure you that these conjectures are not based on my perception of the Order. Both the Republic and the Sith records have been changed, further Malak possessed information about the trap in my mind he could not have obtained alone."

"Padawan Bastila was aware of this mental instability of yours. A mental disturbance that was more likely to have been a natural result of the tremendous stresses you faced than a manufactured trap."

"Excuse me, Master, but Bastila was told of the trap by Malak."

Vandar interjected, "Bastila was aware of the problem before she was captured by Malak. What did she revealed to him during the days of torture? She cannot know for sure."

Trin looked reproachfully at Master Vandar.

Vandar continued unperturbed, "There is a more pressing matter before the council. The Republic has asked us to relinqusih the Revan."

"When did this occur, Master?"

"A Republic Cruiser arrived moments before this council convened. They claim that you were affiliated with the Sith not the Jedi during the Sith war and therefore are not protected by the laws concerning Jedi. The council will of course"

Trin interrupted, "What do they want?"

Master Zhar answered, "They want you to 'answer for your crimes before the senate'. This cannot be allowed to happen."

"I am willing to answer the senate's summons."

Master Zhar shook his head. "It is not your decision Padawan. It is a matter of principle, the law cannot be circumvented simply because the target of the Republic's ire is unpopular."

"If I go of my own free will, the law is not relevant."

Master Quattra asked, "Why do you wish to face the senate?"

"I wish to have all these matters out in the public's eye."

Master Zhar repeated quietly, "The decision is not yours to make Padawan. The council must decide this matter."

"The decision** is** mine, Master Zhar. When I was trained three months ago Master Vandar informed me that I could choose to leave the order."

Master Vandar shook his head, "You are certainly well within your rights to do so, but you may wish to wait. I do not imagine you wish to be hauled off in the brig of a Republic ship this afternoon. Further the council needs to discuss, in private, this morning's attack by Padawan Bastila. I'm sure you would like to be here for the resolution of that matter."

"Very well, Master Vandar, I will postpone my decision." Trin bowed to the Masters then left the room.

Zhar's eyes narrowed as he watched her leave. "It is as Master Vrook predicted, she is arrogant and rebellious."

Master Quattra shook her head sadly. "This bond between the Revan and Bastila has become a twisted thing that taints them both. I do not believe we can truly judge either of them until the bond is destroyed."

"Perhaps the visit to Josna will help," mused Dorak.

"You can't be serious. Bastila is still partially under the influence of the dark side; her dreams betray her true desires. The child uses Sith mind tricks and the Revan is still **the** Revan." Zhar shook his head sadly, "It would not be fair to expose Josna to such minds."

Master Dorak responded mildly, "Josna asked to see them."

"If she knew about the bond Quattra noted, she would not have asked."

"Very well, I will return to the grove and speak with Josna."

"That's not necessary Dorak," replied Zhar, "**I** will take care of Josna."

* * *

Juhani was startled by a knock on the door. She had not sensed anyone approaching the room she and Bastila shared. The pair of Padawan's ended their mediation session and Juhani rose to answer the door.

"Master Zhar, this is, unexpected."

"Padawan," he inclined his head in greeting, "I wish to speak privately with Padawan Bastila. Is she available?"

Bastila stepped into view and bowed, "Come in Master Zhar."

Juhani eyed the Twi'lek master apprehensively but bowed out gracefully, "I will fetch a supper for us, Bastila."

Bastila nodded to her lover as she left the room then turned her full attention to Master Zhar.

"Padawan, I have come to offer you a choice."

"A choice, Master?"

"Yes. You carried a corruption with you. A seed planted by your bond with the Revan and nurtured by Malak. If this seed of evil deep in your mind is not removed it will only be a matter of time before you fall again."

"Never!"

"Never."

"What is the choice, Master?"

"You must either leave the Order or undergo memory regression."

"Memory regression!"

"Bastila, we have to regress you far enough that Malak's taint and that of the Revan will no longer prey on your mind."

"How far back would I have to be regressed, Master?"

"To at least before your capture on the Leviathan, quite possibly all the way back to the events leading up to the Revan's capture."

Bastila stood silently for a time.

"With the regression, Padawan, all memories of your torture and subsequent fall would no longer haunt you. You would feel no desire to be revenged on the Revan. There would be no danger of you attacking any other innocent."

Bastila licked her lips nervously, "I need some time to think, Master Zhar."

"Of course Padawan, I will inform the council as soon as we finish determining the Revan's new rank."

Bastila stared blankly at Master Zhar but her thoughts and feelings churned.

Juhani returned to the room. Master Zhar nodded to the Cathari then said quietly to Bastila, "Please meditate on the matter, Padawan. The sooner it is done, the sooner you and all those close to you will be safe."

* * *

Dustil watched Trin pace agitatedly back and forth, "I don't understand this, the Masters clearly indicated that a Republic Cruiser has arrived in orbit. How could they be fooled?"

"It could be us that has been fooled," replied Jolee, "All possibilities must be considered."

"Jolee, there is no record of a cruiser in the vicinity of Dantooine. The Hawk's sensors have detected nothing, the Republic claims no ship has been sent, the only transmissions received by the enclave have been from Lysium Future, their own transport ship."

Carth sighed, "This is another sign that a Sith Master is here manipulating events, but if this Sith is powerful enough to deceive the council itself"

Dustil shook his head, "He or she doesn't need to deceive the council directly, merely their servants."

Jolee chuckled, "Yes, of course, delude the council's eyes and ears then distract them with other events: the collapse of the roof, Bastila's attack on Liera and the Republic's demand. The timing of these events is rather convenient for our Sith Lord."

Trin collapsed into a chair next to Carth. "Very convenient."

Carth rubbed Trin's shoulder.

Dustil turned away to look mindlessly in Liera's direction and avoid watching his father with **her**. _I'm glad this is happening, I have something to do, to think about. As long as there is some unseen threat I can move forward and observe **him**. An unseen threat—unseen. _"A Dark Master that has successfully manipulated events from the Jedi's inner sanctum for this long would not make these mistakes."

Trin replied, "Unless he's desperate or baiting a trap"

"A trap?" Carth snapped, "What kind of trap? What can he want?"

"To rid himself of an annoyance and obtain a new apprentice," stated Dustil as he stared at Liera, "You wish to expose his or her existence." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And Liera knows too much, wields too much power and has little in the way of discipline, according to Master Dorak. She would make an excellent Sith apprentice."

Trin gathered her daughter in her arms.

"The boy's right." Jolee said as he nodded grimly. "You and Liera are the main targets but I think Bastila has become his unwitting weapon."

Trin shook her head. "Bastila's dreams of revenge have been haunting my nights ever since we destroyed the Star Forge. This is the first time her rage has been spent on someone other than myself. Just by dint of your places in my life all of you are at risk."

Dustil watched the blood drain from the former Dark Lord's face as she realized that everyone she cared about was endangered by that love. _This is not how I imagined her, the Revan. I wonder if Malak was similarly human or if this is a result of her reprogramming. So, who do I spend my hate on the Revan, Trin the Revan or both?_

* * *

Bastila roamed the damaged walkways around the enclave. _Memory regression! I would no longer be plagued by fear and hate. The bond with **her** would be gone. I would lose Juhani. I would forget my awakening under Yezme. No more nightmare's of Malak torturing me nor of me torturing Yezme. Normal furniture and simple everyday gestures of ordinary people would not conjure images of the troopers I abused. I would be free. Juhani, my love, could woo the new me, the better woman. But how can I leave this knowledge and power behind when **she **is to be rewarded for **my** sacrifices. _

Bastila stopped and grinned. _I am deranged with guilt and the seed of the dark side. Soon I'll need the council's pity. If I act now they will take away my choice and my memory but I will get **her** first. _She stalked passed the bomb-pitted walls of the academy. A dark purpose infected her steps with zeal.

* * *

Trin stepped out of the shelter she shared with Mission, Liera and several other women to greet the dawn and found Carth heating caffa over a small fire. She cocked an eyebrow at him and went over to his side. "Playing?"

Carth grinned, "Caffa is better made over an open fire. Here try some." He poured a cup of dark aromatic brew out of a battered pot.

Trin took the cup and sipped at it. "Strong, but good. Where did you find the gear?"

"On the Hawk. I saw it there a while ago."

"When were you up this morning?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Trin, I've been thinking, thinking about us."

Trin looked at his calm face searchingly. "Us?"

"I I" Suddenly he stopped, Trin turned to see what had distracted him. "A Jedi apprentice was picking his way across the rubble strewn walkway towards their fire. Carth sighed.

"Excuse me, Padawan Lenstar," he said as he bowed, "The council sent me to find you, they would like you to see you right away. I'm told they have gathered south of the enclave."

Trin nodded wearily. She looked wistfully at Carth as she returned the half full mug to him. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course and don't worry about Liera. We'll look out for her until you return."

She smiled in relief. "Thanks."

As Trin followed the young man she was filled with a sense of foreboding. "Who sent you to fetch me, apprentice?"

"Padawan Shan."

"What's your name?"

"Errom Tenstars."

"Errom. I knew an Errom. She was a scout with the Republic." Trin smiled sadly, "Errom I need you to run three errands for me. First go tell my companion, Carth Onasi that Padawan Bastila Shan sent you to summon me to the council. Secondly go to Padawan Shan's chamber and tell Padawan Juhani the same thing, Lastly go to Master Vandar's quarters and tell him as well."

Young Errom frowned but obediently headed back to where Carth waited.

Trin turned and walked resolutely south to spring the trap she sensed ahead.


	26. Maneuvers

Layers of Deception, Chapter 26, Maneuvers

* * *

Layers of Deception  


* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream.

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game. 

* * *

  
Chapter 26  
Maneuvers  


  
_Last Updated: Thursday, March 17, 2005 _

* * *

Josna stood still and silent. That no one had noted her presence in the enclave was a testament to her control of the Force. The council's deliberations had been predictable. _Break the bond, isolate and retrain, do they never change? None of them know how to be whole anymore. Once I was whole, then something was gone. _Master Vandar had once told her there had been an accident when she was a child. She remembered the memories flitting through his mind, memories of a serious young Twi'lek training. Memories of a yellow skinned head broken open, blood stains on the ground and a sword grasped in an unseen hand. Fragmented thoughts and confused images followed that day. Time ceased to flow linearly, it jumped and crawled and made it hard to determine cause and effect. Josna learned more but could understand less. Years of disjointed moments finally began to merge. _Now that there is so little time left to me almost everything I know is in the past. Soon I will find the hand. _Quietly, Josna followed the whirlwind going to meet her fate.

* * *

Bastila sensed **her **approach and giggled hysterically. _I am going to kill her, I **am** going to kill her. _Soon it would all be over. Trin marched purposefully around the corner and up to the top of a grassy mound where Bastila waited impatiently. The bond between them throbbed painfully. Bastila's giddy homicidal anticipation clashed with Trin's implacable cold determination. They stood four or five strides apart and stared for a moment.

Bastila sneered, "I knew you would come. You are the council's lapdog and your obedience as garnered too many undeserved rewards."

Trin snorted. "Rewards. If you could take my place, enjoy my rewards and the inevitable welcome that will accompany them you would grab up your robes and run."

Bastila ignited her lightsaber, the red blade bathed her features with the eerie illusion of fresh blood. "You are the infection and **you** will pay for your crimes."

Trin brought her own weapon to life, the green glow calmed and reassured her. "So, it comes to this, you will attempt to fulfill the cruel fantasy's with which you have haunted my sleep."

Bastila ran recklessly forward and attacked with a clumsy overhand blow. Trin blocked the blow and pushed Bastila back with a strong kick to her abdomen. Bastila stumbled backward to land inelegantly on her rear. As she scrambled to her feet Trin spoke persuasively.

"Bastila, you don't have to do this. Think of Juhani."

"Juhani is lost to me. I couldn't ask her to become an outcast and I wouldn't have remembered my love for her when regressed."

They both heard voices and the sound of running feet. Bastila lit the other end of her double blade and attacked with a feral snarl. Her dual bladed weapon whirled and spun. Trin dodged left, right, left and right again to avoid the spinning wheels of danger but was caught off guard when Bastila blasted her with Force lightening. The scent of burning flesh greeted those that ran towards them.

Trin dropped to her knees when the lightening attack ended. Despite the pain one word reverberated in her mind. "Regressed?"

"Ahhh, they have not told you yet. Let me illuminate the shape of things to come. **You** are to be granted the rank of Jedi Knight and **I** am to undergo memory regression."

"Nonsense." Trin frowned in irritation. "Why do you make up such rubbish? Neither of us will escape our actions or past unscathed."

"You are such a fool." Bastila laughed frantically. "The Jedi council wants tidy answers. You are the Revan they always wanted, powerful but perfect in your compassion for the poor haunted souls that have fallen to the dark side. To them you seem so kind, so sweet, so damned heroic."

A strangled voice interrupted their strained conversation. "Who told you this?" A brown robed figure that had always been there and yet had held no meaning for either woman suddenly stepped into the foreground. The wraith's face was hidden in a deep cowl. "Who?" The voice asked insistently.

"Master Zhar advised me of my choice." Bastila's lips pursed in bitterness as spat the last word.

Carth arrived at a run, he skidded to a stop near Trin's kneeling form his vibroblade in hand. Zaalbar, Mission and Jolee followed the anxious soldier. Dustil trailed behind carrying Liera. Neither Bastila nor Trin noticed their arrival, the cloaked figure's soundless cry of triumph blocked mere physical sights and sounds.

"Zhar, my brother, yes, I remember—I remember your hand on the sword." The figure threw back her head and the cowl fell revealing yellow headtails. In a powerful voice she called out, "I, Josna, summon thee my brother, our minds are once more joined though our purposes still collide."

How long the tableau endured on the mound none of the participants could have said. They stood unmoving around Josna until the sounds of the Masters' arrival intruded on their awareness.

Master Dorak was first to the top. "Josna! Josna, what are you doing here?" Masters Vandar, Quattra and Tomar arrayed themselves behind the enclave's chronicler, seemingly content to let him speak for them.

"I know my opponent Dorak. I know his mind, I know his name."

Master Zhar staggered up the hill, he looked almost as though he were being herded by unseen spirits. When he reached the top he shook off the compulsion that had caused him to join them on the hill top. "Josna," he breathed.

Bastila awoke as though released from a dream. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the mindlessness of those around her, hate pulsed through the bond igniting a rage in her mind that could not be denied. She lunged forward and pierced the Revan's belly with a well-aimed thrust of her lightsaber. The brown cloak her enemy wore smoked choking Bastila as she raised her chin to savor the pain that poured from her erstwhile companion. But it was not the Revan's gaze that met her eyes it was Josna's angry visage.

Josna howled in pain and thrust the small woman away from her. She tore at the Force bond that tied Bastila to too many intrigues and ripped it from her mind. Bastila, Trin and Master Zhar echoed Josna's howl.

Dustil shuffled mindlessly around the conflict unaware of the increasingly frantic struggles of the child held in his iron grip. "Mama," cried Liera frantically, "Mama? she repeated both aloud and mentally, "Mama!" she howled as Dustil approached Master Zhar.

Trin stood and grabbing Carth's hand strode forward to intercept Dustil. Carth's mind was washed clean at her touch, he gripped his vibroblade tightly and followed Trin.

Liera screamed then begged, "Let go, let go, let go of me, let go of them, let go."

Carth and Trin stood directly in front of Liera and Dustil. Carth put the tip of his sword on Dustil's throat, the blade shook with his effort to draw it back. Tears ran down Trin's face as she struggled. Against her will she lifted the hand containing her lightsaber over her head and began the stroke that would destroy both her and Carth's lives. Dustil's arm snaked around Liera's throat silencing her pleas with pressure. He edged forward, blood trickled down his chest.

"Brother," Josna said calmly, "my day has come."

As she spoke a golden lightsaber blade erupted from Master Zhar's chest. Both Zhar and Josna, crumpled. Jolee stood panting behind Master Zhar. Suddenly they were all freed from compulsion and stasis. Dustil shoved Liera into Trin's arms and turned away, horror colored his face.

Master Vandar stepped to Josna's side and healed the ailing woman. Masters Dorak, Quattra and Tomar moved to Bastila's side.

Bastila howled, "Let me die, you don't know what I've done, just let me die."

Master Dorak took Bastila's lightsaber from her hand while Master Tomar restrained the struggling Padawan. Master Quattra jabbed Bastila with a trank stick and her frantic movement ceased abruptly.

Trin looked up from the struggle to where Carth had been standing but he was gone, as were Dustil and Master Zhar.

* * *

Dustil wrapped his arm around the wailing child's throat and cut off her aggravating howls. He edged forward until the tip of his father's blade pierced his skin. _Here is my revenge, I will die by my father's hand. With this act I will remove all his hopes, infect him with guilt and set him on the road to destruction. He will embrace a quest to destroy all Sith, including that foul woman and die in the attempt. Nothing could be better than_... Dustil's angry thoughts were cut short by Jolee's attack on Master Zhar. The red haze lifted, his father pulled his sword away and Dustil released his hold on Liera. The girl sighed deeply in relief. _I almost—by the Force! _Dustil shoved Liera into her mother's arms then turned and ran.

His father's shout followed him down the hill, "Dustil, wait."

Dustil ran mindlessly around the enclave and onto the plain. He filled his mind with the needs of motion, he watched the ground and placed one foot after another. After a time he became aware that someone else ran behind him matching him stride for stride—not challenging him, just keeping him company. Dustil ran faster, as fast as he could without the aid of the Force. His unknown companion stayed just behind him, just out of sight. Dustil's lungs burned, his sides ached and still he ran on and on until, bleary eyed, a misstep sent him tumbling. He lay sprawled on the ground with his eyes closed breathing heavily. He could smell dust, sweat and grass. He could hear the breeze and feel the grass bending to brush his face and he could sense the presence of another. Not yet ready to face reality but unwilling to lay helpless he sighed and opened his eyes. No one was there. He sat up and looked around but there was no one in sight. He closed his eyes again, the sense of some other presence returned, it was gentle and light, it made no demands. Dustil opened his eyes once again, the presence was all around him, comforting him as she had in life. The message was there, the message he hadn't wanted to hear. _I love you, my son. Take care of each other. Forgive yourselves and be happy. _

Calm enveloped the young man and he let go. "Good-bye mom, I love you," he whispered. The presence, real or imagined, dissipated gently leaving no sense of loss. _This is the peace Yergi knows. If only it could last forever. _Dustil watched his father run towards him across the plain.

Carth stopped near Dustil's feet, leaned resting his hands on his knees and asked between gasps for air, "Are—you—Ok?"

Dustil looked at his father with new eyes, he'd stripped off his heavy jacket and dropped his sword but wasted no other time in dashing off across the prairie just to ask that simple question. Dustil answered, "No, yes, both."

"Dustil, what happened back there, it happened to us all."

"I know. I just don't like being manipulated."

Carth flopped down on the ground next to him. "We were all manipulated. Led through anger and despair to act in accordance to a dark master's whim."

"You fought it, so did Trin."

"We were losing, if Jolee had been a few moments slower." Carth shuddered.

Dustil took a deep breath, "The final straw, for me, was Liera. She was scared but so trusting when I pulled her out of her bed. I—I " His father rested a hand on his shoulder. "Then after we were released I look down into her face and she smiled at me. I had nearly killed her and she just smile at me."

"She is unusual, with her abilities, she may have been more aware of what was really happening than any of us."

"She's still a child."

"Not yet, she isn't a child yet."

Dustil frowned.

"She's still in survival mode. If she ever feels safe, then we may see the real child behind the mask. I've been to too many worlds with children like her. Some are so badly wounded they can never be children, but they also never become adults."

"Like me?" Dustil asked gruffly.

"I don't know son, I hope not. You have the capacity to change, you also spent your earliest years safe, with your mother."

"I know how it should be."

Carth nodded.

"Dad, thanks, for coming to find me on Korriban and for not giving up on me."

Carth's hand tightened on Dustil's shoulder for a moment. "You're welcome, son."

"We should probably get back."

"Yeah, **we** should."

Dustil and Carth jogged back to the enclave side by side.

* * *

Master Vandar stood in what had once been the enclave's port and stared at the rubble where his office had once stood. They had searched the ruins and the area around the enclave, Zhar was gone. Josna had explained that she and Zhar had been so close mentally during the confrontation that he couldn't have healed one without healing the other. It mattered little, Vandar would have healed them individually if Zhar hadn't disappeared.

Josna walked behind him gently. Vandar rather missed her skipping but one could hardly expect her to have stayed the same. "We knew something strange had happened to you, none of the scans ever detected any brain damage."

"Of course not, my brain was in perfect condition, I just wasn't able to use most of it. He stored all sorts of incriminating data and angry thoughts in my head, which made hiding from you and the other Master's much easier. The bond between twins is well documented so the fact that we retained that after the training accident was never questioned."

"Was it an accident Josna?"

"I don't know for sure but I feel that it was an accident. I think he struck out in anger and immediately regretted it. But during my time in the bacta tank he started using my brain as well as his own, it was an advantage he could not bear to relinquish."

Vandar nodded, "He was a competitive child, as I recall. I am still amazed that he could hold so many strong minds in thrall."

"He didn't, we did that together, more or less." Josna stopped for a moment. "It as almost as if there are three consciousness: his, mine and ours. As young children we could act as one, we wanted food, warmth and safety, there was little room for argument. Later we grew apart but the bond, it was still there, still alive between us. His desires dominated that third consciousness while I slept and out of a jealous desire to remain alive that consciousness was led to corruption."

"He fell and let you live out a life interrupted by disjointed memories and thoughts without context."

She shrugged.

"So who is he now?"

"I don't know Master Vandar. He may truly be Zhar again for the first time in many years or he may be entirely Darth Travious now."

"Won't you change your mind and come to Coruscant with us?"

"No, I know the power of this little one, she will need guidance and someone on hand to prevent her from impressing her will on others as Zhar and I did."

"I will keep your plans to myself."

"Thank you and good-bye, Master Vandar."

"Fare-thee-well in your travels until we meet again," responded Vandar. He was inordinately pleased to see a glimpse of the old Josna in the grin she flashed over her shoulder at him.

* * *

Trin sat to one side of Bastila's bed waiting for her to wake. Her eyes finally fluttered open she looked at Trin uncomprehendingly for a moment before touching her head and whispering, "You aren't here."

Trin nodded, "I know, Bastila, for good or for ill we're free of each other."

"What happens, now. You must all know by now."

"Look over there." Trin pointed to the next bed in the makeshift infirmary. Juhani lay sleeping peacefully.

Bastila sat up suddenly, "But—I killed her, didn't I? Is this more madness?"

"No madness," said Trin sadly, "At Zhar or Darth Travious' urging you did try to kill her. Fortunately, your knowledge of Cathari biology is poor."

"What?"

"You missed her heart, and delivered a terrible blow to the Cathari equivalent of an appendix. She'll be fine."

"Have you spoken to her? Has she said anything?"

"She still loves you, Bastila. But, well you two will have to work it out yourselves."

Bastila's chin dropped to her chest and she sighed.

"Bastila, Juhani asked me about the fight on the Star Forge and about the dreams." Trin paused as if she wished she didn't have to say it. "I told her everything I knew. Both sides of it."

"I trust you." Bastila realized, with surprise that she did trust Trin. "I know how guilt has weighed on you and that you were likely more than fair to me."

"Bastila, much of the confusion and anger was due to Darth Travious' influence. Juhani knows that too."

Bastila looked sadly over at Juhani. "At least I have hope, this time."

Trin said nothing for a long time. "The Masters are leaving for Coruscant, they've made arrangements to take both of you with them. Once you are both healed if you would like to join us in hiding you are welcome."

Bastila nodded. "You are taking **him** up on his offer. I think, Juhani and I need some time to find our way both individually and together. Besides, the Order could use a couple of **friendly** critics."

Trin nodded. "Bye for now Bastila. Say good-bye to Juhani for me."

Bastila waved absent-mindedly then turned to watch Juhani's peacefully sleeping face. _I can make it up to her. I can be a better lover, a better partner and a better friend._

Trin left the infirmary tent and walked briskly to Carth's side. Carth put an arm around her shoulder, "Ready."

"Yeah, I **am** ready."

"The local air traffic controller, " he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at a droid using a console under a leanto, "would like us to wait until morning to blast off that ridge. That gives us an evening to fill."

"Yes, because we have nothing to do."

"Nothing that can't wait until morning."

"Fair enough. What is it you have in mind, flyboy?"

"Dinner out."

Trin's right eyebrow rose. "Do I get to choose the restaurant?"

"Well, due to the lack of local facilities, dinner out will literally be dinner out as in outside, cooked over a fire."

"Sounds fun but"

Carth put a hand on her waist and guided her up the steep path to the bluff top ahead of him. "No buts. Dustil and Mission are taking care of Liera. Jolee's around somewhere, and we'll be less than 30 feet from the ship. **You **grab a couple of sleeping bags and some pillows and meet me over there." He pointed to the far end of the bluff.

At the top of the path Trin turned around to look at Carth, "I don't know sounds like a lot of work."

Carth leaned down and brushed her lips with his own then whispered huskily in her ear. "I promise to make it worth your while, gorgeous."

Trin nodded and headed into the ship. She found the sleeping bags and pillows stowed in the main area. As she bundled them together she heard voices just outside the ship. She tiptoed forward to listen.

Josna stood in the darkness at the foot the Ebon Hawk's ramp and blocked Jolee's quiet exit. "Where are you off to old man?"

"I think that's my business, Josna."

"Running again," she tapped her foot, "There is no time for the fear of yours Jolee Bindo."

"Can't an old man find some peace?"

"Alone, sulking among the ruins, I doubt it."

"I am not sulking, I'm resting. She no longer needs me."

"She never needed you. The Force has chosen a student for you Jolee, now is not the time to run."

"You train him, I have no patience for young fools anymore. Besides my record is not good."

"Mine is better?"

"Josna," he pleaded, "Don't make me do this."

"Make you? Don't be silly. I'm not here to tell you what to do, I'm just reminding you of your obligations to humanity. I certainly hope Dustil does not become some kind of monster without a teacher to guide him."

Jolee stood with his back to her at the bottom of the ramp. "He's a strong kid, he'll be fine."

"He'll need guidance, and someone who can keep him in line."

"You could do that."

"I have my own apprentice and she's going to be a handful."

"Josna," he whispered solemnly, "All I can see is Nayama—I could fail again."

"Of course you could. But you could succeed. Let go of her, Jolee, she's dead and gone, let her rest."

"Fine. Fine. You've pushed me into. I'll take him as an apprentice. So much for quiet retirement."

Josna snorted.

Trin walked heavily down the ramp. "Settled?"

Jolee harrumphed.

"Good, we're leaving at first light. Jolee why don't you show Josna around our ship."

Jolee eyed the armful of bedding Trin carried. "Where are you going?"

Trin grinned, "Stargazing."

Jolee harrumphed again as he grabbed Josna's bags and led her up the ramp into the Hawk.

Trin walked lightly around the ship towards the small fire Carth had built at the other end of the bluff. He squatted next to the fire poking at the burning plant fiber blocks with a thick reed. He turned to smile warmly and reach out his arms welcomingly when he heard her approach. They made a nest of the blankets and pillows Trin carried then Carth deftly used a dagger to pull to open cans away from the edge of the fire. He upended each can on a plate, plunked a spoon down in the middle of each pile of lumpy brown sludge and handed one plate to Trin. Despite its unappealing presentation the protein stew smelled delicious.

"Thank you, kind sir."

Carth grabbed Trin's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You are welcome, Milady." He sat behind her, she melted into his chest with a sigh and they ate in companionable silence content to enjoy the rare peaceful moment.

Trin set her plate aside atop Carth's empty dish and looked up into his face. "So, how are things going with Dustil?"

"Fine," he grinned, "actually better than that. He called me Dad today."

"That must feel good."

"Yeah, very good. I think Dustil and I are going to find a way to be father and son. I don't know how close we'll be, but there will be something."

"I'm so glad, Carth." She squeezed his arms and he held her closer. "You should know, Josna has made some decisions for our children."

"Oh?" he asked warily.

"She's informed me that Liera must be her apprentice, that she needs a strong mind to help curb her tendency to pry."

Carth snorted, "While that is probably true, what makes her think you are not a strong mind?"

Trin shook her head. "I don't know, I just hope she's right because I can't handle her alone. I have to admit despite the brevity of our acquaintance I'm inclined to trust her."

" I know what you mean, but we've both been burnt before." Carth looked up at the night sky. Trin couldn't see his face when he asked flatly, "What has she planned for Dustil?"

"She's convinced Jolee to stay with us and take Dustil as his apprentice."

"Jolee!" He looked down into her face. "Convinced him?"

Trin nodded pensively, "He's reluctant, not because of Dustil, because of his wife, Nayama."

Carth sat silently for a few moments, Trin waited patiently. Carth finally spoke slowly, "Dustil needs training. I think out of all the choices, Jolee is the best choice."

"But you aren't sure?"

"I just wish," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "I wish it wasn't necessary but I've seen Dustil calling on the Force. I'm not even sure if he's aware that he's doing it." Carth shook his head as though to shake the concerns loose from his head. "Enough, this time is for us, we can worry about all our futures tomorrow."

Trin pulled up onto her knees and turned to face him. "But Carth we need to discuss..."

He rested his fingers gently on her lips until she fell silent, then he lean in and kissed her gently. "Tomorrow," he whispered.

"Tomorrow," she sighed gently in agreement.

They slipped gratefully into the forgetful paradise of intimacy in their nest of blankets under the stars.

* * *

Josna watched Jolee and Dustil converse. _They are a good match. Jolee is the perfect antidote for Dustil's pessimism and seriousness. _With a sigh the Twi'lek Jedi turned to face her charge. The indignant child stood with her hands on her hips staring malevolently at her. "I can't hear my Mama 'cause you are in the way."

"Yes, Liera," Josna responded calmly, "I **am** in the way."

"Get out of my way, I want to hear my Mama."

"It's good that you are verbalizing these commands, Liera."

Liera stomped her foot. "I'm not verbizing, I want you to go." The precocious child aimed a clumsy Force push in Josna's direction.

With an amused twist of her lips she reflected the push back at the little girl. Liera stumbled backward two steps then fell squarely on her rear end. She stood up slowly and narrowed her eyes. "You think without making any noise. I don't like you."

"That's too bad, Liera, because we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Why?"

"I am here to train you."

"Mama, doesn't want the Jedi mens to train me."

"I am not part of the Jedi order. She is going to let me train you."

"But—but Mama said I she wouldn't go away from me again." She attempted to mentally summon her mother, Trin but Josna blocked the attempt.

"**I** am joining **you** and your mother, Liera."

"Where is Mama?"

"Inconveniently enough she needs to spend some time with someone else, tonight and this time you will not be interrupting her."

"But she's **my** Mama, she said so, she said so."

"Yes, she is your Mama but that is not all she is Liera. Your Mama is many things to many people."

Jolee grinned meaningfully at Dustil.

"Now," Josna said briskly, "we're going to start with some ground rules. You will not listen to anyone else's thoughts without their permission. You will not mind call others unless it is an emergency. You will not tell people what they should think, do or believe. You will ask for what you need out loud. You will learn to use the Force properly and considerately. You will spend time with your mother and the other people you like. You will have lots of time to play every day."

"I get to play every day."

"Yes."

Liera stepped closer to Josna and whispered, "Do I get to keep Mr. Booba?"

Josna was briefly privy to an image Liera projected of a battered, well-loved rag doll.

"Yes."

"Okay," she said firmly. Then in conscious but unmalicious mimicry said, "I will not make people do the things. I will be trained by you. I will listen to your words. I will say my thinks out loud. I will go back to bed."

Josna nodded in satisfaction.

Liera looked curiously over at Jolee and Dustil but under Josna's watchful gaze decided to live up to her promise and headed back to her bunk room.

Jolee chuckled, "I think you are going to be very busy, Josna."

"I told you she'd be a handful. Ever since her rescue from the Star Forge she's had everything her own way. The time for fair discipline had arrived. So, Dustil, are you going to let this old crustacean teach you?"

"I don't know, I'd like to talk to my father and think about it a bit."

"No rush."

Dustil stood away from the table. "I can talk to him tonight and get back to you in the morning, sir."

Both Josna and Jolee put a hand on Dustil's shoulder and they pushed him gently back into his seat.

"Not tonight," said Jolee gently.

"He said, he'd be nearby if I needed" Dustil's face twisted in dismay, "Oh."

* * *

Bastila watched the gentle rise and fall of Juhani's chest. It was the only visible evidence that her injured lover lived. Bastila watched and waited with trepidation. _I wish I could wake her and get this over with, even rejection would be better than waiting to see if she'll give me another chance. _Bastila could remember the feelings and the peculiar mind set that had led her to act so irrationally, but she could no longer put herself in that place.

She remembered the hopeless conviction that Juhani was lost to her and that they couldn't live without each other. At the time it seemed inevitable that Juhani would die. She remembered gazing fondly at Juhani's peacefully sleeping face to memorize every sweet line. She remembered pulling back with her lightsaber then thrusting it through Juhani's chest. Juhani's eyes had flown open for a moment, she met Bastila's gaze briefly. Bastila remembered smiling reassuringly as the shock washed away leaving behind a undignified, slack jawed, empty expression. At that moment, Bastila did not feel sadness or guilt, she didn't feel angry, she felt relieved.

From the perspective of a day later, with her mental freedom assured, there were clearly so many other options, so many choices she had not let herself explore or consider on the previous morning. _Could I have explored them? Was that me, was it the pressure from the Force bond with Trin or was it something Master Zhar or Darth Travious in my mind? I must be positive. I **will** find some peace, after a time. There is some hope that I will find that peace standing by Juhani's side._

Juhani's eyes fluttered open. Bastila sat still, her mind suddenly blank. Juhani stared at the ceiling quietly for a few moments before she turned her head to look at Bastila and sighed sadly. Bastila shrank into herself at that melancholy sound. Juhani turned her head to look the other direction. An orderly noticed the movement and bustled to the side of the Cathari's cot.

"You must be bursting," she twittered, "You'll be weak at first dearie, let me help you to the fresher. The medics had to perform an emergency hespendectomy, but you'll be fine, just fine." The dark haired woman helped Juhani out of the room. Bastila waited desperately for Juhani to return. _Will she return? Will she listen to me? Should she listen to me? Am I good for Juhani?_

Juhani returned to the room under her own power. "Bastila, the medic will be coming to see me soon." Bastila looked up hopefully into her lover's face, Juhani reached out towards her hands. "Help me heal, so that we might leave this place."

Bastila scrambled over to the next cot and took Juhani's hands. Together the slipped into a meditative trance and used the Force to heal both their bodies. Bastila sensed her lover's commitment and fear.

Juhani sighed and leaned back. "Your rage is gone and your resentment has dissipated but still I fear for you."

"I'm, so sorry Juhani. I—I felt as though I were possessed. I should have been strong enough to protect you."

Juhani squeezed Bastila's hand. "I am struggling with anger but I know that was not you, not your betrayal. I was aware of the events on the mound. The malignant presence that overwhelmed you, Darth Travious, wanted your betrayal and fall to be complete. He knew that if you killed Trin then discovered I still lived it might push you over the edge, past despair and into blind rage."

"All this and I perceived nothing."

"Your connection to the Force was within his fist."

"I should have looked at the world with more than the Force. I have been a Jedi too long, I need to remember to be a person too."

"Yes, my Bastila." Juhani sighed. "I am having difficulty forgiving you right now, but I will, I know that in the long run I will."

"Juhani, I'm angry with myself, too."

Juhani leaned forward to rest her forehead against Bastila's. "We will find a way through these feelings, together."

The medic arrived at the door. "What are you two doing up?" he asked, "You may be able to heal faster than some others but that just means you need more rest. Now, get some sleep."

"We were hoping," began Juhani.

The medic waved his hands impatiently, "No, no, no. Sleep, not meditate, for another eight hours and then I will release you."

Bastila slipped back into her own bed under the medic's paternal glare. He waited impatiently for them to both settle under their blankets then turned off the light and closed the door.

"Juhani?"

"Yes, my Bastila."

Bastila smiled in the darkness. _My Bastila. _"I love you."

"I know, my Bastila. Now sleep, let us regain our strength."

* * *

Some hours later Bastila woke to the sounds of an argument. "I don't care if you are a representative from the Great Gods of Coruscant themselves, you will not be disturbing my patients."

"Your patients are wanted for treason to the Republic."

"My patients are both members of the Jedi council, you'll have to take any warrant up with them."

"Look doctor," Bastila could hear someone rummaging in a bag of some sort, "I don't want to bother the council with these things, you could just stretch your legs for a few moments. The Jedi, being upstanding members of the republic, will no doubt want to come with us to straighten this mess out."

"Maybe flashing credits sways the degenerate core world peoples but here on the rim we depend on our reputations and something called integrity. Now, get out away from this tent. I will let the Jedi know you wish to ** talk** to them when they wake."

"You're making enemies in high places, medic."

"You're standing where I planted my new herb garden, captain."

The republic officer stomped away and Bastila drifted back to sleep.


	27. End Game

Layers of Deception, Chapter 27, End Game

* * *

Layers of Deception

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bioware and LucasArts, I didn't create the Star Wars universe, it's just where I daydream. 

This is my take/twist on the background or between the lines story from a great game.

* * *

Chapter 27  
End Game

* * *

Carth strapped into the pilot's seat then carefully maneuvered the Hawk away from the bluff without dumping any part of it on the tent city that had grown up around the enclave. He shot skyward and found the spot beyond Dantooine's second moon that he'd used for his jump calculations. Trin gasped, "Carth look at this, three, no four republic ships just jumped into the system." 

Carth peered at the screen and said grimly, "That's the Rallmar, Handor Grunth's ship."

"Who is Handor Grunth?"

"A minor personality with delusions of grandeur. He's also a crony of Dester Rendfar's." Carth punched the jump button and the Hawk disappeared into hyperspace. "I didn't have anything to say to him, did you?"

Trin shook her head, "What about Juhani and Bastila?"

"They'll be fine." Carth patted Trin's shoulder reassuringly, "The council will protect them from the Republic."

Trin nodded.

"Now, Jolee and Dustil are waiting for us."

Trin followed Carth out of the cockpit.

"Dustil should have told Jolee by now."

"So, you convinced him to train with Jolee."

"No, not really. He asked me what I thought, I told him that I trust Jolee. He made his own decision."

Carth strode into the main area and inserted his datapad's connector to the holoprojector. Trin perched on the edge of a seat.

Jolee frowned at her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

The first figure appeared on the screen, it was a young good-looking man with blond hair and an engaging grin. "Darid Lenstar, my brother, he died on the Reliance."

Carth read from the file. "Darid Ponnact, a Jedi from Deralia. He suffered irreparable brain damage in the Mandalorian attack on Deralia. He followed the Revan to battle the Mandalorians, married a fellow Jedi three months later. He defied the Revan's order to abandon Deralia, he and his wife and one republic ship tried to defend Deralia, they failed. A child was born to his wife after the attack on Deralia. His aunt is Senator Leena Ponnact a galactic representative for Deralia's sister planet Amurath where so many of the Deralian refugees settled. Her nephew's sacrifice reflected well on the family, they're a powerful and popular." Carth pressed a button, a tall willowy blond woman appeared.

"Celeste Honari, my brother's girlfriend and the linguist that helped me get into the fleet. She died in the attack on the Endeavor."

"Celeste Ponnact nee Honari, a Jedi, birth world unknown. She followed the Revan, married Darid and tried to help defend Deralia. She is now a part of the Ponnact clan and an aide to the Amurath Senator." A boy of about six years of age appeared next.

"I don't recognize him."

"This is Honari Ponnact, son of Celeste and Darid." An angry looking older man appeared.

"That's Dr. Intravious! He managed my treatment for most of my childhood."

"This is Wratt Renfar, Dester Renfar's father. He died under mysterious circumstances about…"

"Statement: He died five years, six months, ten days, fifteen hours and twenty-two minutes ago."

"You killed him," Trin stated flatly, "Did I send you?"

"Answer: Yes, Master. His illicit security forces were overpaid, they presented no challenge."

"Why did I sent you?"

"Explanation: You had discovered that Senator Wratt Renfar was supplying arms to both the Mandalorians and the Republic. My mission was to retrieve all Mandalorian contact data and eliminate the Senator. I was then to follow the trail of conspirators and eliminate them all."

"Renfar, again!" Carth growled, "So the question I want answered is who's left living and was his son involved?"

"Statement: I was most efficient. I killed the Senator, his aide, the messenger, all the warehouse staff, the transport pilots and the warriors of clan Tueno that accepted the shipments. Unfortunately, I found no evidence that the target's family was involved. My circuits were scrambled by repeated ion explosions during the last battle and I dropped into naïve mode."

"Naïve mode?"

"Explanation: In naïve mode, all knowledge of my owner, you Master, is recorded in backup memory hidden deep in my brain core. The physical connection to that memory is then severed. When returned to your presence a recognition subroutine hidden among my visual and auditory drivers triggers and the connection is reestablished."

"Thank you HK."

Dustil looked up from a side-by-side display he was reviewing. "There are other correspondences here. It isn't just people that are common to both your real and fictional past."

Carth walked around the table to view the file. "Look at that, good job Dustil. The major events listed in the Revan's republic file correspond to events in your falsified Trin republic file. At two the Revan was left outside the temple on Coruscant and Trin became a ward of the Deralian government. At four the Revan becomes part of the Wolf clan under Master Zhar's tutelage, Trin is put under Dr. Intravious' care. When the Revan was seventeen her Master, a Jedi Knight called Enmir, was found murdered in his room at the enclave on Dantooine. When Trin was seventeen her family were all killed and she joined the fleet. There are about twenty-five time matches here."

Trin sat slumped over the table with her forehead resting on her hands. "Why? Why are all these things in my head? This can't be what the master's intended. Master Vandar told me that they let the memories grow on their own."

Jolee harrumphed, "This is a battlefield."

Trin asked. "Between Travious and Josna? No that makes no sense, who?"

"You, my dear. Between Darth Travious and you. You have a stubborn streak a parsec wide. I suspect he had more trouble than he could manage during the brief periods he'd have had access."

"Okay," Carth said, "I'll bite, why did he bother, what was he trying to put in Trin's head?"

"The seeds of her destruction. He was trying to implant the leverage he would need to turn her to the darkside, just as he had when you were a student. I suspect the trap in your head was a last desperate attempt to regain control of you."

"A battleground, I'm a battleground. That is somehow, appropriate."

Carth strode over to her side, "You are Trin. Remember what the Masters told you this morning."

"I am the person she should have been, perhaps would have been if Master Zhar had not been there to influence her. I know, I know. How is it that she was so shortsighted, so…"

"The Revan was never really a child." Dustil said with unexpected insight, he looked at his father and smiled gently. "She never really became an adult." Dustil walked around the table and kneeled near Trin. "You had a chance to pass through the parts of childhood the Revan missed. The accelerated childhood you experienced while the council held you in a healing trance gave you a chance to grow up. You gained independence and perspective." Dustil stood and looked at Jolee. "That's what is missing for many of the Sith. That's what the Sith try to prevent their students for experiencing. The Sith are dependent on a warped self-image pressed on them by their teachers, their ability to empathize and put their life's events in perspective is purposefully stunted."

"Excellent, Dustil." Jolee grinned, "You don't have anywhere near as far to travel as I suspected. I may even have time to teach you to play the Aeolian harp."

Dustil frowned at Jolee as the old man cackled.

* * *

Juhani shook Bastila gently awake. "Bastila," she whispered, "Someone is cutting through the back wall." 

Bastila rolled of her bed to crouch next to Juhani. "Can we get out the front?"

"I am unsure, I woke only a moment before you."

"There was a republic captain here earlier demanding to serve us a warrant. The medic sent him away."

"We must not kill any of these people, if they are republic soldiers it will only fuel the fire before us."

"Let me check on numbers and try to deter them." Bastila slipped into a trance and used her Battle Meditation to influence those around her. Juhani was a tightly coiled bundle of suppressed blue energy with striations of green determination. Further, outside the tent, there were six people two stationed in front of the tent and four at the back. Their aura's were predominantly green determination tinged with red fear. Bastila pushed the red making it bleed into the green, then she darkened it to a crimson panic. The two weaker conspirators quietly moved away from the tent, leaving the others to fend for themselves. Bastila allowed the crimson to fade to red then the red to recede as they left the area. She shook of the trance. "The front is clear now."

Juhani nodded curtly and moved soundlessly towards the front of the tent. Outside they found their medic, unconscious laying in the freshly turned earth in front of the tent. Juhani lifted the man over her shoulder and Bastila scouted ahead. They carefully made their way to the Masters tents.

* * *

A tall gaunt man strode back and forth across a lushly appointed office, his mobile face was set in a sneer of disapproval as he spoke to Captain Grunth's holographic image. "So, you moved against the Jedi, against my wishes. Attempted to capture **the wrong woman** and failed!" 

"It's not a complete loss, Senator Renfar. We do know she was here."

"Not a total loss! You idiot, we already knew she was there. You were supposed to deliver the warrant then wait for either her or the council's response. Now they are on their guard and suspicious. Any chance we might have had to take them by surprise is gone." The senator kneaded his aching temples.

"What would you have me do now, sir?"

"I would like to boot you through an airlock, Grunth. But I'll settle for you actually completing the task you were assigned."

"Yes, sir."

"If you see the Revan herself or one of her traveling companions, you do remember who they were don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine, remember to mention that every non-jedi **member of the republic **listed on the warrant must turn themselves over to your custody and appear before the senate. Complain about them having sent so many ships when they are needed elsewhere to anyone who will listen. We must make them run, killing them will not help right now."

"I got it sir."

"No more improvisation, Captain."

Dester cut the transmission then turned to stare out at Coruscant's busy fly lanes. _Where are you? Why haven't you contacted me, Master?_

* * *

Bastila finished reading the datapad and handed it back to the captain. "My companion and I are both Jedis, Captain. Your warrant does not apply to either of us." 

"Of course not Ma'am, no more than it applies to your Twi'lek traveling companion, Mission Vao."

Juhani interrupted, "Excuse me, Mission is not a Jedi."

"No ma'am but it was my understanding that she was from Taris and therefore not a republic citizen."

"That is correct. Are you saying the republic only seeks to prosecute those members of our weary band that belong to the republic." Juhani glanced at Bastila as she spoke, Bastila merely shrugged in return.

"I have been asked to deliver warrant to the republic members of your group, they are warrants for them to appear before the senate. Although I imagine you are correct, there are many in the senate who wish to see the Revan prosecuted."

"The warrant orders then to appear before the senate or face censure. The datapad mentions the possibility of a bounty being placed on the head of any who do not appear at the scheduled time."

The captain smiled weakly.

"There is also no mention of the date and time we are to appear."

The senate wanted to give the fleet a chance to find and contact each of you first."

"Well, I can't tell you where Trin and the others have gone."

"Very well." The captain bowed then turned to leave over his shoulder he said, "If you happen to see Captain Onasi, could you tell him a certain ex-military Senator of our acquaintance is out for him, again. Tell him—tell him to live well, where he is now."

"I am not privy to their current wear-a-bouts nor their destination. Good day, Captain."

"Good day, ma'am."

Bastila looked up at Juhani as they walked away from the republic officer. "Juhani, I'm sure that was the captain that spoke to our medic last night."

"It is not clear to me where he stands. He has orders to follow, he certainly seemed to be eager to find Trin. Suddenly, he became very helpful."

"I need to make a coded call to Ordo, preferably before our friends arrive."

"I do not like to trust **him** in this matter." Juhani bared her teeth in a grimace of distaste.

"When it comes to Trin's safety, he can be trusted."

* * *

Trin sat next to Carth in the copilot's seat with Liera on her lap. Ordo looked exactly as Canderous had described it. A swath of greenery spanned the equator of the otherwise barren planet like a broad green scarf. Trin flipped a switch to open a channel."This is the Ebon Hawk requesting permission to enter Ordo's planetary space." 

"Ebon Hawk, landing coordinates are being transmitted on a separate channel." Carth nodded to confirm this statement as he turned the ship to the appropriate approach vector. "We are told you have Lord Ordo's sanction. Transport will be provided to take you to the stronghold when you land. I have been asked to advise you to leave the assassin droid on your ship."

"Understood. Hawk out." Trin closed the channel.

"He worked fast," said Carth with a shake of his head.

"I expect he'll have quite a tale to tell."

"I can't help but wish that someone would take him down a peg or two."

"It's not going to be you or I flyboy not after he's offered us the perfect haven."

The landing field was an armed camp—figures in Mandalorian armor swaggered among the roughly dressed mechanics and burly technicians. A hover truck with rough seating bolted into the shaded back stopped at the foot of the Ebon Hawk's ramp. Trin lifted Liera onto the truck then she, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Dustil, Jolee and Josna followed. "Strap in," the gruff driver advised them then she turned to face front and drove sedately into the dense jungle.

Carth found the lush air thick, heavy and tiring. Between the top edge of the truck box and the canvas roof was a mesmerizing parade of tree trunks swayed as they moved slowly along a meandering route. _This was designed to thwart a landing army. _Carth gazed back as they turned yet another corner. _Traps in the jungle, I'll bet they have hidden caches of weapons and supplies as well._ The truck accelerated through an empty plascrete killing ground and stopped at the stronghold's door.

They piled out of the truck and entered the ancient stronghold to be welcomed at Canderous, Lord of Ordo's hearth.

* * *

The tall blond woman strode impatiently into Senator Renfar's office. "What's going on Dester?" 

"Celeste, how pleasant to see you, my dear. You're looking lovely as always."

"Dester," she said warningly, "I have no patience for your mummery today."

"Mummery," he said mischievously, "Is that what you think it is, I'll remind you that I didn't want to cool our short but intense—partnership to that of businessmen." His voice turned husky, "Why every time I see you I am reminded of how you looked with your hair spread about you in my…"

"Dester, stop. Our assignations were a mistake that will not be repeated, now quit trying to distract me. I am here about **her,** not us, as you know."

"Very well, my dear. Captain Grunth is on Dantooine doing his best to track her down. He has however, not been all that successful. I suspect her allies in the Jedi Order have already warned her of the warrant."

"Damn his incompetence and yours for sending him."

"I have more disturbing news."

"What now?"

"We may have the wrong Revan."

"I don't believe it."

"By all accounts this Trin the Revan is a much younger woman, shorter, has darker hair and a beautiful unscarred face."

Celeste sneered, "Surgery, illusion and misdirection. You never understood her power, Dester. She will charm, even you, if you spend too much time with her."

"There's more. Soldiers that knew her, that served under her, were at the awards ceremony. They swear she is not the same woman."

"Why? Why would they do such a thing?" Celeste turned to watch Dester as he strolled aimlessly around his office.

"These were men and women that sought her out at the banquet, that thought to take revenge themselves and instead were left confused. Where the Revan was a grim mysterious figure, Trin is open and genuine. The Revan was often said to exude an aura of discontent malice and power. Trin, apparently seems bland and kind. Many of them claim Trin may be a relative, perhaps a sister or cousin. They suspect the Jedi Order is using her as bait to draw out the remains of the Sith and as such approve."

"A decoy?" Celeste chewed her lower lip. "I have to see her, I have to meet this woman myself then I will know."

"Be patient, my dear. Let us try to draw her out into the open." Dester stepped close to Celeste. "I promise," he said huskily as he put an arm around her waist, "If she will not come to us then together we will hunt her down."

"Dester, we shouldn't…" Again Celeste felt the old weakness, Dester reminded her of the Revan in many ways. _I promised myself that this time would be different, that this time…I shouldn't have come in person but I know why I did. _"Dester, I don't want…"

He silenced her with a savage kiss. Then as he led her through to his private lounge he whispered, "You are a Jedi, I am a mere mortal. Feel free to run any time you like, Celeste."

Celeste allowed him to lead her away. _If only **I** could regain the passionless Jedi state, I knew as a child. This too is **her** fault._

* * *

He marched into the room like a barbarian emperor, an entourage of household guards and servants followed in his wake. His rugged warrior's face wore the same sardonic smirk she's observed the first time they'd met on Taris. Trin strode forward to meet him and they clasped arms in the traditional fashion. 

He greeted her formally, "/Welcome, outsider Student-Daughter/" Canderous declared loudly.

"/I have need of a place to tell my tale, Father-Mentor./"

"/My hearth is open to you./"

Trin let go of his arm and bowed slightly as was appropriate for an honored guest greeting a Mandalorian Lord in his stronghold.

"I see you've lost a few companions and gained new ones."

"Lord Canderous, you'll no doubt remember my Yadur, Carth, this is his Tonat son, Dustil. Zaalbar, Mission Vao and Jedi Jolee Bindo are known to you as is my Tonat daughter, Liera. This is Josna, Liera's Jedi Master."

"My house aid, Hanra will guide you to your rooms," announced Canderous, in an undertone he added, "Trin, I need to speak to you alone for a moment."

Trin stepped over to Carth's side. "Can you handle the retreat to the suite, Canderous has news."

Carth cocked an eyebrow, "Retreat to the suite, that's really bad. Be careful and keep me in the loop, gorgeous."

Trin smiled her thanks and followed Canderous to his private office.

He closed the doors on prying eyes and ears then threw his voluminous cloak over a small bench. "Ruddy thing," he muttered with distaste.

Trin flopped gracelessly into an oversized chair, "Why do you wear it?"

He shook his head, "My wife insists."

"Your what!"

"Oh yeah, congratulate me, I got married yesterday."

"/May you breed many fine warriors./ This seems—sudden."

"It was necessary and we won't be breeding any warriors. I married Justid's mother. Justid is now my Honat daughter and heir."

"/She brings honor to your line./ Well, sounds like you've been busy. You've been here for what, a week and a half."

"Something like that." He sat down behind the desk. "You have been up to your usual tricks I hear."

"What have I done?"

"Just by standing still you cause a storm. Bastila contacted me last night while you were en route."

Trin sat up. "Bastila?"

"Juhani was hovering disapprovingly in the background, so I don't think it was some mad scheme of Bastila's."

"I'm not worried about that anymore. Bastila and I had it out."

"I wish I'd been around to see **that** fight. Apparently a republic captain arrived on Dantooine with some kind of warrant that applies to all non-Jedi Republic citizens in your group."

"Non-Jedi Republic citizens?"

"Yes, he seemed quite determined that you and Carth would be warned. Bastila claims the same man tried to attack she and Juhani in their sleep the night before."

"Was the man's name Grunth?"

Canderous nodded. "I planned to offer you the protection of my clan. I would still be honored to claim you as my Tonata daughter."

"/You honor me beyond the value of my ancestors./ But I won't run. However, Bastila's warning gives me an idea. She and Juhani would be ideal representatives to arrange for me to appear before the senate. I need to discuss this with Carth."

Canderous nodded, "I'll leave word with Justid, that you can use the coded channels to contact Bastila. She'll have to be privy to the transmission. Trust is only extended so far in a Mandalorian stronghold."

"Thank you, Canderous."

He strode back around the desk to grab up his hated cloak and threw it back over his shoulders. "You are my comrade in arms, my student and my friend, no thanks are needed."As he opened the door he bellowed, "Hanra."

"Yes, milord."

"Lead Jedi Trin to her companions."

"I will see you at dinner, Trin."

Canderous strode down the hallway to the family wing, he had promised to have lunch with his new wife. The new Lord Ordo wished he could have found some other way to make Justid his heir. Ariad was a fine Mandalorian matriarch, had been an invaluable aide since his arrival and she had provided him with a remarkable heir. Unfortunately, marriage, at least his own, was a rather foreign concept, the proposal and subsequent wedding had been rather surreal. While her insistence last night that they must have a** real** marriage had been a pleasant surprise he still found the whole notion of having a wife rather unsettling.

The family dining hall was set for a working meal. Ariad was at the table reading over a datapad.

"My lord."

"My lady."

"It will take us a while to get used to the notion, Canderous."

He nodded. "What's all this." He pointed to the data pads on the table.

She put the data pad aside and shook her head, "First, we need to have a frank discussion, my husband."

Canderous leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Oh."

"I am not just my daughter's mother."

"Meaning you did not marry me just to assure your daughter would lead this clan."

"No, I didn't. Your predecessor, whose name has been buried, would that he'd died choking on his vomit, made a mess of our clan. He taught cunning without honor and conniving statecraft. Sadly, these traits are not unique to the past leadership of our clan. Many of those that slinked home from the Republic war were not worthy of the titles they claimed. They trapped, hunted or poisoned their opponents and formed pacts with like minded cowards. We need a strong leader, I think you can be that leader."

"What do you propose?"

"Exactly what I proposed last night a **real** marriage, in every sense. I vow to uphold your teachings and honor here on Ordo, you need to finish setting this place in order then take up Mandalore's mantle."

Canderous sat down at the table and looked into her eyes. "Ariad, why are you doing this, why me?"

"Who else would be better, husband? You are a warrior of renown and honor."

"Why not take up the reigns of power yourself?"

She shook her head sadly, "I have spent too many years guarding the crèche and not enough in battle."

"Why not some other man then?"

"I remember when we left, Canderous, I remember the man that went to win the Republic wars. I was very young, fifteen and you were in your mid thirties. It was my first battle. You were everything a good Mandalorian should be and more. My father pointed you out. He said, 'That man knows what honor is, he could be Mandalore some day. Watch him, follow him, my child, and his star will ascend.' He was right."

"I—I," Canderous shook his head and focused on the wall above her head, he did not know what to say.

"When you came back with Justid, she complained to me." Ariad smiled fondly. "She said you were unlike the warrior Canderous in the stories. She expected something quite different. Through her eyes I saw something else, I saw that you had matured into the leader my father foresaw." She put her hand out on the table face up, "Our people need you Canderous. If we can learn to trust each other we can set our people back on the path to greatness."

Canderous looked into Ariad's eyes for several quiet moments. He placed his hand over hers and smiled, "You are a lovely hurricane."

Ariad smiled back in complete understanding then with a quick kiss on his weathered cheek pulled back into her seat. "Now, about your guests. I must admit to some curiosity, is she really the Revan?"

"She really was the Revan and she still shakes the galaxy with each small step she takes." Canderous shook his head. "She won't be staying with us very long, I can tell. But she may well leave the younglings with us. She and her Yadur have a battle ahead of them, they'll want to know their children are somewhere safe during the struggle."

Ariad nodded, "Would it be appropriate to move the little girl into the crèche?"

Canderous pressed his lips together, "Yes, we should find a nurse's room for the Jedi Master Josna. Let's put Dustil into the men's lodge and Mission into the women's lodge. Jolee can remain in the guest quarters, if he stays."

"Farsighted," Ariad nodded briskly, "The smarter clansfolk can learn a great deal from these people."

* * *

Trin watched the Jedi courier land with some trepidation. It was the little ship's third trip from Coruscant to Ordo to fulfill the senate's requests. This time they were coming to obtain a DNA sample from Trin. Negotiations were taking far longer than any of them had anticipated, not that the last year on Ordo had been unpleasant. Ariad had pushed them all into service within the safety of the clan homeworld. 

Trin and Carth had been teaching tandem fighting styles to the young, untested warriors. Their reputations had preceded them but the Mandalorian size prejudices had many of them regarding the pair skeptically. Justid had arranged to watch the first day of training. The youngsters had thought the heir was there to protect the honored guests, but they soon learned differently.

Ariad convinced Trin to put Liera in the crèche like the other little ones but with Josna nearby to keep the little girl's mental forays in check. Trin soon fell into the pattern of the other young mothers: morning drop off, after dinner retrievals. It was pleasant to be one of a group, to belong.

Mission had been pressed into joining the young women of the clan in training. Her slight stature and headtails had caused many of her classmates to underestimate her, too. The other girls soon learned that the little blue Twi-lek could draw a blaster and hit the training targets on their chests faster than they could blink. After a few sessions in the mazes they learned to respect her speed and coolness under fire. Mission told her tales and the hearth as often as the rest of them now.

Jolee had adopted an austere house in the borderland, Dustil spent most of his time there, training. He visited them at the stronghold regularly, this particular visit had clearly been with a purpose in mind. A purpose that had clearly galvanized Carth.

Zaalbar had just returned from a trip to Kashyyyk to visit his family. Trin had finally convinced him that she was safe as long as she stayed on Ordo and that she would not under any circumstances leave Ordo without him.

Canderous, that is, Mandalore, would be back this afternoon. Trin suspected that her friends new and old had conspired to make this the perfect night.

Trin watched the transport trunk slide towards the ship's hatch and wondered what her Jedi companions would think of her quickly approaching nuptials.

Carth and Trin stood side-by-side before the hearth. Most of the stronghold and all of their traveling companions had come to witness their vows. They'd chosen a Telosian style ceremony without an officiate. They turned to face each other and spoke in unison, "The armid vine is a delicate plant, in the spring it becomes a cloud of small pink blooms, about half these blooms shrivel and die in the rain, but the others grow larger, their color deepens and their scent fills the air. It is these later mature blooms that carry on the plant's life-cycle. We have both known love and loss, through many trials we have come to this place in our lives." They lifted the crowns of armid vines Dustil had picked for them and put them on each other's heads. "We vow before this assemblage to face each challenge together, to support each other in times of trial, to share our joys and our burdens as long as we both live."

"As long as you both live," echoed the witnesses.

They spent the next hour shaking hands and thanking each person who witnessed the ceremony and signed their marriage pad. After all the guests had filed out Trin turned to Carth with a smile. "What now husband?"

"I think we should share a few of those joys we mentioned earlier."

Morning brought a return to reality. Juhani and Bastila sat close by each other in the conference room Ariad and Mandalore had set aside for them. The last three months that Bastila had spent in training with Josna had been difficult for the duo. Juhani had been on Coruscant and due to security concerns the two had not been able to speak privately the entire time. Bastila had calmed over the months after Travious' defeat but in the three months she'd spent on Ordo she'd become centered.

Dustil, Jolee, Mission, Zaalbar and Josna filed in after Carth and Trin sat down. Juhani stood, "The senate requests a blood and tissue sample from Trin Yerda Lenstar the Revan to be compared with the Revan's Republic records."

Carth grinned, "Sorry, no such creature here. Now if they're looking for Trin Onasi."

Trin swatted him. "Funny flyboy."

Juhani continued, "Presuming there's a match they wish to have you before the senate on the day after the next session begins."

Trin frowned, "When exactly is that, Juhani."

"Two weeks from now."

Carth squeezed Trin's hand under the table. "So soon."

Jolee snorted, "The two of you spend a year lamenting the time they're taking then call the date they pick too soon!"

Josna waved an arm to silence Jolee, "To slip past the hunters you must do the unexpected. Go now, let Bastila and Juhani take the sample then leave again on the courier ship, you can hide on Coruscant until the hearing date. By the time they close the net around the ports it will be too late."

"Where can we hide?" asked Carth.

"Carth, maybe I should go alone."

Carth stared at her grimly, "Yesterday, we vowed to face each challenge together."

Trin nodded guiltily.

Josna shook her head moodily, "Only you four should go, Trin, Carth, Juhani and Bastila. I cannot foresee any others returning."

Zaalbar howled in Shyriiwook, "/Where Trin goes I go, my life debt demands it. It may be that my going insures their return./"

Josna met Bastila's eyes grimly. Bastila nodded sadly but said aloud, "There is always hope, we must hold fast to that."

Trin cleared her throat. "Well then the five of us will go to Coruscant. You can take my samples to the senate representative and Carth, Zaalbar and I can hide…"

"In the temple, there is a special hidden set of apartments behind the room of a thousand fountains, very few know of its existence, even among the masters. The Order has offered its use to you," said Juhani.

Trin nodded.

"There is another problem we must speak of," said Josna, "I believe that the senate's representative, Senator Dester Renfar, may be more than he appears. Juhani and Bastila tell me he has Celeste at his beck and call. Celeste was once a very strong Jedi, she was trained by my brother and so would be prone to manipulation by my brother's apprentices."

Carth's eyebrows rose. " You think Dester is Darth Travious' apprentices. Well, he has always had the social graces and wisdom of a Sith but I can't imagine him exerting that kind of control."

Bastila shook her head, "He is hard to see in the Force, no matter what he's doing, from sitting calmly to arguing a point on the senate floor he is an illusive silvery wisp to my senses when using battle meditation. I hope with the training Josna has given me, to be able to see him more clearly now."

Trin sighed. "At least he isn't an additional enemy, just one with more resources than we expected. Never mind, that sounded more comforting before I said it aloud."

Carth pulled Trin's hand up and kissed it comfortingly. "We'll make it."

* * *

"She **is** here, Dester. I can taste her taint. The have her sequestered somewhere in the temple, I'm sure of it." 

Dester shook his head indulgently, "You're seeing ghosts Celeste." He pulled her back down into the bed. "But if you are concerned why not take your beloved husband to see the fountains, you know how they cheer him. The lovely sound makes him giggle so endearingly."

Tears rolled down Celeste's cheeks and she tried to push Dester away.

He pushed her down with his body weight, licked the tears from her face and smiled. "You are so charmingly predictable Celeste."

"You're a beast, Dester."

"Ah yes, I **am **a beast, I am the king of the beasts and you are one of my subjects, little duck."

Celeste turned her head away and continued to cry as he carried on.

Dester smiled toothily as he listened to her futile thoughts, _"If only I hadn't given in to the first weakness and followed the Revan. I would have still been a Jedi, I would have been free." Every depravity I submit her to is blamed on the Revan. She is ready, this weapon of mine._

* * *

Zaalbar paced restlessly back and forth in the hidden apartment's foyer. Coruscant was far too much like Taris for his tastes—buildings, fly lanes and rushing sentients as far as the eye could see. To make matters worse they were inside a windowless box. Zaalbar knew that outside the sun had set but that the lights from a thousand buildings obscured the night sky. Somewhere in the endless twilight beyond the planet's unholy synthetic halo was Kashyyyk's sun. How he longed to be at the top of his favorite Wroshyyr tree enjoying that sun, instead of pacing like a caged animal as he waited for Bastila or Juhani to come and relieve him. Finally, he heard the outer door open. He strode over to the computer terminal but instead of Bastila or Juhani's familiar face he saw a tall darkly dressed figure fleeing before the entire wall exploded.

* * *

Carth and Trin were jolted awake by an explosion. They dove out of the bed, grabbed their packs and ran into the fresher to get into their gear. 

"Damn it," said Carth under his breath, "Damn it."

Trin was soon ready and listening at the door as she waited for Carth to finish fastening his armor.

"I can't hear anything out there. I knew this place was a bad idea. Here we are backed into a corner."

Carth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let's get our shields up and find out what's left out there."

She nodded grimly. They slipped out the door into the dust filled remains of their supposedly safe hideaway. The fountains could be heard through the dust filled hole in the wall. Carth and Trin generally followed the right wall as they sought friend, foe and an escape route.

They found friend first, one of Zaalbar's long furry arms sticking out of the debris. Carth leaned down to feel for a pulse. He shook his head and shrugged. Trin carefully used the Force to quietly move the rubble around it. Neither of them were prepared when the whole arm came loose without Zaalbar attached to it.

Trin bit her lip and Carth shook his head sadly then they continued silently around the room. The dust was beginning to settle, the gaping maw ripped open by the explosion was now visible as were the shattered remains of the windows that allowed the contemplative to view the sky around the temple tower. Trin and Carth continued to edge forward, water from the nearby fountains pooled on the floor near the rough edges. Two figures lay on the meditation dais in the middle of the nearest patio. They climbed over the ragged remains of the wall and cautiously approached the still figures. Bastila and Juhani lay on their sides with their arms laid at awkward angles, together their bodies formed a crescent with four interior rays—Deralia's planetary symbol. Trin watched the area warily while Carth checked their necks for a pulse. He nodded abruptly.

"Thank the Force," Trin breathed, she traced their positions in the air above them and added at a whisper, "Deralia." Carth nodded grimly.

The duo searched through the room of a thousand fountains. The chill in the air, the carefully balanced symphony of falling water and the sense of menace combined to give the whole procedure a sense of unreality. Somewhere in the most serene place in the galaxy a killer stalked them.

* * *

Celeste savored their confusion. She watched them through the water as they searched—around and around they roamed, from one fountain to the next. _You know I am here. You can feel me watching. Ah Revan, it **is** you, the others are fools to doubt it. I will not wait any longer for my revenge, today you will die. _She pulled out the trank rifle, loaded the special ammunition and took careful aim at the soldier, Carth.

* * *

Carth and Trin finished their third circuit of the room and returned to the patio where Bastila and Juhani remained. 

"We should check the rubble, our attacker may be buried in the debris."

"No," Trin said with sad certainty, "I can sense her, she is watching us."

"She?"

"The menace feels female."

Carth checked on Bastila and Juhani again. "Their pulses are definitely weakening, We need help."

"Why aren't the Jedi here? Why haven't they sensed this disturbance?"

"Look, you carry Bastila. I'll take Juhani. We must go."

Trin nodded.

As Carth leaned over Juhani something hit his thigh. He leaned over and pulled out a dart then toppled over. "Damn," he muttered as the world spun and he descended into the unknown depths.

Trin spun. She couldn't see anyone nor anything that could have shot a dart.

An unfamiliar song came from somewhere behind Trin.

We must protect the helpless,  
we must heed this call,  
the master's will not answer,  
Revan will master all.

I will teach you how to fight,  
teach you to make war,  
to beat Mandalorians,  
push them away far.

We went to the outer rim,  
and back to the core,  
she sacrificed those too weak,  
aided those with more.

She taught Jedi how to fight,  
and how to make war,  
we destroyed the one dark threat  
but lost to many more.

Trin searched the bushes but did not disturb the music device she found.

A woman's voice came from the top of a waterfall style fountain. "It was written by one who knew what he'd lost. One who understood what **you** took from us."

She backed up to stand next to Carth, as she stepped backward a ledge came into view and on it crouched a familiar figure. "Celeste," Trin shouted, "Please Celeste, don't do this, come down."

"You chose between shades of black instead of searching for the light."

"What should we have done, Celeste?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, besides you're wasting precious time. Your friends are dying."

"What was in the dart Celeste?"

"You don't know. Always a problem in war, not knowing." Her voice became muffled as she moved back from the edge, a door opened at floor level and out came Celeste she strode forward swinging her lightsaber lazily. "If you pull on the Force to save them, I'll kill you; if you don't they'll die but don't worry I have what you need, Revan. I have the antidote." She held up two antidote sticks.

"Two!"

"Yes, so here's the real question: who will you save and who will you sacrifice, this time?"

Trin looked at the three still forms. "I can't and won't choose Celeste."

"Ahhh, you'll let them all die. I knew you hadn't changed."

Trin withdrew from her physical self and used Force sight to look at Carth and her fellow Jedi. Sure enough their vitality was ebbing. She worked as quickly as she could to heal them all at the same time and purge the poison from their blood while she ignored the increasingly persistent demands from her own body. Sounds, sights and physical sensations with no meaning were recorded by her helpless body but she wasn't there. As she used all her strength to purge the poison from her friends and her husband's body, Celeste prowled forward.

Carth opened his eyes in time to see Celeste carving a symbol in Trin's back with a lightsaber. "Noooooo," he called weakly.

Celeste stood and lifted her lightsaber for the final thrust. Suddenly, a gore spattered sodden furry giant charged by and grabbed the thin woman, without pause he continued forward, past the jagged glass teeth at the bottom of the window and out. There was no scream or shout to mark the inevitable deaths at the foot of the Jedi tower.

* * *

Mission and Dustil approached Mandalore's office with some trepidation. Neither of them knew why he had summoned them, but they imagined the worst. They passed through the large doors into the office's dark interior. He stood and walked around the desk to close the door. "I see my summons reached you before the rumors did, good," he said grimly. "Sit." 

"What's going on?" Asked Mission cockily, "Have we worn out our welcome?"

"Trin was attacked on Coruscant. Zaalbar died taking down the attacker."

Mission stared at him stunned.

"What about my father, Trin and the others?" Dustil asked quickly.

"Poisoned and wounded, but alive and healing."

Mission stared at the floor in disbelief. "Zaalbar?" She whispered forlornly. "What are they doing for him?"

"Trin can't take him back to Kashyyyk without endangering all those around her. She asks you and Jolee to take him home, to his father."

Jolee's weary voice sounded from a dark corner. "Are you up to it, Mission? Dustil and I can go without you, if need be."

"No, I want to go. I have to pack, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," replied Mandalore, "Trin and Carth don't want any of you on Coruscant but I didn't want the Republic anywhere near Ordo. You're to meet a Republic shuttle en route."

Mission nodded and filed out. Dustil and Jolee followed slowly behind.

In an undertone Dustil asked, "Why must I go?"

"Because I must go." Jolee replied with a firmness that discouraged further conversation. "Pack, we leave today."

* * *

Bastila and Juhani sat together and meditated as Carth paced back and forth. Finally a haughty thin Jedi medic came out the surgery door. He regarded them with mild surprise. "Why are you here? I'm sure Revan will contact you when she is recovered." 

Juhani stood and bowed. "We are here to guard her from further attacks." She gestured to Carth. "This is Carth Onasi, your patient's husband."

The man did not look at Carth. "The Order does not recognize this—connection. You should advise this gentleman to leave the temple immediately."

Bastila quickly stood. "Something is wrong here."

Carth bolted for the door, the medic drew his lightsaber and attempted to stop him, permanently. Juhani leaped forward and locked lightsabers with the man."Go, Carth. We will follow soon."

Carth saw Bastila drop to a meditative pose out of the corner of his eye but ignored the behavior and reached forward to trigger the door open. Through the door he found Trin face down on a cot, a woman with short blond hair leaned over her back with some sort of small tool in her hand. Carth pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the woman. "Stand away from her now."

The woman raised her hands and took a step back. "It's incomplete, I must be allowed to finish my work."

"What's incomplete?"

"My art, this masterpiece."

Carth gestured for the woman to move right around the room as he edge left and forward closer to Trin. He put a hand to her throat and was relieved to find a strong heart beat. The deep wounds Celeste had carved into her back had been healed but only to the point that would insure scars. Black swirling lines accented the scars and embellishments in red were added to the portion near her right shoulder. "What are you doing to her?"

"I do not have to answer to any riffraff that walks through the door. I am an artist, she is my canvas."

"Is this permanent?"

"Of course," she sneered, "You expect **me** to work in watercolors. I have created tattoos on some of the most powerful people in the galaxy: Sith lords, Republic senators and Mandalorian chieftains have all received the wonder of my work."

Carth gritted his teeth in anger, he glanced again at the stylized black T superimposed over Deralia's crescent moon on Trin's back. "Damn you. Damn you all for your blindness."

Out in the hall, Juhani held her own against the Jedi medic. She prolonged the fight to buy Bastila time, time to find the root of the problem.

Bastila sunk into the Force sight as Josna had taught her. The swirl of red anger and green determination dominated the local area. She looked carefully at the medic, searched until she found the thread, the thread Josna had assured her would be there. Delicately she reached out and yanked it loose of the medic's aura. With soothing blue thoughts she drained away his anger replacing it with calm. She opened her eyes to find the medic standing still with a lost look on his face.

Juhani said soothingly, "Now, we do not need to fight."

"No we do not," he looked at her with confusion, "Why do I feel so well, what has happened to me?"

Bastila answered wearily as she rose, "You have been freed of Darth Travious' influence."

Juhani and Bastila left went past him into Trin's room. They shooed the indignant woman out to the former Sith infiltrator's custody.

"Carth?" Juhani called hesitantly, "Is she…"

"She's alive," he answered harshly, "They had a different agenda than Celeste did."

"Go. Go deal with them, I need to talk to Trin when she wakes."

Juhani seemed about to protest when Bastila interrupted, "He's right. He's the best one to help Trin and we need to deal with those two. The medic's current sense of euphoria and release will not last long." She pulled Juhani from the room.

Carth rolled Trin over and smoothed the sheets over her undressed body. While he waited for her to wake he found all her gear and used the communications terminal in the room.

"Amoth Anda, please." It took another moment or two before the connection was completed.

"Carth! I heard rumors you were on Coruscant."

"I'll bet you did, buddy. I bet you've heard a lot of rumors."

"Is it true?"

"What if it is?"

"I know you Carth, I owe you my life several times over. **I **trust you."

"Who doesn't trust me?"

"Those who've never walked in the dark."

Carth nodded briskly.

"We need a safe haven for a week."

"We, it's true then."

"Yes, Amoth. Does it make any difference?"

"It never did to you, Carth. You earned my trust, it's not a fund you're likely to ever deplete."

Carth nodded.

"Is this line secure?"

"I doubt it. They won't have expected me to use it, though."

"Meet me where the girls were kind to us."

"Got it, thanks Amoth."

"And Carth, be careful. It's harder to follow those that destroy their tracks."

Carth nodded again and cut the line.

"What are you up to, handsome?" Asked Trin.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, gorgeous."

"Does such a place exist?"

"Yes, but not here in the temple. This place is still at war."

"What happened?"

"The medic turned out to be one of Travious' converts. He healed you but left something for you to remember Celeste by on your back."

"It aches, I can feel that something is there."

"You've been scarred and tattooed."

"How badly?"

" It covers your whole back, Trin. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left your side, I should have been here to watch over you."

"You were still weak from the poison."

Carth shook his head. "Get dressed, gorgeous, we're leaving **now**."

She nodded and slipped off of the cot. Carth pulled the back off the computer terminal and fiddled with the wires.

"I'm ready Carth."

He nodded and gave the wires a last twist before he leaped up, grabbed her hand and headed for the door leaving an explosion and the temple behind.

* * *

Dustil could sense Jolee meditating in the cabin they shared and he could sense Mission's sorrow and desperation. She was pacing, again—from the captain's cabin to the cargo hold—pause, 2, 3, 4, 5—from the cargo hold to her cabin—pause, 2, 3, 4, 5—and back again. It was hard to imagine what allure a sealed cryocoffin had for her. Dustil felt he ought to do something if only so that he didn't go mad listening to her pacing for the remaining hours of their journey. 

The next time the young Twi'lek stepped out of her cabin Dustil turned his seat around abruptly and called out, "Mission."

She started and turned to look at him then turned away just as quickly. That brief glance had shown the whole story, her nose was swollen, her eyes red rimmed and her lekku clung tightly around her shoulders—she had definitely been crying, probably for hours.

"I—I gotta go," she said as she sprinted down the short hall back to the cargo hold.

Dustil wanted to comfort a waterlogged Twi'lek about as much as he wanted to get out and push the ship but now that he had called out to her, well, certain things were expected. With a sigh he got up and followed her through to the cargo hold. She leaned against Zaalbar's cryocoffin and sobbed. Dustil coughed and scuffed his boot on the metal deck plating to announce his arrival. Mission turned her back on him.

"Mission, you missed lunch, why don't you come up front and eat."

Mission stood silently for a moment. "I—I'm not hungry right now."

"You still need to eat." Dustil stepped closer to her, he was always surprised at how tiny she was, she seemed even smaller huddled in grief with her arms and lekku wrapped tightly around her torso and shoulders. He put a hand on her arm, she was trembling. "Mission, he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, would he? Come and eat."

Mission took a deep breath and nodded. She let Dustil lead her to the bench at the back of the cockpit. He lowered the table from the ceiling and rummaged around in the cupboards. Mission stared into space blankly, tears rolled down her cheeks.

In an effort to pull her back to reality, Dustil said the first thing that came into his mind. "So, you never did tell me how you and Zaalbar ever hooked up."

"We met on Taris. Big Z was my only family? My parents... well, I guess they're dead. It was just me on my own until the day I saw Zaalbar in the Lower City. I could tell right away he was in trouble.  
This was before the gang wars were out of hand, but even then the Vulkars were scum. A few of them were hassling Big Z, trying to pick a fight - but he wasn't looking for trouble."

"Who are the Vulkars?"

"The Black Vulkars were one of the swoop gangs that ran the Lower City on Taris. Only humans and really rich aliens lived in the upper city."

"You were in a gang!"

"Nah, I wouldn't have minded joining the Hidden Beks but with my street smarts and his muscle, me and Zaalbar made a great team. I was afraid the Beks would break us up. Still Gadon Thek, their leader let us hang out at the Bek base when we needed to lay low."

"So the first time you saw him some Vulkars were giving him a hard time."

"Yeah. Well I didn't like Vulkars at the best of times so when I saw them picking on this poor Wookiee - all alone on a strange planet, overwhelmed by the big city - I just lost it. I screamed out 'Leave him alone, you core-slimes!' and charged right at them. One of them saw me coming and slapped me so hard he just about knocked me cold."

Dustil shook his head, he was torn between shock and admiration. "How old were you?"

"Oh around thirteen, I don't know exactly how old I am. But those Vulkars didn't scare me. "

"Thirteen, I was thirteen when the Sith came." Dustil sat down heavily on the other end of the short bench. "I wasn't brave enough to charge anyone at thirteen."

Mission put her hand over Dustil's "Hey I wasn't facing an army. Besides the Vulkars were nothing but cowards. I knew how to deal with them. Of course, I never got the chance."

"Zaalbar?"

"Yeah, Zaalbar. I guess he didn't like seeing me get smacked around. He let out this howl and yanked that Vulkar a meter up off the ground and held him there by his throat."

"Did he tear the guy apart?"

"Are you kidding? Big Z ain't—wasn't like that!" Mission paused for a moment, she was startled by her own slip. "He was just a big old softy. I miss him so much." Dustil rubbed her hand gently. "Of course, the Vulkars didn't know that."

Dustil smiled wryly, "I have a hard time believing it myself."

"The other two screamed and ran off. Can't say I blame them. The first time you see an angry Wookiee up close it isn't a pretty sight. I thought Zaalbar was going to rip that punk's arms off and beat him to death with his own fists. The Vulkar was so scared he fainted. Or maybe Big Z's breath just knocked him out. After that it was me and Big Z, together. I was the brains and he was the brawn. It wasn't until I met Trin and your Dad that I realized what a lousy place Taris was. I still can't believe it's gone. All my friends among the Beks, Javyar's cantina, everything is just gone," she sobbed.

Dustil rested his head on the table, "I know what you mean. Part of the reason I went to Telos was too see the destruction for myself. I still can't believe it's gone. My house, my school, the place Dad & I used to camp, my Mom, my grandparents, all my cousins, most of my friends…"

Mission rubbed Dustil's muscular shoulder. "You had so much more to lose, how—how do you just go on."

Dustil lifted his head, she was so close, her face hovered just out of reach, her big blue eyes were full of unshed tears, "I just did. I didn't really feel—alive for a long time." His heart was beating very loudly, suddenly he was aware of exactly how alive he felt. One of Mission's lekku had uncoiled from her neck and relaxed so close to his chest he could feel the heat from the headtail through his thin shirt.

He looked into Mission's eyes, they had both fallen silent, their breathing seemed harsh in the small cockpit. Dustil leaned forward tentatively until their noses were almost touching. Mission's eyes widened then closed as she leaned in to close that last small gap. Their lips touched in a brief soft kiss then withdrew. Mission's eyes reopened, they were filled with wonder. Her lekku brushed his shoulder as they leaned forward again. Dustil's heart seemed fit to burst. _What am I doing? What are we doing? Should I put my arms around her? Does she want me to hold her? _All the confused amorous thoughts were suddenly jettisoned by a not at all subtle cough from the hatch of the cockpit.

Mission and Dustil sprang apart and looked up in horror to see Jolee standing in the doorway. Dustil's blush extended from his shirt collar to his hairline, Mission's reached the tips of her headtails. Jolee didn't move he stood leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

Dustil passed a basket of protein breadrolls to Mission and in his best version of calm said, "Want a—a bun?"

Jolee made a choking sound and turned away. Mission rolled her eyes in Dustil's direction while Dustil did his best to maintain a blank face. _You dirty old man, you…you…you…Another minute, couldn't you have meditated for just one more minute._

Jolee sat down at the table and helped himself to the mound of food Dustil had mindless set out while he and Mission talked. Dustil regarded the overfilled baskets and plates with surprise then followed Mission's lead, ignored Jolee's insulting chuckles and ate.

* * *

"Because he was Travious' tie to the senate," said Trin quietly and calmly, "Yes, it's risky but I think it's worth the risk." 

Carth stomped back and forth across their little hideout, "I can feel it in my bones, Trin. It's a trap, it's gotta be a trap of some kind."

She nodded in agreement, "It's still worth it. We're to meet him at his senate office, he can't do us any harm there without discrediting himself, especially with the Amurath Senator there."

"You mean the head of Celeste's family, her husband's aunt. Yeah, she'll definitely be in your corner."

"Bastila and Juhani will be there to back us up. This is necessary Carth, we need to get close to Dester, we need to figure out what he's up to."

"He's going to be doing the same thing, Trin. He wouldn't be attempting to broker this deal if he didn't expect to gain something from it."

"Carth…"

"I know, I know we have to go. I don't have to like it."

Trin put her arms around him, he returned her embrace fiercely.

"Okay, let me talk to Amoth. We need to rendezvous with Bastila and Juhani then get to his office and we'll need an escape route to shake pursuers afterward."

Trin nodded in acceptance of his precautions.

* * *

Mission stood with Jolee and Dustil at her back on the landing pad suspended in the Wroshyr trees near Rwookrrorro The Wookiee delegation approached quietly along the broad wooden walkway, they carried a simple wooden pallet decorated with leaves and vines. Mission raised her hands and spoke the ritual greeting she had been practicing in Shyriiwook, "/Greetings wise Chieftain, I bring a fallen son of Kashyyyk home. He bought honor with his life and life with his death. I commend his body to your care./" 

"/Your graciousness brings honor to our village./"

They palette bearers put their burden down next to the cryocoffin they'd brought out on suspensors. With a hiss the coffin's seal was broken and the lid open to reveal Zaalbar's broken body. They lifted him gently out of the coffin and onto the rough pallet, his arm was placed at his side and his vibrosword, Bacca's Blade, was laid on his chest.

Freyyr motioned for Mission, Jolee and Dustil to join the front of the funeral procession, next to him; four or five other Wookiee officials followed next and then the bearers. As they walked along the silent wooden walkways other mourners joined the end of the line. Halfway to Rwookrrorro they stopped, Freyyr said apologetically, "/You will not be able to join us for the final ascent./"

"/Honorable Chief, could you please take my final offering, requested Mission./" She handed him a bottle of Tarisian Ale. Freyyr took the bottle and nodded before following the bearers up the tree to Zaalbar's final resting place at the top of a Wroshyyr tree. Mission, Dustil, Jolee and the trailing mourners waited in silence as the bearers and Freyyr attached the pallet to the high branches of the tree.

Freyyr returned and they continued to Rwookrrorro wear a great festival was held to honor Zaalbar's memory. Mission was asked to recite the stories of Zaalbar's adventures on Taris and his meeting with Trin. As they sat and listened Dustil turned to Jolee and asked, "Why?"

"They have an oral tradition these stories will be handed down…"

Dustil interrupted, "Stop it, Master. Please show me some respect by answering the question instead of pretending to misunderstand."

Jolee looked at Dustil sharply and took a deep breath. "Fine. She's reaching out for someone right now, not for you in particular. Let her grief run it's course."

Dustil looked down at his hands thoughtfully, "And my grief?"

"Your grief was tamed by time, over the last year. So was much of Mission's but this new blow is sharp and needs time to heal."

"Time. I feel as though I have had both too much and too little time."

"That's part of the grieving process. It's not something a person can rush, you can only accept it. There will come a time when neither of you are reaching out for just any contact." He shrugged.

"Does Mission know?"

Jolee chuckled, "Oh yes, she knows my opinion, we've already had it out."

"When?"

"While you slept, we—talked. She thinks I'm a nasty old busybody."

Dustil smirked, "You mean you're not?"

* * *

They dressed formally to meet with the Deralian and Amurath senators. Carth wore his Republic Captain's uniform, he hooked arms with Trin who wore a blue ankle length dress suit with a faintly martial air. Juhani and Bastila brought up the rear both wore their Jedi robes. The door to the Ambassador's office slid open and the party walked through at a stately pace to where Dester Renfar, Leena Ponnact and their respective aides waited. 

Juhani glided forward to make introductions. "Senators Renfar and Ponnact, Captain Onasi and the Revan."

Dester smiled with loathsome sincerity at Carth. "Captain Onasi and I are old friends. So this is the Revan, you seem to have shrunk my dear."

"Oh?"

"I have been assured that the Revan is ten feet tall and breathes fire."

"You seem about the same size you were when we met on Deralia."

Leena broke in, "Do you **remember** the Deralian incident?"

"I know many things I shouldn't."

Leena stepped close to Trin and looked down at her, "I **asked** if you remember, not if you know."

Trin didn't even blink, she asked mildly, "Is that why you asked us here, to find out what I remember? There are many things I wish I didn't remember. Are there things you'd rather I didn't remember?"

Dester drew Leena back from Trin. "Of course not. We simply wish tomorrow's audience to go smoothly. Isn't that why you are here."

"No, Senator."

"Well then, why did you come?"

"Perhaps it was curiosity."

"Please be seated." Dester pointed to the comfortable arrangements of seats by the window. Trin glanced surreptitiously at Bastila, who nodded tightly.

"Thank you, you have a lovely view from here Senator."

Leena coughed impatiently. Carth shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he tried to perch on the edge of the soft couch.

Dester shifted his eyes from Leena to Carth then to Trin and smiled as if to say, 'We share the burden of impatient comrades'.

"Would you care for refreshments?"

"No, thank you," murmured Trin.

"Your curiosity, has raised some curiosity in me as well."

"Oh?"

"What is it that you are curious about?"

"Perhaps it was your invitation that awakened my curiosity, after all it has been a long time since our last meeting. It has been even longer since our first meeting."

"I am surprised that I made such an impression."

"Really. Tell me Dester, how much did you know?"

"About?"

"About the consequences of our first meeting."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Did your father just take care of it all for you, or did he tell you about the child."

"Dester stood quickly and walked away."

"I rescued you, Revan. If there were a child, why would **I** care."

"Ah yes, the rescue." Trin stalked Dester across the room. "Strange that you remembered it one way while others…"

Leena stared at the floor her brow was furrowed and her head cocked as though she were listening for an elusive tune.

Dester turned to face his tormentor, "Not strange at all. The absolute truth is rarely known, almost everything depends on ones point of view."

"Rescuer or attacker, that's a rather lot to change just by the point of view."

Dester rubbed his head wearily, "I had thought you wanted to forget **that** incident. You certainly didn't remember my favor to you later."

Trin stopped, she looked into Dester's eyes, he was genuinely puzzled. "I was so scarred by the incident that a Jedi Master came to train me, in repayment my father claimed."

"The pregnancy, the attack on Dantooine, the abortifacient. Your father's change of heart on the Jedi immunity bill."

"I cannot father children, my mother was not human."

Trin stumbled back several steps. "I never considered the possibility that the Jedi moved to protect Malak."

Carth stepped to her side. "Protect Malak. What?"

"Who, Dester, who trained you?"

"Master Zhar trained me."

Trin grabbed his shoulder. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Dester shook, sweat poured down his forehead. "I should not say. I should not tell you."

Bastila groaned and reached for Juhani. "His influence is heavy here, very heavy. He may be nearby."

Trin reached out to touch Dester. He turned his head sharply to look at her. "He orchestrated the whole thing. Master Zhar—Darth Travious, fight Dester, you can be free of him, you can."

Bastila sank deeper into the soft couch and continued to view the room with Force sight. Dester's aura extended to mingle with Leena's his influence turned her a muddy red. However, Dester was entirely encompassed by a dark shadow, he stood out as a slightly lighter patch in a field of midnight black. Just as Josna had taught her she worked from the top down, first she tried pulling Dester from the dark. But there was no leverage, no way to move him. The she tried pouring white light into the shadow but the large figure just let the white flow through Dester into himself, where it made little difference.

Bastila remembered the suspected affair with Celeste, poor dead Celeste. She searched for recently broken ties, she poured yellow loss and regret into Dester through the broken connection.

Trin said quietly, "Dester, don't you see we've been dancing to the same puppet master's tune. He has taken your humanity, he has taken your life."

Dester dropped to his knees. "She's dead, she's really dead, irrevocably gone."

Bastila saw that as Dester pulled away from the dark shadow it was diminished. She continued to flood the broken connection with lighter coloured emotions, she added blue to the mix and snapped his weaker connection to Leena. Loss and regret deepened to determination then moved to calm. Dester's wracking sobs slowed to be replaced with measured deep breathes.

He looked up at Trin, "What have you done to me?"

She shook her head. "Not me, I was merely the decoy." She stumbled backward into Carth's arms she turned to face him, horror was etched on her face. "Carth, he knew… all that time, he knew. That's why he wanted Liera so badly, it was guilt. I didn't lead him to the darkside, he was already there."

* * *

Dustil joined Mission at the railing where she stared out at the giant tree trunks morosely. "How did your meeting with the Chieftain go?" He asked. 

She smiled up at him. "Pretty good. He's adopted me, so I'm a Wookiee now."

Dustil chuckled.

"Okay, I'm a short hairless blue Wookiee with headtails." She stood silently for a moment. "He wants me to go to school, on a Republic planet."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I've spent my whole life learning to survive, now I have to look beyond that."

Dustil sighed.

"What about you, will you join the Order or form some new middle of the road gang with Jolee?"

"I don't want to be a Jedi. Jolee has been teaching me self-control and about setting limits for myself. Basically, he's counteracting the Sith brainwashing. Once that's done, I don't know."

"You'll have to stop surviving too."

"Yeah, I need to start thinking about my future." He moved a little closer and turned to face her. "Mission?"

Mission's heart hammered in her chest. "Yes."

Dustil swallowed, "I'd like to see you, in my future."

Mission turned and looked up at him. "Me too, pretty boy." She put an arm around him. "Maybe you could come visit me at school."

Dustil put an arm around Mission's back. "Any idea where you'll be?"

"Freyyr is in favor of somewhere on the Rim that's not too big a place. I would rather be somewhere with a half-decent sized city, maybe Corellia."

"Corellia's known for two things: ships and pirates. I don't think he'll go for that one. You should try for Naboo, it's a pretty place not to densely settled but it has a few cities. It's also a young enough colony that there's a lot of diversity in the population."

"Sounds cool. Why does it come to mind for you?"

"Dad was looking at it. I think he has it in mind to go there with Trin and Liera after things are settled with the senate."

"**If** they're ever settled. I wonder where they are now."

* * *

Trin stood patiently on the docked platform while the senators settled in. Those nearby stared and gossiped, they commented on her hair and her martial outfit. She had not wanted to address the Senate in armor but everyone else was convinced it was a necessary precaution even with the platform's security shield. "Senators, " announced the chancellor's protocol droid, "may I present the accused, Revan." 

The platform on which Trin stood glided forward. "Please state your name."

"I am the Revan."

"Please state the name appearing in the Republic records."

"I have been using the name Trin Lenstar."

The chancellor stood to recognize the first questioner. "Senator Ponnact, Amurath."

"Have you read the statements presented to the senate?"

"I wrote them ma'am. I swear, that to the best of my knowledge, they are true."

"You claim not to remember any events prior to your 'death' at the hands of Jedi Bastila Shan."

"That is correct."

"Do you expect clemency, from this senate?"

"No, I do not. I wish to have all the evils done in the Revan's name exposed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sputtered indignantly.

"Objection." An angry Twi'lek pounded on his workspace. "Objection."

The chancellor waved Senator Ponnact back. "Senator Grellan, Ryloth."

"The question of her identity **must** be established first. What of the tissue samples, do they match?"

The protocol droid bowed to the Senator from Ryloth. "The medic, who was not aware of the import of this comparison, indicated no match between tissue samples."

The chamber erupted in excited murmurs.

"Order, order," called the chancellor. "Please continue, B2T4."

"He also noted that it seemed odd to be comparing a human female's DNA to that of a male hutt. The recorded data concerning Revan indicates the probability that the two subjects are related is 98, the probability they are the same person is 80."

"Senator Ombula, Alderaan."

"Where are the witnesses that served under the Revan?"

A door slid open on the far side of the senate hall and a platform containing several Republic officers surged forward. Trin looked at them curiously, none of them looked familiar.

"Captain, do you recognize the accused."

The captain in question looked at Trin doubtfully, "I'm not sure, sir."

"Not sure?" questioned Ombula, "Either she's the Revan or she isn't."

"There is certainly a family resemblance sir, but, no I do not believe this woman is the Revan."

Again the chamber erupted in excited murmurs. Trin buzzed the chancellor to indicate she wished to speak.

"The accused wishes to address the senate."

"I freely admit to being the Revan."

The Chancellor said kindly, "So do fifteen other sentients, including four human men and a zabrak. While we agree you are the most likely candidate, that is not sufficient, particularly as the Jedi refuse to offer any proof to confirm your identity."

Trin took a step back in surprise and glanced towards the observation window where Carth stood.

The Chancellor gestured to the Deralian platform to recognize Senator Dester Renfar.

"Sentients of the Republic, the Revan is the blackest villain of our times. She destroyed worlds, made slaves of our children and seduced many fine people to serve the Sith with false promises of stability and power. Her innumerable crimes are well known and often repeated, it is important for the people of the Republic to gain that sense of safety and closure that will only be possible if the Revan pays for her actions."

Murmurs, exclamation and cheers rolled around the senate hall. Dester waited for them to subside.

"But that fragile sense of safety will only exist if we can assure the Republic that we have permanently removed this danger. How can we convince our homeworlds that justice has been done if we cannot even convince ourselves that this woman poses a threat. Further, she has been hailed as the Republic's savior. She bested Malak, destroyed the Star Forge and gained the trust and gratitude of the Jedi council, Carth Onasi the war hero, the people of Kashyyyk, the government of Manaan and the Rakatan. Without her timely intervention we would have been lost. So I ask you, is this woman a hero or a villain. Why would she come before us, without any memory of committing the Revan's crimes, to take responsibility for the evil that has befallen us? I submit that the Jedi council has once again not been honest with us. First they assured us that the Revan was no more, we took that to mean she had been killed by Jedi Shan. Now they assure us that this slight woman was the vessel of ultimate evil, leader of the Sith, a dark lord and the Republic's savior."

Once again the exclamations and chatter drown Dester out. Once again he waited patiently.

"What are we to believe, my colleagues? How can these two series of incidents coincide? I put to you that if Trin Lenstar was indeed once the Revan, she is no longer that person. The people who worked with her, her personal aide himself see a resemblance, not the Revan. I asked them what is missing, what is it that prevents you from identifying her as the Revan. Each one of them told me it is her presence that is wrong. The Revan exuded an aura of power and menace. Trin is righteous and trustworthy. The Revan destroyed, Trin has protected, she has protected you and I from the Sith menace. Now she attempts to sacrifice her life to preserve the Republic peace." Dester took a deep breath and leaned forward. "I say to you, do not let her make this sacrifice. Whether, she is the Jedi Order's dupe or truly a reborn spirit she does not deserve the brunt of our anger. She deserves accolades, she deserves to enjoy the peace she fought to preserve for you. I move that we award the Star of Coruscant to all of the Star Forge heroes."

Dester dropped wearily into his seat as his platform retreated. Trin was stunned by his speech. Voices all around her called for a vote, "Question, question, question," they shouted.

Trin signaled the Chancellor again. But he either ignored or did not see her request on his terminal screen. The motion appeared on all the screens in the senator's hall and the senators began logging their votes.

* * *

Carth stood at Trin's back blocking her from the cheering crowds beyond the balcony as she confronted Dester. It had taken nearly a year to arrange this meeting with him. "Why, why did you defend me? You know who I am, you know what I did." 

Dester smiled widely, "You are my hero, Madam Onasi. How could I not leap to your defense?"

"You—You're free of Darth Travious. What are these games you're playing?"

"Are you really that naive?" He shook his head. "Darth Travious was a means to an end, for all of us. Unfortunately, his plans drew us in and flew out of control."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"You have no idea how the senate works, how it has always worked. No testimony from you will ever be allowed or believed, it would implicate too many senators."

"There must be some senators that work for…"

"For peace? Yes, unless their planet's produce arms and vessels. For the light? No, the lightside does not feed children nor pay for a senator's brandy supply. Trin, each senator has both their own personal concerns and their planet's concerns to balance in the deals they broker. Each world has it's own set of morals and prejudice. Deralia sells ore and manufactures weapons, we need the market for these things to remain, or my people do without. On Ryloth women are property, thus they sell their daughters which is why Twi'lek women appear as ornaments to the rich."

"It's wrong. I would rather have paid with my life to change all that."

"Some things cannot be changed in one lifetime. In thanks for my freedom, I have given you yours and saved your life. To expect more than that is unrealistic. I can recognize your purity, I even envy it to some extent but it has no place here. Good-bye Revan, go found a place for the idealistic, find a place they can thrive. Perhaps your way will triumph in the distant future." Dester turned his back on them and walked away.

Trin turned to face Carth. "I've run out of ideas. The Order didn't want to hear me, neither does the Republic."

Carth leaned down and kissed her. "Let's worry about our tomorrow." He placed a hand possessively over her expanding stomach.

"Naboo?"

"Naboo. It's a good place to start again."

* * *

Epilogue

"I know this part I know I know." The child, who looked about ten, pointed to the people in the old holo in turn. "That is Trin Lenstar-Onasi the Revan and that is her husband, Carth Onasi and they had four children, Dustil, Liera, Cammirta & Craif. I am Craif's lotsa greats grandson."

"You're right."

"Mama, Dannel says the Revan can't be my great great great whatever grandmother because the Revan was a man."

"Dannel is confusing things honey, many people do. Remember this is what I study. The Revan wasn't a name it was a title held by certain Jedi at that time. Several of them filled key military positions during the Mandalorian wars. One of them turned on the republic at the end of the Mandalorian wars and led former republic forces to join the Sith. Now, our ancestress, Trin was part of the team that defeated the Revan that controlled the Star Forge."

"I remember there was Trin the Revan and of course Carth Onasi with Bastila the Infiltrator who sneaked them onto the station; Juhani the Just who later became a senator and campaigned to make slavery illegal on all republic worlds; Mission Vao who reprogrammed the station to self-destruct; Jolee the Jedi Master who…"

"Who founded the new Jedi Order. Don't forget Zaalbar the Wookiee Chieftain, who sacrificed himself to save Trin."

"Because if it hadn't been for Zaalbar you and me wouldn't have been born."

"You and I, dear.

"Yeah. Then there was Canderous of clan Ordo with his daughter Justid who led the clan warriors against the Sith."

"Later he and his daughter formalized Mandalore's code of honor when first Canderous then after his death Justid became Mandalore."

"And then the kids and the droids. Remember Dustil and Liera got to be there but Tarren isn't really a descendent of Trin the Revan because Dustil was adopted."

"Not exactly honey, Dustil was born to Carth's first wife who died fighting in the Mandalorian wars, as was Trin's first husband and Liera's father. It was a time of turmoil, those that survived it had to pick up the pieces and make new lives for themselves."

"And it's all in the book you're writing at work, right Mom."

"Yes dear. Now, I need to get back to that book, my dear, and you need to sleep."

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"I wish I could get to be a hero like Trin and Carth and everyone."

"First, grow up."

"Liera didn't have to grow up first."

"You are much luckier than Liera, you grew up in a time of peace with your family around you."

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be fun to have your Dad die."

"No, it wouldn't. Now, no more stalling, Josna Naberrie. Goodnight."

"Night Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a good sleep."


End file.
